Survivor Lake Hylia
by TJBambi93
Summary: 18 new players will be stranded in the area of Lake Hylia from the Legend of Zelda series. Joining them will be three villains from seasons past to coach the tribes to victory! With other twists just awaiting them from around the corner, who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 17 players to become the Sole Survivor? The winner has been crowned! Rated T for language.
1. Cast List

Down in one of the offices at CBS headquarters, Survivor host Jeff Probst was sitting at his desk reviewing the papers and applications for the 18 new castaways coming to compete in the new Survivor season.

He looked up at the camera, "Oh, hello there! I'm Jeff Probst. With another season on the verge of ending, another season is coming around the corner. We're journeying out to the ever changing scenery of Lake Hylia!"

He then smirked, "This time, we decided to give our new players some coaching. Who from? Well, no one better then some competent villains who have come to coach the tribes to become the top coach! Today, I won't be reviewing these castaways. Instead, the coach that they'll receive will review them. Can you figure out who each of the three coaches are? Figure it out."

– – – – –

**Name:** Palutena

**Series:** Kid Icarus

**Job:** Goddess

**Tribe:** Zoruto

**Assessment:** Heh. A goddess huh? I've battled plenty in my day. Killed many, lost to a few. This lady better prove herself to me before I decide to cut her loose like the others. She might seem friendly, but hey, I say that about me. Then you double cross me, and then we have issues.

– – – – –

**Name:** Samus Aran

**Series:** Metroid

**Job:** Bounty Hunter

**Tribe:** Kokoria

**Assessment:** Survivor isn't nothing without some hot babes, and I gotta say, Samus is sure a hottie. I get along with women better then men, so I think coupled with the badassery and the sexy looks, Samus will do fine with me. Make me a proud coach!

– – – – –

**Name:** Fi

**Series:** Legend of Zelda

**Job:** Sword Spirit

**Tribe:** Gorunia

**Assessment:** So she's a spirit. So what, spirits can only do so much. She might have the brains, and in Survivor that always accounts for something. Usually when it's the only thing you're good at. Me personally? I don't see her lasting long on my tribe.

– – – – –

**Name:** Pac-Man

**Series:** Pac-Man

**Job:** N/A

**Tribe:** Kokoria

**Assessment:** I loved these games! Played them every day in the arcade! Well, when I didn't spend all my money on drugs that is! But enough about that. Pac-Man? What about all the other iconic gaming characters? They lost. Pac-Man won't win. He's way too famous in the long run.

– – – – –

**Name:** Foxy the Pirate

**Series:** Five Nights at Freddy's

**Job:** Retired Animatronic

**Tribe:** Gorunia

**Assessment:** When I first saw Foxy, I figured it was an old demon coming to haunt me. But it's just a piece of scrap metal and old animatronic wiring. Whatever the hell it is, it isn't lasting long. I already see a lot of dead weight on my tribe, and I would like it gone.

– – – – –

**Name:** Greninja

**Series:** Pokemon

**Job:** Pokemon

**Tribe:** Gorunia

**Assessment:** A ninja frog? There's something you don't see everyday. I think this frog has a good standing with me. I like a ninja who knows what they're doing. My concern is the secrets Greninja holds. Sounds cliché, but it won't surprise me if there are any.

– – – – –

**Name:** Jackle

**Series:** NiGHTS into Dreams

**Job:** Nightmaren

**Tribe:** Zoruto

**Assessment:** What's this? Reala's half brother? Oh, another nightmaren to come and screw around with my players? No chance in hell am I letting Reala 2.0 get to the merge. If he starts being a little crappy painter, he's getting voted off immediately. Can't escape my red eyes.

– – – – –

**Name:** Lucina

**Series:** Fire Emblem

**Job:** Princess

**Tribe:** Zoruto

**Assessment:** A princess that knows how to wield a sword? Now that's what I call style! From what I heard, her dad's on the other tribe, and I hope she's good enough to not let it bother her. Come on, don't be a daddy's girl out here, princess.

– – – – –

**Name:** Aladdin

**Series:** Aladdin

**Job:** Thief

**Tribe:** Kokoria

**Assessment:** Hey, I like Aladdin! He's got a good attitude, and he's a pretty slick dude. My problem is if he's too sneaky. I'm supposed to be the bad guy here wheeling and dealing. Being a coach, I might tame Aladdin into the right way, to show him how it's really done.

– – – – –

**Name:** Chrom

**Series:** Fire Emblem

**Job:** Prince/Mercenary

**Tribe:** Kokoria

**Assessment:** Another blue haired swordsman on Survivor? Didn't we already have Marth? Ain't that enough? Oh whatever, I'm sure Chrom will be a strong asset to my tribe and to the other players. His daughter is on the other tribe. Who cares, beat her and show her how to win!

– – – – –

**Name:** Sheegwa Miao

**Series:** Sagwa

**Job:** Scribe Writer

**Tribe:** Gorunia

**Assessment:** I never had the chance to play the game with her siblings. Probably for the better as it is. She's young, she's not fit for the game, and she'll probably be first out. Her or Foxy. If they're not, well... I'm not meant to coach morons. I can teach, not cure stupidity.

– – – – –

**Name:** Ghirahim

**Series:** Legend of Zelda

**Job:** Demon Lord

**Tribe:** Gorunia

**Assessment:** Now this is someone I would want on my tribe. Ghirahim is sly, he's manipulative, he's probably going to end up like Quan Chi unless I show him the way to success as a true villain of Survivor. After all, who doesn't want to learn from someone like me?

– – – – –

**Name:** Sheik

**Series:** Legend of Zelda

**Job:** Ninja

**Tribe:** Zoruto

**Assessment:** Another princess? Oh yeah, I know her secret. You can't hide from a man like me, sweet pea. You want to hide your princess exterior and go with a ninja vibe, fine. You'll do well. Get on my good terms, and maybe I won't expose your secret.

– – – – –

**Name:** Brian Griffin

**Series:** Family Guy

**Job:** Dog

**Tribe:** Kokoria

**Assessment:** Hey I think Brian and I are going to be great pals out here. He's kinda like me all laid back, takes no nonsense, and pretty critical about the outside world. Trust me, I'm going to coach Brian the hardest, because I want someone like him going all the way.

– – – – –

**Name:** Shulk

**Series:** Xenoblade

**Job:** Researcher

**Tribe:** Zoruto

**Assessment:** Oh look, it's the Monado Boy. Yeah. Think Reala turning into objects was broken? Think Maria being able to hear everything in the damn camp was broken? Shulk can see into the freaking future with that monado sword of his! If that's not broken, prove me wrong!

– – – – –

**Name:** Braixen

**Series:** Pokemon

**Job:** Pokemon

**Tribe:** Gorunia

**Assessment:** I actually admired Serena when she played the game in Singapore. She made a few good moves, and got the approval of the villains in the jury. That speaks a lot really. This is her pokemon, Braixen. I think she's going to do just fine on my tribe. The fire speaks for itself.

– – – – –

**Name:** Annette

**Series:** Lady and the Tramp

**Job:** Puppy

**Tribe:** Kokoria

**Assessment:** Lady's family get so much love from the producers it can be a little sickening really. We only have two from... never mind. Annette? No different from Danielle other then a bitchy personality and a few manipulative skills learned from watching the show with her family. Hello first boot.

– – – – –

**Name:** Waluigi

**Series:** Mario Bros

**Job:** N/A

**Tribe:** Zoruto

**Assessment:** Haha! Waluigi! I like him already. I'm glad we got him and not that fat ass brother of his. Honestly, what's there to say about Waluigi? He's insane, he's crazy, we'll get along just fine. Will he win? I hope so, but I'm betting on him being out early. Oh well, I can only do so much.

– – – – –

Jeff smiled at the camera, "I hope you like this cast! And this isn't just everyone playing this season. Two more players will be joining them through two unique twists, one of which is being controlled by you, Fanfiction! The premiere of Survivor Lake Hylia will air days after the finale of Yoshi Desert is aired! Hype!"

– – – – –


	2. Episode 1 A Pirate Is Always Okay!

Jeff was walking along the shores of Lake Hylia, hands behind his back.

"After a season in the deep, hot desert, it's about time we return to the beaches and waters for a big showdown!" grinned Jeff.

Flying in through helicopters, three of them were flying towards their destination.

"We've brought 18 new castaways out here to begin the 26th season of Survivor! Split up into three tribes, they think they have everything figured out!"

On the green flagged copter, there was a blond woman wearing blue spandex, and a knightly looking blue haired man. On the red flagged copter, there was a red cloaked demon, and a blue frog like ninja. Finally on the blue flagged copter, there was a purple overalls-clad lanky fellow, and a young man wearing red and carrying a red weapon.

"However, this season isn't just any normal season! For the second time in Survivor history, we will be bringing in some coaches! Not just any coaches, but particular villains! They will each be assigned a tribe, and the tribes will have to listen to their advice, or it might just cost them!"

A fourth helicopter was flying in, no flag at all. This copter was carrying the three villain coaches.

"Right now, the castaways can only make first impressions about one another!"

"_Oh wow, um.. I'm so glad to finally be old enough to play the game of Survivor! My brother and sister played before, and... I wanted to try it out for myself! I'm on the red tribe.. no clue what the name is though. I like the blue girl, though! She looks really amazing!" - Sheegwa_

"_My family's done very well in Survivor. My little sister even made the finals twice. Hah! She only got lucky. She's the runt of my family as it is. For me, I'm tough, and I know my way more then she does. I feel like I'm on a strong tribe, as well. I think that blond girl looks pretty tough!" - Annette_

"_Ooh hee hee hee! How quaint of a challenge Survivor is. NiGHTS and Reala are more advanced as nightmarens, but I'm only growing in power as a second rate nightmaren! Jackle the Mantle at your service, and I shall prove to Master Wizeman that I am worthy of becoming his right hand man! As for my tribe... meh. I've seen better swords in my time, blue haired lady." - Jackle_

"_Oh dear, I don't know if I should feel blessed or insulted I'm on a tribe with that sword spirit Fi. Hmph. More insulting then not. But I'm not too worried... after all, she's worthless. I shall make these fools see the same. Especially the two foxes... even if one of them looks dead already.." - Ghirahim_

"It's the ultimate challenge! 18 players forced to work together to create a new society! They must battle the elements as well as eachother! They must learn to adapt, or they'll be voted out! In the end, only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize! 39 days! 18 people! 1 Survivor!"

**Gorunia: Braixen, Fi, Foxy, Ghirahim, Greninja, and Sheegwa**

**Kokoria: Aladdin, Annette, Brian, Chrom, Pac-Man, and Samus**

**Zoruto: Jackle, Lucina, Palutena, Sheik, Shulk, and Waluigi**

– – – – –

The three helicopters eventually landed at the location marked by the tribe mats. As each tribe made their way to the mat, Ghirahim and Greninja had to drag Foxy out of the helicopter as he appeared to not be moving.

At first, there was no sign of Jeff or anyone besides the camera people. This made several players concerned.

"...ninja?" muttered Greninja, looking back and forth, breaking the silence.

"Okay, this has to be a joke. Isn't Probst to meet us here? Guess that breaks the real or fake argument." muttered Brian, crossing his arms.

Chrom shook his head, before noticing something appear behind them, "What's that portal right there..?" Everyone turned to where Chrom was pointing.

A large portal, shadowy and dark, was forming and building up behind them. This scared the likes of Annette, Fi, and Sheegwa, and got Sheik, Lucina, Aladdin, and Shulk prepared for a battle.

"What's going to pop out of there..?" worried Fi.

"_We had no idea what was going on! First, no sign of Jeff. Second, a shadowy portal starts to open behind us! Are we going to be the first Survivor contestants to die on camera? Wait, no... I'm already thinking too far ahead. Heh heh!" - Pac-Man_

Moments later, two figures walked out of the portal, and soon made their presence known. Suddenly, not many people were scared nor ready to fight, as they were familiar.

"Well, well, well... welcome to Survivor, newbies." grinned a sinister, yet familiar voice.

"We sure have a great surprise for you.." spoke another sly voice.

It was the winner of _Survivor: Kattlelox Island_ Reala, and _Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains_ finalist Etna. There were several cheers.

"Oh please, don't cheer for him.." grumbled Jackle, crossing his arms, jealous of Reala for more reasons then one.

Reala smirked, "Don't be like that, Jackle... Master Wizeman doesn't like whiners.." He snickered to himself. This made Jackle growl and fluster a little.

"Enough," snapped Etna, "Welcome to Survivor: Lake Hylia, you guys! If you're wondering where Jeff is... here he comes!" Both Etna and Reala stepped to the side, everyone watching as Jeff stepped out of the dark portal. Once he was out, the portal closed up. Again, everyone cheered.

"_What an interesting start to this season. Villains, and Jeff Probst walking out of a dark portal. If you never thought you'd see that, now you've seen everything. Doesn't matter, I just want the game to start instead of delaying it more." - Samus_

"Like Etna said, welcome to Survivor! We're just about to begin, but before we do we have one last surprise waiting for you." grinned Jeff.

On cue, came the helicopter carrying the villain coaches. Braixen and Lucina individually got a little worried, and started to count everyone in the game. 18 players, which confused them.

"_Every time this happens, you just assume returning players. However, there are 18 players. It just... seems weird and all to me. That is, unless it's something totally different that has no effect on returning players at all." - Lucina_

The helicopter eventually landed on the ground, and three figures walked out of it. One looked like a normal human being, one had a familiar flaming head, and the other had dread like hair.

"Wah hah hah hah! Is that Trevor Phillips? I love that guy!" cheered Waluigi.

Aladdin nodded, clapping his hands, "Sweet Tooth? Alright, cool beans."

"Oh lord, Lobo..." groaned Annette, "Not him again..."

Indeed they were all correct. Lobo from Survivors _Prison Island_ and _Unfinished Business_. Sweet Tooth from _Aquatic Ruin_ and _Ultimates._ And last but not least, Trevor from _Survivor: Singapore._

"Please welcome back these great villains... but let me tell you all something that you don't know." smiled Jeff.

Everyone listened carefully.

"They will not be players... instead, they'll be coaching you. Sounds weird, but trust me, as a tribe, you might need their advice on challenges. This will be a war type of season." explained Jeff, "Lobo is good in challenges, and can catch fish at the expense of anything, even his own arm. Sweet Tooth knows the game well, and knows his survival instincts well. Trevor also knows the game well, and he's got good advice on challenges and strategy. We will now draw for who gets what tribe as a coach.."

"_I can only hope for the best. None of them would do me any good in this game, coach or player. Shame we can't just eliminate them off the bat, but I assume it's for the better, if what Jeff says is true regarding the 'war type of season'.." - Sheik_

"_I do not care for villains, but they are fun to have conversations with. Being a goddess I am able to know most of their motives, and I love that. Makes it fun to tease them about flaws in their strategy. I already know who's joining our tribe, and I think it's the best choice." - Palutena_

"_Okay, good that Reala's not a coach! I would go ballistic! He loves to mock me and belittle me for being a 'second rate nightmaren'! Look, I don't have a body, but I will earn one and become Master Wizeman's right hand man! Watch me win this game flawlessly! I will do it!" - Jackle_

Jeff handed rolled up maps to all three coaches. Lobo had the blue, Sweet Tooth had the red, and Trevor had the green.

"Okay, the tribes have been decided! Lobo will join Zoruto, Sweet Tooth will be on Gorunia, and Trevor will be the coach for Kokoria. Go meet your new tribes that you'll be coaching!"

All three coaches were welcomed to their tribes with handshakes, no real hugs or anything.

"Any last words to the players before we send them off, Etna, Reala?" asked Jeff.

"I do. Jackle the Mantle, if you want to impress Master Wizeman, do not go insane. I know you..." grinned Reala, "I'm sure a second rate nightmaren like yourself could do it if I could."

Jackle crossed his arms, looking away from Reala.

Etna rolled her eyes, "Well guys, all I can say is expect the unexpected. Remember, you're not the only ones in Lake Hylia. There's always competition waiting for their turn. Good enough, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, "Perfect. Alright guys, you have your maps, so please head to your new homes, and have a blast! It's going to be a long 39 days!"

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 1

The six green buffed castaways arrived at the shore of their new home, and climbed out. Trevor would soon follow, watching them first.

"Hooray! We've arrived!" cheered Pac-Man.

"Here's to a lovely, yet brutal 39 day adventure." smiled Brian, high fiving Chrom, Aladdin, and Samus.

"_I need to be the top dog here. There hasn't been a dog winner in the show yet, and I would like to aim to be the first one, you know? Just something I want to be proud of for once in my life. Can't finish my novel, can't really find a girlfriend. I want something to go right." - Brian_

Trevor smirked and walked forward, "Just to get introductions out of the way, I'm Trevor Phillips. I lost Survivor before, but I'm going to make sure none of you lose! I got a fine team, and I want you all to win!"

Aladdin high fived Trevor, "I like that attitude, Trevor. We can't lose with you."

"Even though he was on one of the worst tribes in Survivor history?" retorted Samus.

"_Something just seems off with this Trevor fellow being our coach. Obviously he's got the attitude, but he was one of the worst tribes of Survivor history. Ruchong won few challenges, and was constantly under conflict problems. I fear how Trevor will lead us." - Samus_

Trevor shook his head, "Now listen here. Ruchong had Sorlag, Pinkie Pie, Ilyana... people that sucked! I gave it my damnedest! Here... now... now this is what I call a tribe!"

"I say we give him a chance. What can hurt us?" shrugged Brian, trying to be the middle man.

Pac-Man nodded, "Yup! We need all the help we can get to help beat those two other tribes!"

"_As long as we can keep a strong outlook on what's to come, we can't lose! Trevor isn't that bad. He was a villain, but he wasn't overpowered. He's just a... average joe! Yeah, that's it! So I like him for now! Who knows, he might go from being on the worst tribe to one of the best!" - Pac-Man_

So with introductions out of the way, Trevor started to instruct his new tribe. They of course needed a fire, and a shelter.

Working on the fire were Aladdin, Samus, and Pac-Man. Trevor was working with Aladdin using two sticks.

The other three, Chrom, Brian, and Annette, were out in the forest part collecting wood.

"Can I just say I'm thrilled to be on this season and not the last one?" smiled Annette, "God, I do not want to spend my time in the desert."

"Heh. That says a lot about you. Your sister went the full 39 days again out in there." chuckled Brian.

Annette rolled her eyes, "Please. She got lucky. Both times."

"_Danielle and Collette are wonderful sisters, believe me. But I know my strengths and their weaknesses. Neither of them would be able to survive by themselves out on their own. Me? Well.." (She laughs) "...it's simple. All in the book." - Annette_

Chrom scratched the back of his head, "Alright, let's just... get to work now, shall we?" He took out his sword to serve as his 'ax', and began chopping at one of the trees for wood.

"_I took a look at our competition, and on one of the tribes was my daughter Lucina. I'm keeping my mouth shut about it because I don't want the others knowing. She's just as tough as I am, and I want to do my best for her." - Chrom_

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 1

Once the red tribe paddled to their new home. Sweet Tooth helped Ghirahim and Greninja once again drag Foxy to the tribe flag.

Sweet Tooth crossed his arms, looking at the somewhat broken animatronic, "Well, what an interesting start to my coaching. One of my players is already dead."

"Or just turned off... one of the two." noted Sheegwa.

"_Foxy... well, I don't know what I want to say about him. He looks dead... and not one person, not even Jeff said a thing about him. It's like they know something we don't. Not even Sweet Tooth knows so like... we don't know what to expect." - Sheegwa_

Ghirahim got down on his knees, and looked over Foxy's body, "He looks worn out... out of condition. Perhaps he's always this way..? I don't even know."

"Who cares anyway? That's one easy vote for us huh?" giggled Sheegwa.

Braixen shrugged, "It's only the first day though.. maybe he'll wake up later today or tomorrow?" Greninja looked over at Braixen when she spoke, making mental notes.

"_It's just weird that Foxy's out of shape and... technically out of order on the first day. Maybe he'll wake up soon, but if not, like Sheegwa said, he's an easy first boot for our tribe. I'm sure that's a breather for anyone on our tribe." - Braixen_

Sweet Tooth shrugged, walking away from Foxy, "Well, we'll leave the scrap metal here for now.. until we know for sure what it does, we can't do anything about it now, right?"

"I suppose so.." noted Fi quietly, "Still though, I feel like we're missing something.."

"What could we be missing, dear Fi?" asked Ghirahim, crossing his arms.

Fi shook her head, "...never mind. Just thinking out loud.."

"_It's really weird being in a tribe with Ghirahim. We don't have a good history with one another, and it's a little uncomfortable with him right now. Right now, I have to bear it, because Foxy's likely going first." - Fi_

And so work soon began around camp. They left Foxy idle by the flag for the time being, and Sweet Tooth gave some directions. He sent Fi, Ghirahim, and Sheegwa into the forest, and kept Braixen and Greninja with him for the fire.

"You're a fire pokemon, right?" asked Sweet Tooth.

Braixen nodded, "Yeah I am.. want me to make a fire, I guess?" She smiled brightly.

Sweet Tooth nodded, "It would certainly help get things started."

Braixen nodded, and reached behind her to grab the stick on her tail. When she pulled it out, there was a ball of flame on the end. Using it, she used the Ember move on the fire pit that Greninja made, igniting a flame immediately.

Sweet Tooth smirked underneath his mask, nodding, "Excellent, Braixen. Now, we can get a nice head start over the other two tribes. Frog boy, think you can be our provider?"

Greninja grimaced at Sweet Tooth at the name, but nodded, "Grenin!" Greninja then quickly made a swift jump from that spot to the ocean. Braixen admired the pokemon.

"_It's very interesting that Greninja doesn't know the human language. I was taught by my trainer, so... it seems as though Greninja hasn't been around humans often. Yet he seems fine around Sweet Tooth. I need to keep an eye on him, because he really does interest me.." - Braixen_

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 1

As the six blue buffed players and their coach arrived at the camp, the tribe had already begun talking about one another.

"That was seriously your dad on the other tribe?" asked Shulk.

Lucina nodded, "That it was. Not that that worries me. He's still my competition for now, and I won't back down."

"_I was always taught to never give up one time, even when it's family against family, sister against mother, or anything of the sort. Such is the time when it comes to war and even Survivor. If the Hero King himself can prevail Survivor... then so can we." - Lucina_

"Good spirit, kid!" grunted Lobo, dragging their boat to the flag, "Kick your papa's ass! Hold nothing back!"

Lucina nodded, "I won't. Count on it."

"I really love that about you, Lucina," smiled Palutena, "So strong willed. Just never forget that your Dad loves you, even if you beat him."

"I know he does." muttered Lucina, looking away.

"_Lucina's pretty brave wanting to take on her father. Against family, I don't know if I could do such a thing. Maybe it's different in her world. Makes me really admire her right off the bat, and hey, being a fellow sword user, perhaps we could spar, and bond." - Shulk_

A little while later, Lobo spoke up, "Well bastiches, I'm the Main Man Lobo, I'm sure you all know who I am. I'm your coach, and while I know they call me a... 'distraction', rest assured, they are way off. A distraction is a fly. Me? I'm a scorpion. A scorpion is a worthy opponent. Especially the giant ones. Boy they stink!"

"Wah hah hah! Wonderful! You're the best there is!" cackled Waluigi.

Sheik wasn't impressed, walking towards camp, "Nothing too special really. If you want to be useful as a coach, Lobo, run your mouth less, and catch us another shark."

"_I am not fond of Lobo. I don't see how he could even be a 'coach' so to speak. Sure, he caught a shark and lost an arm. Is that really impressive enough to make him a coach? I would rather have Navi's vocal cords ripped out and then make her my coach. That sounds better." - Sheik_

Eventually everyone got to work around camp, following their own. Lobo just stated they needed fire and shelter, and that was that. Working on the fire were Jackle, Waluigi, Lobo, and Palutena, while Sheik, Shulk, and Lucina were in the woods.

Lobo dusted his hands off, looking at Palutena, "Okay, work your magic, goddess. Bring us a fire."

Palutena shook her head, "Oh no, that seems way too easy, really. Besides, I'm not that kind of goddess."

"_If I really wanted to, I could just give them fire, but that would be too easy. I believe mortals need to earn their fire before I so easily give it to them. After all, it's not that difficult to make a fire." - Palutena_

Jackle shook his head, covering himself up with his long cloak, "Really? Really? Gonna start off by being useless?"

"Oh, I'm far from useless," giggled Palutena, "I would love to help if I could."

Waluigi had finished digging up the fire pit, and started to use the tried and true method of rubbing two sticks together with Jackle. Both Lobo and Palutena watched, but to no avail did either Waluigi or Jackle make fire.

"Damn... well that's one thing we won't have on Day 1." groaned Lobo, giving the middle finger in the general direction of Gorunia, "They have fire I bet, with that pokemon. Do we? Nope!"

"They have all the useless players too! That makes me sick they'll have an early advantage!" complained Waluigi.

"_I want it to be Waluigi Time already! I want to be the best one here, and show that loser Luigi that I am the Sole Survivor! Wah hah hah hah! This seems too easy! I can't wait to wipe the floor with those green and red losers! Very fitting!" - Waluigi_

– – – – –

Unknown Beach Night 1

Over at an unknown location, a boat settled off near the shore, and dropped off four players. The silhouettes showed a tall woman, a short plump man, a creature that appeared to be wearing a dress, and another short guy carrying things.

Nothing was known at the time, but through voices, it seemed clear that this was either a new twist, or a fourth unknown tribe...

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 2

Trevor and Brian were the first two up in the morning, sitting around the fire pit without any fire.

"I'm still waiting for the producers to spoon feed us fire." muttered Brian.

Trevor nodded, "Yeah well, I thought the same when I first played. Guess what. Survivor is real. Probably one of the few reality shows you can call 'real' anymore."

"Yeah, after disasters like Catching up with the Kardashians, I want something that's 'real' in reality television." chuckled Brian.

"_Trevor speaks my language. He's someone that relates to me in many ways. We both agree that marijuana should be legal. We both agree that republicans are lying fools. Add in the fact that we're both hopeless drunkards, and you have a solid friendship." - Brian_

Brian smiled, "Too bad you aren't a player, man. I could use someone like you in this game."

"Look man, I want to coach you the most right now. You definitely seem like a contender to win," smirked Trevor, "And since I can't play the game, just coach, I have to do my job."

"I'd be honored, man." grinned Brian.

"If you want my advice... try to get her out first," whispered Trevor, referring to Annette, "The other dog, Annette. She's worthless."

"She does seem like the weakness. Not sugar coating that at all." noted Brian.

"_Annette hasn't really been helpful so far. When me, her, and Chrom were out for wood, she didn't lift a thing. She's definitely trying to ride off her mother and sister's success, and I'm not too pleased with her motivation right now. If we lose, definitely gonna make sure she goes first." - Brian_

Annette was merely just waking up at the moment, and overheard their conversation. She 'hmphed', and turned her nose at them.

"_I was actually hoping to make an alliance with the only other dog here. But nope, guess not anymore. He wants me out, and he's trying to be buddy buddy with Trevor. He's such a suck up, trying to make sure he gets the most attention. The nerve!" - Annette_

Later on in the day, everyone had gotten up and started to work. The shelter was almost finished, and Aladdin, Samus, and Chrom were making sure it was stable.

"Good on that end, Chrom?" asked Aladdin.

Chrom nodded, "All tied up and secure. I think we got the roof done... now we hope for a rain storm to test it out." He chuckled.

"_There seems to be a real lack of work ethic on our tribe. Even Trevor hasn't done much work. But he's not wearing a buff, so we can't do anything about him. Pac-Man? He's working hard. Annette? A lot of sleep, and not enough work. The rest are fine really, although Brian seems a little laid back." - Chrom_

"Now that that's done, we work for fire now, especially if our coach won't help." noted Samus.

Aladdin shrugged, "Lay off Trevor, I mean... not like he's a god or anything. He can't do much if we don't give him much to do."

"True I suppose... and it's not like he's the laziest one here," reminded Samus, "That would be Annette."

"_If we could vote Trevor off, that would be the first thing I'd do. But he's our coach, and likely with us until we merge or change tribes. Such is the game. Besides him, there's Annette. She either sleeps or talks all day. I don't respect that at all if you came to Survivor." - Samus_

"Hey, since we're all here right now, we might as well form an alliance? We pull in Brian or Pac-Man, and we hold numbers for a while." suggested Aladdin.

Chrom smiled and nodded, "I'm good with that. Samus?"

"That sounds fair to me. Deal." agreed Samus, shaking hands with Aladdin and Chrom.

"_I do trust Aladdin and Samus out of anyone on this tribe. They're both strong individuals, and even taking in Aladdin's old past as a thief, and how he changed his ways, that's someone I'm willing to trust. In Survivor, it's about risks." - Chrom_

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 2

Everyone was up this morning, and in high spirits due to having fire. Greninja was unable to find any fish, which wasn't entirely pleasing, but Greninja wasn't going to give up quite yet.

Braixen sat on the beach, watching Greninja swim around in the water chasing after fish.

"He's been at it since dawn. He's pretty determined that one." noted Braixen.

"_What comes to a pokemon 9 times out of 10 is pride for themselves. If you're a pokemon like me, you share that pride with your trainer. Greninja is a determined pokemon, but it seems like he's never even had a trainer, nor been around many humans. Still, he tries hard for us, and I admire that." - Braixen_

A few moments later, Greninja hopped out of the water with amazing skill, landing in front of Braixen. Wrapped around in Greninja's tongue were about 4 different kinds of fish. Braixen smiled brightly.

"Yahoo! Great job Greninja!" She then got up and offered the bucket to Greninja, who promptly dropped the fish in it. "Now we just gotta go ge- uh oh.."

She stopped dead in her tracks. She was looked at the tribe flag; Foxy was nowhere to be seen.

"_All of a sudden... I felt a little freaked out. Foxy sat there nearly all night... all morning... never got up once. So we just assumed we never bothered to turn him on. Sweet Tooth said we would do so before the challenge... but now Foxy's up... but where? It's just... mysterious.." - Braixen_

Greninja too was concerned, and looking around the area quickly as if ready to strike. All of a sudden, Greninja spotted Foxy running down the beach towards them frantically.

Greninja looked over at Braixen, and immediately used his tongue to yank her out of the way and stood in front of her, thinking Foxy was about to attack them.

"Eeep! Wh-what's going on? Eeek! Foxy!" squeaked Braixen, startled by Greninja's defensive move.

However, Foxy did not attack. He stopped right in front of them, his movements jerking and rattled. "Is is is is F-F-Foxy late- Is Foxy late for the the the p-p-p-party?"

His voice sounded very damaged and aged. It was clear whoever owned Foxy never bothered to fix him.

"_So Foxy's not a monster. That's good news, but he really sounds bad. Clearly he was never taken care of, and it's just kind of sad. Even if he's a scary looking animatronic, who would do such a thing? Take care of your possessions.." - Braixen_

Greninja settled Braixen down gently and nodded. They agreed to take Foxy back to camp. On the way back to camp, Braixen whispered to Greninja, "Thank you for.. defending me.."

Greninja looked the other way, "...ninja.." There was blush over Greninja's cheeks, which made Braixen giggle.

Once back at camp, Fi, Sheegwa, Sweet Tooth, and Ghirahim introduced themselves to Foxy.

"I was wondering when you'd show up to the party... but since when were you on?" asked Sweet Tooth.

"Don't a-a-a-ask such questions matey!" snapped Foxy, "A p-p-p-pirate- a pirate never re-re-reveals his s-s-s-s-_helpme_-secrets!"

"You sound pretty bad," replied Fi quietly, "Are you okay..?"

Foxy twitched his head a little, his mouth hanging wide open. It was clear it was unable to close, "A pirate is always-always-always okay, lass!" He then took a look at everyone around him, "We-we-well now! 4 lovely la-la-la-lassies, and 2 st-st-strong-_souls_-gentlemen!"

Ghirahim blinked at the last comment, "What..? Oh bother with it... still damaged clearly." Greninja looked over at him curiously.

Sweet Tooth nodded, "Yeah no kidding. At least you're alive, that's another number for us."

"_Ee hee hee hee!" (He flicks his tongue out several times) "Foxy's turned on, and I am quite happy for that. Whatever turned him on, I must thank you, as you've done my fabulous work for me! With Foxy not 'dead', I intend to put the target on Fi, and eliminate her." - Ghirahim_

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 2

It was early in the morning, and Shulk was busy looking over this custom sword, the Monado.

Jackle and Waluigi got up a little bit later, and sat around the fire.

"Wow, that's what I call a sword!" smirked Waluigi.

"It's the Monado!" smirked Shulk, "A very special blade that I was able to research and eventually become the chosen wielder."

"_One secret that I will never tell the others is that the Monado can allow me to see into the future. Seems pretty insane in game called Survivor, I will admit. To tell you the truth, I only brought the Monado out here to give me advice on what I need to do in order to win." - Shulk_

"What makes it so special, might I ask?" asked Jackle.

Shulk blinked, before quickly coming up with an answer, "That's what I would like to know. There's so much about this sword that even I don't know. But I brought it with me to continue my research while I play the game."

"Double tasking? Wah hah hah hah! Seems like too much of a chore!" snickered Waluigi, "And it makes you a bit of a dweeb."

"_Shulk strikes me as a little odd. Obsessed over learning what a plastic sword does? Huh. Never thought I'd see the day." (He shrugs) "Maybe he'll be so distracted by his so called research that he'll be easy to take out. Might want to try that out later on, I'd say, hee hee hee!" - Jackle_

After a little while of being bored, both Jackle and Waluigi left the area to go off and do other things. Palutena walked by on her own, humming 'Dark Pit's Theme' to herself. When she noticed Shulk by himself, she stopped humming, and approached him.

"Why hello there, Shulk. I had a feeling we'd meet personally one day." smiled Palutena.

Shulk nodded, looking up from the Monado to her, "Quite the same here, miss. I've heard a lot about you."

"And I you." smiled Palutena.

"_I love the fact that Shulk has that sword of his. It will allow him to see into the future. My oh my how the tables will turn with that sword. However, I would love for him not to use it against me, so an alliance I think they call it, is in order." - Palutena_

"Listen, Shulk," explained Palutena, "I know very well what that sword of yours does. It's a secret I'm willing to keep to myself as long as we're both on the same page."

Shulk nodded, "Well, I should have expected you to know that, being a goddess."

"Of course, duh!" giggled Palutena, teasingly.

"_As much as I would love to work with Palutena, I don't see myself staying loyal to her for all of the game. And knowing how powerful she is, and coupled with the fact she knows what the Monado does... I may need to send her home first. Question is... can I even get the support?" - Shulk_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, three members from each tribe will work together to pull a wagon carrying a very heavy chest through a marked course. Along the way, you will need to retrieve keys that you will need for the chest when you reach the end of the course. Once you have all three keys and reach the end of the course, pass the keys to two other tribe members, who will then unlock the chest which will contain puzzle pieces. Use those pieces to solve the vertical puzzle. First two tribes to finish win immunity and reward."

Jeff pulled out two bars of flint.

"The only tribe that I know has fire is Gorunia, ironically the fire associated tribe. However, as I say every season, flint can never be voted off. With flint, you'll have permanent fire. Losing tribe, tribal council, someone will be the first person voted off the island. Coaches, you will be in charge of choosing who does what, okay? Let's get started."

Kokoria

Wagon: Chrom, Aladdin, Samus

Puzzle: Brian, Pac-Man

Gorunia

Wagon: Greninja, Ghirahim, Braixen

Puzzle: Fi, Sheegwa

Zoruto

Wagon: Palutena, Sheik, Shulk

Puzzle: Jackle, Lucina

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All three tribes started off on the word go, and started to pull their wagon forward. The chest made the wagon very heavy, and the three tribes had some difficulty at the beginning. Gorunia and Kokoria got off to an early lead over Zoruto when Zoruto kept getting their wheels stuck behind posts. Greninja and Samus snagged the first keys for their tribes.

It didn't take very long for Sheik to get Zoruto back on track. She snagged the first key for Zoruto, and they proceeded on. Chrom, Samus, and Aladdin were working very well in sync with one another, putting Kokoria in the lead when Samus got the second key.

Eventually the strong teamwork got Kokoria to the end of the course, as Samus got the third and final key for Kokoria, passing the keys on to Brian and Pac-Man. Gorunia and Zoruto were not quite out of it quite yet as Greninja and Sheik got the next key each.

Braixen tried to motivate Greninja and Ghirahim, getting them to go a little faster then Zoruto. The sudden burst of energy from Greninja got Gorunia to the end of the course, passing the keys over to Fi and Sheegwa after getting the final one. Meanwhile, Brian was taking charge and doing the puzzle with some assistance from Pac-Man.

Fi was proving to be a good asset for Gorunia, moving quickly through the puzzle, and catching up to Brian's progress. Zoruto started to fall out of it when again they kept getting the wagon wheels stuck behind posts.

However, no matter how hard Fi worked, Brian was always one step ahead of her as Pac-Man placed in the final piece of the vertical puzzle.

"Done!" called Pac-Man. Jeff ran over to confirm the victory.

"Correct! KOKORIA WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD! Waiting for one more!"

All of Kokoria hugged and cheered.

Eventually, Zoruto finally made it to the puzzle portion and Lucina and Jackle had a lot to make up for. Jackle was hoping to be a good asset here in the same fashion as Fi and Brian, and Lucina was not wanting to lose the final challenge.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Zoruto was too far behind.

"Done!" called Fi, stepping back. Jeff nodded and confirmed their victory.

"Correct! GORUNIA WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Gorunia hugged and cheered.

"Great showing by both Kokoria, and Gorunia! Trevor and Sweet Tooth did a good job managing the challenge. No one will be going home! Zoruto, sadly, not a good day for you. Tonight, you will vote out the first person from this game. Also, Lobo, as the coach, you can not attend tribal council. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 3

Lobo wasn't entirely happy with his tribe's performance at the immunity challenge, but held his temper back.

"Someone has to go home tonight!" he declared, looking to all six of his players, "You're all very capable of competing in those challenges, so either way the loss will be major. I hate those odds but in Survivor, that's just #%$#ing life. Deal with it."

"Agreed." nodded Sheik.

"_Lobo has a point, and I say that with a very loose heart. We have strong players mentally or physically. To me, the biggest waste of space is Waluigi, so he will be who I put down on the parchment. Unless my mind changes, which is doubtful right now." - Sheik_

"Oh well, I have faith that next time we will win." smiled Palutena cheerfully, before waving her hand over the fire pit, and lighting a flame almost instantly.

Jackle looked over and blinked, "Hey wait a minute! I thought you said you couldn't make fire appear? You lied to us!"

"Hmm, I wouldn't say I lied," giggled Palutena, "More like withheld information to not upstage anybody."

"No you lie!" confirmed Waluigi, "You said you 'weren't that kind of goddess'! Wah hah hah! Waluigi caught you in a lie!"

"_Palutena's a goddess, of course she knows how to make fire. She deliberately ignored us after we failed fifty times to make fire! I don't care what kind of 'goddess' she is now, she deserves to go home now. You got outclassed by... well... non-goddesses! Hah!" - Jackle_

Both Jackle and Waluigi left the area muttering to themselves and bad mouthing Palutena. She ignored them, not threatened at all. Lobo shrugged, "That's two votes against you, missy. Any more, and you're a goner."

"That is up to them to decide, not I," replied Palutena. Lobo rolled his red eyes in annoyance.

"_They might be jealous of my powers, so I could care less if they hate me for withholding my talents. I wanted them to earn fire on their own. Does that really deserving of me earning a few votes? Of course not, how silly." - Palutena_

After Lobo left, Shulk and Palutena had a conversation around the fire.

"There really isn't anyone on my radar at the moment... not even the two proclaimed 'villains.'" noted Palutena.

Shulk looked up rather curiously, "Then... who?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Lucina. The poor dear has to go up against her father," explained Palutena, "Put them together, that's a pair I would fear. A bond stronger then any out here."

"_I expected the vote tonight to be for Waluigi or Jackle tonight, but then Palutena brings up Lucina out of nowhere! Like... really? I never expected that. I don't think it's Lucina's time to go though..." (He sighs) "Well, might as well put that Palutena plan to action, now." - Shulk_

"Seems okay but... well I suppose there aren't many options in terms of strong or weak." murmured Shulk.

"I know right? I found ourselves to be the strongest tribe overall. I suppose that is how all strong tribes are meant to fail. Overconfidence." chuckled Palutena.

"I suppose so, huh?" smiled Shulk.

"_I know, it's silly to vote out someone as strong as Palutena, but I really don't have a choice. This is the only time I have to take her out. She's a goddess. She'll easily find a hidden immunity idol, and I don't exactly trust her with one. It sounds crazy, but practical." - Shulk_

After finishing his conversation with Palutena, Shulk left the area to talk with Sheik and Lucina in the forest.

"I just want to point out that," whispered Shulk, "Palutena wants to vote you off, Lucina."

Lucina was a tad shocked, feeling a little insulted, "Well... that's out of the ordinary.. why?"

"Probably because of your father," noted Sheik, "And also because Jackle and Waluigi aren't trying anything funny. Just logical guesses.."

"_I didn't really know that Palutena wanted me out. I fully expected tonight's boot to be Waluigi, but then this comes up and... I can't ignore someone gunning for me. Tonight I'm voting for Palutena. I don't want to leave Day 3." - Lucina_

"I trust you two ladies," explained Shulk, "Let's vote for Palutena tonight, and then we control the votes. Deal?"

Both Sheik and Lucina nodded, and shook hands with Shulk.

– – – – –

The Zoruto tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I want you to each grab one, dip it into the fire, and get fire."

Everyone did so.

"This is part of the ritual at tribal council, because fire represents life in this game. As long as you have fire, you will still be in the game. If its gone, so are you."

Everyone then took a seat.

"So let's talk about the first three days, shall we? Waluigi, how has Lobo's coaching helped or hurt the Zoruto tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Wah hah hah! Well, Jeff, I love it! Sure, he's got an attitude, and maybe he's not a fan of Waluigi, but I don't care! He's a badass!" replied Waluigi.

"Palutena, there's only six people, and no room to hide. If your name comes up you have a very high chance of going home. What do you do to prevent your name from popping up?" asked Jeff.

Palutena thought about it.

"Well, I believe my name has come up several times in the past couple of hours. I suppose it is no secret I am a goddess, but I am very strong. But I suppose if it is your wish to vote me off, so be it. I can't change your minds." replied Palutena.

Shulk nodded.

"Jackle, it sounds like Palutena knows she's going home. Your thoughts?" asked Jeff.

"Well, she should know if it's her going home tonight, Jeff. Come on, goddess? Hello? Ring a bell? She'll know before any of us do, and that's a fact." replied Jackle.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Jackle, you're up."

– – –

Lucina's Vote: Goddess or not, I can take the risk. (Palutena)

Palutena's Vote: I'm sticking to my word, regardless if Shulk does or not. (Lucina)

Shulk's Vote: Sorry, but I have to. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Lucina. (She nodded.)

…

Palutena. One vote Palutena, one vote Lucina.

…

Palutena. Two votes Palutena, one vote Lucina.

…

…

Palutena. Three votes Palutena, one vote Lucina. (She nodded, already knowing she was going home.)

First person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia, Palutena. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Palutena nodded, grabbing her things and her torch, "Shame, really. I do wish you all luck. Even you, Shulk."

"Palutena, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

She nodded, and disappeared in a bright light, returning to Skyworld.

"Seemed like a straight forward vote, and you voted off a goddess, an all powerful goddess. Was this the right move for Zoruto moving forward? Or the death sentence? We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Unknown Location Day 4

Jeff returned from tribal council with a smile on his face. He had come to the island where a few nights ago four people were dropped off alone.

"Alright! Come on in you guys!"

The four players arrived at the location, fully visible now. The tall woman wore blue and had ribbons in her hair. The short plump man appeared to be a doctor. The creature appeared to be a green and white pokemon. The other short guy had a red had, and wore blue and green.

"I'm sure you've been wondering why you're living on this island with no buffs, and no idea what's going on. Let me just say... this is Veteran's Island. On Veteran's Island, you will be competing to earn a spot as the 19th contestant this season. Each challenge, we will lose one person. After four people have been voted off from the main game, the winner of those challenges will join the game. Now, please, introduce yourselves."

"Hello! I'm Chun-Li!" smiled the woman, "I'm a skilled fighter from China, and I'm here to win my spot in the game! I'm tough, free spirited, and carefree, and I'm ready to play!"

"Why hello there! I'm Dr. Mario!" smiled the plump man, "I have earned my PhD ten years ago, and I will use my brains and my quick thinking to steal the million dollars!"

"My name is Gardevoir," introduced the pokemon, "I am a gentle spirit that loves all nature and most people in general. I will do my best to fit in, and get along with everyone."

"Well howdy! I'm Maxwell!" smiled the short guy, "I am a skilled artist and can make almost anything come to life with a flick of my wrist! I am friendly, caring, and ready for some Survivor!"

Jeff nodded, "Glad to hear it! You'll have your first challenge in a few days, so be prepared. These challenges will test your strength, mentality, and endurance. Good luck, and may the best veteran win."

– – – – –

**Palutena's Final Words**

"After Shulk left, I had a feeling I was going home, because I noticed he went to go have a talk with Lucina and Sheik. Shame really, I didn't have the chance to throw him under the bus. Oh well, that is not my place. Survivor was really fun for three days, and I plan to root for Zoruto all the way."

VOTE

Lucina – Palutena

Palutena – Lucina, Jackle, Waluigi, Sheik, and Shulk

And thus, the first episode is over! I really hope this season turns out great! ^^

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D

For how Veteran's Island will work, Episodes 2-4 will see one player get eliminated at the end of each episode. Episode 5, the winner will enter the game. They will get one scene before each immunity challenge for some development, so don't worry.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 Royalty Is Looked Down Upon

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_18 new players from all around the world came together to play the ultimate game of Survivor. Stranded on Lake Hylia and in three tribes; Kokoria, Gorunia, and Zoruto._

_The first twist shown to the cast were three returning villain coaches. Sweet Tooth, Lobo, and Trevor. They each became a coach for each tribe, and were told that this season would be a war of the tribes._

_At the Kokoria tribe, Trevor spent more time talking rather then coaching irritating Samus a little bit. While Annette got on the nerves of others by not working nor being much help, and Brian spent more time with Trevor then with his tribe mates, Chrom, Samus, and Aladdin all made an alliance to stick together._

_At the Gorunia tribe, they had a deactivated animatronic called Foxy. Nobody, not even Sweet Tooth, knew what to do with him, so they just passed him off as the first boot. On Day 2 however, it was revealed that he was not in fact dead, and was just in need of some much required repairs. Aside from that, Braixen and Greninja bonded, while Fi and Ghirahim wanted eachother gone._

_At the Zoruto tribe, unlike her father Chrom, Lucina came out to the tribe and told them that she had a father on the other tribe. This didn't create much drama within the tribe, as goddess Palutena knew the secret of Shulk. Shulk could see into the future with his monado sword, and she made an alliance with him. However, Shulk did not trust Palutena and saw her as a dangerous foe._

_At the immunity challenge, Zoruto fell behind early on, giving Kokoria and Gorunia a strong lead and no chance for Zoruto to catch up, sending them to the first tribal council._

_Before tribal council, it was pretty much confirmed that Waluigi was going to be the first to go. However, Palutena saw no reason to go for the two villains on their tribe, Waluigi and Jackle, for the single purpose that they weren't being fishy. She wanted Lucina out, fearing her relationship with her father could ruin Zoruto. With Shulk wanting to keep Lucina, Shulk decided it was time to make the move against Palutena early._

_At tribal council, Palutena has suspected she was being turned on, and she was right. In a 5-1 vote, she became the first person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia. With a new twist in Veteran's Island in play, who will survive the duel, and with 17 people left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Gorunia: Braixen, Fi, Foxy, Ghirahim, Greninja, and Sheegwa**

**Kokoria: Aladdin, Annette, Brian, Chrom, Pac-Man, and Samus**

**Zoruto: Jackle, Lucina, Sheik, Shulk, and Waluigi**

_**On Veteran's Island: Chun-Li, Dr. Mario, Gardevoir, and Maxwell**_

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 4

Lobo was sitting at the campfire, awaiting his tribe to return from the dreaded tribal council. Once he saw them arrive, he stood up and approached them.

"So, tell me you did something useful last night, eh?" asked Lobo.

"We voted out Palutena," explained Sheik, "Too much of a threat to keep around."

"Really? Her?" replied Lobo, a tad surprised, "Well, I've taken on my arrange of gods and goddesses, and let me tell you, good job eliminating her now. Was it worth it?"

"We'll have to see. I mean, I think we're still a pretty good tribe without the need of some goddess." remarked Lucina.

"_It wasn't a hard decision to vote off Palutena. True, we are weaker, but we have no time to be weak. The other two tribes have their own sort of dead weight, so I imagine voting off Palutena will only be a bruise for my tribe, in the end." - Sheik_

"She seemed to call you out last night, Shulk," grinned Jackle, "Mind telling us what that was all about?"

Shulk shrugged, "Hey, I have no idea why she would do that. I did give her a promise but this is Survivor. You can't keep someone who will later become a threat to you."

Lobo smirked, "I like that attitude kid. Keep it up and you'll become a true man in no time."

"_Palutena gave me really no choice but to vote her off. I wasn't going to vote off Lucina for really no reason. For having a father? That's the best option we have? For what it's worth, I'm in the majority with Lucina and Sheik, so I'm safe for at least two votes." - Shulk_

Lobo then let out a loud yawn, and walked towards the shelter, "Okay, I need to rest. Back pains are $#%#ing killing me right now. Jackle, Waluigi, check the fish traps will ya?"

Sheik looked at him oddly, "Fish traps?"

"Self made. Worked on Unfinished Business, so I don't see why not!" chuckled Lobo before crawling into the shelter for a nap. Shulk smiled a little, and watched Waluigi and Jackle leave, thinking about something.

"_What I really find odd about Palutena is how she didn't seem to care about Jackle all that much. He is a nightmaren almost similar to Reala. It worries me how Palutena didn't pick up on anything strange about him. That might be a sign that his 'second rate nightmaren' comments are real." - Shulk_

Afterwards Jackle and Waluigi walked down to the beach and into the water.

"I don't know, Shulk's hiding something!" explained Jackle, "He's got that sword.. he's tight with those ladies... come on, he knows something we don't!"

"And Sheik too! I saw the triforce on her hand! You know, that silly little triangle thingy. What's the big deal about that?" asked Waluigi.

"_The only person Waluigi trusts in this whole tribe is Jackle! He's a prankster like me! I love that! We are the odd men out and that just sucks! Why can't we have anything right go well for us, huh? Waluigi not like that one bit!" - Waluigi_

Jackle thought about it as he checked one of the traps, "Of course they're hiding something. Shulk's been acting fishy about that sword of his.. and Sheik's a ninja! Of course she's something we don't know about."

"Waluigi may know something about Sheik!" confessed Waluigi, "She's spoken about Link several times, and I've seen her blush!"

"The only women he's been involved with are Midna.. Ruto.. Zelda... think Sheik's another ex-girlfriend?" noted Jackle, remembering stories Reala told about Link after Kattlelox Island finished.

"Who knows!" cackled Waluigi.

"_Waluigi and I need to find a way to stay alive in this tribe. We'd go to Lobo, but he's useless right now! He can't even go to tribal council to pitch in a good word for us! I will not go home a loser! Reala will mock me forever and ever! I will find a crack, and Jackle the Mantle will destroy it!" - Jackle_

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 4

It was early in the morning for the green tribe. Aladdin and Pac-Man were laying down in the shelter after hauling logs all morning.

"Man, I'm all beat out now.." complained Aladdin.

Pac-Man nodded, "Yeah I know, right? Like, that was about fifteen logs back to back. At least we got wood to last twenty days!"

"_I really love it here out on Lake Hylia! Kokoria is a really fun tribe, and even though Annette can be a fun sponge, it's not that big of a deal! We have a good system going, and even Trevor knows what he's doing!" - Pac-Man_

"That's what Trevor said. Samus didn't seem to agree with him, but that's fine." shrugged Aladdin.

"They don't seem to like eachother very much, those two." remarked Pac-Man.

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah, but I think Samus is just irritated that Trevor's even a coach to begin with."

"_I'm sitting pretty well right now! I have Samus and Chrom in my back pocket, and I have overall good relationships with everyone, except Annette. Not like she makes much of an effort anyway. But again, it really doesn't hurt to have reassurance. With Pac-Man, he's really great!" - Aladdin_

"Say Pac-Man, I gotta ask," began Aladdin, "How do you feel about alliances right now?"

Pac-Man shrugged, "Well, I suppose there's real no point to begin with. I mean, Annette's going home first. We all agreed that in privacy didn't we?"

"Well yeah, but what about after? I think Brian will go after Annette. Samus doesn't like how he's getting chummy with Trevor," explained Aladdin, "Afterwards, what's next?"

"True, you have a point." nodded Pac-Man, thinking about it in his head.

"_I really haven't thought about strategy right out of the gate. I think it's too early especially with only six players. I'm just afraid if I come off too strong, I'll be up on the chopping block! With Aladdin, I can trust the guy, and I wouldn't mind working with him." - Pac-Man_

"So what I would like to have... is a little secret partnership. You and me. I will keep you safe as long as Kokoria sticks together, and no swaps separate us." offered Aladdin

"I can attest to that! Deal!" agreed Pac-Man, shaking hands with Aladdin.

"_So I did make an alliance with Pac-Man. Annette and Brian are the easy next two boots out of here, so then Pac-Man will be next. I trust Pac-Man a little bit more then I trust Samus really. She's a little cutthroat to me, and I would like to keep a step up on her." - Aladdin_

Meanwhile, Trevor and Brian were busy trying to make a few fishing traps with some spare supplies they had from the start of the game.

"Are you sure this will work? We're definitely not going to have a lot of fish daily like the red tribe would." noted Brian.

Trevor shrugged, "We gotta do something Brian. I have to play the survival game with you too! I can't play the strategy I might as well survive while I coach!"

"_Kokoria's been on a good ride so far. Sure, yeah, only Day 4. But we won flint for fire, and we got a good head start at least over the blue tribe, Zoruto. However, I still need a little bit of coaching. I don't feel comfortable in this game right now. Perhaps Trevor has an idea." - Brian_

As Brian was helping Trevor, he spoke up, "I need to know man, any idea on how I can make it through this game? Not many people have come up to me with any ideas or alliances yet."

"Ah, I was wondering when someone would come to me with that question!" laughed Trevor, dusting his hands off of dirt, "Look, I may be the coach dude, but you need to make buddies with the leader."

"..Chrom? Him? Why him?" wondered Brian.

"He's the leader man! Get in good with the leader, if you aren't the leader, and you might find some safety. Annette, she's an easy target!" explained Trevor, "After that, you need to push the target onto someone like Samus, Aladdin, or Pac-Man!"

"Hmm.. alright man. I'll take your word for it. Chrom's a swell guy after all." nodded Brian, smiling at him.

"_If I go home because of Trevor's suggestions, it was my fault for listening to him. However, why not take his advice? He's been through this charade, he's played the game, and he did do well until the merge. Pre merge he ran the show! Take the advice, or go home." - Brian_

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 4

Sweet Tooth was walking out of the forest carrying a few logs on his shoulders. He eventually would run into Foxy and Ghirahim who were waiting for him near the entrance.

"Come to help, gentlemen?" asked Sweet Tooth.

Ghirahim chuckled softly, "Oh no, no clown man. We came for a little advice, shall I say.."

"_Sweet Tooth was an amazing villain." (He cackles) "Not as good as I, of course. A killer can't compare to an overlord demon after all. However, in this game, I do need some advice from a fellow villain. I have my pawn in Foxy, now a plan is in order to begin my grand scheme." - Ghirahim_

Sweet Tooth stared at them for a few moments, before placing the logs on the ground to give his shoulders a little break, "Well now, how perfect. A villain training another villain."

"W-w-w-w-we won't- We won't be wa-wa-wa-walking the p-p-p-p-plank!" stuttered Foxy, pointing his hook hand up in the air.

"And I would like to take out that little annoying gnat Fi!" confirmed Ghirahim, smirking, "Take her out first, then that pretty little kitten. No dead weight on this tribe."

Sweet Tooth nodded, looking at Foxy, "And... what about him?"

"Pirates ar-ar-ar-aren't weak, matey!" replied Foxy, "Damaged-damaged I mi-mi-mi-might be!-_yourelikeme_-But I am no sl-sl-slacker!"

"_Kids entertainer by-by-by- Kids entertainer by day, m-m-mateys! But always-always-always a p-p-pirate! Any nay-nay-nay- Any naysayers shall w-w-walk the plank! I f-f-fear- I fear nothing!" - Foxy_

Sweet Tooth nodded, turning back to look at Ghirahim, "Very well. My suggestion? Talk to the two pokemon. Don't bother with the kitten. Fi will go home next should we lose, then Sheegwa follows. You'd then have two tribals guaranteed safety."

"Excellent suggestion. I do hope you're leading us in the right path." grinned Ghirahim.

"_I really don't have many options but to listen to Sweet Tooth. He would know the right path to battle, as he himself wants me to succeed! With Foxy alive and kicking, I plan to use him as my unwitting pawn in the grand scheme to win Survivor! Eee hee hee hee!" - Ghirahim_

Meanwhile, laying down in the shelter, Sheegwa and Fi were talking about a few things.

"You want to know what I was thinking last night after we got back from the challenge?" asked Fi.

Sheegwa looked over at her, "What would that be, Fi?"

Fi shrugged, "I think we should have thrown the challenge when we got to the puzzle and took out Foxy."

"_Foxy's a huge waste of space right now. Knowing Ghirahim, he's definitely going to use him to take control of the tribe. I don't want him advancing in this game, so right now, Sheegwa being my only ally, we need to find a way to take both of them out." - Fi_

"I wouldn't really want to lose the first challenge, though," pouted Sheegwa, "It would make us look silly."

"Silly? With Foxy around, he was guaranteed to be out first. But if we give Ghirahim any more time, he'll find a way to weasel his way around." worried Fi.

"Don't let it bother you, Fi!" giggled Sheegwa, "I think no matter what they do, we'll hold numbers over them."

Fi nodded, "And before they get a chance to do it, we need to throw the challenge and ensure it."

"_Fi and Ghirahim have a sort of rivalry so to speak. I know Fi wants him out, and I have no doubt Ghirahim wants her out. But I think for Fi she just needs to calm down and not worry about it! Like, really!" - Sheegwa_

"Fi, come on... we're good!" reassured Sheegwa.

Fi shook her head, "I don't, though. Ghirahim is not one to take lightly. This is the only way I'll feel comfortable, and that is to limit his power, and boot Foxy."

"_I do feel like Sheegwa, Braixen, Greninja, and I can be a strong alliance of four. I even think Sweet Tooth has our support as well. He really seems dragged down by Foxy lately, so I think it'll be easy to convince Sweet Tooth to support throwing the challenge." - Fi_

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 4

Since they had gotten fire from tribal council, they were given flint from Jeff last night. Sheik and Jackle were getting the fire lit.

"There we go," noted Sheik quietly once she lit the fire, "Now we just have to win challenges and not lose another."

"With Palutena gone that has to be a darn shame." noted Jackle with a small sinister grin.

"_Waluigi and I need to find a way out of the bottom. Who knows, perhaps we are screwed right out of the gate. Unfair really. They give Trevor, Reala, Lobo, Sweet Tooth all free passes despite being villains?! Not us? Disgusting!" - Jackle_

Sheik said nothing more as she tended to the fire, choosing to ignore Jackle for the time being. Jackle smirked, looking at Sheik with a grin, "So Sheik, I wanna know something... what's with that triforce mark on your hand?"

Sheik blinked, "...it's nothing. Don't mind it."

"Oh why not? Clearly it must mean something, should it not?" grinned Jackle, "Perhaps a... secret relationship with Link? Another one of his ex-girlfriends?"

Sheik flushed, but due to her wrap, Jackle couldn't see her blush and frustrated look.

"_I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule, the heir to the throne. But I chose not to expose my secret to the others because royalty is looked down upon in this game. Not to mention as Sheik I can compete with the guys. However, one thing I cannot hide is my triforce mark. That is most unfortunate." - Sheik_

"That is none of your business Jackle. Link was an ally of mine," explained Sheik, "Nothing more, nothing less. Sure he's had a romantic past, but I am not one of them."

Jackle nodded, still grinning, "Sure thing. But if it's not Link, then perhaps you have a link shall we say, to Hyrule royalty?"

Sheik shook her head, "Do not mistake me for Impa. She is a sheikah, yes, but she's not me."

"Hmm... I suppose that's all you'll say." noted Jackle, losing his grin.

"_Sheik's definitely hiding something. She has a link to the Hyrule royalty. From what I remember from Reala, the triforce is a major symbol of hyrule royalty. Link has it on his hand... Zelda has it on her hand. Clearly those are the only two that..." (He blinks, realizing something) "Ohhh... now I get it!" - Jackle_

Meanwhile, while that was going down, Waluigi and Lobo were out in the lake. Lobo was trying out his make shift spear, while Waluigi simply watched.

"Don't think I'll be going for a shark out here," laughed Lobo, tying the tribe's knife to the stick, "But I ain't starving out here!"

"Wah hah hah hah!" cackled Waluigi, "We got the fire, we soon will have fish! Waluigi loves the progress!"

"_Waluigi don't want to go to another tribal council! I am feeling the squirm in my shoes and my skinny body! We can't risk another loss! Lobo has made a spear, and will be our fisherman, and Waluigi loves eating fish! Wah hah hah hah!" - Waluigi_

"Mind if I ask you something?" asked Waluigi, after Lobo remained silent, "Jackle and I are at the bottom! At least Waluigi feels like that! Shulk, Lucina, Sheik? They all best friends it seems!"

"Seems that way. Shulk probably wants to get into Lucina's pants," shrugged Lobo, "If he came for boobs he should have voted her off instead of Palutena. But whatever, I ain't that bastitch."

Waluigi laughed a little, "Wah hah hah! You got that right! I just want to win! Waluigi came for the money! Wario too fat to play! Waluigi all fit and skin!"

"...and usually a rag doll." snarked Lobo, grabbing his spear and jumping into the water.

"_Waluigi not afraid of what's to come! Maybe Zoruto will finally go on a winning streak, or maybe Jackle will open his mouth and give Waluigi more screen time! Wah hah hah! He's got a mouth, so maybe that'll happen!" - Waluigi_

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 4

Chrom was a little surprised to be out going into the forest with Brian for wood. He didn't expect Brian to approach him at all.

"Well, I must say this is different," commented Chrom, "What's the occasion?"

"Oh no occasion, Chrom. I felt like, y'know, we needed to talk. That's Survivor for you. Talking." laughed Brian non-chalantly.

"_Like Trevor suggested, I decided to go out for wood with Chrom. In the end, he is our leader so to speak. He's got the experience, and he's sort of become one kind of quietly. If I can form a bond with him, hey, perhaps I'll have a great future." - Brian_

"Talk away then," chuckled Chrom, pulling out his sword, the Falchion, and started to chop away at one of the trees in the middle of the forest.

Brian nodded, "I want to say, you've been doing a great job so far. You've definitely lead us in challenges next to Trevor, and I'd say you're the unofficial leader."

Chrom nodded silently, listening to Brian closely, "I see. Interesting you appoint me as the leader. I've said no such thing really."

"Well no you haven't," replied Brian, "But I just assume you are, because well... compared to the others, you have experience."

"_Brian called me the leader of Kokoria, and while that is a respectable title, it's not one I want to be labeled as. Leaders get a target on their backs early, whether it's through jealousy or as a large threat at the merge. I may need to watch my step now." - Chrom_

"I suppose that's true. Look Brian, all that we need to do is win challenges. The six of us are going all the way. Annette is going home first, that's pretty much set in stone. We can afford to lose one." explained Chrom.

"And what's after?" asked Brian.

Chrom shrugged, "Well... I don't know."

"_The way Chrom talked sounded like I was next in line after Annette. At this point, I have to find the hidden immunity idol. Yeah, that's my only option. To be honest, I find it to be a very cheap tactic. If I want to survive, shouldn't I need to rely on my skills alone." - Brian_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Annette was asleep in the shelter, doing little to nothing else. Samus and Aladdin were nearby.

Samus shook her head, "What a waste of space. Why did she apply when all she's going to do is lay back and do nothing?"

"She thinks she'll end up getting lucky or something like her sister. Hey, at least Danielle was likable." agreed Aladdin.

"_Annette's going home if we lose the immunity challenge. That's just fact, not fiction. We need a united tribe, not a weak tribe, and Annette prevents that. That being said, as long as she's here, we're still a team and we need to work together." - Aladdin_

"Being runner up twice is inexcusable," muttered Samus, brushing her face off of some dirt, "She didn't deserve it. She did well, but not that well enough."

Aladdin shrugged, "Gotta respect anyone who made it there really."

"Perhaps." shrugged Samus.

"_I will accept the strong getting as far as they can get. I consider myself the strongest and most experienced player on this tribe, even over Trevor. Physically, I can compete with them, and mentally, that's no challenge. Social, now that will be a problem.." - Samus_

"She better clean up her act soon, or she's done." shrugged Samus, referring to Annette.

Despite appearing to be asleep, Annette was overhearing most of their words, and seethed a little hearing Samus, muttering, "She's so mean... hmph."

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 4

Sweet Tooth was listening to what Sheegwa and Fi had to say about throwing the next immunity challenge. He had his arms crossed and nodded.

"So yeah, that's what we've been thinking about doing. But of course, we're not going to do it without your permission, being our coach and all." explained Fi.

Sweet Tooth nodded, "I see... well, I am not too impressed with Foxy right now. Not that I don't like losing challenges on purpose. Are you positive you can't wait?"

Fi shook her head, "No. I do not feel comfortable right now. With limited power, I believe I'll be fine. I can already tell he's trying to use Foxy."

"_Sweet Tooth is hard to talk to, but I know he doesn't care for Foxy. Ghirahim, who knows, but I know deep down he wants Foxy to go home first. So all I'm hoping for is that he gives the okay, and we get a chance to throw the challenge." - Fi_

Sweet Tooth nodded, staying silent for a little while, before nodding, "Very well. When the next challenge comes, I will plan to mess the challenge up. Foxy will go home tomorrow night. Dead weight be gone."

"Woo!" giggled Sheegwa, "Thank you, Sweet Tooth! You're amazing!"

"I know I am." chuckled Sweet Tooth, grinning underneath his mask which as always nobody could tell.

"_So Sweet Tooth is in on the plan, and now all we gotta hope for is losing the immunity challenge, and then Foxy will go home. I think then Ghirahim will begin to squirm and fear for his life. I would like for him to go first though, but eh.. Foxy isn't that bad of a choice." - Sheegwa_

After Fi and Sheegwa left the area, Sweet Tooth shook his head. He walked back to camp, and eventually ran into Ghirahim.

"Listen, those girls are planning to throw the challenge," whispered Sweet Tooth, "So we're going to let them do it. Get the pokemon on board with you before they do."

Ghirahim nodded softly, "Hmph. Pathetic. Going after me this early?"

"No, Foxy." reminded Sweet Tooth.

"_Fi's a tricky, tricky spirit. Can't say I blame her for trying to make a move so soon. No matter, she made the mistake of talking to Sweet Tooth about it. Even if he is a coach, why go to him when he'll simply come to me? Poor, poor Fi.." - Ghirahim_

So Ghirahim left the forest, and made his way down to the beach. He was looking for Braixen and Greninja, and they weren't hard to find. He found Braixen sitting by the beach watching Greninja fish.

"Why hello there, young Braixen," grinned Ghirahim, "Where's your little froggy friend?"

Braixen looked behind her, a tad startled by Ghirahim, but didn't seem bothered, "Oh, well... he's out fishing right now." She pointed out to where Greninja was, out in the lake jumping and swimming like a fish.

"Ah, I see... well... I just wanted to let you know that we have a couple of saboteurs on this island. Fi and Sheegwa! How rude are they?" explained Ghirahim.

Braixen blinked, "Whoa, seriously..? I would of thought Foxy, but them?"

"I was as surprised as you are, my darling." smirked Ghirahim.

"_I wouldn't really trust Ghirahim with this information, but I'm assuming he learned it from Sweet Tooth, and honestly, with a coach, I have to trust him. I have no idea why you would throw a challenge this early in the game. It's just... nonsense really." - Braixen_

– – – – –

Veteran's Island Night 4

It was late at night over at Veteran's Island. They had the same amount of supplies that the three tribes had, including the flint.

All four players in the camp were sitting around the camp fire discussing a few things.

"This whole twist sort of puts a different perspective on the game," explained Dr. Mario, "Like we have eachother, but we have no idea what's going on in the main game."

Chun-Li nodded, "Indeed. I even wonder if earning a spot in the game is enough, because we'd just get the boot right after."

"_Veteran's Island is a good twist, but I deeply fear for the future of our games. None of us have a chance to go far once we enter the game. But who knows, maybe I'm not looking at the bigger picture." - Chun-Li_

Maxwell nodded, "Yeah, I've noticed that, but I think if we prove ourselves out here, they might see a need to keep us around just for challenges?"

"That's the best way at looking at it." agreed Gardevoir.

"Either way, it's going to be fun competing against you all." smiled Dr. Mario, cracking his knuckles a little.

"_I love the show, and... I'm glad I got a chance to be on the island. But I do.. do not know if I can win in challenges. I'm not the strongest one out here, so... I just have to believe I can win." - Gardevoir_

"Either way, our first challenge is tomorrow night after tribal council," explained Chun-Li, "So good luck then."

"Indeed!" smirked Maxwell.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Kokoria, Gorunia, getting your first look at the new Zoruto tribe; Palutena voted out at the last tribal council."

There was a lot of surprise, and made both tribes believe Zoruto would be easier to beat now.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Kokoria and Gorunia."

Pac-Man and Sheegwa both did so.

"For today's challenge, three members of both tribes will swim out into the lake, and over to a bamboo cage. Once all three players climbed up and into the cage, you must then untie the knots to open an underwater door which you will need open to pull heavy fish traps through and back to shore. Once at shore, one player must then go through the traps to find puzzle pieces to use for the puzzle. First two tribes to complete the puzzle win immunity and reward."

Jeff pulled out two kits of fishing gear.

"Compared to Yoshi Desert, there are plenty of fish out here in these waters. Win today's challenge, or come in second place, this fishing gear is yours to keep. Coaches, you will be in charge of choosing who does what, okay? Let's get started."

Kokoria

Swimming: Aladdin, Chrom, Samus

Puzzle: Brian

Gorunia

Swimming: Fi, Ghirahim, Greninja

Puzzle: Sheegwa

Zoruto

Swimming: Lucina, Shulk, Waluigi

Puzzle: Sheik

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All nine players dove out into the water and swam out towards the bamboo cage. While both Zoruto and Kokoria started off fine, Fi was intentionally slowing down for Gorunia. Greninja, who had heard from Braixen about the throwing the challenge thing, prevented Fi from slowing down, and pulled her along. Because of this, both tribes managed to get to the bamboo cage, and all got into it.

The next task was to begin opening the gate. Aladdin, Lucina, and Fi all went underwater to do the task. Both Aladdin and Lucina managed to get all the knots undone quickly while their tribe members dealt with the fish traps. Fi couldn't get them all on the first go, resulting in Greninja taking her spot. This did slow Gorunia down, giving Kokoria and Zoruto a little lead.

The combined efforts of Chrom, Aladdin, and Samus were a strong effort for Kokoria, and they easily took the lead in the challenge, arriving at shore while Waluigi, Lucina, and Shulk struggled and slowed down, mainly in due to Waluigi. Greninja, meanwhile, got the knots undone, and got Gorunia out.

Gorunia had a lot of ground to make up, as did Zoruto. Brian was lucky that his best trait was in fact his brains. So once he had the puzzle all lined up, he had no trouble nor competition to stop him.

Soon...

"Done!" shouted Brian. Jeff ran over to confirm the victory.

"WITHIN RECORD TIME! BRIAN WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD FOR KOKORIA! Gonna come down to Zoruto and Gorunia!"

All of Kokoria hugged and cheered.

Thanks to Waluigi, Zoruto was really slowing down and losing breath, and thanks to Greninja, Gorunia managed to overtake Zoruto and made it to the puzzle portion! Now it was up to Sheegwa to finish off the challenge. However, with Greninja out of the way, Sheegwa could really screw up now.

While Sheegwa fumbled around with the puzzle, Zoruto finally made it to shore, and Sheik needed to make up for lost time for Zoruto to prevent back to back losses.

With both Sheik and Sheegwa working hard, only one came out on top...

…

…

…

"Check." calmly called Sheik, stepping back. Sheegwa wasn't anywhere near done with her puzzle, considering this challenge a success in her mind.

"Correct! ZORUTO WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Zoruto hugged and cheered.

"Once again, great job to Kokoria on another show of dominance! No tribal council for you, and Zoruto, great work on your first ever win! You are safe as well. Gorunia, tonight, somebody will be going home. But before you go... need to make a big choice. Exile Island is back in play this season. Choose two players, one from Kokoria, one from Zoruto, to go to Exile Island. They will return tomorrow morning."

After some talk...

"Umm... Annette and Lucina, please!" called Sheegwa.

Lucina nodded calmly, while Annette smiled brightly, walking over towards Jeff. Jeff handed Lucina a map.

"They will be back in the morning. Gorunia, tonight, you face tribal council where you will vote off your first member. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 5

Both Annette and Lucina arrived on Exile Island. It was consisted of an abandoned light house, and several pieces of wrecked ships around the area. Nearby the lighthouse were two pots.

"Looks sort of spooky when you think about it." noted Annette.

Lucina nodded quietly, approaching the two pots in front of them, reading the note that came with them, "You must each take a pot and see what you receive. One will get a note, another will get nothing."

"Must be a hidden immunity idol clue." replied Annette, after hearing what the note had to say.

"_I know I'm on the outside of my tribe, and as long as we stay safe, I'll be here a long time way! But of course, one loss, and I'm so gone! Coming to Exile Island is the best thing ever, and I hope I can find that idol." - Annette_

Once both girls took a pot, they opened them. Lucina was the one that got the clue, while Annette got nothing.

"Aww, come on." complained Annette, pouting a little. Lucina nodded and placed the clue in her pocket.

"_And of course, Lucina got the clue, and I got zero! It's completely absurd that she won't even share with me either. We should be in this together, and work together. Hmph, whatever.." - Annette_

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 5

With the threat of tribal council looming, Sweet Tooth was pleased with the plan to throw the challenge. And of course, it was all meant to backfire.

To add to that, Greninja was not happy with the tribe's performance at all. Having to drag Fi through the water, and Sheegwa failing to even make a single effort on the puzzle really drained Greninja's pride.

"_I'm not entirely happy with the tribe's performance at the immunity challenge. I know they were planning to throw the immunity challenge, but it's really early to throw anything, even to get rid of Foxy. It's still not settling well with me." - Braixen_

Ghirahim walked down to the beach to have a small chat with Braixen and Greninja, crossing his arms.

"It's completely repulsive what those girls did," explained Ghirahim, pretending to be upset, "Just to vote off the animatronic? Really?"

Greninja ignored them, looking out at the waters, "Ninja..."

"Greninja's not happy about it either," replied Braixen, understanding Greninja's frustration, "But you got to admit Foxy's dead weight."

"We've yet to even test Foxy in any challenge. Perhaps he's as good as he says he is. Fi and Sheegwa want to sabotage. That can't be tolerated." reminded Ghirahim.

"_Tonight at tribal council I shall be voting for that gnat Fi. Knowing that she tried to throw the challenge might make my goals even easier. As long as Braixen and Greninja join me, it shall be done gloriously." - Ghirahim_

Greninja nodded, turning around to face Ghirahim, "Grenin! Ninja! Gre gre! Greninja!"

Ghirahim blinked, not understanding Greninja's language, but could understand what he meant, "I can sense your frustration Greninja, and I'm glad you see it my way. Vote Fi tonight, then Foxy goes next. I stake my life on it."

Greninja nodded, extending a hand to shake. Braixen watched a little worried as Ghirahim shook it.

"_I don't trust Ghirahim 100%, and I fear Greninja is being a little trusting. However, being that he's a ninja, I know he would know if Ghirahim is bluffing. Still, I don't know what I'm doing tonight. Fi or Foxy, who knows." - Braixen_

After Ghirahim left, Braixen turned to look at Greninja quietly, "Are you sure, Greninja...? I mean... it seems too fishy."

Greninja didn't seem to agree, "Nin. Ninja."

"Still... we need to think about it a little more." explained Braixen. Greninja simply nodded after some hesitation.

Meanwhile, Fi and Sheegwa were talking in the shelter.

"Are you absolutely sure we have the votes to send Foxy home?" asked Sheegwa.

Fi nodded, "I am sure. Greninja and Braixen already agreed to vote Foxy off days ago. I trust them to keep things the same."

"_Throwing the challenge was risky, but I can't wait. I really want to make sure Ghirahim loses his foot in the game, and while I can't take him out over Foxy, it still needs to be done. It's a risk I wanted to make." - Fi_

"Should talk to them first though.. that was Day 1." reminded Sheegwa.

Fi shook her head, "Still... I don't see any reason why they wouldn't vote for Foxy."

"I guess." shrugged Sheegwa.

"_I think Fi is getting a little overconfident right now. She seems so sure that Foxy is going home. But I'm really, really, really afraid that we might not be so safe. Like, Greninja was really upset over our performances so... I don't know." - Sheegwa_

– – – – –

The Gorunia tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I want you to each grab one, dip it into the fire, and get fire."

Everyone did so.

"This is part of the ritual at tribal council, because fire represents life in this game. As long as you have fire, you will still be in the game. If its gone, so are you."

Everyone then took a seat.

"It's been a fun five days so far, but tonight it'll be the end for one of you. Sheegwa, from what I've heard, Gorunia seemed to have the upper hand over the other two tribes thanks to the two pokemon. Is that true or false?" asked Jeff.

"I think with Braixen being able to bring us fire that early and Greninja to be able to fish easily makes us a tribe to fear. But we have so much dead weight, and we need to cut it." replied Sheegwa.

Ghirahim snickered quietly.

"Ghirahim, what are your thoughts as to what Sheegwa said?" asked Jeff.

"Clearly she's talking about Foxy. I agree with her. Foxy started this game deactivated and it really, really worries me he'll deactivate again." replied Ghirahim.

Foxy laughed electronically, "I shall make a p-p-p-p-pirate's promise that-that-that- a pirate's promise that I w-w-w-will not shut d-d-down again!"

"Braixen, what are your thoughts on the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Braixen thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I think it's about cutting the slack on the tribe. We might have the upper hand with fish and fire, but now we don't have that special trait, as the other two tribes have fish and fire. So... it's a vote that needs to happen." replied Braixen.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Braixen, you're up."

– – –

Braixen's Vote: I'm sorry, but... I think you need to go. (?)

Fi's Vote: Once you're gone, I hope Ghirahim realizes he's got little time to spare. (Foxy)

Ghirahim's Vote: Ee eee hee! Too bad for you my little gnatty spirit. You've lost. (Fi)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Foxy. (He didn't react, his head twitching a little.)

…

Foxy. Two votes Foxy.

…

…

Fi. One vote Fi, two votes Foxy.

…

Fi. Tied two votes Fi, two votes Foxy. (She didn't seem surprised, believing those votes were obvious.)

…

…

Fi. Three votes Fi, two votes Foxy. (Fi was a little shocked, shaking her head. Ghirahim smirked.)

…

Second person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia, Fi. That's four, that's plenty, you need to hand me your torch.

Fi sighed a little, grabbing her things and her torch, giving it up to Jeff without much to say.

"Fi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Fi nodded, not waving goodbye as she floated out of the area.

"It seems clear that Fi did not see that one coming. With the sword spirit out of the game, where does Gorunia go from here? We shall soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Veteran's Island Day 6

"Come on in guys!" called Jeff. It was time for the first Veteran's Island duel.

Gardevoir, Dr. Mario, Maxwell, and Chun-Li all arrived at the challenge area.

"It's time to take on your first duel. This will be the Test of Strength. If you have the strength, you will have a chance to move on to the next duel."

Everyone nodded, ready to compete in the duel.

"For today's duel, you will face off against eachother man on man and woman on woman. In each match up, you will battle sumo style with heavily weighted bags. First person to hit the mud is out, winner stays on Veteran's Island. The losing man and the losing woman will then face off in one more battle and the loser goes home."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's get set up for the match ups. Chun-Li and Gardevoir, you two are up first!"

Chun-Li smirked, knowing that she had little competition in Gardevoir, who was meek strength wise. Gardevoir knew she was likely to lose this battle, but told herself not to give up.

"Okay! Survivors ready? GO!"

Chun-Li was a very nimble woman, and made use of her dodging against Gardevoir. Gardevoir was slow, and unable to properly push Chun-Li anywhere. Once Chun-Li was behind Gardevoir, she made a pretty good push against her, knocking Gardevoir into the mud.

"Gardevoir is in! Chun-Li wins and stays on Veteran's Island!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Chun-Li. Gardevoir shook her head and regained her composure.

Maxwell and Dr. Mario were next up. Maxwell grabbed the bag, and looked rough and ready to face the doctor. Dr. Mario merely shrugged, and planned to trick Maxwell.

"Okay, now on the man vs man round. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both men crashed into one another, and pushed and shoved. Clearly both of them were more rough then the ladies who only dodged until the last minute. Maxwell was going out all force, whereas Dr. Mario was getting pummeled. However, he was leading Maxwell into a trap. Once Dr. Mario was near the edge, he made a quick side step when Maxwell powered up a charge, messing up Maxwell and making him fall off.

"Maxwell falls off! Dr. Mario wins and stays alive on Veteran's Island!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Dr. Mario. Maxwell kicked at the mud a little, before taking a deep breath and preparing for Gardevoir.

Gardevoir knew Maxwell would be easier then Chun-Li, but was still nervous as Maxwell fought very hard in the competition before hand, whereas Chun-Li didn't, but had the speed to avoid her.

"Okay, it's time for the last round. Maxwell, Gardevoir, this is to stay on Veteran's Island. Lose, and you're going home. Survivors ready? GO!"

Maxwell once again came out strong, but this time Gardevoir fought back. Maxwell made good dodges but didn't compared to Dr. Mario's or Chun-Li's. Gardevoir knew that strength would be her only downfall, and that the other tests would be simple. However, Maxwell was proving too strong for her.

In the end...

…

…

...Maxwell managed to win the battle, knocking Gardevoir off.

"And it's over! Maxwell stays alive on Veteran's Island!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Maxwell. Gardevoir was sad that she lost, sighing deeply.

"Congratulations Chun-Li, Maxwell, Dr. Mario? You all get to stay on Veteran's Island and continue your quest to earn a spot in the game. Gardevoir, sadly, your quest ends here. You must leave Veteran's Island immediately."

Gardevoir nodded, and walked down the path that led to the boats to take her away.

"_It was fun while it lasted for six days. Umm... I really am disappointed that I don't get to stay and play the game. But no matter what, at least I return home to great friends and an amazing boyfriend. I have... I have that to be happy about." - Gardevoir's Final Words_

– – – – –

**Fi's Final Words**

"Well, that was certainly a blindside. It was worth the risk trying to take down Ghirahim, and I think I pulled it a little too early and underestimated what Ghirahim could do. I do hope Greninja and Braixen know what they're doing, and I hope Sheegwa can survive. Good luck Gorunia, you made a mistake."

VOTE

Fi – Greninja, Ghirahim, Braixen, and Foxy

Foxy – Sheegwa and Fi

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	4. Episode 3 She's Ganondorf?

_Previously on, Survivor..._

_With Palutena gone, the Zoruto tribe was hoping that the bold move was not going to ruin them in the end. Meanwhile, Jackle and Waluigi plotted to expose some secrets, particularly out of Sheik._

_Jackle's reasoning was that Sheik had the symbol of the triforce on the back of her hand, similar to that of past contestant Link. Sheik would not budge at all regarding this information, but Jackle was doing all the math in his head, and it seemed to be leading him somewhere._

_Over at Kokoria, Aladdin and Pac-Man made a pact to stick together, as Aladdin believed he needed someone on his side once it started to get ugly in the game, rather then rely on Samus or Chrom. Meanwhile, coach Trevor gave some pointers to Brian._

_Trevor's advice was to align with the supposed tribe leader Chrom. However, Chrom was very wishy washy regarding any type of alliance with Brian, making Brian highly suspicious over his standing in the tribe._

_On Gorunia, Ghirahim and Foxy made an alliance, and Ghirahim got some advice from Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth told them that they needed to gain the trust of Braixen and Greninja. Meanwhile, Fi wanted to throw the immunity challenge in order to get rid of Foxy, not feeling comfortable with Ghirahim having the littlest bit of power._

_Believing Sweet Tooth would be fine with throwing the challenge just to get rid of the malfunctioning Foxy, Fi asked him if it would be alright to throw it. Lying to her, Sweet Tooth said he would go along with it, and then ratted her out to Ghirahim, who then told Braixen and Greninja. Greninja was not at all pleased._

_At the immunity challenge, Sweet Tooth put forward with Fi's plan to throw the challenge. Fi intentionally slowed down the swimming portion, while Sheegwa slowed down the puzzle portion. In the end, despite Greninja's efforts to prevent the throwing, Kokoria and Zoruto both won immunity and fishing gear._

_Before tribal council, Fi and Sheegwa felt like everything was going to be in their favor as they believed there was no way Foxy would be kept over one of them. However, Greninja and Braixen were considering voting off Fi, as Ghirahim made a promise that if Fi left tonight, Foxy would be next._

_At tribal council, the pokemon agreed with Ghirahim's plan, and voted Fi out of the tribe in a 4-2 decision, leaving Sheegwa by herself. During Veteran's Island, Gardevoir couldn't perform to the best of her ability, becoming the first castaway to leave Veteran's Island. 16 people left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Gorunia: Braixen, Foxy, Ghirahim, Greninja, and Sheegwa**

**Kokoria: Aladdin, Annette, Brian, Chrom, Pac-Man, and Samus**

**Zoruto: Jackle, Lucina, Sheik, Shulk, and Waluigi**

_**On Veteran's Island: Chun-Li, Dr. Mario, and Maxwell**_

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 6

After returning from quite a blindside, Ghirahim felt very accomplished with his plan.

"_It was very glorious indeed to send home that gnat Fi. I believe now these players better watch out. What's even better is that kitty cat, Sheegwa, now knows she is at the bottom. She can't trust Braixen or Greninja anymore. They have let her down. Have I?" (He snickers) "Of course not." - Ghirahim_

Sheegwa was not surprised that Fi was gone, given how comfortable she was feeling before tribal council, but she was feeling quite alone.

"_I don't know who to trust at all, like... I didn't think I would be at the bottom this fast! My brother and sister both told me that once at the bottom it'll be hard to crawl out, and with only four other people here, it'll be a tight race!" - Sheegwa_

While Greninja was out fishing, Braixen and Sheegwa were having a conversation by the shore about last night.

"So um.. what happened?" asked Sheegwa.

"Honestly, it came down to what Greninja felt was best," explained Braixen, "He was furious about Fi throwing the challenge, and he didn't seem to want to change his mind."

"Oh, okay.." nodded Sheegwa, a little bummed out.

"_I really wanted to vote for Foxy, I really did. But I could sense Greninja's frustration and I knew that he was not going to budge. Just because he can't speak the human language doesn't mean he knows how to express himself in other ways. I do respect that about him.." - Braixen_

"Is he next, though?" asked Sheegwa, "Or am I going home next.. I just want to know before I am surprised and all.."

Braixen shrugged, "Ghirahim told us before the vote that if we voted Fi out, Foxy would be next.. I don't exactly trust Ghirahim but then again I don't trust anyone 6 days in."

"Not even Greninja? You two seem to be very close." smiled Sheegwa.

Braixen blushed a little and turned away from Sheegwa, "Well... that's just a pokemon thing, Sheegwa."

"_Braixen and Greninja are a pair, and Foxy and Ghirahim are a pair. Sweet Tooth clearly favors the villains but of course he can't have a say in the vote. Am I just the next to go, or will the two pairs face off against eachother? I just want a tribal swap right now, and then I'll feel safe." - Sheegwa_

Meanwhile in the shelter, Foxy and Ghirahim were having a talk.

"We have full control, Foxy," grinned Ghirahim, "All that's left is to vote off Sheegwa... and then the games begin. Of course... perhaps we could split up the pokemon next... and turn Sheegwa against them."

"Aye! Th-th-that would- That would be the right w-w-w-way to go, matey!" replied Foxy.

"_Once they-they-they- Once they st-st-stick a fork in ye, ye can't tr-tr-trust them no more! Sheegwa better l-l-l-l-learn to trust us! Those silly little lad-l-l-l-l-lad-l-l-lassies can't be tr-tr-trusted! Gh-gh-gh-Ghirahim is right, they sh-sh-sh- they shall walk the pl-pl-pl-plank!" - Foxy_

"Braixen gives us fire, Greninja brings us fish," thought Ghirahim out loud to Foxy, "What sounds less useful, would you say, pirate?"

"Aye! We-we-we-we need the- we need the fire!" explained Foxy, "Them fi-fi-fishies-_dontletthemescape_- them fishies are o-o-o-only- are only treats! You maties c-c-can live on rice."

"Perhaps so.. and besides, if Greninja thinks he can win this game being the provider, he's sadly mistaken." snickered Ghirahim.

"_I did tell the pokemon that I, as kind as I am, would let Foxy go if they voted Fi off. Will I stay true to my promise? Well, don't I always? But, it will all depend on little Sheegwa. If that kitty cat knows what's best for her, she shall see it my way." - Ghirahim_

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 6

It was a simple day for the dominating Kokoria tribe. Laying down in the shelter, Annette and Pac-Man were having a little bit of conversation. A few hours ago Annette had returned from Exile Island.

"How was exile island for you?" asked Pac-Man with a smile.

Annette shrugged, "It was fine, I suppose. Pretty boring there with Lucina doing nothing but being a bore."

Pac-Man chuckled a little, "Well that's too bad. I was hoping you had a fun time."

"_To be honest, my only friend out here is Pac-Man. He's the only one who talks to me, hangs out with me, all that simple stuff. He's pretty goofy but he's extremely friendly. Brian, Samus? They're just mean and stupid people, and Aladdin and Chrom are just... boring." - Annette_

"That's sweet of you, but it's nothing worth noting," shrugged Annette again, "I can't really get the idol since they're all on Exile Island."

Pac-Man frowned, "Aww, well that's a bummer huh?"

"Yup, sure is.." agreed Annette.

"_And just because he's my friend doesn't mean I won't lie to him. I have no idea where the idol is, but Lucina told me that the idols are at our camp sites, not on Exile Island. I don't want my tribe mates finding it. That way, once I finally get a clue, then I can change this game up." - Annette_

"Well either way, I hope you can come together with the tribe to continue our challenge streak!" smiled Pac-Man, giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I know. And Pac-Man, thank you for being so nice." smiled Annette, softly.

"Anything for the team!" smiled Pac-Man brightly.

"_Nobody really talks or gives any respect to Annette. I believe Aladdin and I are the only two to make friends with her. I think it's for the best of the team to be united and not torn apart. I just wish Brian and Samus could see it my way. Then we'd be unstoppable!" - Pac-Man_

Meanwhile, out in the boat, Chrom, Aladdin, and Samus were out testing the brand new fishing gear they had won in the previous immunity challenge.

"Trying reeling it in now." instructed Samus, looking at Chrom as he had reeled out with the fishing rod.

Chrom nodded, and quickly started to reel in his fishing rod. A few moments later, he had a small fish on his line. Aladdin clapped his hands in excitement.

"Woo hoo! Awesome! We're going to be eating tonight." cheered Aladdin.

"_Yesterday we won fishing gear, and today we put it to good use. Samus had some experience with it compared to Chrom or I, and guess what? Chrom got one for us! We're already one step ahead of the pack, and I think now we've got more of an advantage!" - Aladdin_

"Just a few more and we'll be fine." agreed Samus.

A few moments later, Chrom and Samus managed to catch a few more small fish using the strategy and methods they had.

After catching enough for the tribe, they started to clean the fish off for cooking, and Chrom wanted to talk.

"I think Brian's starting to realize where he stands in this tribe," said Chrom, "He came to me the other day and asked me if I could help him in this game."

Samus shook her head, "It's simple really, he's only lucky that Annette is just as useless and he's needed for puzzles."

"Add in our winning streak and you could call them both lucky." chuckled Aladdin.

"_Brian doesn't have much time in this game. Once we lose two challenges he's going home. He's slowly but surely realizing that, and based on what Chrom said, I think we need to think about possibly eliminating him before Annette." - Samus_

"Thing about Annette is that Trevor won't help her," explained Samus, "But he will help Brian. That's why I think if we lose immunity, Brian needs to go first."

Chrom shrugged, "We'll have to see what happens though. I want to agree with you, but I don't think I can put up with Annette much longer."

"_It's split between Brian and Annette right now on who should go home first. Brian's more helpful in challenges, and I think we need him to continue our winning streak. Annette is more or less not helpful, and I think dead weight needs to be cut before the untrustworthy." - Chrom_

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 6

Sitting around the fire, Shulk, Sheik, and Lucina were all having a chat while eating some freshly caught fish.

"You put some good use into that spear, Shulk." commented Sheik.

"Eh, it was mostly Lobo's handy work," chuckled Shulk, rubbing his head, "But I helped myself to a few fish! Make sure to save the two big ones for him."

"Noted." muttered Sheik.

"_Yesterday we won the fishing gear, and I am absolutely happy about it. Now both Kokoria and Zoruto are up back at Gorunia's level with the extra fire and fishing. Now we're at equal level, and I hope they self destruct. Doesn't help that Lobo is a badass fisherman." - Shulk_

Shulk looked over at Lucina, "How was Exile Island for you and Annette, might I ask?"

"It was a little boring really. I did manage to snag a hidden immunity idol clue though," explained Lucina, pulling out the clue and showing it to Shulk and Sheik.

"Good work. Is the idol located here or on the island?" asked Sheik.

"Here, one for every camp," explained Lucina, nodding her head, "As long as we keep the clue to ourselves, no way for Waluigi or Jackle to find it."

"_I trust Shulk and Sheik the most right now out of everyone on Zoruto, and there's no way I would share it with Jackle or Waluigi. I can't really decipher the clue for the life of me, so if Shulk or Sheik can help, that would be wonderful." - Lucina_

After reading Lucina's clue, Sheik handed it back to her, "Speaking of those fools, I am getting a little worried about Jackle. He's been up in my face about my past."

Shulk looked over at her, "Really? What got under his skin?"

"Who knows. I believe he is trying to find a way to be intimidating," shrugged Sheik, "And it's a very pathetic attempt."

"_Originally I wanted to send home Waluigi before Jackle, as I believed Jackle would be useful for puzzles. Now? I could care less. Jackle is close to discovering my identity as the Princess Zelda, and I can't have that ruining my game." - Sheik_

"If he's bothering you, then we could just vote him out before Waluigi. I still think we need him for challenges." noted Shulk.

"We'll just have to see what happens. I never liked Jackle to begin with, but he brings good things to the table in challenges compared to Waluigi." replied Lucina.

"_I feel 100% safe with my alliance. So right now it's between sending home Waluigi or Jackle. No matter what happens one of those two will go home. Do we go with someone who isn't helpful at camp or in challenges, or someone who can't be trusted?" - Lucina_

Meanwhile, down by the water, Waluigi and Jackle were swimming and relaxing.

"So what's the news Mr. Mantle?" asked Waluigi, laying on his back in the water.

"Oh do I have news for you!" cackled Jackle, clasping his hands together with an evil grin, "I've put all the pieces together... only three key figures have the triforce symbol on their hands... Link, Princess Zelda, and Ganondorf."

"_I have put all the pieces together. It all makes sense to me. There is no doubt in my mind that Sheik is nothing but a mere disguise! But who can she be? Clearly no one better then the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda!" - Jackle_

Jackle continued, "And that can only mean one thing...!"

"You mean she's Ganondorf!?" shouted Waluigi in disbelief. Jackle blinked at him and facepalmed.

"No. No! You idiot!" snapped Jackle, growling, "It's Zelda! She's Princess Zelda!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes, "Okay! Okay! Waluigi gets it, but what the big deal?"

"Because you numbskull why is she hiding her identity to all of us? Look at Lucina, she's a princess, and she told us all on the first day. That's a clear indication that Sheik cannot be trusted." explained Jackle.

"Ah, well good plan, good plan! Wah hah hah hah!" cackled Waluigi.

"_To put our plan into action, we shall reveal the information to Shulk! Lucina and Sheik seem to be thick as thieves. Who knows, maybe Sheik told them her secret already and my plan is all for naught. I can't give up now. I will not return to Nightopia a laughing stock!" - Jackle_

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 7

Greninja was out alone this morning. There was a need for some fruit and the only fruit on Lake Hylia were mangoes, or at least fruit that resembled mangoes.

"_Ninja!" (Greninja jumped up high into the air, and landed on a tree branch.) "Nin... jajajajaja!" (In quick, rapid movements, Greninja was moving in swift motions around the tree, collecting nearly every mango on that tree. Greninja then landed on the ground, biting into a mango) "Grenin!" - Greninja_

A few moments later, Greninja returned to camp with the basket of mangoes. Braixen was the only one there, as Foxy and Sheegwa were napping, and Ghirahim and Sweet Tooth were out in the forest.

"Oh look at what we got here!" smiled Braixen brightly, "Good work, Greninja!"

"Ninja!" nodded Greninja, placing the bucket near the shelter. Greninja then extended his long scarf like tongue to grab a mango from the bucket, and offered it to Braixen. She kindly took it from the frog.

"Oh, thank you!" smiled Braixen, starting to eat the mango.

"_Greninja can't speak English, but he's easily one of the best players on this tribe by far. He brings us fish, he brings us food, and he's strong to boot! Like, why would we even vote him off right away? Unlike Foxy or Sheegwa who won't get into the water due to fear of water itself or getting electrocuted." - Braixen_

As Braixen and Greninja feasted on the mangoes, Braixen looked over at Greninja, "Do you think Ghirahim was telling the truth? You know... about voting off Foxy next?"

Greninja didn't seem to have an opinion, tongue twitching a little.

"Well.. I like to think he's telling the truth," shrugged Braixen, continuing, "Because well... Sheegwa will vote Foxy, we'll vote Foxy... that's majority already. Maybe Ghirahim knows that."

Greninja nodded, seeming to agree with that, "Gre. Grenin."

"_I don't trust anyone but Greninja at this point. Sheegwa is a loose cannon, and I don't know where she stands for the most part, and I think Foxy and Ghirahim are self explanatory. At this point, with only five people, paranoia will spread." - Braixen_

"Regardless, we still need to win. As long as we win, the five of us stay strong, and we go farther in this game. The weaker we become, the less likely any of us will win the money." explained Braixen.

"Ninja." agreed Greninja, looking up at her with a nod.

"..would be nice if you spoke English now and then. Maybe I could teach you some day?" asked Braixen after a little bit of silence, giggling softly. Although Greninja didn't seem to like that idea, and disagreed quickly.

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Ghirahim was talking with Sweet Tooth.

"So your plan right now is to take Sheegwa in with you and Foxy," said Sweet Tooth, after hearing Ghirahim's plan, "And then vote off one of the pokemon. Is that it?"

Ghirahim nodded with a smirk, "Why of course it is! If we just took Sheegwa out next, then it would be two against two, and that would never simply do for me."

"_The next to go from this red tribe is either Foxy or Sheegwa, and I would like it to be neither of them. Why not give yourselves more time in this game by going after the pokemon pair? I mean, after that one pair made it all the way, why let another one, hmm?" - Ghirahim_

"I get your point, but we would be a very weak tribe." warned Sweet Tooth, "And the likelihood of losing would be even more prominent."

"Well, are you trying to help me, or screw me over?" asked Ghirahim, a little insulted.

"Neither. I'm doing my coach thing, bub. Sheegwa and Foxy are nothing but dead weight, and you should let Foxy go next. Then Sheegwa. Then perhaps you make it to the switch up. If you want my opinion, that is." remarked Sweet Tooth, crossing his arms.

Ghirahim sneered at him, and turned to go away, "Hmph. Fine. We'll see it how it goes your way, then, Mr. Coach."

"_Sweet Tooth, be a dear and let me go about my work would you? I've used your advice and I'm in control because of it. Don't let me lose it already just because you care more about winning then you do about my game. Whose side are you on anyway?" - Ghirahim_

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 7

It was a good morning for the Kokoria tribe for the most part. Annette, Chrom, Aladdin, and Brian were all sitting around the fire having some rice while Trevor and Pac-Man were out fishing for breakfast.

"So I might as well tell you guys about my experiences on Exile Island." noted Annette, looking at her tribe mates.

"Go ahead, I am quite interested about this." remarked Chrom, knowing that Lucina, his daughter, was sent there.

"_Annette and Lucina were sent to Exile Island a few days ago, and knowing that Lucina is my daughter, I don't know, I just felt interested in hearing about what happened. I didn't think Annette would tell us, but hey, that's just a Survivor thing." - Chrom_

"Well, when you get there, there are two vases," explained Annette, "One has the clue, one has a blank sheet of paper. Lucina got the clue to the hidden immunity idol. She didn't share with me anything but the fact that the idol... is here somewhere. It's gotta be here somewhere."

"...huh, how interesting." noted Brian, eating rice calmly and listening to what Annette had to say.

"That's all I know, so like... take it for what it's worth. But I trust what Lucina is telling me." noted Annette.

"_I did tell Pac-Man that the idol was on Exile Island... and that's because I know he trusts me enough to believe that. These people? They don't trust me at all! So like... if I tell them the truth, then maybe they'll think the opposite, and that's what I want." - Annette_

"Well, then, this game just got a lot more interesting." laughed Aladdin.

Brian shook his head, "Yeah well, thank you for the information Annette."

"_I don't believe a word Annette is telling us. I mean come on, she's been laying in the shelter for God knows how long, she pretty much looks at us all with disgust, and she comes here to tell us that the idol is on our island? Sorry, I'm not buying it. She is trying to lead us in the wrong direction, I can feel it." - Brian_

Annette nodded, and after finishing her meal, she left the area to go lay down in the shelter again.

Chrom spoke up and looked at both Aladdin and Brian, "Should we trust her..?"

Brian shook his head, "I don't. It's too fishy. I mean really, after all she's done, she's going to come out and tell us about something that could help her game? I don't buy it."

Aladdin thought about it, "So maybe then... the idol is on Exile Island? That would be the only real guess."

"_Brian's thinking that Annette lied to us all, and that the idol is nowhere here. Personally, I think it's on Exile Island. That does suck but you know.. no big deal. After all, that leaves fewer opportunities for someone like Annette or Brian to go looking for the idol." - Aladdin_

Annette could hear them talking from the shelter, and snickered to herself before laying down.

"_Amazing! They fell for it! I'm.. actually surprised about that... I never knew I was that good at making people distrust me. Whatever, now I pretty much have no one looking for the idol here. Now I actually need to get an idol clue before I can go out looking for one." - Annette_

A little while later, Chrom was wondering about something, "Hey, where are Pac-Man and Trevor? Are they really still out fishing?"

Down by the waters, Trevor was laying down in the boat while Pac-Man was underwater fishing. It was pretty clever in that Pac-Man was emulating a game of actual _Pac-Man_ with the fish. He even made 'waka waka waka' sounds. Every time he got a fish, he threw it into a bag.

"Haha! Now that's what I call fishing!" laughed Trevor, "Chrom has lost his title as the fisherman! Keep going Pac-Man!"

"_Hey! I gotta find my niche somewhere, I suppose! Whether it's fishing, or making people feel good about themselves, I'm just trying to be me!" - Pac-Man_

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 7

Walking through the forest, Jackle and Shulk were talking about the game.

"I've been wondering... what are your thoughts on Sheik?" asked Jackle.

"Well.. I gotta say, she's very good at challenges," replied Shulk, "She's mysterious, but I think that's just our tribe for you. A tribe of mystery."

"Hee ee ee eee! How mysterious indeed!" cackled Jackle, "Well then... I suppose it won't surprise you at all that Sheik is just like Lucina!"

"_Shulk is directly aligned with Sheik, or so I assume if everyone is in an alliance minus Waluigi and myself. And since Lucina is a princess herself, going to Shulk is my number one priority! Maybe, just maybe, he'll do us a big favor and take out that sly sneak." - Jackle_

"How so? Like a princess?" asked Shulk.

"Exactly! She has the triforce symbol on her hand, she gets along great with Lucina which seems very odd, and she doesn't like to talk about Link," explained Jackle, "Princess Zelda had a relationship with Link, one of his many exes, and Sheik ain't one of them!"

Shulk nodded his head, "So.. you're saying Sheik is Princess Zelda? Wow... I gotta say you're pretty good at this for being called a second rate nightmaren." That comment made Jackle growl.

"_I have no idea why Sheik is hiding this from us all, especially since Lucina just came out so easily and told us that she was a princess and that Chrom was her father. It does make me trust her a little bit less." (He then picked up the Monado) "But... for every action, there's a consequence." - Shulk_

"This is what I'm proposing, Shulky boy," explained Jackle, "Vote Sheik off next... then I will join you and Lucina to vote off Waluigi. After that... think about it, who would you rather face off against in a Final 2? Lucina, or I?"

"Well, clearly you." replied Shulk.

Jackle smirked with a cackle, "Good answer there."

"_I like Lucina, even if she could probably beat me, but I am not against throwing her under the bus if I need to, even though I have a crush on her. Jackle is easy to beat, but he's just so.. so mischievous. I can't really deal with keeping him around long term. It's.. something to think about." - Shulk_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Waluigi, Lobo, and Sheik were all sitting around the fire.

"When are you going to battle another shark for us?" asked Waluigi, looking up at Lobo.

"Probably when one shows us and starts #%$%ing around with my crap again," muttered Lobo, "Listen, I ain't got time to be wrestling sharks."

"Ah, come on! Waluigi wants to feast on shark before he wins the money!" whined Waluigi.

"_Come on! Get up and get Waluigi a shark! A whale! A Bowser or something, I don't care! Give us the protein to become big and strong like Wario! And don't even think about the garlic!" (He gags) "Waluigi can't stand that it! I'm not some big fat lard!" - Waluigi_

"Maybe you should," retorted Sheik, "He's nothing but a twig. He'll snap in half if you don't stuff him with meat."

Waluigi blinked, "You take that back!"

"Now children, calm down before the Main Man has to become papa for a day. I ain't got time to babysit a tribe." yawned Lobo.

Waluigi mocked Lobo's words quietly while crossing his arms.

– – – – –

Veteran's Island Night 7

Maxwell, Dr. Mario, and Chun-Li were relaxing by the beach of Veteran's Island, thinking about what was to come up next.

"Man, that last challenge was very tough," noted Maxwell quietly, looking over at his competitors, "I don't want to come off weak again, though."

Chun-Li nodded, "Well, there's only two more tests left; Endurance and Mental. I personally think the hardest one is out of the way."

"What do you mean hardest? You had no contest!" laughed Dr. Mario, lightly punching Chun-Li on the shoulder.

"_I've personally nothing to worry about. Chun-Li? She's tough, but I'm better, and once that mental test pops up, I've won it. Endurance? I ain't worried about that either. Listen, I'm stronger then Mario, so I can hang in there. I ain't worried about nothing!" - Dr. Mario_

"Eh, they gave me a very easy opponent," shrugged Chun-Li, "You two will be a lot tougher, that's for sure. I've had my fair share of tough battles."

"I'm sure you have," noted Maxwell, "Heck I hope the puzzles come up next. That's all I do in my world, solving puzzles to try and collect the starites."

"You have Dr. Mario ready to take you on." chuckled Chun-Li.

Dr. Mario smirked, nodding, "Yep! Bring it on Maxwell, I'm ready to show you that this is a man's job."

"_Dr. Mario thinks he's such a hot shot, well I will be the first to say he's not. He's got a PhD, but I think he's feeling a little bit cocky about the test, and I hope that will be his downfall. Chun-Li will be tough, but she's nothing too difficult." - Maxwell_

"Now now, boys, let the fight wait until the challenge tomorrow night," chuckled Chun-Li, "Don't want to be worn out now, won't we?"

Maxwell nodded, "Yeah, I suppose so. Besides, with Dr. Mario acting so confident, I think it'll be an easy battle."

Dr. Mario laughed, crossing his arms, "I've got the experience kid, as does Chun-Li. I'm not being cocky, I'm just stating fact and all. I still will wish you luck regardless."

"And I will do the same, Doc," smirked Maxwell, "It will be a glorious battle."

"_I think the boys are focusing too much on eachother and not on me. That's perfect, so I'm letting them keep their conflict. I want to focus on what I need to do to win, not focus on beating the others. That will only slow me down in my path." - Chun-Li_

"And in order to be prepared, we will need our rest." noted Chun-Li, getting up and leaving to go lay down in the shelter.

"Yes, indeed. Coming to bed Maxwell?" asked Dr. Mario, getting up and following her.

Maxwell nodded, quickly getting up and catching up, "Yes! Yes I am, wait for me!"

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Kokoria, Zoruto, getting your first look at the new Gorunia tribe; Fi voted out at the last tribal council."

Both tribes weren't surprised to see it being Fi, but were more surprised that it wasn't Foxy.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Kokoria and Zoruto."

Pac-Man and Jackle both did so.

"For today's challenge, one tribe member will race out to the lake, and fill up a bucket with water. You will then return and begin to toss the water bucket to another tribe member. Then toss it to the third member who will dump the remains into a bucket. Once that bucket drops to the ground with enough water it will release a ball. Two other tribe members will then use that ball to solve a table maze. First two tribes to finish win immunity and reward."

Jeff pulled out two tarps and comfort items.

"A tarp would be wonderful to keep yourselves dry from any rain storms, and the blankets and pillows can help you through the very cold nights out here on Lake Hylia Winners will receive both, along with immunity. Coaches, you will be in charge of choosing who does what, okay? Let's get started."

Kokoria

Tossing the bucket: Aladdin, Chrom, and Samus

Table maze: Brian and Pac-Man

Gorunia

Tossing the bucket: Ghirahim, Greninja, and Sheegwa

Table maze: Braixen and Foxy

Zoruto

Tossing the bucket: Lucina, Shulk, and Waluigi

Table maze: Jackle and Sheik

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Aladdin, Ghirahim, and Lucina all raced out to the lake to fill up their buckets of water, and then raced back to begin tossing them. While Gorunia and Kokoria got off tossing to a good start, Waluigi's attempts to catch Shulk's bucket kept slipping from his hands, setting Zoruto back just a little bit.

However, with some assistance from Shulk and showing Waluigi how to do it better, Waluigi started to get the hang of it. Then Aladdin started to make very sloppy throws to Chrom, slowing down Kokoria as less and less water started making it to the buckets, while Gorunia and Zoruto surged ahead of them.

As Aladdin dragged down Kokoria, Ghirahim, Greninja, and Sheegwa were all working very well as a team together, and thanks to the strong efforts of Greninja once again, Gorunia was able to put in more then enough water to move Foxy and Braixen onto the table maze. Now Gorunia would be able to see if Foxy was capable. Zoruto was edging on the mark of filling their bucket, but it wasn't enough.

Eventually Zoruto would finish strong, and move onto the table maze with one more bucket. Jackle and Sheik put their differences aside and started to work hard on the table maze, with Jackle taking the lead after Sheik offered him to. Samus and Chrom decided to work around Aladdin's flunk, and within moments with big enough buckets full of water, Kokoria finished and Brian and Pac-Man entered the maze portion.

Despite Foxy and Braixen's early lead, with the efforts of Brian and Jackle both Kokoria and Zoruto had caught up to Gorunia, although Gorunia still held the lead well and strong. Foxy was actually being quite helpful, to the surprise of his tribe mates. Through his broken speech he was still able to help Braixen.

Jackle had the lead over Brian, and Brian was starting to get a little frustrated. He didn't want to lose the challenge, even though he knew he was safe if Kokoria lost. Braixen and Foxy could see the exit before them, it was only a matter of time.

In the end, only two teams finished nearly back to back...

…

…

…

…

"GORUNIA! AND ZORUTO! GORUNIA AND ZORUTO WIN IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Gorunia and Zoruto hugged and cheered.

"That was a really close challenge! All three tribes were close for all the way, but now it ends with Gorunia and Zoruto winning immunity and reward. Great job! Kokoria, sadly, this is your first loss, and the first member of your tribe will be going home. Before you go, gotta send two people off to Exile Island. You cannot send Lucina."

After some discussion...

"Hmm... I think we're gonna send Sheegwa and Shulk today!" replied Pac-Man.

Shulk nodded, interested in the concept of Exile Island, while Sheegwa seemed a bit nervous. Jeff handed the map to Shulk.

"Both Shulk and Sheegwa will return in a few days. In the meantime, Gorunia, Zoruto, you'll be having a few warm and dry mornings as you set up the tarp and blankets in your camp. Kokoria, sadly, you got tribal council tonight, and someone will be going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 8

Both Sheegwa and Shulk arrived on Exile Island, and Shulk immediately went over to where the two vases were.

"Okay... from what I heard from Lucina, we each got to take a vase," explained Shulk to Sheegwa, before handing her a vase, "Here you go."

"_Going to Exile Island is pretty fun for me. Lucina had a clue, and hopefully I get the second clue, and then we can get to looking for the hidden immunity idol. We can't let Waluigi or Jackle get their hands on it, no matter what." - Shulk_

Both of them reached into the vase, and today it was Sheegwa who had the clue, and Shulk who had nothing in his vase.

"Oh wow! Is this an idol clue, Shulk?" asked Sheegwa, showing it to him, "Here, we can share it, just to be fair!"

"Yep, that would be one. And thank you." smiled Shulk, unrolling and reading the clue out loud.

"_To be honest, Shulk seems like a nice guy, and I'm not just going to leave him hanging. Back at camp, I don't think I'm going to share it with anyone. I'm all alone in this game, and I can't rely on anyone. Not Braixen, not Ghirahim, not Sweet Tooth. Nobody." - Sheegwa_

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 8

After the first loss for the green tribe, it was going to be an interesting night.

"Guys, I'm sorry about the challenge today," frowned Aladdin, placing his hands on his hips, "I tried my best, but my best can't always be good enough."

"_Today, I do hold myself a little responsible for losing the challenge today. If I was a little bit more careful, I think we would have won. Still tonight, I think I have nothing to worry about. It's only one loss out of three challenges." - Aladdin_

"Don't sweat it Aladdin!" smiled Pac-Man, patting his back, "After all, we can't always perform our best every time."

Annette rolled her eyes, and walked down to the beach by herself.

"_I know I'm screwed tonight. I mean, there's no way I'm surviving. I have Pac-Man, but I think he'll just go along with the majority so that he's not made into a target. The only thing I can do is throw people under the bus. Starting with Brian." - Annette_

Chrom shook his head, and looked at the other players, "Annette tonight? Just to get it out of the way?"

"Yeah, we might as well. We're a strong enough tribe as it is. Once she's gone we have nothing to worry about." agreed Brian.

"Then it's a done deal." replied Samus.

"_Annette has done nothing useful for this tribe. She's sat on her furry butt for the last eight days riding off of our success, and tonight it will be over for her. There's really nothing bad that could come out of voting her off, so I'm not shedding any tears." - Samus_

Trevor dusted his hands off, "Well good! Take the bitch out, literally. Then Kokoria can start winning, and no need for the dead weight. I ain't making another Sorlag out of her!"

Once that was all said and done, the tribe split off to do their own things for a little while. Annette used this time to try and save herself. She brought Samus and Pac-Man down to the lake to talk about the vote.

"Listen up," explained Annette, "Brian and Trevor are way too close. I have a bad feeling that the coaches might actually join the game, and Trevor would already have an ally in Brian."

Samus crossed her arms, "You have a point about that..."

"I know I'm weak, but what good does Brian bring to the table other then puzzles? That's something Pac-Man can do!" exclaimed Annette.

"_I need to save myself any way I know. It would be a large surprise if the coaches did not enter the game, honestly. This seems like the perfect chance for them do to it. So I think they should vote Brian off, so that if Trevor does enter the game, he doesn't have any allies." - Annette_

"I don't know though... it seems way too weird for the coaches to enter the game," replied Samus, "18 contestants, three coaches. So we'd end up with 21 players?"

"Prison Island! Duh!" snapped Annette.

Pac-Man shook his head, "Calm down Annette. We have to think about this. This is a lot to think about."

"_Annette brings up a lot of points about Brian and Trevor, but it's too soon to make the move. If Trevor does enter the game and he and Brian make the Final 2, then yeah, it was a mistake. Right now, we're split down the middle. We gotta make the right choice for Kokoria." - Pac-Man_

– – – – –

The Kokoria tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I want you to each grab one, dip it into the fire, and get fire."

Everyone did so.

"This is part of the ritual at tribal council, because fire represents life in this game. As long as you have fire, you will still be in the game. If its gone, so are you."

Everyone then took a seat.

"So from the beginning, Kokoria was a very dominant tribe. Today, you guys hit a little flunk. Aladdin, what happened, do you think?" asked Jeff.

"I think we just got a little overconfident with our ability to be dominant, you know? I mean, hey, I was able to wish my successes through a genie lamp, so I know what it's like." replied Aladdin.

"Samus, after winning two challenges now, and only losing one, what does Kokoria need to do in order to prevent another loss?" asked Jeff.

"I think we just need to cut the slack. Slack could mean a lot of things. Challenges, camp life, the game itself even. In the end, it all comes down to who can help Kokoria, and who can't." replied Samus.

"Chrom, what is your take on the other two tribes so far?" asked Jeff.

Chrom thought about it.

"Um, well I think Gorunia had a big advantage over us with the fire pokemon and the water pokemon, but now we're all sort of evened out now. As for Zoruto, I think they have... a little bit of crazy. That's all I'll say." replied Chrom.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Aladdin, you're up."

– – –

Annette's Vote: I say no to coaches running the show. (Brian)

Brian's Vote: If you're surprised to be going home, I'll be the one surprised. (Annette)

Pac-Man's Vote: Sorry, but I gotta make this vote! (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Annette. (She nodded, shrugging.)

…

Brian. One vote Brian, one vote Annette. (He looked over Annette, rolling his eyes.)

…

…

Annette. Two votes Annette, one vote Brian.

…

…

Annette. Three votes Annette, one vote Brian. (She gathered her things, knowing it was over.)

Third person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia, Annette. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Annette really only said goodbye to Pac-Man, whispering something in his ear (if you could call it that) before giving up her torch.

"Annette, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Annette nodded, and quickly left tribal council without much else to say.

"Seemed like a very easy vote, but it won't be the only vote you will have to make. In the end, this game will change, and you better adapt. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Veteran's Island Day 9

"Come on in guys!" called Jeff. It was time for the second Veteran's Island duel.

Dr. Mario, Maxwell, and Chun-Li all arrived at the challenge area.

"It's time to take on your second duel. This will be the Test of Mental. If you have the mind, and the brain, you will have a chance to move on to the final duel."

Everyone nodded, ready to compete in the duel.

"For today's duel, it's what I call a puzzle race. You will have to complete three puzzles, and then cross the finish line. The puzzles are as following: building a tiki statue, a table maze, and a slide puzzle. The first two to finish the race stay on Veteran's Island. The loser goes home."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's get started!"

Both Dr. Mario and Maxwell were ready to take eachother on, while Chun-Li focused herself, and got herself ready in her own way.

"Okay! Survivors ready? GO!"

All three players started to organize their tiki pieces, and observed them. Dr. Mario decided to build his tiki on the ground before putting it together, so it would take him less time to change any missing pieces. Maxwell and Chun-Li were simply putting pieces on the stand first.

Once Dr. Mario thought he had it, he put it all together on the stand. Jeff ran over to confirm it, and cleared him on for the table maze. Maxwell would finish later, and Jeff confirmed him to move on. Chun-Li missed a few pieces, forcing her to start over.

For Dr. Mario and Maxwell, it was a tight race throughout the table maze. Maxwell kept getting stuck in corners, and Dr. Mario was losing his ball through the decoy holes. This was enough to get Chun-Li to catch up to both Dr. Mario and Maxwell.

Chun-Li was doing her best to stay alert and focused, not letting the fact that she was in last get the best of her. After all, it wasn't over til it was over. Maxwell eventually finished first, and he moved onto the slide puzzle. Dr. Mario would finish moments later.

Dr. Mario could see the finish line ahead of him, and he was smirking the whole way through. He looked over at Maxwell, "Come on kid, you can't beat me, at least we're both moving on!"

Maxwell grinned, "Yeah, well don't focus on me!" He chuckled, and continued on the puzzle. Chun-Li eventually would join up with them in the slide puzzle after clearing the table maze.

Chun-Li easily caught up with Dr. Mario and Maxwell, and now it would all depend on who would be getting closer to getting the Season Logo in tact on the puzzle. Dr. Mario was almost finished, and with a few more...

…

"Done!" shouted Dr. Mario, racing for the finish line. However, Jeff went over to check his puzzle.

"Wait no, Doc! Come back! You're wrong." shouted Jeff. Dr. Mario cursed out loud, and ran back to check what he had done wrong. To his surprise and horror, the bottom two pieces were mixed up, and he would have to go a long ways back.

"Damn it!" shouted Dr. Mario, retracing his steps. Maxwell and Chun-Li both smirked, and neared closer and closer to finishing.

In the end... two players finished nearly back to back...

…

…

…

"CHUN-LI! MAXWELL! BOTH ARE FINISHED AND CORRECT! BOTH OF THEM STAY ON VETERAN'S ISLAND!"

Both of them cheered loudly, while Dr. Mario was completely upset he lost on a simple puzzle.

"Congratulations Chun-Li, Maxwell! You both get to stay on Veteran's Island and continue your quest to earn a spot in the game. Dr. Mario, sadly, your quest ends here. You must leave Veteran's Island immediately."

Dr. Mario nodded, shaking his head and muttering to himself at the stupid mistake he had made on the puzzle.

"_Of all the things I could of lost on, it had to be the freaking puzzle! I can't believe it, really. I guess I got a little too carried away with winning that well.. I lost focus and didn't concentrate. This was my one chance to play Survivor, and I blow it completely." - Dr. Mario's Final Words_

– – – – –

**Annette's Final Words**

"You know, I could really care less if I got voted out or not. These people are just plain stupid sometimes, and I think they will regret it when the coaches do enter the game, and screw them all over. I could be wrong on that, but I think it'll happen. I'm only rooting for Pac-Man. He's got it good."

VOTE

Annette – Chrom, Brian, Pac-Man, Aladdin, and Samus

Brian – Annette

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 As Clever As They Come

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Fi gone, Sheegwa felt very much like an outsider, and didn't trust anybody but herself. Braixen told her that Ghirahim promised that Foxy would be out if they voted Fi off. Little did they know that Ghirahim was plotting to target the pokemon next._

_Sweet Tooth didn't seem to agree with Ghirahim's decision, believing that it would be for the better of the tribe if Foxy and Sheegwa were the next two players voted off. This insulted Ghirahim a little, feeling like Sweet Tooth didn't care for his game anymore. Meanwhile, Greninja and Braixen bonded a little more._

_Over at Kokoria, Pac-Man and Annette bonded a little, as Pac-Man seemed to be Annette's only friend on the Kokoria tribe. Despite that, she lied to him about the idol location, telling him it was located on Exile Island, not in the camp like Lucina told her._

_Using reverse psychology in a sense, Annette then told Chrom, Brian, and Aladdin the opposite of what she told Pac-Man; that the idol was located in camp. Because of the way she had been acting, none of them believed her, and assumed she was lying._

_Over on Zoruto, Jackle told Waluigi his suspicions about Sheik being the Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and they planned to tell the others. While it didn't seem like a big deal, the fact that Lucina was so open about it, and Sheik was not, they hoped it would make Lucina and Shulk distrust Sheik a little more._

_So Jackle proceeded to tell Shulk about it, and told him that it would be wise for him to bring Jackle to the Final 2, as he would have a better shot then against someone like Lucina or Sheik. Shulk thought about it, but didn't entirely trust the likes of Jackle at all._

_At the immunity challenge, it was one of the closest match ups to date. However, due to Aladdin's failed attempts at the water bucket throwing stage, it prevented Kokoria from potentially winning the challenge, sending them to tribal council. Sheegwa and Shulk were the ones sent to Exile Island. This time, unlike Lucina, Sheegwa shared the clue with Shulk._

_Before tribal council, Annette was basically aware that she was likely to be sent home that night, but tried to throw Brian under the bus. She explained to the others that there was a strong chance that the coaches would enter the game, and Trevor would have a large advantage with Brian already on his side. This put a lot of thought into booting Brian._

_At tribal council however, it seemed as though Annette's attempts had failed. She became the third person voted off of Survivor Lake Hylia in a 5-1 decision. During Veteran's Island, Dr. Mario got too arrogant for his own good, and lost the test he would have been best at, becoming the second castaway to leave Veteran's Island. 15 people left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Gorunia: Braixen, Foxy, Ghirahim, Greninja, and Sheegwa**

**Kokoria: Aladdin, Brian, Chrom, Pac-Man, and Samus**

**Zoruto: Jackle, Lucina, Sheik, Shulk, and Waluigi**

_**On Veteran's Island: Chun-Li and Maxwell**_

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 9

After the pretty simple tribal council, the tribe returned with big smiles on their faces.

"For once, I feel like we've made a good decision." remarked Samus.

"Can't get any better then this, huh?" laughed Aladdin.

"_Last night, we voted off Annette, and it was pretty straight forward. There was some talk of voting off Brian, but in the end we needed him a lot more then we needed Annette. So in the end, I think Kokoria will be back on track." - Aladdin_

"I must wonder though, what did she whisper to you, Pac-Man?" asked Brian, curiously.

Pac-Man shrugged with a smile, "Simply just good luck and that she's rooting for me. Nothing too major."

"Well you were the only one who made buddy buddy with her." replied Samus.

"_Truthfully, that's not what she told me. She told me that she lied about where the idol was, and that it was really in camp, and not on Exile Island. She also told me not to tell anyone... but I will only tell Aladdin as I trust him the most." - Pac-Man_

After Brian, Chrom, and Samus all left the area to go do something else, Pac-Man turned to face Aladdin, and whispered to him, "Actually... that's not what she said. She told me that the idol was located in camp."

Aladdin blinked, "Really? She was lying about that, I think..."

Pac-Man shook his head, "No, she lied to me about it being on Exile Island, then told me the truth. I think she's telling the truth now since she liked me the best."

"_Honestly I need the extra hand. With Pac-Man on my side, we can counter Samus and Chrom. Let's face it, if it's between the three of us, I'm a goner because I know Chrom and Samus are thick as thieves. Brian's out next, then it'll be a battle." - Aladdin_

"You don't think we could... recruit Brian?" asked Pac-Man.

Aladdin shook his head, "We can't afford to lose Chrom or Samus at this point. We need their strength."

"But Brian's brains?" reminded Pac-Man.

"I know, I know," sighed Aladdin, "But what choice do we have? The weak link is gone now, she's back home with her family."

"_At this point, I need to start playing the game. I was floating for a few days, and now that we've had our first tribal council experience, I think it's time to start coming out and make a move or two. Listen, I may be a street rat, but I'm as clever as they come." - Aladdin_

Meanwhile, Trevor and Brian were having a talk by the camp fire.

"Well, she's gone, so if we lose one more challenge, I'm a goner." muttered Brian.

Trevor shook his head, "Yeah, and now we're entering the tribe phase of nobody useless enough to vote off."

"_I was dreading the first time we lost an immunity challenge. Because even though Annette was going first, once she was gone, I was clearly next to go. I just pray to the Gods that I go to Exile Island and manage to get a clue, and then go looking for the idol." - Brian_

"If you find the idol on Exile Island, the two people you need to focus on are Chrom and Samus," explained Trevor, "They're the strongest, but they're the ones who want you out the most, I think."

"Clearly," agreed Brian, "I'll do what I can, Trevor. Damn it... that or wait for a swap."

"The longer you wait, the more likely you'll be screwed." reminded Trevor.

"_At this point, I might as well pack my bags and go home, because I started this game on the wrong foot, and there was no way around it. But I am not quitting. I will fight because there is always another way to survive in this game." - Brian_

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 9

Sheegwa just got back from Exile Island, and hopped off the boat onto shore. As she approached camp, she was instead greeted by Ghirahim, who had the usual smirk on his face.

"Oh, hello there Ghirahim." greeted Sheegwa, "Is there... something wrong?"

Ghirahim shook his head, chuckling, "Oh ho ho... no you silly cat. I was just wondering what Exile Island brought you."

"_The next move isn't to vote off Sheegwa, per se.. it's to use her to get the upper hand over my tribe. Show that Sweet Tooth a little something or other. Hmph. What I say goes. He's not even playing the game, just merely the coach." - Ghirahim_

"Oh... well, there was really nothing of interest," noted Sheegwa quietly, "Just.. like... two vases. One had a clue, and one had nothing. I got the one with nothing, while Shulk got a clue."

"Pity," replied Ghirahim, "Now that tribe has two clues... oh well. No big deal. We have important matters to discuss, little Sheegwa."

"Oh? Well, please do discuss." nodded Sheegwa.

"_Ghirahim creeps me out a lot, but he is a wise man, or demon, whatever he is. Demons are usually bad people, as Baba and Mama have told me and my siblings. So I won't really let Ghirahim get into my head. At least... I'll try not to." - Sheegwa_

"Foxy and I?" explained Ghirahim, "Oh we have nothing in common. Animatronic, pirates, we just don't mesh well. However... those two pokemon? They like eachother. As in 'like like' eachother. Foxy considers it taboo. ...I don't see why though."

Sheegwa nodded, "Okay.."

"Basically, what I am telling you is that you are the swing vote here, young Sheegwa," grinned Ghirahim, "You can decide your own destiny. You have a far better choice of going far with me by your side then you do with those pokemon."

"_Braixen and Greninja are tight as can be. Ghirahim has a point about that. For him and Foxy, well... I don't know if I believe that. Ghirahim has been insistent that we keep Foxy around longer, so um.. I don't know if I really have a chance either way." - Sheegwa_

"Think about it, please. Your future might depend on what path you take." reminded Ghirahim, leaving Sheegwa to think for herself for a while.

Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth, Braixen, and Foxy were sitting around the camp fire talking about things.

"I gotta say Foxy," said Sweet Tooth, leaning in his seat, "You clearly hold true to these... pirate promises."

Foxy nodded, clanking his hook against the log he sat on, "Aye, matey! N-n-n-n-no pirate breaks- no pirate breaks his pr-pr-pr-_neveracceptedme_-promises!"

"_Yesterday at the challenge, we did have to put Foxy into a position for once, and... he actually did well. Physically I don't think he'll last long.. but I believe being a robot he does have an ounce of mental power within him... even if he keeps messing up our genders. He keeps calling Greninja a girl, and Ghirahim transgendered." - Braixen_

"Keep up the good work then," noted Sweet Tooth, "We already lost one challenge... by force I will agree, but we're still a good tribe."

"For now, we can't lose focus. I think everyone on Gorunia is focused, and not out for revenge like Fi was." replied Braixen.

"_Me pizza-pizza-pizzera's closing by y-y-y-year's end. That lan-lan-landlubber Freddy and his b-b-b-bandmates- and his bandmates w-w-will feel my p-p-p-pain! St-st-stuck to decay, l-l-l-locked away, and b-b-b-be alone- be alone for many y-y-y-years. Forgotten, d-d-dismantled, deactivated." - Foxy_

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 9

Shulk had returned from Exile Island, and had a small plan up his sleeve. He already had two clues to the hidden immunity idol, but he didn't think he had enough.

"_Coming back from Exile Island, I know the idol is located in our camp somewhere. I have seen two clues; Sheegwa's, and Lucina's. So right now, it would be best to work with Lucina to find the idol. Maybe we'll find it, maybe we won't." - Shulk_

Hoping to gain some insight, he approached Lucina in the forest by themselves to show her the clue. She looked it over a few times, and handed it back to him.

"I don't know," said Lucina, "I've done my own personal searching with one clue I have... and that one doesn't help me as much. What do you think they mean by 'between three forked trees'?"

"Exactly what it says it means," replied Shulk, "We just gotta find three forked trees."

"_Searching for the idol is one of the more difficult parts of Survivor, because if you don't have a clue, you can't expect to find the idol. Even if you think you can find it without a clue, there's always a chance you'll get caught, and then your game comes to an end." - Lucina_

Lucina nodded, "We're not going to spend all day looking for the idol now. We're near a forest that's about... as big as my home. We'll be in here for hours on end."

Shulk agreed with her, "Yeah.. it's not like we need the idol right now, yeah? We have the numbers."

"_One more clue, and I think either one of us could get the idol, and give us a little bonus in the game. We've decided not to tell Sheik, because she's the third wheel, and after what Jackle told me, not very trustworthy." - Shulk_

"I just wanted to tell you something," explained Shulk, putting his clue away, "Jackle told me that he's under the assumption that Sheik is hiding a big secret from everyone, just like you were." He then proceeded to tell Lucina what Jackle had told Shulk, including all of the theories behind it.

"I had my suspicions she had a secret." noted Lucina quietly.

"Honestly, is there really no problem in taking out Sheik before Jackle or Waluigi?" asked Shulk, "Jackle even said that we could easily beat him over Sheik."

Lucina nodded, "That's true, but then we're entering a 2-2 vote, and then there's trouble. I say one of them, then Sheik."

Shulk nodded in agreement with her.

"_Lucina's right. As long as the two of us hold all the cards, we can't let Sheik go quite yet. I did want to trust her, but hiding secrets is something you don't want to do... and yeah I sound like a hypocrite regarding the Monado, but if I told everyone that, I'm so done. There's a difference." - Shulk_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Jackle, Lobo, and Waluigi were all talking about what's to come.

"Do you think we'll get a new tribe soon?" asked Waluigi.

Lobo grumbled a little, "What? Done with us already, are you?"

Waluigi shook his head, "No no no! Waluigi needs some change around here! That's all!"

"_Ehhhh! This game too boring. Waluigi wants to be number one, but number one means no tribal council, and no game play! It does not help that everyone is so boring! We need new people, new colors!" - Waluigi_

Jackle cackled, "Eee hee hee! Oh, there will be change around here, Waluigi... and once we do indeed have another loss, you shall see it happen before your very own eyes!"

"As long as you don't ruin my tribe, do whatever the #$%# you like," shrugged Lobo, laying down in the sand near the fire pit, "I'm just here to coach you, and earn my pay."

"Damn right you are!" replied Jackle, "Zoruto won't fail. I can rest assured that. In fact, I think we'll be... brought more together."

"_Sheik is the next one out. Shulk would be stupid to not take the chance right now to take her out. She's strong, she's quiet, and she's very untrustworthy. Listen, people like her will slip under the radar until it's too late. Like last season! How did they let Maria make it to the Final 5? It's illogical!" - Jackle_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Gorunia, Zoruto, getting your first look at the new Kokoria tribe; Annette voted out at the last tribal council."

Both tribes weren't surprised at all.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, one member from each tribe will act as your caller, and they will guide two other tribe members around, blindfolded. They must retrieve three items and a flag following the commands of their caller. Once you have the flag and all three items, the two members must work together to hoist it up to the caller. First tribe to finish wins reward, and only the first tribe."

Jeff revealed a cage with three chickens.

"Ahh, chicken. Are you all bored of fish, fruits, and rice? Well, I think some chicken can help spice up life around camp. Win today's challenge, and you'll win some chickens. Also, winning tribe will send two people to Exile Island, and this will apply to all future reward challenges. Coaches, you will be in charge of choosing who does what, okay? Let's get started."

Kokoria

Caller: Chrom

Blindfolded: Pac-Man and Samus

Gorunia

Caller: Ghirahim

Blindfolded: Braixen and Greninja

Zoruto

Caller: Waluigi

Blindfolded: Lucina and Shulk

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Chrom, Ghirahim, and Waluigi started to bark out orders over and over again, trying to lead their tribe members to the items they needed. While Waluigi barely made any effort to lead Lucina and Shulk, either by laziness or poor management, Chrom made a strong effort, leading Samus and Pac-Man to the first item, and they took an early lead once they brought it back.

Braixen and Greninja were finding it hard to hear Ghirahim, whom surprisingly had the lowest voice compared to Chrom or Waluigi. Chrom continued to show great competence to Kokoria by leading Samus and Pac-Man perfect, gaining the second item for Kokoria. With Waluigi barely helping, Shulk was able to find something, and it was the first Zoruto item, bringing it back carefully.

Eventually Gorunia was able to put themselves on the board when Ghirahim successfully got Braixen and Greninja to listen, and they managed to bring back their first item. Meanwhile, with Waluigi making more of an effort then before, Zoruto managed to get a second item, tying up with Kokoria.

But Chrom's leadership seemed to be paying off for the Kokoria tribe, as Chrom was doing a great job. With the third and final item in their possession, all Kokoria needed was their flag.

But it seemed like Waluigi, Shulk, and Lucina were not giving up no matter what. Chrom intimidated them, but not entirely, and they eventually got their third and final item, with Waluigi now sending them to get the flag. Gorunia seemed completely out of it, with Ghirahim just being unable to find his voice. Despite this, they did managed to get a second item after Greninja stumbled upon it.

After taking quite a while to do it, Kokoria finally was able to get their flag, and Pac-Man and Samus brought it back to Chrom, and now all they needed to do was hoist it up to him. But Lucina and Shulk were right behind them, and now both tribes were evened up with one another. It would come down to whether Chrom or Waluigi did a better job. During this time, Gorunia managed to get their third item.

Both Chrom and Waluigi were doing their best, and Waluigi had the sudden urge to win if only to shove it in Chrom's face. Chrom was taking his time, while Waluigi appeared to be rushing it.

In the end...

…

…

…

...turned out that rushing it had no negative effect as it normally would.

"WALUIGI HAS THE FLAG, AND ZORUTO WINS REWARD!"

All of Zoruto hugged and cheered.

"Now that's what I call a come from behind victory. Nice job Waluigi, you prevailed, and helped your tribe win a fantastic reward. Now for the hard part; Exile Island. Who will be going today? Also, Sheegwa cannot be the Gorunia option."

After some discussion...

"We'll send the callers this time Jeff. Chrom and Ghirahim."

Chrom nodded, upset about his performance, taking a map from Jeff as he and Ghirahim left for Exile Island.

"They will return in time for the next immunity challenge. Zoruto, you have some chicken that I'm sure you want to feast on as soon as possible, so head on back to camp and enjoy. Kokoria, Gorunia, nothing for you, so head back to camp, and see you for immunity."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 9

Both Chrom and Ghirahim arrived on Exile Island, and approached the two pots on Exile Island. Ghirahim smirked to himself.

"Well, well, well," he grinned, "Turns out she was telling the truth."

Chrom took one of the vases, and let Ghirahim take the other. To his amazement, Chrom was able to get the clue, while Ghirahim did not. Chrom immediately put it in his pocket without sharing with Ghirahim.

Ghirahim looked over at him, "Ah, so you have the clue, and aren't going to share it?"

"What would be the point?" shrugged Chrom.

"_Of course, Chrom would be the one to get the clue, and not share it with the fabulous Ghirahim. Bah, whatever. It's not like I need an idol this instant. Let Chrom build the target on his back. That would be deliciously entertaining for me." - Ghirahim_

Ghirahim shrugged as well, and watched as Chrom wandered off on his own.

Chrom read the clue to himself, and was surprised to learn that Annette was indeed telling the truth about the idol being at camp, not at Exile Island like they assumed.

"_Well.. after reading the clue, it turns out that Annette was telling the truth. All of us assumed she was lying about it, so... this gives my alliance a great advantage over Brian. We won't tell him this, because he's on the outside and I feel as though he knows." - Chrom_

Chrom stuffed the clue into his pocket, and returned to the Exile camp.

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 10

After winning the reward challenge, Sheik went up to Waluigi with her arms crossed.

"I usually do not say this often," said Sheik, sternly, "But I am impressed, Waluigi. I didn't expect you to pull through like you did."

"Wah hah hah!" laughed Waluigi, feeling proud, "It was nothing! Waluigi is always number one! Waaahhhhh!"

"_I won the challenge! I won the challenge! Ney ney ney ney! Wah hah hah! Waluigi wins one for the Zoruto tribe, and gets the respect he deserves! Bested that Chrom person, and I feel amazing! Wah hah hah! Give me the big chicken! Wings for days!" - Waluigi_

Jackle and Shulk set up the chicken cage nearby the shelter, and looked it over.

"Alright, time for celebratory lunch?" asked Shulk.

Lucina pulled out her blade and nodded, "I believe so."

"_We did vote off our strongest player at the first vote, but I believe we never needed her one time. We have a large advantage over the other tribes now with the chickens, and I think we'll only grow stronger from here." - Lucina_

Lobo tapped Lucina's shoulder, "Nah, let me do the honors, missy. The Main Man knows how to properly slaughter a chicken." He walked over to the chicken cage, and pulled out the biggest chicken in there; likely the rooster, holding it by the neck.

Shulk watched him walk down to the beach with it, "What are you going to go do with it Lo-" He got his answer, watching Lobo do something largely drastic with the chicken, freaking Shulk out, "Oh my God! Oh that's horrible..."

"Well, that's how you have to do it." noted Jackle.

"Yeah well.. Lobo, it's neck looks like a rope now.." muttered Shulk.

Lobo guffawed a little, "Welcome to the real world, Monado boy."

"_Lobo is a crazy man, I mean.. he grabbed the chicken, and swung it around like a rope. I mean... I feel bad for the chicken, but I feel even better knowing it's not my neck Lobo was extending out to be like a giraffe's." - Shulk_

Moments later, the Zoruto tribe was cooking, and soon eating their first chicken.

"If we lose the next immunity challenge after this, I'll be shocked." remarked Lucina, finishing her chicken wing.

"You're telling me!" laughed Waluigi, "Waluigi needs the meat, and I get the thickest piece of meat!"

"You deserve it, ya twig," smirked Lobo, "Grow some meat and be like your brother for once. And stay away from the garlic."

"_Wah hah hah! This is what's going to keep me one step ahead of Jackle! If this stupid plan of his fails, then I want him to take the fall, not Waluigi! Waluigi came to win and be number one! Not loser! I hate being the loser every time! Wah!" - Waluigi_

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 10

Sitting around the fire were Brian, Pac-Man, and Samus. Trevor and Aladdin were busy fishing at the moment.

"Man, we were so close today." noted Brian, "I hope Chrom hasn't lost most of his pride."

"I doubt it. We got too careless I believe." remarked Samus.

"_Today at the challenge, I was a little relieved to know that we haven't decayed in our ability to win challenges, so I feel a little safe. However, a loss could come at any time, so I need to be prepared. Without an idol, my next best option is to turn people against eachother." - Brian_

"At least we were last, and that's the best part." replied Pac-Man, retaining a positive spirit.

Samus nodded, "Exactly. Hmm... I'm going to go check on Aladdin and Trevor real quick.. see if they need any help." She then left the area for the beach.

"_At the very least, Chrom could find a hidden immunity idol if we suspected right and Annette lied to us about the idol's real location. I'm fairly certain she lied to us, it makes no sense why after it was clear she was first to go that she would openly share information with us." - Samus_

Brian watched as Samus left. Once she was gone, he looked over to talk to Pac-Man, "Pac-Man, I think you need to think about what's to come. I don't really trust Chrom at all. He could easily have the idol right now as we speak."

Pac-Man nodded, knowing that there wasn't a chance Chrom would have the idol, but played along, "I know. It does give me the chills."

"_Poor Brian. The fact that everyone besides him and Samus know about the true whereabouts of the hidden immunity idol is going to hurt in the end. I'm sure Samus will learn the truth once Chrom tells us, so that leaves Brian. I like him, but I think he needs to go next." - Pac-Man_

"Chrom is tight with Samus," explained Brian, "I can clearly see that. Then there's you and Aladdin. I believe you both are pairs. I could be wrong, but I'm usually right in my suspicions. Listen, if I go next, then there will be a tie. You could use me as a swing vote."

Pac-Man thought about it, and realized Brian had a strong point, "Now that you mention it... yeah, you're right."

"If we lose the next immunity challenge, we vote against Chrom; you, me, Aladdin. Then you don't have to worry about a tiebreaker." offered Brian.

"_My plan is to get Aladdin and Pac-Man against Samus and Chrom. Those are the likely pairs, and who knows maybe I'm wrong. But this is my last ditch effort. As long as we win challenges, I stay alive. If we lose, this is a large gamble and it could end my game or extend my game." - Brian_

"I'll be thinking about it, thank you for the idea." smiled Pac-Man.

"Don't mention it. Just trying to help you out." replied Brian with a smile.

"_I don't know if I trust Brian all the way. I will talk with Aladdin about this later. That is a strong possibility. If Aladdin holds true to my word, then it will be 2-2 after Brian's gone. Perhaps it is the right choice, but a risky choice." - Pac-Man_

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 10

While Foxy and Sweet Tooth were taking a nap, Greninja, Braixen, and Sheegwa were talking around the fire to one another.

"I don't know if I can trust Ghirahim at all guys," whispered Sheegwa, "Like... I know it's only Day 10, but I feel like... he won't make it any easier for me to trust him."

"Don't feel alone, no one trusts him except Foxy. That's why we're voting him off next, since we need Ghirahim a lot more then we need Foxy." replied Braixen.

"_Sheegwa is the best person to bring into our group at this point, but the problem with her is the fact that she's incredibly weak, weaker then Foxy. Like Foxy's useful for puzzles and all... Sheegwa is only nicer. That's it. But it's better to keep her around over someone like Foxy just to avoid a tie." - Braixen_

"He told me that he wants to vote one of you guys off next, since like... if I go next then it'll be 2 against 2." explained Sheegwa.

Greninja perked up, looking at Braixen. Braixen shook her head, "Well... he told us that if we voted Fi off, like we told you, then Foxy was next. Clearly he was pulling our chain."

"_With Ghirahim not here, I just had to like... tell them. I can't hide forever, and I need to tell Braixen and Greninja that Ghirahim is pulling a fast one on them. I can't trust him, and I feel safer with the pokemon, even if they take eachother over me." - Sheegwa_

"Well like... he told me that you two would take eachother over me... whereas he would take me over Foxy," continued Sheegwa, "I don't think I can win this game anyway. My siblings didn't, and I don't think I can either. So I want the good guys to win!"

"Ninja. Grenin." noted Greninja, giving a nod towards Sheegwa. Braixen looked over at Sheegwa and smiled, "Well.. I'm glad you wanna be on our side... and don't worry, we will hold the numbers over Ghirahim and Foxy from here on out."

"_Truth be told though... knowing that she did rat out Ghirahim... I don't really think I can trust Sheegwa 100%. Sure, Ghirahim is bad yeah, but... she still ratted him out. We'll have to see at the next vote if Ghirahim was telling the truth or not." - Braixen_

"Grenin! Ninja nin!" retorted Greninja, giving a stern look to Sheegwa with crossed arms. One could assume Greninja was telling Sheegwa that this would be a temporary alliance.

"What.. did he say?" asked Sheegwa.

Braixen shook her head, "For now, we'll see how things go from here, okay? Don't mind Greninja... I think he finds it hard to trust others. I find it rather cute, really." Greninja turned red and looked away.

"Okay.. thank you Braixen. You too, Greninja." smiled Sheegwa.

"_I can only hope this doesn't bite me in my kitty cat butt! I made a risk telling them everything, and I hope they keep me around just because of it! They could at least keep me around for that. I exposed Ghirahim, and I think I beat him at his own game! Take that!" - Sheegwa_

– – – – –

Veteran's Island Night 11

It was the final night on Veteran's Island, as tomorrow morning, both Maxwell and Chun-Li would battle off in their final test.

Both Maxwell and Chun-Li were spending their last night chatting around the camp fire, eating their rice dinner.

"Man, I'm not ready for the Test of Endurance," laughed Maxwell, "I mean like, that's your forte, Chun-Li, it's like David taking on Goliath."

"Hey, I'm not going easy on you, Maxwell. You want to play the game, you gotta beat me like you did Gardevoir and Dr. Mario!" smirked Chun-Li.

"_I'm honestly nervous going into the final test on Veteran's Island! Chun-Li has been a beast thus far in the competition, and I feel like it's going to take everything out of me to beat her. I can't like... draw myself muscles or super stuff right now. I gotta beat her pure and all!" - Maxwell_

"I know, I know!" laughed Maxwell, smiling at her, "And hey, we've fought hard out here, Chun-Li. Whoever enters this game, take no prisoners, and... just pray for the best."

Chun-Li nodded, "Absolutely. I feel like given our impressive streak, no matter who enters the game? We have maybe one or two free votes just because we're useful in challenges. Strategically... we'll be at a disadvantage."

Maxwell nodded, finishing his rice, "I'm not too worried. Just can't lose your mind out here. You gotta take it day by day. Not minute by minute."

"_Maxwell isn't that tough of an opponent, but I won't get cocky like Dr. Mario did. If I did, then for sure I'll lose the final test, and I can't go for the million dollars. So it's time to cut the crap, focus on the goal, and win the final test to enter the game. Good luck, Maxwell." - Chun-Li_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Chrom and Ghirahim, returning from Exile Island."

Both men returned from around a corner, and stepped back onto their respective mats.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Gorunia and Zoruto."

Foxy and Jackle both did so.

"For today's challenge, two tribe members will take turns diving underwater to retrieve buoys tied to an anchored rope. Once you've collected all four buoys, two other tribe members will be in charge of tossing the buoys into a basket from your floating platform. First two tribes to get all four buoys into their baskets, win immunity, safe from the vote. Losing tribe, another loss, another person going home. Coaches, you will be in charge of choosing who does what, okay? Let's get started."

Kokoria

Diving: Aladdin and Samus

Throwing: Brian and Pac-Man

Gorunia

Diving: Ghirahim and Greninja

Throwing: Braixen and Foxy

Zoruto

Diving: Sheik and Shulk

Throwing: Lucina and Waluigi

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Aladdin, Sheik, and Ghirahim all dove into the water, and swam out towards the anchored down rope. Aladdin had the speed that Ghirahim was lacking, and he was able to take a lead. Sheik was having a little difficulty untying the knot underwater. Aladdin resurfaced, and returned the first buoy for Kokoria.

Samus dove out into the water to help extend Kokoria's lead. Both Ghirahim and Sheik came back up with their first buoys, and they returned to the platform. Samus wasted no time in extending the lead for her tribe, retrieving the second buoy.

Greninja and Shulk dove out into the water for their first go, while Aladdin went out for his second attempt. Once again, Aladdin showed off some excellent athletic ability, getting the third buoy for Kokoria in record time while Greninja and Shulk were still underwater.

Samus dove out next to get the fourth and final buoy for Kokoria, and she was once again extending Kokoria's lead to nearly unbeatable. Greninja was having difficulty untying the knots simply due to the webbed hands Greninja had. Shulk also had difficulty, and came back up for air.

Samus returned with the fourth and final buoy for Kokoria, and soon Brian and Pac-Man were up for the throwing section. Quickly, Brian wasted no time in scoring the first buoy into the basket. Brian was happy that at least they weren't going to tribal council at this point.

Shulk finally managed to get the second buoy for Zoruto, and swam back to the platform with his buoy. Greninja's webbed hands were slowing him down, and soon Greninja resorted to using teeth. Never once did Greninja come back up for air.

Sheik dove out into the water to go for the third buoy for Zoruto, while Gorunia still had one buoy, which seemed to shock many, knowing that Greninja was a water pokemon, and he was messing up in a water challenge.

Pac-Man scored the second basket for Kokoria. Brian managed to score the third point again in record time, feeling amazing at how far Kokoria is in the challenge compared to Zoruto or Gorunia. They were looking almost pathetic at this point.

Eventually, it was pointless to even delay it.

"Pac-Man scores the final basket! KOKORIA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Kokoria hugged and cheered. It was down to Gorunia and Zoruto, and boy did they need some encouragement. Greninja FINALLY came back up with the second buoy, having torn through most of the anchored down rope, feeling very discouraged after returning with it. Braixen hugged Greninja afterwards, praising and comforting the ninja frog.

Ghirahim had to make up for lost time, and he even needed more time as Sheik resurfaced with the third buoy for Zoruto. Now it was back to Shulk, and he was not ready for another go, especially since he needed to go deeper. Ghirahim resurfaced with the third buoy, tying the tribes once again!

Greninja immediately dove into the water, ready to try again and not come up short. Immediately did Greninja start to tear through the rope holding the final buoy, and almost roughly as well. Shulk couldn't hold his breath very long compared to Greninja, and Greninja easily overtook Shulk, moving Gorunia onto the throwing portion. After resurfacing, Greninja spat out a broken tooth.

Braixen and Foxy moved quickly onto the throwing portion, and Braixen scored a quick one putting them far ahead of Zoruto. While Shulk continued to slow Zoruto down, having knot untying problems coupled with holding his breath longer then he needed to, Foxy scored the second basket for Gorunia.

FINALLY Shulk resurfaced with the final buoy, and immediately tried to push Lucina and Waluigi into working hard and winning the challenge. Lucina made a basket early on, while Braixen scored the third basket. It would take all Waluigi and Lucina had to win over the broken animatronic Foxy. Foxy took a shot and...

…

…

...missed! Waluigi took a shot and... scored! Zoruto was catching up despite Shulk's mishap! Foxy needed to make the final shot for Gorunia. Lucina took a shot...

…

...and missed! Foxy took one more shot...

…

…

...and scored!

"FOXY MAKES THE SHOT! GORUNIA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Gorunia hugged and cheered.

"Wow, hell of a challenge, you guys! One of the most intense challenges ever in Survivor history. Kokoria, you dominated, and left the two tribes in the dust! Gorunia, you were in dead last, and then it took a miracle hug from Braixen to Greninja to get the tribe focused! Both tribes are safe from the vote, no tribal council. Zoruto, you fought hard, you tried your best, but tonight, one of you will have to pay the price. Someone will go home tonight. See you then."

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 11

Shulk was outright humiliated at the immunity challenge today, and he wasted no time in apologizing.

"Look, I'm sorry guys," sighed Shulk, "I did the best I could but... I couldn't get the knot undone. I don't know why."

Lucina looked over at him, "I'm just as humiliated as you are Shulk. I lost to a broken down animatronic. How embarrassing."

"_Today at the challenge, Shulk couldn't do the best he normally puts out, and I feel bad for him. He is one of our stronger players physically, and... sometimes you're either the hero or the goat. Shulk was the goat this time, unfortunately." - Lucina_

Waluigi grumbled to himself, walking away, "Ehhh! Waluigi no win this time, but there's always next time. Don't mess up again Shulk!"

"I won't, and that's a promise for Zoruto." smiled Shulk, giving everyone a thumb's up.

"_Shulk! He supposed to be strongest man here, yet he fails today! Waluigi saved the day for the chickens for reward, and we can't even win with chicken in our bellies? What's up with you all of a sudden, man! Get it right!" - Waluigi_

A little while later, Lucina, Sheik, and Shulk were walking around in the forest, discussing whom to vote off.

"Maybe we should have swapped out, Lucina," sighed Shulk, "You're the better swimmer after all."

Lucina shook her head, "No, let's not worry about it. It's done, and we have to vote someone off."

"_Tonight, it's going to be interesting because there's three people who have a target on their backs. Waluigi, for being annoying and somewhat useless in challenges. Jackle, for also being annoying and very untrustworthy. And Sheik, for keeping such a secret as being Princess Zelda away from us, compared to Lucina who told us from the beginning." - Shulk_

"Okay... so it's either Jackle or Waluigi. Shoot at me some ideas." noted Shulk.

Sheik wasted no time, "Jackle. It's got to be Jackle. He can't be trusted, and Waluigi has proven himself. Let's.. award him with his win for reward by keeping him over Jackle."

"I see nothing wrong with that." replied Lucina, nodding her head.

"_I want Jackle out next. He's catching onto my secret, I can feel it. I will not let him ruin my game, so tonight, the three of us will send him home, and I believe there are no arguments that say he should stay. Because Zoruto will fall with him still around. Count on it." - Sheik_

After agreeing to vote Jackle off for the night, they left the forest to do a few chores around camp before tribal. Meanwhile, in the shelter while Lobo was cooking some fish, Jackle and Waluigi were discussing the vote.

"We're so sent today," grinned Jackle, "Sheik's going home.. or should I say... Zelda's going home."

Waluigi nodded, cackling, "Got that right! Is Shulk on board still?"

Jackle nodded, "So far yes. I believe he is. Shall we say... it'll be a big blindside once she realizes she screwed up."

"_For the last 5 or 6 days, I've been making a move against Sheik, expose her little secret, and take her out for good. It will only bring me and Waluigi more time in the game, and more time is all I need to find my footing in the game. Eee hee hee eee! Let the games begin, Zoruto...!" - Jackle_

"Good, good! Waluigi can't wait for the surprises tonight! Wah hah hah hah!" cackled Waluigi.

The two villains then fist bumped eachother, and rested for the rest of the evening.

Before leaving for tribal council, Shulk still had a lot on his mind.

"_Right now, I have no idea what I'm doing. Lucina seems set on voting off Jackle, so if I want to take Sheik out now... it has to be now. I don't know, maybe making my own footing this game is the first step in making a name for myself. I still have to think it over..." - Shulk_

– – – – –

The Zoruto tribe arrived at tribal council.

"It's been a while since I've seen you guys, huh? Waluigi, you guys have done decent, and hell you've won chickens! What do you think happened?" asked Jeff.

Waluigi shook his head.

"Shulk happened, Jeff! Waluigi won chickens for the tribe, and then Shulk couldn't do a few knots! Waluigi came here to win, not lose! He's apologized, but it still hurts my heart!" replied Waluigi.

Shulk smirked.

"Shulk, you've been a strong player for Zoruto, yet this challenge proved difficult for you. What happened?" asked Jeff.

Shulk shrugged.

"Honestly, I think I got a little too... oh what's the word... frazzled. I just had a bad day, and I hope to come back strong the next day." replied Shulk.

"Sheik, how do you think the vote will go down tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I think it's a pretty simple vote. Nothing too major, I think. We know what needs to be done." replied Sheik.

Jackle cackled a little.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Sheik, you're up."

– – –

Jackle's Vote: Say your prayers... Jackle the Mantle wins today. Ee hee! (Sheik)

Sheik's Vote: Get out. (Jackle)

Shulk's Vote: Look, I need to play the game. Nothing personal. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jackle. (He nodded, clasping his floating hands together.)

…

Sheik. One vote Sheik, one vote Jackle. (Sheik glared over at Jackle.)

…

…

"...Zelda. Who's this vote casted by?" questioned Jeff. Everyone aside from the villains were shocked.

Jackle raised his hand with a grin, "Me, voting against Sheik, because after all... she is Princess Zelda."

"Can you clarify that Sheik?" asked Jeff.

Sheik looked both ways, before closing her eyes, "...no. I'm not her."

Okay, that still counts as a vote for Sheik, given that the voter confirmed it. That's two votes Sheik, one vote Jackle.

…

Jackle. We're tied two votes Jackle, two votes Sheik, one vote left. (Jackle and Waluigi looked over at Shulk.)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia...

…

…

…

…

...Jackle. That's three, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Jackle rolled his eyes, getting up from his seat and angrily grabbing his torch. Sheik smirked at him, while Waluigi turned away from everyone, annoyed.

"Jackle, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jackle nodded, floating out of tribal council, but not before saying, "At least I exposed you, stop hiding behind a disguise!" He then disappeared in a cloud of orange smoke.

"Well, that was certainly a tribal council to remember down the road. With the nightmaren out of the game, where does Zoruto go from here? All I know is... I hope your coach is proud of your games thus far. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Veteran's Island Day 12

"Come on in guys!" called Jeff. It was time for the third and final Veteran's Island duel.

Maxwell, and Chun-Li both arrived at the challenge area.

"It's time to take on your third and final duel. This will be the Test of Endurance. If you have the patience, the focus, and the determination, you will get the right to enter the game as the 19th player."

Both players nodded, ready to compete in the duel.

"For today's duel, you will perch yourself between two big walls, resting your feet between two tiny pegs. The last one standing will earn the right to enter the game. Only rule, you cannot take your feet off the pegs unless I tell you to. Both of you understand?"

Both players nodded.

"Okay, let's get you situated!"

Both Chun-Li and Maxwell were ready to take eachother on, hoping that they had the power to outlast the other. They got in between the walls, and placed their feet on the pegs.

"Okay! This challenge is officially on!"

– 10 minutes in... –

At this point, both Chun-Li and Maxwell's feet were hurting already, and Maxwell was fighting the temptation to lift each foot off to relax them.

Chun-Li looked over at Maxwell, "Don't let the pain beat you... I don't want to win this early, Maxwell."

Maxwell shook his head, "Don't mind me... I'll be fine."

– 20 minutes in... –

Maxwell was clearly struggling more then Chun-Li. Chun-Li looked over and shook her head, a little disappointed that it seemed to be too easy at this point.

Maxwell took a deep breath, and placed his feet firmly on the pegs, pushing them against the wall.

"Dig deep!" called Jeff, "You've came this far, you've got to keep going! Ten more minutes, and we'll lower you guys down to a smaller peg."

Both players nodded, although it appeared that Maxwell wasn't listening. His feet were numb.

– 30 minutes in... –

"Okay guys, it's time to move down to the second peg. It's smaller then the last one, so be careful. You can still be eliminated here if your feet touch the ground."

That warning appeared to come too late for one player, as someone touched the ground by pure accident...

…

…

...Maxwell.

"Maxwell! Looks like your feet gave out on you... sorry my man. That means CHUN-LI! WINS THE DUEL! SHE WILL BE ENTERING THIS GAME!"

Maxwell cheered for Chun-Li, and limped over to shake her hand firmly.

"Congratulations Chun-Li! You have officially earned a spot in the game, and later today, you will be joining a tribe! Maxwell, sadly, your quest ends here. You must leave Veteran's Island immediately."

Maxwell nodded, shaking Chun-Li's hand firmly, and telling her not to quit before leaving for good.

"_I knew it would be a long shot to beat Chun-Li, and of course I fail. Oh well, even though I only got to play in Veteran's Island, I enjoyed my time out here! Met three great people, had fun competing against them, and even getting this far was a dream come true. Good luck Chun-Li!" - Maxwell's Final Words_

– – – – –

**Jackle's Final Words**

"How infuriating! Of course Shulk decides to take the hard route and keep a threat longer in the game. Bah, whatever... I'm still pissed off that I'm the fourth one out. Reala will probably not let me hear the end of it... damn it! Master Wizeman, please forgive me, don't get mad! I did the best I could!"

VOTE

Jackle – Lucina, Sheik, and Shulk

Sheik – Jackle and Waluigi

Here's what's to come in the next episode. ONE, one giant secret will be revealed! TWO, Coach's Roulette will happen next episode. Each coach will have to send one or two people off their tribe to be put into a mixer, and possibly swapped onto a new tribe... or even BACK onto their old tribe! THREE, the coaches will learn that the person that wins the million dollars will also give their coach the same prize money that Jade won on Destiny Isles!

Much hype! Especially with Veteran's Island over!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 The Future Is Ours To Decide

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Pac-Man was told the truth about the idol moments after Annette was voted out of the game. He vowed to tell nobody, but his best ally Aladdin. Knowing that he needed to branch away from Chrom and Samus, Aladdin also vowed to not tell them. Meanwhile, knowing he was on the cutting block, Brian needed to find a crack somewhere._

_Over at Gorunia, Ghirahim asked Sheegwa about the hidden immunity idol, and Sheegwa did not tell him a thing. Then Ghirahim told Sheegwa how much of a pair Braixen and Greninja were, and that they needed to be split. Sheegwa agreed, but saw no advantage to going with Foxy and Ghirahim._

_On Zoruto, Shulk showed his clue to Lucina, choosing not to tell Sheik as he had lost his trust in her after what Jackle had said about her. He also told Lucina of the plan Jackle offered. At this point, there was no agreement on who to go with; Jackle or Sheik?_

_At the reward challenge, despite little enthusiasm during the challenge, Waluigi gained the momentum to win reward for his tribe; earning his tribe three chickens. Chrom and Ghirahim were then sent to Exile Island. On Exile Island, Chrom gained the clue and chose not to share with Ghirahim. He was surprised to learn that the idol was actually back at camp as Annette was telling the truth._

_Back at Zoruto, the tribe savored their victory, and Waluigi felt like a king for once in the game. He believed that there would be no way Zoruto could lose after this amazing victory._

_On the other two tribes, Brian devised a plan to play both sides. He knew that Pac-Man and Aladdin were a duo, and that Chrom and Samus were another. He said that Chrom might be a threat and get the idol. Meanwhile, Sheegwa ratted out Ghirahim to Braixen and Greninja._

_At the immunity challenge, in one of the most intense challenges yet, Kokoria easily won first place with no problem. But due to knot untying issues with Shulk and Greninja, the other two tribes slowed down. But in the end Foxy and Braixen won immunity for Gorunia, sending Zoruto to tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Shulk and Lucina were caught in the middle between their alliance with Sheik, and a potential new alliance with Waluigi and Jackle. Fearing Jackle, Sheik targeted him, while the wannabe villains targeted Sheik._

_At tribal council, after much thought, Shulk and Lucina voted for Jackle, sending the nightmaren home in a 3-2 decision, leaving Waluigi with not much hope. On Veteran's Island, Chun-Li came out victorious over Maxwell, earning a spot in the game. 15 are left once again, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Gorunia: Braixen, Foxy, Ghirahim, Greninja, and Sheegwa**

**Kokoria: Aladdin, Brian, Chrom, Pac-Man, and Samus**

**Zoruto: Lucina, Sheik, Shulk, and Waluigi**

_**On Veteran's Island: Chun-Li**_

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 12

After tribal council had ended, Waluigi was not happy with the results, although he showed no pity for Jackle's elimination.

"_Waahh! Jackle made himself too obvious, and got himself voted out! But Waluigi all alone now, and it's disgusting! Waluigi win chickens for tribe, tribe shows no gratitude? Wahhh! What a bunch of losers, that's what they are!" - Waluigi_

As Waluigi stomped off away from camp to go hang with Lobo and complain to him, Sheik turned to look at Shulk and Lucina.

"Hmph. What cowards. Trying to make up such a lie as be being the Princess of Hyrule." muttered Sheik.

"So, you're not Zelda?" asked Shulk.

Sheik shook her head, "No. I do know the woman, but I am not her."

"_Jackle needed to go before he blew my cover, and he was coming very close. Such a pity that he had to be taken out of his misery. My reasoning is clear. I rather not have a target on my back from the beginning." - Sheik_

"For now, I need some rest after that pointless vote. Take care you two." continued Sheik, before returning to camp for a nap.

Shulk turned to look at Lucina after Sheik left, "I don't buy it for a minute, Lucina. There's just too much evidence at this point."

"_Right before leaving for tribal council, I looked into the future using my Monado sword." (He holds up the blade) "And... it told me that if I sent Sheik home... I would lose Lucina. But if I sent Jackle home, I would lose Sheik. Whatever the meaning is... I've yet to know." - Shulk_

"It would make sense Jackle would know this knowledge," explained Lucina, "I mean.. I owned up to being a princess.. why can't she?"

"It must be her strategy," remarked Shulk, shrugging, "Doesn't matter.. the only one whose loyalty matters is you. As long as the two of us stick together, the future is ours to decide."

Lucina smirked, "I'm okay with that."

"_I don't trust Sheik anymore. I think she should come clean and just tell us the truth, because otherwise it will be hard to trust her. At this point, I'd rather take Waluigi all the way since we hold his fate in our hands. He knows that if he messes up, he's dead." - Lucina_

"So for now, Sheik will be the next to go," confirmed Shulk, "But if Waluigi becomes out of hand, we send him home. Oh, and don't tell anything to him. Otherwise he might blow our plan up."

"Agreed." nodded Lucina, shaking Shulk's hand.

"_I'm setting myself up well for the next couple of days. We need to stop losing, and start winning before we become dead meat at the merger. I've yet to check if that's the case, but I want to change the future as best I can so that it plays out in my favor." - Shulk_

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 12

Deep in the forest, Chrom was talking with Aladdin and Samus about the clue he got on Exile Island.

"We were all assuming Annette was lying but... but now... she was right all along." noted Chrom, showing both of his allies the clue to the idol.

"So it's located around here, guess that's something we don't need to worry about." smirked Samus.

"_Chrom was sent to Exile Island, and he revealed to Aladdin and I that the idol was located here on our island. We all assumed Annette was lying to us about that, so we never thought otherwise. Now that we know for sure... we're set." - Samus_

"Hey, the best part is that Brian's been the one who's focused on the idol being on Exile Island. Let him think that, and he'll never find the idol." remarked Aladdin.

"As long as he's never sent to Exile Island, he won't know," reminded Chrom, folding the clue up and placing it in his pocket, "Oh... and no telling Pac-Man. Keep this clue between us."

Samus nodded, "Sounds fair."

"_I don't exactly trust Pac-Man 100%. He's one of the nicest guys on the tribe, but he's playing the game too, and my gut is telling me not to trust him. He was close with Annette, and who knows what Annette told him but not us." - Chrom_

"Good with that, Aladdin?" asked Chrom.

Aladdin nodded, "Oh, yeah, of course! Pac-Man's my bud, but you're my alliance."

"Right." nodded Samus.

"_Of course I'm telling Pac-Man about this. What kind of sleazeball would I be if I didn't tell him what they told me? I don't want to be in that situation where I don't have a tight ally when I desperately need one. Chrom and Samus have eachother more then they have me, so..." - Aladdin_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Trevor was eating fish with Pac-Man and Brian for the time being, wondering what was coming up.

"I have a feeling we'll be mixed up today," noted Brian, "Just a small feeling. We can't be three tribes forever."

"And dissolve Zoruto? I'll be glad if that happens. One less psycho coach for me to deal with. That's my job." laughed Trevor.

"_If we mix up, oh my God, that will be the best thing ever for me. I'm at the bottom, and I need a miracle to save me right now. I don't care if the producers are doing it for me or not, I just want to make it to at least Day 20. Is that too much for?" - Brian_

Pac-Man smiled, "We'll just have to see what happens. For all we know, we may never swap."

"If that's the case, don't lose any challenges, got that?" replied Trevor, "We already cut the dead weight. There ain't none no more."

"You can say that again." laughed Brian.

"_Of course, if we swap and it screws me over, then yeah that's a chance too. I don't know, I've been dreading the day we go back to tribal council, because without a doubt I'm going home. Time for the game to be changed up, and fast." - Brian_

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 12

It was early in the day, and most of the players on Gorunia had woken up early for breakfast. Sheegwa was still napping, Ghirahim and Sweet Tooth were eating freshly caught fish by Greninja, and Foxy was watching them, being unable to eat.

A little while ago, Greninja and Braixen went out into the forest together. This made Sweet Tooth a tad curious.

"Hmm... what have they been up to, I wonder." the clown pondered.

Ghirahim shrugged, "Whatever it is, it's nothing good I'll tell you. Those two have been acting weird with one another the last couple of days.

"_I was unable to keep an eye on Sheegwa when I was on Exile Island, so I have no idea what went down while I was away. However, seeing Braixen and Greninja wander off into the forest, I have a slight feeling that Sheegwa told them everything. Just a hunch... and I know she was lying to me about the idol." - Ghirahim_

"The l-l-l-landlubbers think they- think they have all the p-p-p-power!" remarked Foxy, pointing his hook hand at the forest, "Fishing or-or-or-or _killthemall_- or fire, they believe th-th-th-they have- they have immunity!"

"Precisely my animatronic fellow," grinned Ghirahim, "Greninja can fish, but can't talk... Braixen can bring us fire... but like Jeffy said... flint can't be voted off. Quite the offer shall I say?"

"Don't do anything stupid, Ghirahim," replied Sweet Tooth sternly, "You know who the dead weight is."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes at him.

"_Sweet Tooth has been hounding me to not vote off either of the pokemon. Hmph! What a jerk. Telling me what to do. Clown boy needs to learn his place. He's my coach, not my leader. What I say goes.. not he." - Ghirahim_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Greninja was leading Braixen deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Greninja... where are you taking me...?" asked Braixen, a little confused.

"Ninja. Nin!" replied Greninja, still not being specific.

"_After doing his routine fishing this morning, Greninja took me out to the forest, without really giving any rhyme or reason as to why. I think he wants to show me something but... not sure what. Hopefully whatever this is... I can learn something about the frog." - Braixen_

After arriving near a waterfall, far away from where the Gorunia camp was, Greninja walked forward towards it, crossing the arms.

"What's up with you today, Greninja..?" asked Braixen.

Then Braixen heard something strange come out of Greninja's mouth, "...had to get you away from camp to tell you. Nobody else needs to know."

Braixen's eyes widened a little, "You... you do speak English.."

"Of course I do... what pokemon doesn't speak English besides the wild ones?" remarked Greninja, turning to look at Braixen, "I trust you the most out here... so I figured you should know."

"_My strategy coming out for Survivor was to pretend to be a wild pokemon. Even in casting, I acted like a wild pokemon. No English, no nothing. Given my skills and abilities, I believe it would be easier to trust me.. and rely on me." - Greninja_

"I knew there was something about you... but I'm very honored to have gained this much trust from you." smiled Braixen brightly.

Greninja nodded, blushing a little, "And I will admit... I have been developing feelings for you. It's odd for me.. having a crush on someone of the same gender."

Braixen blushed as well until Greninja spoke the latter part, "Wait... you're a girl?"

Greninja nodded, "Always have been.. you just all assumed I was a boy because I can't clarify."

"So Foxy was right..." remarked Braixen to herself quietly.

"_I'm just... a little happy and surprised all at the same time, really. First, Greninja can speak English... then I learn that she has a crush on me... and then I learn she's a girl? Too many emotions going through me right now, and... I quite like that." - Braixen_

"Please keep this between us," explained Greninja, "I will do it on my own when I'm ready, clear?"

Braixen nodded, smiling at her, "Promise."

The two pokemon then embraced near the waterfall.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Kokoria, Gorunia, getting your first look at the new Zoruto tribe; Jackle voted out at the last tribal council."

Nobody was surprised to see the nightmaren gone.

"Alright guys, today we have a big day, so let's not waste anytime in getting through it all, okay?"

Everyone nodded, curious as to what Jeff had to say.

"First off... it's time to reveal one of the major twists of the game; Veteran's Island."

Everyone was confused at the name, and listened closely.

"Veteran's Island is a twist was recycled from Survivor: Ultimates, and reused out here. There, it had Will, Angry Video Game Nerd, Robert, and Limberg. The winner would then enter the game and become a player. Out here... we had four newbies on Veteran's Island, and this morning we had our winner. Bring her out now!"

Everyone turned their attention to a boat coming in. On it was Chun-Li, the winner of Veteran's Island. Everyone applauded on her arrival and she waved at them with a smile.

"Please introduce yourself."

"Hi guys! I'm Chun-Li, I'm a fighter from China, and I was able to win my way through difficult challenges in strength, mental, and endurance. If I join your tribe, you have a worthy competitor." she smiled.

"Chun-Li will be joining a tribe eventually... but first we have some changes to make."

Everyone got excited, hoping for a swap to be coming.

"Coaches. As you all know, you've been leading your tribes for the last 12 days, and will continue to do so. Might I up the stakes a little? The coach whose player wins the title of Sole Survivor... will earn $10,000, just like Jade did in Survivor: Destiny Isles!"

Lobo, Sweet Tooth, and Trevor loved those odds, clapping and hooting afterwards.

"So... Lobo! I know you love your tribe, and you've had a rough road so far, with two losses. It's time to play a little game of luck. Is your luck on you, buddy?"

Lobo smirked, "Give it to me, Probst! I'm ready for it!"

"Okay then... pick one player on your tribe that you want to give up. Someone you have no faith in winning the money, or someone that you think will bring down your tribe. Time for the Coach Roulette."

Everyone was shocked to hear that, and some were worried that they would be picked off immediately. Trevor and Sweet Tooth smirked, already planning their picks.

Lobo laughed, "Hah! I thought it was going to be a big decision. Come on, Sheik! Get the hell off my tribe. Nobody should trust you, if you're willing to hide secrets."

Sheik rolled her eyes, and threw her blue buff off and to the side, walking over to stand next to Chun-Li.

"Sweet Tooth! Your turn! You and Trevor will have to make the same decisions as Lobo, but this time you must pick two players. Make your selections."

Sweet Tooth looked over his tribe. Ghirahim was begging for him not to screw up his game, but Sweet Tooth seemingly ignored him, "Tell you what Jeff. I have a lot of dead weight I want off. Sheegwa and Foxy. I have no faith in them."

Sheegwa was saddened, while Foxy seemed irritated at the decision, his head twitching a little. Ghirahim was pissed. Both of them dropped their red buffs and walked over to join Sheik and Chun-Li.

"Okay, last but not least, Trevor! Who do you no longer want on Kokoria?"

Trevor smirked, crossing his arms, "Look Jeff, I'm the coach and leader, and I think we need to cut off the attitudes, and cut those who try to take over my role as leader. I select Samus for her bad attitude and Chrom for trying to run my tribe."

Samus wasn't surprised she was picked, but Chrom was shocked. He thought Trevor would take Pac-Man off instead of him. Both players dropped their green buffs, and walked down to join the others.

"Okay, in Survivor, you sometimes have to play the lottery, and today that's what will be happening. You six will reach into here, and pick out a numbered stone. That will be the order in which you pick out new buffs. You might end up back on the same tribe you were kicked off of."

After drawing rocks, the order was Chun-Li, Foxy, Samus, Sheegwa, Sheik, and Chrom.

"Okay, Chun-Li, you're first! Reach into the urn, and determine your fate."

Chun-Li closed her eyes, and reached into the urn... and pulled out the first red buff.

"Chun-Li will become a member of Gorunia, go join your new tribe." smiled Jeff. Chun-Li smiled, and ran over to join her new tribe. Ghirahim looked sick to his stomach.

"Foxy, your turn!"

Foxy reached in with his metallic hand, and pulled out a green buff, the first one.

"Foxy will now become a member of Kokoria, go join the tribe." replied Jeff. Foxy nodded, clankily walking over to greet his new tribe. They didn't look entirely thrilled, but Pac-Man smiled and greeted him.

"Okay Samus, your turn."

Samus reached in and mixed around the buffs inside a little. She pulled out a blue buff.

"Zoruto! Samus becomes a new member of Zoruto, go join your tribe." smiled Jeff. Samus walked over and shook the hands of all three players, ignoring Lobo.

"Sheegwa, you're up next!"

Sheegwa reached into the urn with her paw... and was the first player to draw the same colored buff as before.

"Sheegwa will rejoin her old tribe Gorunia! Go join them, and Gorunia is complete at five members." smiled Jeff. Sheegwa leaped into Braixen's arms, and hugged her, happy to be home.

"Okay Sheik, one of two things will happen. You will either send you and Chrom back to your old tribes... or you will be in a new tribe. Draw now."

Sheik reached in...

…

…

...and pulled out a green buff, sending her to Kokoria, and Chrom to Zoruto.

"Okay, that settles it. Sheik will join Kokoria, and Chrom will join Zoruto. Go say hello to your new tribes." replied Jeff. Sheik didn't seem to greet her tribe right away, irritated at being kicked off of her old one. Chrom was happy to be on his new tribe, being able to be with his daughter and Samus.

"Tomorrow will be the immunity challenge, so I suggest you make good use of your new tribes, and be ready for anything. See you then!"

**Gorunia: Braixen, Chun-Li, Ghirahim, Greninja, and Sheegwa**

**Kokoria: Aladdin, Brian, Foxy, Pac-Man, and Sheik**

**Zoruto: Chrom, Lucina, Samus, Shulk, and Waluigi**

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 12

Upon returning to camp, Chrom and Samus introduced themselves to the other players.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," introduced Samus, "I'm Samus Aran, bounty hunter. No idea why the two of us were abandoned by Trevor but whatever."

"I expected him to pick Pac-Man, but... eh, I can deal with it." smiled Chrom, shaking Shulk's hand as they met.

"_Once I heard Jeff say that the coaches would be picking players off the tribes, I knew Trevor would be picking me. We never got along since Day 1, and since we have no dead weight on our tribe I knew he would kick me off. I'm just lucky I ended up with Chrom, an ally." - Samus_

"Glad to have to both here." smirked Lobo, "From what I've observed, you both kick some major ass, and the main man likes that. Lose the attitudes and you'll be fine in my book."

"Whatever." muttered Samus, choosing to ignore Lobo once again.

Chrom watched her walk away and shrugged, "Samus doesn't really like the coaches. She doesn't think they'll help her at all. She's a more lone worker."

"That won't help us here, no sirree!" replied Waluigi, cackling a little.

"_I guess I have to thank Trevor for one thing. He got me onto a tribe with my daughter, Lucina. Now, I have no idea what she's been up to in this game, but I can only hope that she's in a good alliance and that I can get into it. Samus is nice, but it's do or die, and she's not helping my case." - Chrom_

Waluigi, Lobo, and Samus wandered off to go do their own things. Despite their bad start together, Lobo was showing Samus some nice fishing skills.

During all this time, Shulk, Lucina, and Chrom were talking by themselves in the shelter.

"So father," began Lucina, "I want to let you know that I've been taken good care of out here. This man over here, Shulk? He's been my ally out here."

Chrom blinked, "Wait.. you told everyone about us..?"

Lucina nodded, "Yes. I assume you never told your tribe?"

"Nope.. not at all. Not unhappy about that, don't get me wrong," replied Chrom, "Just a little surprised."

"_Now that my father is here on my tribe, I believe now I'm sitting in a good spot right now. Samus and Waluigi are the next two to go in some order, and with Shulk on my side as well, we are sitting in a good seat right now." - Lucina_

Shulk smiled, looking at both of them, "Look, I think we're gonna take Samus out before Waluigi. She's not showing good morale right now.. and we need a team. What do you think about that, Chrom?"

Chrom bit his lip, "Well... I don't know. I was aligned with Samus back on Kokoria. But if I need to advance further in the game, I guess it's time to cut bridges."

"We were going to do the same to Sheik before the roulette happened," replied Lucina, "So it makes no difference with us."

"I do think Waluigi is weaker then Samus," explained Chrom, "But whomever you want, I'm going to vote for that person."

"_It does hurt to vote off one of my best allies from the original Kokoria tribe, but I did come out here to play the game with Lucina, and concerning my situation right now, it makes more sense for me to vote Samus out now. Still... I have to think about what's right for me and Lucina." - Chrom_

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 12

Sheik and Foxy arrived at their new home with the old Kokoria members in Brian, Aladdin, and Pac-Man.

"Welcome to camp Kokoria!" welcomed Pac-Man, showing Sheik and Foxy around, "We got fishing gear... and that's about it for right now. No chickens, or comfort but... it's home!"

"Aye, thank ye y-y-yellow boy." noted Foxy, "This o-o-old pirate will-will-will like it here!"

"_The c-c-c-coach kicked me off! When I s-s-s-see- when I see the l-l-l-landlubber again, he sh-sh-sh-shall walk the pl-pl-pl-plank! But f-f-for now, ol' F-f-f-f-Foxy will make d-d-d-do! Just g-g-g-gotta keep the pirate's pr-pr-pr-promise!" - Foxy_

Sheik nodded, "As long as we win challenges, we'll show that moron he made the wrong choice in getting rid of me."

"That shouldn't be a problem!" reassured Pac-Man, "I mean, yeah we lost some muscle, but I think if we keep a good attitude, we'll win!"

"Aye, leave th-th-th-that to me, laddie!" replied Foxy, raising his hook hand in the air, "A p-p-p-pirate is strong, sh-sh-sharp, and confident!"

As Foxy, Sheik, and Pac-Man spoke, Brian turned to look at Aladdin with a big smile on his face, "My words cannot express how happy I am right now."

Aladdin chuckled, "I'm sure you are!"

"_Oh my God! Thank God for Trevor, man. He got rid of Samus and Chrom; two people who wanted my hand on a silver platter, and where the feelings were mutual. Now I have Pac-Man, who I know I can trust, and if we get Aladdin, that's three, boom." - Brian_

Brian looked up at Aladdin, "So... sticking together all Kokoria..? I mean, Sheik can't be trusted, and Foxy is just a living prop to me."

Aladdin nodded, "Oh yeah, that much is certain."

"_So today, Chrom and Samus were removed from my tribe, and both were put on Zoruto. At this point, I guess now is the time to branch out, bring in Pac-Man, bring in Brian, and let's do it. I'm ready to play and control the votes! As long as Kokoria sticks together, we'll be absolutely fine." - Aladdin_

"Good to hear man," smirked Brian, fist pumping with Aladdin.

Back with Pac-Man, Sheik, and Foxy, they sat down in the shelter for another chat.

"Save that an-an-anger for the ch-ch-ch-challenge, lassie!" explained Foxy, looking at a rather irritated Sheik, "It sh-sh-shall- it shall be y-y-y-your energy."

"What he said." smiled Pac-Man.

Sheik nodded, "I know. Thank you."

"_Lobo made the wrong mistake in removing me from the tribe. Just because I can't be trusted? Give me a break. Waluigi has done far more untrustworthy things then I have, and yet he stays? That can't sound right to me." - Sheik_

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 12

Sheegwa didn't want to look at Sweet Tooth, for he had just kicked her off of Gorunia. But for now, Sweet Tooth didn't seem that upset about the roulette.

But the one who was most irritated was Ghirahim, who felt like his entire game shattered because of his coach.

"_Agh! What an idiot! What a despicable, moronic, selfish bigot! Choosing your team over someone as fabulous and as wonderful as me? I lost Foxy, and Sheegwa's back on this tribe. Now I have to do damage control, and I don't like that! Waste of time, I say!" - Ghirahim_

"Well.. I'll try to forgive Sweet Tooth," sighed Sheegwa, "But... at least this tribe hasn't really changed all that much."

Chun-Li nodded, "Yep! All you really got was me over that broken looking animatronic. Good trade, guys?"

"I do say so myself that it was a good trade," smirked Ghirahim, putting on a show, "I for one am glad Foxy is gone."

"And I bet we'll be even stronger with you, Chun-Li." smiled Braixen.

"_So the tribe I ended up joining was Gorunia, and I actually like this tribe! The two pokemon seem to be very likable players. Ghirahim is a little creepy but he seems to mean well. Sheegwa is cute and nice, but I know that if there is any weak links, it's her." - Chun-Li_

Sweet Tooth walked up to talk with the group, "I just want to say, especially to you, Sheegwa, that I was merely choosing the two who were the weakest links. You cannot deny that, you know."

Sheegwa nodded, looking away, "Yeah.. I suppose.."

"But you are far more useful then Foxy ever was," continued Sweet Tooth, "So be glad for that."

"_Sweet Tooth did pick me to leave the tribe and I found it very awkward to walk back into camp with him. However, he did come clean and told me what his reasons were, and I do forgive him but... it's still kinda awkward for me. That's all." - Sheegwa_

A little while later, Sheegwa, Chun-Li, and Sweet Tooth left the area, and Ghirahim walked over to talk with Braixen and Greninja.

"I just want to let you two know that I meant it when I said that I would vote Foxy out next. Just be aware of that." explained Ghirahim.

"Then... why did Sheegwa tell us that you wanted one of us out instead of Foxy?" asked Braixen, studying Ghirahim's body language.

"Oh that? Hah ha!" chuckled Ghirahim, "I was merely only telling the kitty cat what she wanted to hear... she believed she was the next to go, the poor thing."

"_The lies spew from the demon's mouth horribly. While I do not trust Sheegwa any more then I do Ghirahim, I know what he's saying is false. He knows he's been playing a very villainous game, and I believe Foxy being removed exposed him for the liar that he is." - Greninja_

"Ninja?" asked Greninja, wanting to know if Ghirahim was telling the truth. Braixen looked at Ghirahim, "Is that the truth?"

"Of course," nodded Ghirahim, "Foxy was always going next... and then I was going to hold my promise to you both. I would never break a promise. Believe that." He grinned at him, flicking his long tongue out.

After a little more discussion, Ghirahim left the two pokemon be.

"_I've done my work, and I shall continue to make them see the truth. Was Foxy next to go? Only if Sheegwa turned her back on me, I would hold true to that promise! Otherwise, it would have been Greninja out the door. Bahh.. if I'm the next to go, I will hold Sweet Tooth responsible." - Ghirahim_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Kokoria and Gorunia."

Aladdin and Braixen both did so.

"For today's challenge, each tribe will have one player wrapped around a pole. With two opposing players on each tribe, the opposing tribes will attempt to drag you off the pole, and across the finish line. This will get very physical. First tribe to score earns two points, second tribe to score earns one point. By the end of three rounds, the tribe with the least amount of points loses immunity, and goes to tribal council. Coaches, you will be in charge of choosing who does what, okay? Let's get started."

Kokoria

Offense: Foxy and Pac-Man

Defense in order: Aladdin, Sheik, Brian

Gorunia

Offense: Braixen and Sheegwa

Defense in order: Chun-Li, Greninja, Ghirahim

Zoruto

Offense: Lucina and Waluigi

Defense in order: Chrom, Shulk, Samus

"Okay first off! Aladdin, Chun-Li, and Chrom are the first ones to go for defense! Kokoria will go for Chun-Li, Gorunia against Chrom, and Zoruto will try to pry off Aladdin. Survivors ready? GO!"

All six players on offense ran out to try and pull the players back across the starting line. Chun-Li was able to use her strong legs to pin Pac-Man down from grabbing her. She did not think about Foxy however, as his hook grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Pac-Man. She tried to pin Foxy down after. Despite having worn out machinery, he was still made of metal, and Chun-Li found it hard to take Foxy down.

Chrom easily put up a good fight against the weak Sheegwa, and Braixen didn't have much luck trying to beat him either. Either way, Chrom was putting up a strong fight against Gorunia. For Zoruto, Aladdin also put up a good fight against Waluigi and Lucina.

In the end, Foxy dragged Chun-Li across the finish line, earning Kokoria two points. Second place...

…

…

...went to Zoruto.

"Kokoria scores two points! Zoruto earns one point, while Gorunia trails with zero. Move onto round 2!"

Chun-Li wasn't happy that she was bested by an animatronic, not knowing that Foxy has had no trouble in dragging humans to kill in the past. Braixen and Sheegwa knew they needed to make the next round worth it.

"Up next for defense we have Sheik, Greninja, and Shulk! This time, Kokoria will go for Shulk, Gorunia will go for Sheik, and Zoruto will go for Greninja. Gorunia, if you come in last again, the challenge is over, you go to tribal council. Survivors ready? GO!"

Once again, Foxy proved to be an asset in this physical challenge. The grip he had on his hook hand, and given how heavy he was proved to be a major asset. Shulk did give him more challenge then Chun-Li, but with Pac-Man's help, Shulk stood no chance to stop Kokoria.

For Gorunia, they needed to drag Sheik back, or else tribal council awaited them. Compared to Chrom, Sheik was lighter, and easier to fight back. Sheegwa pulled hard on Sheik, while Braixen tried to keep Sheik's arms from gripping the pole again.

For the Zoruto group, Waluigi had a clever plan to put Greninja in pain, and step on her tongue. However, Greninja anticipated this, and grabbed Waluigi's foot just as it was about to step on her tongue. Greninja fought back harder then Aladdin did for Zoruto.

Kokoria easily dragged Shulk to the finish mat, while second went to...

…

…

...Gorunia.

"KOKORIA SCORES AGAIN! NO WAY THEY CAN LOSE, KOKORIA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Kokoria hugged and cheered.

"Gorunia stays alive, and now we're moving onto the final round where we will have one winner and one loser. Let's get set up for the final round."

Ghirahim and Samus were next up to be on defense.

"Ghirahim and Samus are up for defense, with Gorunia going for Samus, and Zoruto going for Ghirahim. This is it! Survivors ready? GO!"

Braixen, Sheegwa, Waluigi, and Lucina raced out to begin prying off the players from their poles. Both Ghirahim and Samus fought very hard. Ghirahim was able to break free from Waluigi's lanky grip every time, while Samus was able to kick Sheegwa away every time she tried to pull on her feet.

While both players fought hard, only one tribe was able to drag one to the finish...

…

…

…

…

…and it was Gorunia who managed to get Samus across before Zoruto.

"SAMUS IS ACROSS! GORUNIA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Gorunia hugged and cheered.

"Kokoria, you continue to dominate in challenges, congratulations! Gorunia, you continue to be second best, but here that means no bad and you're safe as well! Zoruto, sadly, you've got a date with me at tribal council, and someone will be going home. See you then."

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 13

With tribal council looming, both Chrom and Samus were feeling on the outside, being newcomers to the Zoruto tribe.

Samus looked up at Chrom, "I know exactly how we can save ourselves. We need to split up Shulk and Lucina. Waluigi is the clear swing vote. If we vote the moron off, it'll be two against two."

Chrom nodded, leaning against a tree, "I suppose so... Shulk then?"

Samus shook her head, "No. It has to be Lucina. She's weaker then Shulk as it is, and we need Shulk for challenges."

"_Chrom and I are on the outside, and we need to find a crack to stay alive. Waluigi seems like an easy vote, but we need him. We need him on our side in order to prevent a 2-2 vote. Also, I have a feeling there's something between Lucina and Chrom, and I want her out before anything can happen." - Samus_

Chrom bit his lip and looked away, "Uhh... I guess so. Do you think we can trust Waluigi to, well... keep his mouth shut?"

"He has to, or he'll be the next to go. Look, I know you're concerned, but trust me. If I go home, you're following me out the door. We need to work together." explained Samus.

"I know... and yes, we need to." agreed Chrom, shaking Samus' hand, but still having second thoughts.

"_Would it be a big move, voting off my own daughter? Or should I vote off one of my closest allies so far in this game? I have no idea and I probably won't know until I write down a name at tribal council. This will likely be the hardest vote of the game." - Chrom_

After splitting up from Samus, Chrom wandered off back to camp, and sat down in the shelter. A few moments later, Shulk and Lucina showed up.

"I'm going to warn you both now... Samus wants Lucina out." explained Chrom.

Lucina shook her head, "Whatever.. then that means she's going home then. What, does she think she can get Waluigi on board? Not happening."

Shulk nodded, "Yeah.. he doesn't like Samus one bit from what I can tell."

"_So Chrom told us that Samus is voting off Lucina, and I can't let that happen. Originally, we were split between Samus and Waluigi, but now we need to take action and vote Samus off. At least it's competition we won't have at the merge." - Shulk_

"Is that fine with you, Chrom?" asked Shulk, "Willing to vote off Samus? Waluigi is next, so don't feel like this will be a mistake, okay?"

Chrom nodded, "I know, Shulk... thank you."

"_My father is a complicated man at times, but I know he's reasonable and makes good decisions. I know he had an alliance with Samus, but now's the time to make a change, and move on from old allegiances. Especially for me, his daughter." - Lucina_

Before leaving for tribal council, Chrom walked down to the beach, and noticed Waluigi. He shook his head and approached him, "Say... Waluigi? Could we talk for a moment?"

"Ehhh, what do you need?" muttered Waluigi, looking over his shoulder.

"_I don't want to lose what I've made with Samus, but I don't want to lose Lucina either. So tonight... I have to drop one loyalty. Having my daughter in the game could be my downfall... but maybe it won't be. Whatever the case, I need to make it happen now." - Chrom_

– – – – –

The Zoruto tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Seems like no matter who's on your tribe, you seem to be on the short end of the stick. Samus, coming from a tribe that has dominated for most of the game, how does it feel to be on Zoruto?" asked Jeff.

"Not fun at all. I love winning, not losing. Especially since I'm not an original member of Zoruto, so of course I'm feeling the pressure." replied Samus.

"Shulk, Zoruto will be back to only four players after tonight, so what do you do to prevent a fourth loss?" asked Jeff.

Shulk thought about it.

"Well Jeff, we need a strong tribe, and a united tribe. If we're not either, then we're toast once it comes down to the serious parts, which will be in several days from now." replied Shulk.

"Chrom, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Chrom took a deep sigh.

"With my gut, Jeff. That's what I have." replied Chrom.

Samus looked over at him, as did Lucina.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Samus, you're up."

– – –

Chrom's Vote: I'm sorry... (?)

Lucina's Vote: It's you or me, and I much rather it be you. (Samus)

Samus' Vote: I hope Chrom doesn't flip... I have a feeling there's something he's hiding. (Lucina)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Samus. (She nodded, crossing her arms.)

…

Lucina. One vote Lucina, one vote Samus.

…

…

Samus. Two votes Samus, one vote Lucina. (Chrom looked away, while Samus looked over at Waluigi.)

…

…

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia, Samus. That's three, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Samus rolled her eyes, and grabbed her things and her torch without a word.

"Samus, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

She nodded, leaving without much else to say.

"Well, like she said in the beginning of tribal council, it seemed likely that the old Zoruto tribe would stick together, and it certainly did. We shall see if it stays that way. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Samus' Final Words**

"With only one vote for Lucina showing, that means Chrom betrayed me, and of course he will feel karma when he's the next to go. I don't feel like I did a good job in the 13 days I've been out here, as it feels too soon to go home. Whatever, at least I don't have to hear Lobo's voice anymore. Thank God."

VOTE

Lucina – Samus

Samus – Lucina, Waluigi, Shulk, and Chrom

For Greninja's reveal, I understand that there was a character named Hash in Survivor Fan Characters 13 that had a similar reveal. However, Hash's reveal was more centered on the fact that she was a girl. Greninja's was centered on the fact that she can speak English.

Next episode is a double boot! Who will survive, and what tribe will be spared from the dreaded double boot?

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	7. Episode 6 The Red Feast

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After Jackle had called her out at tribal council, Sheik continued to play up the act, saying that Jackle and Waluigi were making things up. Choosing to go on without Sheik unable to trust her, Shulk and Lucina decided to work things out on their own._

_Over on Kokoria, Chrom shared the idol's contents with Aladdin and Samus, revealing that Annette was telling the truth and they were wrongly assuming she was lying. They vowed not to tell Pac-Man or Brian, although Aladdin knew he wasn't going to keep it a secret from Pac-Man._

_On Gorunia, while Ghirahim slowly but surely started to wonder about Sheegwa's loyalty and that she was likely telling Braixen and Greninja everything. Meanwhile, Greninja revealed a bunch of things to Braixen. From the fact she's a female, that she can speak English, and that she has a crush on Braixen._

_At the 'reward challenge', Jeff revealed to the players the twist of Veteran's Island and introduced Chun-Li to the players. Then the coaches participated in the Coach Roulette where they would test fate and try to improve their tribes. Sheik, Foxy, Sheegwa, Chrom, and Samus were all kicked out, and by the end of the roulette; Sheik and Foxy went to Kokoria, Chun-Li and Sheegwa went to Gorunia, and Samus and Chrom moved to Zoruto._

_At Zoruto, Chrom was glad to be on a tribe with his daughter Lucina, but was fearing that Samus was going to hold him back for her loner attitude and poor social skills. Shulk and Lucina brought Chrom into their alliance, hoping to control the votes._

_On Kokoria, Brian was overjoyed to be sitting in a very good spot as he joined Aladdin and Pac-Man in an alliance of three. With Sheik and Foxy clearly on the outside, both were determined to show their worth, although Sheik has more selfish reasons then Foxy._

_Over at Gorunia, Ghirahim felt screwed over his coach, Sweet Tooth, after he sent Foxy away from Gorunia, leaving Ghirahim with little wiggle room to survive. So for his first attempt, he explained to Greninja and Braixen that he meant it when he said he would vote off Foxy. However neither pokemone trusted him. Meanwhile, Sheegwa was feeling a little left out._

_At the immunity challenge, Kokoria once again proved that no matter who was on the tribe, they were as dominate as ever, winning immunity. Gorunia would once again come in second, sending Zoruto back to tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Samus targeted Lucina, as she believed she could get Waluigi with her and Chrom, and control the votes. However, Chrom was soon caught in the middle as Lucina and Shulk turned it around and targeted Samus. With much on his mind, Chrom needed to make a decision._

_At tribal council, Chrom chose to keep his daughter in the game, and sent Samus home in a 4-1 decision. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Gorunia: Braixen, Chun-Li, Ghirahim, Greninja, and Sheegwa**

**Kokoria: Aladdin, Brian, Foxy, Pac-Man, and Sheik**

**Zoruto: Chrom, Lucina, Shulk, and Waluigi**

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 14

Upon returning to camp, Chrom felt a little bad about voting off Samus, but knew it was the right thing to do.

"_Samus was my closest ally back on Kokoria. We fished every day, we talked strategy most days, so it was hard to send her home. Overall, she wasn't going to help my case on a new tribe, so she had to go home. I'm sure she's mad, but she'll get over it. It is just a game." - Chrom_

Shulk managed to get the other three players of Zoruto and Lobo around the camp fire, and stood up, "Listen guys, we've lost three immunity challenges... or well, all of us but Chrom. But we need to step up our game. We lose again, we'll be down to three."

"Agreed! Waluigi hates losing!" nodded Waluigi.

Lobo yawned loudly, "Just focus on winning you four. I have money to pick up at the end of this journey, and the Main Man is content with this tribe!"

"_At this point, Waluigi is next, but we're bringing him into the alliance only to keep him from being a debby-downer and be a team player. In his mind, Chrom is next, but in reality it's Waluigi. Still though... do I want to go into the next vote with only Lucina and Chrom?" - Shulk_

"I declare ourselves the Zoruto 4," proclaimed Shulk, "Together we can win this game, and not lose another immunity challenge!" He pulled out his Monado, and pointed it at the sky.

Lucina and Chrom looked at one another, and nodded, both of them pulling out their swords; the Falchion, as both of them had the same blade. They then clanked it in pride with Shulk's Monado.

Waluigi grumbled, unable to join, so he just high fived the Monado's tipper.

"_Waluigi likes this Zoruto 4! Waahh hah hah hah! Even if we lose, Waluigi sitting very pretty! Chrom goes home, Lucina gets her head into the game, and Waluigi ends up winning million dollars! I already got the mansion all planned out in my head, baby! Oh yeah! Waluigi will be number one!" - Waluigi_

"Well if we merge soon," grumbled Lobo, "I say you got about... 2-3 more immunity challenges before it. So get your asses into high gear and win!"

"You got that right." smirked Shulk.

"It's Waluigi Time! Wah hah hah!" cackled Waluigi, placing his hands behind his head as he laid down in the shelter.

Lucina looked over at them, "Then we should get some protein in our stomaches. Lobo, if you would?"

Lobo grinned, "Gladly." He then walked over to the chicken coupe to grab one of the chickens.

"_I will have the Monado on hand to make sure the future is still in our sights, and if it's not, then I need to change it for the greater good. When I voted Jackle out, that was for my sake. Not Zoruto's. Now, it needs to be about Zoruto. Now and until the merge." - Shulk_

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 14

It was early in the morning, and Aladdin and Sheik were out fishing for breakfast. Aladdin threw out the bait, and waited patiently.

"I fished often on my old tribe, but it was mostly Lobo's job to fish. So whatever with that." shrugged Sheik.

Aladdin nodded, "Trevor fishes often here as well, but Chrom and I fished a lot when he would sleep in."

"_Between Foxy and Sheik, I do like Sheik a lot more. I do feel like she's stronger, but feels a little more distant. Though, both of them are distant players. But, it's hard to say who we should keep at this point. For now, I rather keep winning challenges. As long as we continue to win, I'm happy." - Aladdin_

As Aladdin waited for a bite on his bait, Sheik spoke a little, "I have been thinking, I didn't expect much out of that animatronic. He's definitely holding up to that 'pirate promise'."

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah, I agree. He has the heart, even if he was never built with one. Definitely doesn't smell like a hearty fellow, though."

"Smells like dead carcasses really." agreed Sheik.

"_Right now, it's cruical I find a way into a good spot on Kokoria. Right now, I want to see either Foxy or Brian voted off next, as I see more need in Aladdin and Pac-Man then those two. As long as it isn't me, I will be pleased." - Sheik_

"So what do you feel about moving forward in this game?" asked Aladdin.

Sheik looked over at him, "I can only assume that you have allies on Zoruto, right? Well, as do I. We should work together to ensure that we can return to our alliances. And who knows, perhaps an alliance could work?"

"We'll have to see, but I like that offer, Sheik." smirked Aladdin.

"_Okay, I like Sheik's offer, combining Kokoria and Zoruto together, but... I still remember Lobo's words when he kicked her off. She can't be trusted. Whatever it is, it's all I have to go off of her. At this point, I like her better, but I can't play with my heart. Survivor is about strategy, not friendships." - Aladdin_

Meanwhile, underneath the shelter, Foxy and Pac-Man were talking about a few things.

"Oh wow... you've been through some rough times haven't you?" noted Pac-Man, after hearing Foxy's story of how he came to be so damaged.

"Aye.. it b-b-b-be a rough one for- one for old F-f-f-Foxy." agreed Foxy.

"_When I first saw Foxy on Day 1, I was almost convinced he wasn't going to last long. But now that he's here and not dead or destroyed is a large miracle. His backstory is so dark, and not just the pizzeria itself. It sounds like his co-stars will join him in disrepair from what he's saying." - Pac-Man_

"Oh how I f-f-fantasize about t-t-t-tearing-_neveracceptedme_- tearing Bonnie's f-f-face off... or br-br-breaking Chica's b-b-beak," remorsed Foxy, looking up, "You understand me- understand me, do ya l-l-l-laddie?"

Pac-Man nodded, confused a little, "Uh, sure!"

"_When you think about who to bring along into the game, you want to cut those who have potential allies on other tribes. They may bring no value to you! I don't think Foxy has many friends back on Gorunia, and even though he's weak, game wise we can possibly recruit him!" - Pac-Man_

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 14

Down by the beach, Braixen and Chun-Li were sitting down by the water, watching Greninja flop around in the water fishing.

"How do you like it around here so far?" asked Braixen, looking over at Chun-Li.

"I mean, everyone's fine!" smiled Chun-Li, "You and Sheegwa are very sweet individuals, Greninja is quiet but he seems reasonable, and Ghirahim... well he's a little creepy but I think he means well."

"_I felt a little nervous entering Gorunia. It didn't change a whole lot other then me replacing that animatronic fox guy, so I felt like an outsider. However, I feel like there's a chance for me. I mean, I think Ghirahim and Sheegwa are on the cutting block, so... I just need to keep it that way." - Chun-Li_

Braixen nodded, "Yeah, I feel about the same as you right now. Although Greninja is much more passionate then he lets on.. must be a pokemon thing between us."

"If you two are close... then might I suggest the three of us work together?" suggested Chun-Li, "Sheegwa needs to go next, really. She's the weak link, and with Foxy gone that's the last of the dead weight. Not to mention, she's been a little discouraged after Sweet Tooth kicked her off."

Ghirahim was approaching the duo, but neither of them noticed him as Braixen continued to talk, "Yeah, I know what you mean about her. She needs to get her act together or she will be the next to go. I had Ghirahim on my radar, but yeah.. I know what you mean."

"_Ghirahim should be the next one to go home. We have him cornered, he's been shown to be a liar, let's get rid of him. However, Chun-Li wants to send Sheegwa home, believing that she's the weak link in the chain. I agree with that, but I don't want to keep Ghirahim around any longer." - Braixen_

Before Chun-Li could continue, she was the first to notice Ghirahim, "Do you need something, Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim stopped in his tracks, and snickered, "Who, me? Oh, don't mind me, mad'am. I'm just out for a little stroll. That's all."

"Alright then..." noted Braixen quietly. Ghirahim then turned right back around and cackled to himself.

"_Whatever you need to do to advance yourself longer in the game, it must be done. Perhaps if this plan of mine works, then maybe Sweet Tooth did do me a favor unintentionally..." (He cackles once more) "Oh what a delight it would be to watch that kitty cat self destruct." - Ghirahim_

Ghirahim eventually returned to camp, and noticed Sheegwa laying down in the shelter. Grinning, he took a seat nearby her.

Sheegwa looked up at him, and sighed, "Yes Ghirahim... what do you want?"

Ghirahim laughed evilly again, as if he was trying to be annoying with it, "Oh my dear little Sheegwa. I just feel so outcasted here... and to be quite fair... that makes us one in the same."

Sheegwa blinked, "What do you mean..?"

"Oh you didn't know?" replied Ghirahim, gasping in pretend-shock, "Why do you think those pokemon like Chun-Li so much.. because she's stronger? Dear, that's a possibility... because they like her better then you?"

"What are you getting at?" asked Sheegwa, leaning up to look at him.

"You don't get it do you... well then... did you know that Braixen is a trained pokemon? Owned by that Serena girl a few seasons ago?" asked Ghirahim.

"...no I didn't..." responded Sheegwa.

"You didn't? Oh wow... and I thought she told everyone.. must have been my imagination," grinned Ghirahim, "The fact is, kitty cat, they don't care about you. You are merely a number in their plans... once they have someone better, you'll be casted off home back to your wealthy famiily."

Sheegwa shook her head, "No... no you're wrong! They do like me!"

Ghirahim shook his head, "Really think so? Ever had a conversation with Braixen outside of the game? Chun-Li maybe? Let me guess, only that gnat Fi only ever spoke about anything less then strategy? Oh.. and they chose a broken animatronic over you and your friend. Such good friends, hmm?"

Sheegwa sat there, letting everything run through her young head. Ghirahim's plan was working. What he said was true. Nobody ever talked about life outside of Survivor to Sheegwa other then Fi, who was of course voted off. And with Chun-Li around taking the spotlight, being stronger and more capable, Sheegwa knew she was lower on the totem pole, especially after Foxy was kept over Fi.

"It's... it's not fair!" whined Sheegwa, "Chun-Li gets 12 free days and they already like her better then me? Why..?"

"You tell me, kitty cat. I am just as clueless as you." smirked Ghirahim.

"_I... I don't know... maybe Ghirahim's right, maybe nobody wants me here. If they're so easily going to pass me off for Chun-Li...!" (She sniffled, tears running down her cheeks) "It's not fair... I just feel totally alone right now... I want Mama..." - Sheegwa_

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 15

Sitting underneath the shelter, Shulk and Lucina were talking about what's to come for the Zoruto tribe.

"I keep worrying about something Lucina," spoke Shulk, looking over at her, "I mean, like, we've got a free vote against Waluigi, but what about after?"

Lucina nodded, "Yeah, I know what you're trying to say."

"_So I made a good decision a few nights ago with voting off Jackle. But now if I vote off Waluigi, what's next? I'm going up against father and daughter, and I feel very on the outside after everything Lucina and I have done thus far." - Shulk_

"I just feel like since Chrom took out one of his own allies, that you'll follow his example and do me in." noted Shulk.

"I haven't really thought about that, Shulk. Honestly. Sometimes I don't even know if it's the right thing to play with my father or not." noted Lucina quietly.

"You gotta do what's right for you, right?" reminded Shulk, "Personally, I'm worried about my own game. You understand that right?"

"_Shulk's getting paranoid, and I understand why he is. After all, with my father here, I know that once we lose Waluigi, it's going to be all on me to decide if I go with my father, or if I go with my good ally." - Lucina_

"We need to start winning challenges, that's exactly what needs to happen." explained Lucina.

Shulk nodded, "Oh absolutely. I know we can do it. Zoruto's just been a very lack luster tribe lately, and it's not been fun being on the losing side around here."

"We've got the people, we just don't put them in the right places. Perhaps Lobo is overlooking our abilities." noted Lucina.

"_For right now, I don't want to think about losing the immunity challenge. Waluigi, myself, father, and Shulk need to work together to win immunity, and not go back to tribal council. So as long as we stay focused, we will prevail." - Lucina_

Meanwhile, down by the lake, Waluigi was cleaning a few red snappers that Lobo had caught. Lobo was still out in the water looking for a shark.

"Why Waluigi gotta do all the work!" complained Waluigi, "Waluigi should be out going for sharks! Not Mr. I-Lost-An-Arm Main Man!"

"_Lobo goes out fishing more then anybody, and we eat all night, all day! Wah hah hah! When we could be having chicken wings! That was yesterday's dinner, and today we be having shark snacks! Hope you don't disappoint Mr. Main Man!" - Waluigi_

A few moments later, Lobo came out of the water carrying something red and bloody in his hands. He tossed in onto the rock Waluigi was working on. This made him gag at the sight.

"Ehhh! What is that icky thingy!" shouted Waluigi.

"Shark heart. Damn thing got swept away in a current. Couldn't get the rest of the damn thing." muttered Lobo, washing his hands in the lake, "Guess we'll be having that for lunch. The Red Feast, we'll call it."

Waluigi shook his head as he continued to clean fish, and the heart.

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 15

Going out for a wood hunt, Brian, Pac-Man, and Aladdin were walking around collecting wood while discussing what to do next.

Aladdin hoisted a few more logs onto his shoulder, "Okay, so I will say I had a talk with Sheik, and she had a lot of interesting things to say."

"Better be a good enough reason to keep her." replied Brian.

"_Not only am I sitting in a much better spot then I did back on Day 12, but I'm in a good position to go all the way to the Final 3. Well, as long as Aladdin and Pac-Man keep their word, and they seem like good guys. Aladdin does have me worried though, must just be the fact that he's a thief." - Brian_

"She was basically saying stuff like she could bring over Shulk and Lucina onto her side... and I could bring you two over, and join forces to take out Gorunia," explained Aladdin, "As well as any outsiders from either Kokoria or Zoruto."

"Total bull, I can smell it," replied Brian, shaking his head, "What's stopping her from going back to Zoruto, and then aligning with Gorunia? Need I mention that Kokoria's been the strongest tribe so far? We've come in first in all but two challenges."

"Not to mention like... Foxy doesn't seem to have anyone from Gorunia," explained Pac-Man, "He's a free vote, and if we get Chrom or Samus back, that's five votes already. I can trust Foxy ten times more then I can trust Sheik."

"_I think Foxy was a large outsider on Gorunia being the way he is. Broken, dismantled, all that stuff. I do have faith in him however! He's kept his pirate promise since he joined Kokoria, and I have no reason to not trust the animatronic." - Pac-Man_

"My concern with Foxy is that he'll short out on us, and break down," noted Brian, "But like I said, he's a living prop. Useful just as long as we're the ones who have him in our hands."

Pac-Man nodded, "And I firmly believe we can use him to our advantage. He hasn't failed us yet, so why worry?"

Aladdin shook his head, "We need more time to think about this, you guys. Sheik's strong, Foxy's weak, yet Sheik can't be trusted, and Foxy can. It has to be based on long term, not short term."

"_The way I came to play Survivor is to play with the rest of the game in mind. If I play day to day, I will lose because I will forget about the future, and it could screw me over. I've got my alliance sorted out, now we just need to choose between Sheik or Foxy." - Aladdin_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Sheik and Foxy were laying down in the shelter, waiting for something to happen, whether it was Trevor making lunch, or tree mail for immunity.

"Are you r-r-r-ready lassie?" asked Foxy, "We got our-our-our-ourselves a t-t-tough- a tough day today."

"Immunity, you mean? Yes. I will be ready." confirmed Sheik, nodding her head at him.

"_All I need to do is win immunity, and keep Kokoria from going to tribal council. The odds do not look good for me just as long as that animatronic is still operating. I could sabotage it, but I'm not going to those extremes. I will not be a second Jeff the Killer. No, that would be crossing the line." - Sheik_

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 15

Greninja and Braixen planned to go out for a wood hunt this morning. But before Braixen got out of the shelter, she noticed a lonely looking Sheegwa curled up in the blankets.

Frowning, she approached her, "Sheegwa... are you okay..?"

"Go away, please." muttered Sheegwa, trying to force herself not to let out a sniff or sob. She was still upset from yesterday.

Confused over what was wrong, Braixen left her be for the time being, and left the shelter to go out with Greninja.

"_I have no idea what's been up with Sheegwa lately. After the roulette, she was depressed over being kicked out by Sweet Tooth. Then she seemed fine until this morning, where's shes been very kept to herself and likely crying. I don't know what happened with her." - Braixen_

Braixen and Greninja walked out far into the forest before beginning to pick up stacks of wood, and allowing Greninja to talk freely.

"I must ask, what's up with Sheegwa?" asked Greninja.

"I have no idea... I think she's just upset over the whole not being picked by Sweet Tooth," shrugged Braixen, "But really? I understand Ghirahim isn't well liked, but that's coming from us. Sweet Tooth clearly likes him. Not to mention stronger."

"I see." noted Greninja quietly.

"_Sheegwa is a very young girl. Of course she will have issues coming to terms with the way things are around here. But I trust that she will grow up and realize that she has nothing to be upset about." - Greninja_

"Oh well... anyway, I spoke with Chun-Li yesterday," explained Braixen, "so we have her on our side now. It'll be Ghirahim next followed by Sheegwa, although she wants Sheegwa out next."

"If she keeps up the attitude, she will be the next to go. Not that I like it either, but I rather have someone who isn't whining all the time. Villain or not." replied Greninja, sternly.

"_Greninja has always been skeptical about bringing in Sheegwa since the beginning. So I understand where she's coming from, but I cannot trust Ghirahim any longer. He's alone, we have a free vote, why waste the chance now? Y'know what I'm saying?" - Braixen_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Ghirahim and Sweet Tooth were sitting around the fire. Sweet Tooth looked at the shelter with Sheegwa in it, and shook his head.

"Am I really that bad of a person to make this little girl so upset?" remarked Sweet Tooth, smirking underneath his mask.

Ghirahim shook his head, "Oh no you are not that terrible you handsome clown. After all, she could be upset about... anything." He grinned, and Sweet Tooth lost his smirk.

"...okay, what did you just do?" asked Sweet Tooth, knowing Ghirahim did something.

"Oh nothing you should be concerned about," replied Ghirahim with a smug face, "I'm just playing my game. The game you are failing to coach, by the way. So I am taking matters into my own hands."

"_So what if my plan succeeds? I at least took control of my own fate, and I stay three more days! Like usual, I must admit. Sheegwa is so young and naiive, and everything I told her was absolutely true, even if the truth was stretched out a little." - Ghirahim_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Kokoria, Gorunia, getting your first look at the new Zoruto tribe; Samus voted out at the last tribal council."

Pac-Man and Aladdin both knew it was coming, but were still a little sad to see Samus gone.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Kokoria and Gorunia."

Pac-Man and Sheegwa both did so.

"Okay, before I get to the challenge, I'm just going to tell you that this is a very important challenge. Because there will only be one winning tribe. That means the two tribes that come in last will attend tribal council, and vote somebody off."

Everyone was surprised at the upcoming double boot, and were ready to compete, not wanting to lose.

"For today's challenge, two members of each tribe will use a puzzle log to break through two wooden walls. After breaking through the walls, you will then pass the puzzle log over to two other tribe members who will use the log to push and pull through a maze that is worked into the surface of the log. Once your clear of the maze, use the log to bang into the gong. First tribe to finish wins immunity and reward."

Jeff revealed coffee, a coffee maker, and a huge variety of sweet treats.

"You've had 16 days without much sweet treats or even caffine. So win today's challenge, and the winning tribe will get something sweet to get their minds off rice or fish. In addition, winning tribe will select two people to go to Exile Island. They will not be safe from the vote, however. Coaches, you will be in charge of choosing who does what, okay? Let's get started."

Kokoria

Breaking walls: Aladdin and Foxy

Log maze: Brian and Sheik

Gorunia

Breaking walls: Chun-Li and Greninja

Log maze: Braixen and Ghirahim

Zoruto

Breaking walls: Chrom and Shulk

Log maze: Lucina and Waluigi

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six players grabbed their tribe marked logs, and barged forward into the first wooden wall. Chun-Li and Greninja had the fastest start, and they managed to combine force, speed, and mass to break a nice hole through it, moving Gorunia ahead of the pack.

It didn't take long for Aladdin, Foxy, Chrom, and Shulk to get through the first wall, though, breaking through the remains of their barge, and through the first wall as Greninja and Chun-Li prepared for the second wall. It would not be as easy as the first wall.

Chun-Li and Greninja made another fast attempt, but failed as this wall was sturdier then the last one, and didn't break as easily. Chrom and Shulk meanwhile made a better attempt to barge through, and useed the strength Gorunia's players did not have to get through the second wall. They then passed the log over to Lucina and Waluigi for the maze.

Though it didn't take long once again for Chun-Li and Greninja to catch back up. They broke through the second wall, and passed the log over to Braixen and Ghirahim. Aladdin and Foxy had the most trouble, but they didn't struggle nearly as bad as Aladdin had thought, breaking through the final wall, and passing on the log to Sheik and Brian.

All three tribes had strong puzzle people like Brian, Braixen, and Lucina respectively, so it wasn't going to be as bad of a section as the breaking through part was. All three tribes made a steady progress through the first half, all tied up at this point.

As for the other three, Waluigi struggled the most, only listening to Lucina really. Ghirahim did his best, but Braixen tried not to take his advice. Sheik was doing the best out of the three, and worked very well with Brian.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…Brian and Sheik rushed through the puzzle, and hit the gong on the other end.

"KOKORIA WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Kokoria hugged and cheered.

"Once again, another dominate appearance from the Kokoria tribe! I must say, you guys have some of the best spirit, determination, and luck! Once again, great job, and a great reward coming your way. Before you go, gotta send two people to Exile Island. Can't send Chrom or Ghirahim as they were the last ones sent from both."

After some dicussion.

"Uhh.. Sheegwa and Shulk again." confirmed Pac-Man.

Shulk nodded, taking the map from Jeff and headed out for Exile Island. Sheegwa looked a little more chipper then she did earlier.

"They will both return in time for tribal council. Gorunia, Zoruto, once again, nothing to say but a date with me at tribal council. Gorunia, you will go first, vote somebody off. Then Zoruto will arrive for their tribal council where they will vote off another player. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 15

Both Shulk and Sheegwa arrived at Exile Island, and once again chose an urn. Yet again, Sheegwa got the one with a clue in it.

"Here you go Shulk, I believe you need this more then me." smiled Sheegwa, handing the clue to Shulk without reading it.

"You sure... I mean.. it is your clue." replied Shulk.

"I know it is, but I don't feel like it'll matter for me much longer. I'm not... not entirely wanted." sighed Sheegwa.

"_I was so happy to be away from Gorunia.. and to be with Shulk again. He's a very nice boy, cute too. He's definitely someone I want to be with rather then those careless people over on Gorunia... I'm just... I'm just drained emotionally." - Sheegwa_

Sheegwa then wandered off into the Exile shelter to lay down in. She didn't begin to cry though, she had a lot of thoughts in her mind. Shulk, meanwhile read the clue to himself and smirked.

"_I don't know what's wrong with Sheegwa, but I can't be worried about her. I have a good clue about where the idol is, so I'll go looking for it when I get back home tomorrow night. What I need to know... is if it's a good idea to try and get Chrom out tonight." - Shulk_

So Shulk wandered off away from where Sheegwa was, and sat down holding his Monado blade. He looked into the hole near the handle. It began to flash blue.

"Please Monado... if I vote for Chrom to force a tie with Waluigi... who will win...?" he whispered quietly into the Monado. Soon the center of the hole began to show Shulk what would happen. What it was... we'll see later.

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 16

With Sheegwa away from camp, the Gorunia tribe returned to camp with tribal council looming.

"That was one of the closest challenges yet," remarked Chun-Li, stretching out her arms, "Such a shame we couldn't of won over Kokoria. I was not looking forward to my first vote."

"_So the first tribal council for me is coming up, and I would say I'm nervous, but really, I'm not. I have Greninja and Braixen on my side, and we'll be voting out either Ghirahim or Sheegwa. Personally, I think Sheegwa wants out, and is weaker, but the pokemon want Ghirahim out." - Chun-Li_

"I suppose I shall go pack my bags, you three," grinned Ghirahim, walking past them, "I know I'm the one you want out, but... we shall see."

Braixen shook her head, watching him walk by, "...he's up to something. He's acting too smug for someone who's getting voted out, and knows it."

"Maybe he has the hidden immunity idol?" suggested Chun-Li.

Greninja shook her head in disagreement. Braixen looked at Chun-Li, "He's only been over on Exile Island one time. I doubt it by this point. Maybe... I don't know. He's acting too smug."

"_Ghirahim knows he's going home, I mean... it should be clear. However, he's acting like he knows something we don't, and that smug grin... ugh! That grin annoys me! I just... I don't know. Maybe he has an idol... but it sounds highly unlikely." - Braixen_

"Maybe we could split the votes? Two vote Ghirahim, one votes Sheegwa? If he plays an idol, then we're safe?" suggested Chun-Li.

"Ninja. Grenin!" stated Greninja. Braixen shook her head, "Greninja thinks that we should just vote for Sheegwa. If Ghirahim plays an idol, he wastes it, and he goes home the next vote."

"Always that option." suggested Chun-Li.

"_I just don't want to waste a vote on Sheegwa. She's weak yeah, but she's loyal. She'll do whatever we say while Ghirahim can't be trusted at all. Ii still want to vote off Ghirahim, and just take him out. I think I'm keeping my vote if Greninja and Chun-Li vote Sheegwa." - Braixen_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Ghirahim had his stuff packed, but he was merely putting on a show. He was hoping that something big would happen soon.

"_Eee hee hee hee! So it sounds like I'm going home.. but I highly doubt that. You see... I have no idol, but I do have the influence over a young little kitty cat. Perhaps she'll break down after all I've told her... and she'll just leave. That would be beautiful." - Ghirahim_

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 16

With the fourth tribal council on the way, nobody was happy about the loss.

"Another loss! Are you kidding me!" complained Waluigi, "Waluigi wants to win, win, win! Losing sucks! Waaaahhhhh!"

"_Ehhh, tribal council! Can't we win immunity again? Waluigi hates losing! Oh well, no big deal. Chrom goes home, back to the original Zoruto tribe, and we'll be back to winning again! Wahhh hah hah hah!" - Waluigi_

After Waluigi left the area, Lucina rolled her eyes at him and looked over at Chrom, "Can't wait until he's gone tonight."

"Well, that's what will happen tonight, I'm sure?" asked Chrom.

Lucina nodded, "Yes, but Shulk is worried about the two of us. He's afraid that I'll abandon him for you, father."

"_It's not surprising that Shulk is thinking about voting me off. I mean he did have the numbers with Lucina, but now that I'm here, Lucina's conflicted about who to work with. That does show some issues with me being the father. I want to win, but I also want to help my daughter win as well." - Chrom_

"Listen Lucina," explained Chrom, "You need to do what's right for your game. If it involves keeping me around, keep me. If it's keeping Shulk, keep Shulk."

"Right." agreed Lucina.

"And I will say that I have numbers willing to join us in Pac-Man and Aladdin," continued Chrom, "Shulk... he can't support you for long. Just saying, Lucina."

Lucina nodded, "I know."

"_Father is right. Other then Sheik, we don't have anyone else we can rely on. My father says he has numbers from before, so maybe I do need to go with him in order for my chances to be better. At this point, I don't know what I'm doing next. Tonight is easy. The next night will be difficult." - Lucina_

– – – – –

The Gorunia tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in Sheegwa, returning from Exile Island."

Sheegwa returned in with her torch. She did not look pleased to be back.

"Also, Chun-Li, behind you is a torch. I want you to take it, dip it into the fire, and get fire."

Chun-Li smiled, doing so.

"This is part of the ritual at tribal council, because fire represents life in this game. As long as you have fire, you will still be in the game. If its gone, so are you."

She then took her seat.

"So we have a lot to get to tonight after all you've been through since Fi was voted out. Sheegwa, assess your new tribe. Not a whole lot different from before other then Chun-Li replacing Foxy. Any new thoughts?" asked Jeff.

Sheegwa sighed. Ghirahim smirked, looking over at her.

"You know what Jeff? I have plenty of new thoughts about this tribe. I have only started to learn the truth about what everything thinks about me, and it started when Sweet Tooth kicked me off the tribe. Nobody on this tribe remotely cares about me, or who I am. They only want me for a vote. That's a fact."

"Sheegwa, that's not true.." replied Braixen, looking over at her.

"Braixen, be quiet. Speak for yourself. Every conversation you and I have had are about the game. Not about life outside. In fact I think the only person you truly care about is Greninja. Not me, not Chun-Li, not Ghirahim. This is a social game too you know! What good is hanging out with only one person?" asked Sheegwa.

Braixen sighed.

"You guys don't bother to tell me anything. When Fi got voted off over Foxy, no one bothered to tell me anything! And when Chun-Li joined the game, you and Greninja went to her like you were already in love with her. Only forgetting the fact that she gets 12 free days of immunity!" said Sheegwa.

Greninja looked away, annoyed, Braixen and Chun-Li were shaking their heads. Ghirahim, meanwhile, was loving this. When nobody responded, Jeff continued.

"Braixen, this seems like news to you. Do you treat Sheegwa as a member of the tribe?" asked Jeff.

Braixen nodded.

"I've been doing it since Day 1, Jeff. She's been a member of Gorunia since the beginning. Only now she's been getting this attitude out of nowhere." replied Braixen.

"What attitude? Oh, you mean the attitude of someone who just realized that they are nothing but a tool for you to win a million dollars? You're a bad person, Braixen!" shouted Sheegwa.

Braixen sighed, looking away from Sheegwa, clearly upset.

"Chun-Li, what do you make out of this whole thing?" asked Jeff.

"I just never knew that Sheegwa felt that way. Yeah, I am an outsider, so of course I don't know everything that's going on around here. But I feel like they want to give me a chance." replied Chun-Li.

Sheegwa rolled her eyes.

"Anything else you want to say before we vote, Sheegwa?" asked Jeff.

Sheegwa shook her head, "Nope. Let's vote." While this was going on, Braixen, Chun-Li, and Greninja were whispering a few things.

"Okay then, it's time to vote, Braixen, you're up."

– – –

Braixen's Vote: I just... I can't deal with this. (?)

Ghirahim's Vote: Thank you, my dear. I shall send you a postcard. Shame you didn't quit. (Sheegwa)

Sheegwa's Vote: Meanie.. (Chun-Li)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Chun-Li. (She nodded, clasping her hands together.)

…

Sheegwa. One vote Sheegwa, one vote Chun-Li. (She frowned, shaking her head.)

…

…

Sheegwa. Two votes Sheegwa, one vote Chun-Li. (Ghirahim grinned, as Sheegwa sighed.)

…

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia, Sheegwa. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Sheegwa nodded, grabbing her things, and giving up her torch to Jeff.

"Sheegwa, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

She nodded, and hastily made her way out of tribal council.

"Now that was a very interesting and explosive tribal council. I'm not sure if it was meant to end up like this, but hopefully the drama at camp secedes. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

The Zoruto tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in Shulk, returning from Exile Island."

Shulk arrived in with his torch, smiling at the others, and the Monado hoisted on his back.

"Whatever the challenge is, Zoruto just can't seem to catch a break. Waluigi, what do you think is wrong with Zoruto?" asked Jeff.

"That ain't the question Probst! The question is why is Kokoria so right? We had a plan to make it all the way as Zoruto 4! Now look at us! Pathetic as can be! We'll be the Zoruto 3 after tonight." replied Waluigi.

"Chrom, how do you feel tonight? After all, you are the odd man out as the only original member of Kokoria. How do you make it through the vote?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I just have to prove to everyone that I deserve to be here, and show that I am a valuable member that you will need if Zoruto is ever to win another challenge." replied Chrom.

Shulk looked over at him and Lucina, nodding his head.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Shulk, you're up."

– – –

Chrom's Vote: If it can't be me, it has to be you. (Waluigi)

Shulk's Vote: This... this is what I need to do. I hope this isn't the end for me. (?)

Waluigi's Vote: Get out of here! We don't need you here any longer! (Chrom)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Waluigi. (He smirked, looking over at Chrom.)

…

Chrom. One vote Chrom, one vote Waluigi.

…

…

Waluigi. Two votes Waluigi, one vote Chrom, one vote left. (Waluigi rolled his eyes, looking at Lucina with a scowl. Shulk shut his eyes.)

…

…

…

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia, Waluigi. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch, Waluigi.

Waluigi growled, grabbing his things and his torch, "Waahhhhh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He slammed his torch in front of Jeff.

"Waluigi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Waluigi grumbled all the way out of tribal council, muttering and cursing.

"Now this tribe is down to only three players. I do hope that you can find a way out of the mess Zoruto has been in since the beginning. Hopefully this is the best set of three Zoruto has, because you need to start winning. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Sheegwa's Final Words**

"I'm upset that they voted me out over Ghirahim.. I guess I did sort of let myself go at tribal council. I just wanted to get that all out onto the table, and let them know how hurt I felt. Braixen... she's selfish. She only wants best for her, and no one else, only Greninja. I hope he sees the truth about her."

VOTE

Chun-Li – Sheegwa

Sheegwa – Greninja, Chun-Li, Ghirahim, and Braixen

**Waluigi's Final Words**

"Waaahhhh! Why! Why! Why! Waluigi set to win Survivor! Not to lose Survivor! Stupid Shulk! Stupid Lucina! Stupid Chrom! Zoruto is the worst tribe in Survivor history for voting out Waluigi! Waluigi time may be over here, but not forever! Waluigi will return to glory! Wahhh hah hah hah hah!"

VOTE

Chrom – Waluigi

Waluigi – Lucina, Shulk, and Chrom

For the first pair for Survivor: Beach Bowl Galaxy... _**COCO AND CRASH!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	8. Episode 7 Freezing Waters Of Hell

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Samus gone, Chrom, Lucina, Shulk, and Waluigi all decided to stick together, and not lose another immunity challenge. Although Waluigi thought that Chrom was going home next, he was completely unaware that the other three were targeting him if they lost another immunity challenge._

_Shulk was concerned about the future after Waluigi was gone, as he knew Chrom's relationship with Lucina could result in him going next after Waluigi's boot. Lucina knew she was directly in the middle of this whole thing, and didn't seem to like it one bit._

_Over at Gorunia, while Braixen recruited Chun-Li into her alliance with Greninja, Ghirahim decided to get into Sheegwa's head. He told her that she was not wanted around camp, and that they only want her for numbers. They would also easily dispose her for Chun-Li. Ghirahim's plan had appeared to be working, as it effected Sheegwa mentally._

_While Sheegwa acted as a loner, completely ignoring everyone on her tribe, this concerned Braixen and Greninja, and Greninja and Chun-Li were on the verge of sending her home over Ghirahim. Braixen tried her best to push the point home that Ghirahim needed to go next._

_At the Kokoria tribe, both Foxy and Sheik knew where they stood within the tribe, and made cases as to why they should stay to Pac-Man and Aladdin respectively. While Sheik was stronger, she was harder to trust, while Foxy had no true allies with Ghirahim clearly on the outside over at Gorunia._

_At the immunity challenge, it was revealed that only one tribe would win immunity, and the other two tribes would be sent to tribal council. In the end, Kokoria once again dominated, winning yet another immunity challenge. They chose to send Sheegwa and Shulk back to Exile Island. Despite Sheegwa getting the clue, she refused to look at it and gave it to Shulk._

_Before Gorunia's tribal council, Ghirahim was hoping that he mentally effected Sheegwa to the point of no return that he could in a sense get a free pass. His smug attitude made Braixen concerned that he was up to something, and Chun-Li was afraid he had the immunity idol._

_Before Zoruto's tribal council, Waluigi was immediately in the hot seat, and completely unaware of it too. It would all depend on if Shulk wanted to force a tie between Waluigi and Chrom to protect his future later on in the game._

_At Gorunia's tribal council, Sheegwa blew up, and called out Braixen, Greninja, and the rest of her tribe mates on how they've treated her. While she didn't quit like Ghirahim had hoped for, Sheegwa's outburst was enough to turn the tribe against her, sending her home in a 4-1 vote._

_At Zoruto's tribal council, Shulk's vision did not see a good outcome for a tiebreaker between Waluigi and Chrom, and Waluigi was easily voted out in a 3-1 vote. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Gorunia: Braixen, ****Chun-Li****, Ghirahim, ****and**** Greninja**

**Kokoria: Aladdin, Brian, Foxy, Pac-Man, and Sheik**

**Zoruto: Chrom, Lucina, and Shulk**

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 17

After what turned out to be a very big tribal council, Braixen wasn't very pleased with the results.

"_Last night was one of the most unbelievable moments of the game thus far. I had no idea that Sheegwa felt the way she did, and it boggled my mind how quickly she turned against us. Her outburst pretty much got Chun-Li and Greninja against her so... I had no choice but to join in." - Braixen_

"Overall," remarked Sweet Tooth, crossing his arms, reviewing whom they took out, "You made the right decision. She didn't seem to have her head in the game anymore."

Chun-Li nodded, "You got that right."

"What a shame really. I figured she would... have more fight in her." smirked Ghirahim sinisterly.

"_Oh how I have failed! Clearly I did not break the kitty's heart well enough. I had expected her to quit the game, but alas, not the case. At least she turned the tribe against her, and here I sit. No doubt will I be the next to go, so I must win my way to the merge to stand a chance. Not fun I say, but I haven't the option." - Ghirahim_

After Ghirahim left the area, along with Sweet Tooth, Braixen turned to look at Greninja and Chun-Li, "Ghirahim did something to Sheegwa. That's why he was so smug. He knew Sheegwa would be upset at us. Something he did set her off."

Greninja shrugged, while Chun-Li nodded, "I could believe that. But I think we made the right decision. Ghirahim is stronger as it is, and we definitely need to keep up with strength."

"It doesn't matter," said Braixen, "Ghirahim can't be trusted. Sheegwa at least had some good qualities about her. It just... frustrates me that he's still around, and he likely got the better of Sheegwa."

"Ninja..." soothed Greninja, placing her hand on Braixen's shoulder.

"_Braixen. I knew she wouldn't be happy about the change of plans. However, Sheegwa didn't look like she was going to be a team player after the way she acted towards myself, Braixen, and Chun-Li. It was a last minute decision, and I do not believe it was the wrong one." - Greninja_

Braixen sighed, "Doesn't matter... I'm fine, Greninja. He's going home next no matter what."

Chun-Li nodded, "Yes, absolutely. The three of us can't be split up unless he finds that idol. Any clues..?"

Both pokemon shook their heads, making Chun-Li sigh a little.

"_I do feel safe with Braixen and Greninja, but I do know I'm the third wheel in the alliance, clearly. But I'm not going to freak out about it like Sheegwa did. We're still a strong tribe and without Sheegwa, we're even stronger. Gorunia isn't out for the count just yet." - Chun-Li_

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 17

After returning from the rather simple vote, Chrom turned to look at Shulk and Lucina.

"Don't get down in morale just because we're at three people. We're the best ones to take on Kokoria and Gorunia." reassured Chrom.

"I'm not giving up yet," smirked Shulk, "After all, there's still a game left to be played."

"_My visions told me that if I voted for Chrom, Waluigi would still lose to him in the fire making challenge. So I voted against Waluigi and not go forward in a tie. Man, I need to hope Lucina likes me better then Chrom right now. All I can do is win challenges, and maybe find the idol." - Shulk_

Shulk rolled out the rule Sheegwa gave him, and shared it with Lucina and Chrom, "And perhaps we could start with this? Finding the Zoruto idol. We're definitely going to be in trouble once we merge, and definitely so if we lose another challenge. An idol would help."

Chrom nodded his head, "Yes, I agree. I have no idea if Pac-Man and Aladdin will still be loyal to me, or if you guys still have Sheik."

"We can't go into it with arrogance." agreed Lucina.

"_So with Waluigi gone, and only myself, father, and Shulk alone on Zoruto, it's clear who is in the middle; myself. Shulk has been my ally from Day 2 or 3, and of course my father is the other option. I do not know if it's good to have my father here with me in a non Blood vs. Water season." - Lucina_

The three players walked into the forest while Lobo was napping and unaware of their plan.

"Okay, you two could go searching down that path," instructed Shulk, "And I'll search down this path, Okay?"

Both Chrom and Lucina agreed to the plan, and the three players split up.

"_Being a researcher, I have had experience digging up and finding hidden items from thousands of years ago. Finding the immunity idol should be nothing really. If I find it, I intend not to share it, but let my allies know about it. I need all the help I can get at this point." - Shulk_

Both sides started to dig through the dirt, and search up trees and through bushes. Chrom and Lucina stayed close together, while Shulk had a small speed run through his path, keeping a quick eye for the idol.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Shulk reached up through one of the holes in a tree, after re-reading part of the clue he did not give to Lucina or Chrom. With luck, he found the idol.

"Yahoo! I found it guys! It was over here!" called Shulk. Both Lucina and Chrom smiled and high fived him upon seeing it.

"_I've got the idol now, and I feel 100% safe with it. Now, I don't want to use it to force Lucina to make a decision, so if she chooses Chrom over me, then she'll be getting the idol. Personally, I want this idol for the merge, as I will definitely need it then rather then now." - Shulk_

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 17

Laying down in the shelter, Pac-Man and Aladdin were talking about a few things, including the hidden immunity idol.

"So that helps us out a little bit," nodded Pac-Man, after hearing a few things about a clue Aladdin had from Chrom a while back, "What about Brian?"

"We do need to tell him eventually. We can't hope for Chrom's survival for long." agreed Aladdin.

"_Pac-Man is my main ally right now, and always will be until one of our games is over. Chrom and Brian are wild cards right now. If Chrom survives, he'll easily replace Brian. Brian's just... he's a smartass. But we are bringing him in under the assumption Chrom will be gone soon." - Aladdin_

Pac-Man smiled, "Well I can say that if we bring Brian to the end, the chances of you or I winning are greater then if we were to bring Chrom. No one likes Brian at all."

Aladdin nodded, "Absolutely. I think most of that comes from his bond with Trevor, and I don't think many people like Trevor either. I don't mind him though, he's done his job."

"Brian also still believes the idol is on Exile Island," remarked Pac-Man, "Maybe we should be good and tell him the truth."

"_Brian was slated to be voted off next if Kokoria stayed together, but with Samus and Chrom leaving, he got off scot-free, and that's just Survivor. You can't do anything about it, really. I still think we need him more then we need someone like Sheik or Foxy." - Pac-Man_

A few moments later, Trevor wandered by the shelter. Aladdin whistled for him to come over. Trevor walked over and sat down in front of the shelter, "What's up?"

"I just want to know something," asked Aladdin, "Can we trust Brian?"

Trevor blinked, "The hell are you asking me for? I ain't playing the game, that's up for you to decide. I like the guy, but I can't force ya to keep him."

"I personally think we need him more then Sheik or Foxy though." replied Pac-Man.

"Clearly!" laughed Trevor, "One's a shady bitch, and the other is a broken animatronic! The big question is which one are you taking farther into the game?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"_Sheik is clearly stronger then Foxy, although Foxy has shown to be a strong competitor. The problem with Sheik is if we can trust. For all we know, she'll abandon us for Lucina and Shulk almost immediately. Foxy, on the other hand, has nobody but Ghirahim, and maybe he's gone now." - Aladdin_

"Truth is boys, Kokoria has a giant target on their backs at the merge," reminded Trevor, sternly, "Open season on the green tribe! If you aren't united, you might as well all die off at the start. Little sage advice for ya." He then got up and left with a thumbs up.

"Maybe we should just tell Brian, and if Chrom survives, just bump him back up a notch." shrugged Pac-Man. Aladdin nodded in agreement.

"_Brian would be easier to beat in the end compared to Chrom, so maybe we should just leave Chrom to the side. At this point, we need Brian, so for now we might as well use him. Kokoria has been dominating from the beginning, so let's keep up the good work." - Aladdin_

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 17

While Sweet Tooth and Chun-Li were busy cleaning off freshly caught fish from Greninja, the rest of the tribe was back at the shelter taking a rest.

Ghirahim looked over at Greninja and Braixen and smirked to himself. He needed a back up plan in order to stay alive.

"_I'm on the thinnest of ice. One wrong step, the ice will break, and down I go into the freezing waters of hell. So what do I do? Improvise. I don't need an idol at all. What I need is manipulation. Those pokemon need me at the merge more then they need Chun-Li." - Ghirahim_

"Let me run something by you two," began Ghirahim, looking at both Braixen and Greninja, "Because I want you both to realize something."

"Make it quick Ghirahim," muttered Braixen, rolling her eyes, "Because right now, nothing you say will make you stay longer."

Ghirahim snickered, "Why the attitude, Braixen? Are you upset that I'm still here? No matter, you'll have to learn to cope with it. Especially if you want less of a target on you at the merge."

Braixen leaned up to look at him, "What are you getting at?"

"_Ghirahim, I'm sure, knows he's going home next, but this is Survivor. You have to look at the game from all angles. If you don't you're a fool. From a challenge stand point, yeah we need Ghirahim, but if we lose, we can afford to lose him." - Braixen_

"Look at Chun-Li. She's a physical threat, but a threat to win? Oh no, not possible. Veteran's Island will make anyone not want to award her the money. If Gorunia is targeted at the merge? They'll be looking to split up you and Greninja." warned Ghirahim.

Braixen shook her head, "No, I don't think so. Chun-Li would still be a target over us, she's too strong."

"Oh you think so, huh?" snickered Ghirahim, "My poor naïve little Braixen. Think of it this way: keep me, I'll have the votes going onto me. No one will like me enough to even take to the end. Chun-Li... they will. She's likable enough to keep around and use as a goat."

"_Ghirahim knows he cannot break me and Braixen apart. But he can convince us to turn on Chun-Li. I can see where he would be better to take to the merge over Chun-Li, but he still cannot be trusted. But at this point, I cannot see a reason to keep the demon around." - Greninja_

"And I won't betray you either," grinned Ghirahim, continuing, "I have not once lied to either of you. Voting out Foxy, truth whether you want to believe that or not. What would I have to gain by betraying you?"

"You have a point there." murmured Braixen.

"_Ghirahim says that he was still going to vote off Foxy, despite Sheegwa telling us he was trying to split Greninja and I up. I don't know who was telling the truth or not, and we might never know as Foxy's no longer here, and Sheegwa's gone. For now... I don't know. I just don't know." - Braixen_

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 17

Lucina and Chrom were sitting down by the lake and chit chatting about things.

"We definitely need to pull through the next challenge, Lucina," remarked Chrom, "Otherwise we have another big vote ahead."

Lucina nodded, "Definitely. The three we have now? I don't want to lose another. Waluigi was worth losing, but we need both you and Shulk around. I can't carry this tribe by myself."

"_We're only down to a tribe of three, and one more loss means we're down to two. I believe that would be the smallest any tribe has been in 26 seasons of this show. I do not want that notoriety. We would stand no chance against Kokoria or Gorunia." - Lucina_

"Say Lucina... if you don't mind me asking... do you like Shulk? Romantically, that is." asked Chrom.

Lucina widened her eyes and blushed, shaking her head, "No! Father, you should know better then that. I have a boyfriend back home, if you recall."

Chrom blinked, before remembering, "Oh yeah, the white haired wyvern rider kid? Forgot about him.. barely talks that one. Sorry for forgetting, Lucina."

"Don't worry, father." nodded Lucina.

"_Lucina's done well in the game thus far, and... at this point I have no idea what's going to happen next if we lose. She could easily vote me off and keep with Shulk, or she could abandon her old alliance and team up with me and the rest of Kokoria." - Chrom_

A few moments later, Shulk walked up to the duo and sat down next to Lucina, "Hey guys, anything new?"

"Nothing much. We've just been talking about how we need to win the next challenge." noted Chrom.

Shulk nodded, "Yeah... we definitely need to win."

"We should be at our strongest right now," noted Lucina, "We don't have Waluigi weighing us down anymore, so..."

"Keep our focus, don't give up, and take the best course of action." smiled Chrom.

"_Right now, my plan is to win my way into the merge, and combine Kokoria and Gorunia together. Get Aladdin, Pac-Man, and Sheik over, become an alliance of six, and then run the others out of the game. Then it'll be game on from there. Lose one more time, that dream will be over." - Chrom_

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 17

Deep down in the forest, Aladdin, Pac-Man, and Brian were talking about a few things.

"Okay, so... what's going on, guys?" asked Brian.

"We've been neglecting to tell you a few things Brian, and... I guess you could blame it on us winning too many times," chuckled Aladdin, "But... Annette was telling the truth."

"What do you mean?" asked Brian. Aladdin and Pac-Man then proceeded to tell Brian that the idol was indeed in camp, and Aladdin shared contents of the first clue given to him by Chrom.

"_Well, I suppose I have been one of the biggest suckers so far in the game. Hey, what can you say? I'm a big bigot sometimes, and stubborn but I can't blame me for that. That's just who I am. At least I know where the idol is in terms of location. Where it is specifically... God if I knew that." - Brian_

"Wow... well, I can't blame myself for being stubborn. The way Annette acted just seemed off to me." chuckled Brian.

Aladdin nodded, "Fact is, we need to stick together. Idol or not. Hell, I don't have the slightest idea where it is. Pac-Man seems to have better understanding of it though."

Brian shrugged, "Personally, I want Sheik out over Foxy. I have a feeling we could use Foxy to our advantage. Besides, Sheik's hiding something. Face wrapped up, only showing her eyes... come on, what's the secret?"

"_Originally, I did want Foxy out first, just for strength. But we've been doing very well even with Foxy on our tribe. Not one loss! Sheik... well, the more I look at her, the more I think she's got something up her sleeve. She already has 'untrustworthy' slapped onto her by her old coach, so... that accounts for something." - Brian_

Aladdin nodded, "I got that vibe from her too. Plus Pac-Man's made a good friend out of Foxy, from what I'm hearing, right?"

Pac-Man nodded, "Yup! Very misunderstood robot, really."

"_Between Sheik and Foxy, while Sheik is stronger, no one here can trust her one bit. Not to mention, she has allies to return to, while Foxy really doesn't. If Ghirahim survives to the merge, then yeah, we'll panic then, but I just don't see it happening!" - Pac-Man_

Meanwhile, down by the shelter, Foxy and Sheik were sitting around the campfire.

Sheik looked over at Foxy, "...you've been twitching less lately..."

"Aye, that b-b-be true, lassie," nodded Foxy, "Me s-s-servos act up- act up now and then. T-t-takes two weeks to g-g-get back into gear."

Sheik nodded, looking away, "Better not be a sign you'll break down again."

"_Yargh! I be f-f-feeling back to me n-n-normal self! Less tw-tw-twitching, and me servos are back in g-g-gear! Unfinished I m-m-may be, but back in a-a-a-action I am! Holding the p-p-p-pirate's promise will become even-even-even easier!" - Foxy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Kokoria, getting your first look at the new Gorunia and Zoruto tribes; Sheegwa and Waluigi both voted out at the last two tribal councils."

Aladdin and Pac-Man were surprised to see Chrom still alive, as well as Ghirahim.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Kokoria."

Foxy did so.

"For today's challenge, one member from each tribe will stand in an arena, holding a wooden idol on top of a platform, which you will hold with your hand. Your goal is to be the last one standing. You earn a point if you survive to the end. First two tribes to three points wins immunity, and the first tribe to finish wins reward."

"The winning tribe will get to loot two items from the losing tribe's camp. This looting will take place after tribal council, so when you get home, expect a visit from the winning tribe. Coaches, you will be in charge of choosing who does what, okay? Let's get started."

Kokoria chose to sit out Foxy and Brian, while Gorunia sat out Braixen.

"Going up first will be Sheik, Lucina, and Greninja! Last one standing earns a point for their tribe. Survivors ready? GO!"

Greninja immediately took out Lucina rather quickly, knocking her out. Then it became a face off of speed of skill... and the winner ended up being Sheik.

"Sheik scores for Kokoria! Kokoria leads 1-0-0!"

Lucina and Greninja shook their heads, while Sheik high fived Pac-Man and Aladdin.

"Next up, we have Shulk, Aladdin, and Chun-Li! Survivors ready? GO!"

Shulk managed to avoid Aladdin and Chun-Li way better then Lucina was able to, so he didn't have to worry about losing immediately. He did however knock off Aladdin's idol, and after avoiding Chun-Li, knocked hers off.

"Shulk scores for Zoruto! Zoruto and Kokoria are tied 1-1-0!"

Aladdin and Chun-Li didn't seem annoyed about the loss, while Shulk fist pumped.

"Ending up this rotation we have Ghirahim, Chrom, and Pac-Man! Survivors ready? GO!"

Ghirahim did not worry about Pac-Man, and focused on Chrom. Smirking, Ghirahim tossed his idol way up in the air, and lunged for Chrom, knocking his over, and then hoped to trip Pac-Man. However, his idol fell down before even beginning to focus on Pac-Man.

"Pac-Man scores for Kokoria! Kokoria leads 2-1-0!"

Chrom shook his head, Ghirahim grumbled to himself, and Pac-Man cheered with his tribe.

"We'll now reset the rotation, and Sheik, Lucina, and Greninja are back up. If Sheik scores, Kokoria wins reward again. Survivors ready? GO!"

Ignoring Lucina for the time being, Greninja focused solely on Sheik, making sure Kokoria did not score again, and managed well. As Sheik's idol fell off, Greninja used her tongue to trip up Lucina, earning Gorunia's first point.

"Greninja scores for Gorunia! We're at 2-1-1 with Kokoria still leading!"

Sheik and Lucina dusted themselves off, while Greninja nodded at the win.

"Next up, back in the arena are Aladdin, Shulk, and Chun-Li! Aladdin needs to score to earn Kokoria reward and immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

Aladdin knew he would be a threat in this battle, so this time he dodged Shulk's attack, and then retaliated against him, knocking off his idol quickly while retaining balance. Against Chun-Li...

…

…

...he won.

"ALADDIN DOES IT! KOKORIA WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY ONCE AGAIN!"

All of Kokoria hugged and cheered.

"Okay, Kokoria has won reward and immunity, now we play for the second immunity. Ghirahim and Chrom are up next! We're tied 1-1! Survivors ready? GO!"

Without Pac-Man to worry about, Ghirahim repeated the same tactic as before, throwing his idol up in the air, and then lunging for Chrom's idol. Once again, it worked.

"Ghirahim scores for Gorunia! Gorunia takes the lead 2-1!"

Chrom sighed in defeat, while Ghirahim snickered evilly.

"Back up in the arena we have Lucina and Greninja! Greninja needs to score to win immunity and send Zoruto back to tribal council. Survivors ready? GO!"

Lucina kept her ground against Greninja, but knew he was going to be a fast opponent. Using Greninja's speed against her, Lucina kept her hand behind her once she saw Greninja leap over her. This tactic worked as her hand knocked off Greninja's idol.

"Lucina scores for Zoruto! We're tied 2-2!"

Lucina fist bumped and high fived Shulk and Chrom. Greninja shook her head in anger.

"Now, it's down to the final round. Shulk vs. Chun-Li. The winner wins immunity for their tribe, and the loser sends their tribe to tribal council. Survivors ready? GO!"

Chun-Li had not won a match yet this whole challenge, and felt determined to win at least one round, especially against Shulk who had won one but lost one. Shulk kept his ground against the fast yet tough Chun-Li. He knew that he was in trouble if Zoruto lost, whereas Chun-Li knew she was safe.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...it was Shulk who knocked off Chun-Li's idol.

"SHULK DOES IT! ZORUTO WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Zoruto hugged and cheered.

"Once again, another win from Kokoria to add to the books, and Zoruto for once doesn't have to attend tribal council! Gorunia, sadly, gave it your best effort, but it wasn't enough. Tomorrow night, another player will be sent home. Before you go... Exile Island time. Send one person from Zoruto, and one from Kokoria. You cannot send Shulk."

After some discussion.

"We'll send Lucina and Aladdin over, Jeff." replied Chun-Li.

Both Lucina and Aladdin walked over, and Jeff handed a map over to Aladdin. They then left for Exile Island.

"They will return back to camp in the morning. In the meantime, Gorunia, you have tribal council, then in the morning, two representatives from Kokoria will arrive to loot you of two items. See you then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 17

Both Aladdin and Lucina arrived at Exile Island, and both chose an urn upon arrival. This time it was Aladdin who got the clue, and not Lucina.

"Well looky here," chuckled Aladdin, holding the clue up, "Don't worry, I'll share."

Lucina shook her head, "No, that's quite all right. You've earned it."

Aladdin blinked, and then shrugged before reading the clue to himself.

"_So here I am on Exile Island with Lucina, and she denies my clue. Suspicious but nothing to worry about since I can't really use it to my advantage. However, since she was on a tribe with Sheik, perhaps I could get information out of her." - Aladdin_

After putting the clue in his pocket, Aladdin looked over at Lucina, "Mind if I ask you something? Why was Sheik considered untrustworthy over on Zoruto? Just curious, really."

Lucina looked over at him and didn't respond for a few minutes, then she spoke, "She's Princess Zelda in disguise. A very wealthy, famous princess. One of our tribe members figured her out, and she continues to deny it when it's pretty clear."

"The wrap around her face does speak for itself... thank you Lucina." smiled Aladdin. Lucina nodded.

"_I have no problem with throwing Sheik under the bus right now. Father's assets from Kokoria would prove handy in the future and that is far more appealing then anything Sheik could offer at this point. I trusted her, but her continued denial has me unable to trust her." - Lucina_

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 18

With another tribal council looming, the duo of Greninja and Braixen knew they were safe. It was going to be between Chun-Li and Ghirahim for the boot.

"We're still good, right?" asked Chun-Li, looking over at Braixen.

Braixen nodded, "Absolutely. Ghirahim's going home, and we won't have to worry about him anymore."

"_I do feel a little responsible for Gorunia losing today at the challenge. I just don't know what went wrong really. Maybe I got a little too careless. I should be safe tonight, but I'm not too sure. Ghirahim is a pure member of Gorunia, and I'm not, so... we'll see." - Chun-Li_

A little while later, Braixen and Greninja traveled far away from camp to discuss the vote.

"Okay," said Greninja, after knowing that nobody could hear them, "Hear me out, Braixen, because we seriously need to think about this vote."

"What's there to think about? Ghirahim. Done." shrugged Braixen.

Greninja shook her head, "No. While that's a possibility, we can't ignore his plea."

"_Braixen really wants Ghirahim out tonight, and I can understand why. However, we need to think about what the right decision, and not base it on personality. We could be merging soon, so we need the right team." - Greninja_

Greninja continued to explain herself, "We keep Ghirahim, he brings over Foxy. That's an alliance of four. If he betrays us, that's only going to hurt him, and he knows better. We keep Chun-Li, we pretty much give Foxy to Kokoria or Zoruto. That would be an alliance of three."

"But..." sighed Braixen, crossing her arms.

"Not to mention, Kokoria has Sheik, and Zoruto has Chrom. I have a feeling those tribes will work together." warned Greninja.

"_Greninja's right. We don't have those bonds on Zoruto or Kokoria. With Ghirahim at least we can pull Foxy back over, and maybe stand a chance. With Chun-Li... I don't know. It's hard to tell. I don't want to give Ghirahim the satisfaction of success... but maybe it's the only option we have long term." - Braixen_

"We just need to make the right decision Greninja..." noted Braixen quietly.

After thinking about it a while longer, they agreed on a target.

On the way to tribal council, Ghirahim was hoping for the best.

"_If the pokemon want a standing chance, they need me. Sure, I am a jerk, an annoyance, a villain, but they need me. Without me, they don't get Foxy, and they'll be target numero uno." (He snickers) "I do mean a lot, really. After all, who could deny a shield?" - Ghirahim_

– – – – –

The Gorunia tribe arrived at tribal council.

"You guys have been hanging in there for a while now, but there seems to be a slump for Gorunia right now. Braixen, what do you think Gorunia has to do in order to not lose another challenge?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, honestly right now we have the strongest tribe we possibly can have right now. Sheegwa was our only weak link and she's gone now. Every vote until the merge will weaken us." replied Braixen.

"Chun-Li, coming from Veteran's Island, you did have a small sense of dominance. You come to Gorunia, and you've only won one challenge so far. What do you do to stay alive as the only non-original Gorunia member?" asked Jeff.

Chun-Li thought about it.

"I just need to show that I am a tough woman and that I do not quit. Today, yeah it was my fault we lost, but that's just one challenge. I'm not a one hit wonder, I'm here to compete and to win." replied Chun-Li.

Ghirahim looked over at her, grinning.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Ghirahim, you're up."

– – –

Chun-Li's Vote: I hope it's you and not me tonight, but... I think it will be you. (Ghirahim)

Ghirahim's Vote: I hope they see it my way, dear. As strong as you are, they don't need you. (Chun-Li)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Chun-Li. (She nodded, looking over at Ghirahim.)

…

Ghirahim. One vote Ghirahim, one vote Chun-Li. (He smirked.)

…

…

…

Ghirahim. Two votes Ghirahim, one vote Chun-Li, one vote left. (He rolled his eyes, glaring at Braixen.)

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia, Ghirahim. That's three, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Ghirahim snickered a little, grabbing his things and his torch, "My, how the tables will turn. Good luck with getting the animatronic back."

"Ghirahim, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

He nodded, and left the council area without another word, well, besides his constant snickering.

"Now you are down to only three players, the same amount as Zoruto. One more loss, and you will be down to only two players. You best get your acts together, or I will see you back here again in three days. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Ghirahim's Final Words**

"Am I surprised? Not really, I'd say. Although I will say the game will bring karma almost immediately to the pokemon once they merge, no doubt. The animatronic will be up for grabs and he won't return to them. Oh no, he won't. So it's not sad to leave after 18 days. I am rather glad I outlasted that gnat, Fi."

VOTE

Chun-Li – Ghirahim

Ghirahim – Greninja, Chun-Li, and Braixen

For the second pair for Survivor: Beach Bowl Galaxy... _**RHENEAS AND SKARLOEY**__**!**_

Just in case nobody has paid attention to my wiki, on the Beach Bowl Galaxy wiki page, there will always be a hint regarding the next pair to be confirmed in the next episode. I did one for the Bandicoots, and I did one for Rheneas and Skarloey. Keep checking to see if you can crack the codes!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	9. Episode 8 Hit The Trash Heap Bub

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Sheegwa gone, Ghirahim needed to take special precaution to make sure he was not next in line for elimination. However, it seemed very bleak as Braixen, Greninja, and Chun-Li all had a Final 3 pact._

_So Ghirahim had to work hard to make a convincing argument to stay. What he told Braixen and Greninja was that the merge would be easier if they brought Ghirahim over Chun-Li, saying he would have the bigger target on his back, whereas if Chun-Li was there, the pokemon pair would be a target._

_Over at Zoruto, Shulk managed to find the hidden immunity idol with the help of Lucina and Chrom. With the threat of extinction following them, Zoruto needed to stick together and find a way to stay._

_Lucina was in the middle of the two guys; her ally from Day 1, and her father. She didn't want to betray either of them, but it appeared to be no other option for her._

_On Kokoria, Aladdin and Pac-Man were considering every option in the game. Taking Trevor's advice, they decided to tell Brian about the hidden immunity idol clues, and revealing the location of the idol. With Chrom's fate still unknown, Pac-Man and Aladdin agreed to take Brian to the Final 3, knowing he wouldn't get any votes._

_Meanwhile, it appeared as though Foxy had been getting better in the two weeks he has been in the game. Less twitching, but still messed up talking and the sort._

_At the immunity challenge, Kokoria once again proved they were the dominant tribe, winning reward and immunity. Then Zoruto managed to fight back and win over Gorunia, sending the red tribe back to tribal council._

_Before tribal council, with Ghirahim and Chun-Li voting against eachother, it would come down to Greninja and Braixen's decision. Greninja warned Braixen that they should consider Ghirahim as an ally as he could bring Foxy back to their side. Otherwise, they wouldn't have any shot against what could be a Kokoria-Zoruto alliance._

_At tribal council, Braixen's stubbornness was enough to make the pokemon vote against Ghirahim, sending him home in a 3-1 decision, leaving Gorunia at three members, evening them against Zoruto. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Gorunia: Braixen, ****Chun-Li****, ****and**** Greninja**

**Kokoria: Aladdin, Brian, Foxy, Pac-Man, and Sheik**

**Zoruto: Chrom, Lucina, and Shulk**

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 19

As soon as the Gorunia tribe returned to camp with only three players, Chun-Li knew she was at the bottom.

"Well guys, I know I need to do my best from here on out," murmured Chun-Li, looking at Braixen and Greninja, "Because I know you two won't vote eachother off. Heh."

"_I expected Ghirahim to be voted out last night, so I'm not surprised he's gone nor that I got a vote from him. But I do know that if we lose another immunity challenge, I'm going home. I came here after 12 hard fought days on Veteran's Island. I won't go home a loser." - Chun-Li_

Braixen nodded, "Yeah, and that's the unfortunate truth, sadly. Sorry." Greninja nodded as well, crossing her arms.

"It's no big deal, really. It's only fair as it is." smiled Chun-Li.

"_Last night, I felt very pleased when Jeff snuffed out Ghirahim's torch. He had caused so much conflict and chaos around here that I couldn't risk keeping him around in the merge. It's better to go in with people you trust rather then people you can't trust." - Braixen_

A few moments later, the Kokoria looters have arrived to claim their reward. The two players who came over were Brian and Foxy.

Greninja noticed them, and called Braixen and Chun-Li over, "Ninja! Grenin!"

Brian waved, "Hello guys, sorry for your loss, but we've come to take two items from your camp. According to the note we got, we can't take any personal items."

"Sounds fair enough," nodded Braixen, showing Brian and Foxy the way into camp, "And welcome back to Gorunia, Foxy."

Foxy looked around, and noticed no Ghirahim, "Aye.. the demon be g-g-gone?"

"Yeah.. sorry about that, Foxy." frowned Braixen, she was now noticing less twitching coming from Foxy.

"It be no tr-tr-trouble- no trouble, lassie," replied Foxy, shaking his head, "You h-h-had your reasons." He walked right past Braixen without a glance at her. Braixen felt a little nervous now.

"_Although... I keep going back in forth in my head about last night. Maybe Greninja was right... we had no proof if Ghirahim was on our side or not. We might have just given Foxy the chance to join Kokoria or Zoruto, and that could really hurt my chances of doing well once we merge." - Braixen_

Brian and Foxy went through the Gorunia camp while the three others watched them. After a while, Brian turned to look at the trio, "Okay guys, we're going to take your big blanket and one bag of rice. We're really running low over there."

"That's fine, not like we have a choice or not." noted Chun-Li, softly.

So Foxy took the big blanket out of the Gorunia shelter, while Brian carried the bag of rice on his shoulder, looking back at camp, "Thank you guys. Don't let the cold bother you, okay?" He chuckled softly and left camp with Foxy by his side.

Braixen shook her head, "We really took a hit, guys. I think our chances of winning are looking bleaker and bleaker.."

"Ninja..." comforted Greninja, placing an arm around Braixen, allowing her to lean into her with a sigh.

"_I think the stress of the game is effecting me right now. The merge is nearing, Ghirahim and Greninja's warnings of losing Foxy to another tribe and not giving Gorunia the numbers, losing most of our rice and a source of warmth... it's just really effecting my morale right now." (She sighes) "I wonder if Serena is worried about me.." - Braixen_

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 19

Aladdin had returned from Exile Island a while ago, and he was bummed out he didn't get a chance to go loot Gorunia.

"Hope they got us more food, guys." noted Aladdin, looking at Pac-Man and Sheik.

Sheik nodded, "Yes, indeed. You certainly have a lot of big eaters on this tribe, from what I see."

"Yeah, I know right?." chuckled Aladdin, looking at Sheik a little closer, remembering what Lucina told him.

"_Back on Exile Island, Lucina told me that Sheik is a wealthy princess, hiding her identity even when she was called out on it. Honestly, if Chrom is working his magic on Lucina and Shulk, then we don't even need Sheik anymore. That's just a good reason to send her packing." - Aladdin_

A few moments later, Pac-Man and Aladdin left camp for a few moments to go find Brian and Foxy, telling Sheik they wanted to help carry stuff back. Really though, they wanted to talk strategy. Along the way, Aladdin told Pac-Man everything Lucina told him.

"Huh, I never really saw it like that, really." noted Pac-Man quietly.

"Honestly we don't even need Sheik," explained Aladdin, "This is perfect because if Chrom is doing the best he can with Lucina and Shulk, then we got them, you, me, Brian, and maybe Foxy. That's seven!"

"_Lucina apparently told Aladdin that Sheik happened to be a very wealthy princess by the name of Zelda, among other things. Coupled with the fact that Sheik's a physical threat, and how she's trying to act in denial, well... I agree with Aladdin. We don't need someone like that around." - Pac-Man_

A few moments later, Foxy and Brian returned from camp carrying the blanket and the bag of rice looted from Gorunia.

"Awesome!" hooted Aladdin, "Got at least a little warmth and some more food! Should be fine for the merge at least."

Foxy handed the blanket over to Aladdin, and spoke up, "Listen m-m-mateys. There be tr-tr-traitors walking 'round Gorunia! With that said I w-w-would- I would like to re-re-re-request to join your crew."

"_With that d-d-demon gone, this p-p-p-pirate can't trust any of those sc-sc-scurvy Gorunias! Kokoria g-g-gave me a warmer-warmer- a warmer wel-wel-welcome! Especially that Pac-Man fellow. W-w-warms me pirate- me pirate heart like a k-kind child." - Foxy_

"We could use all the help we can, Foxy!" smiled Pac-Man brightly.

Aladdin nodded, "And not to mention, I've got news for you all." Aladdin then proceeded to tell Foxy and Brian about Sheik being Princess Zelda, as well as sharing his idol clue with all of them.

"Well, ain't that scandalous." laughed Brian, smirking a little, "That solidifies that then. Foxy's in with us, Sheik's out once we lose. Should we attempt to just, y'know.. throw it?"

Aladdin shook his head, "That would be stupid, Sheik isn't that big of a problem really. We'll just get rid of her when we get the chance."

Pac-Man scratched his head, "Yeah, that's for sure. As for the idol, I think I know where it is... we might need one more clue though."

"_Foxy's in our pact now, and that's absolutely fine with me, man. Follow our orders, you stay. Stray away, and you hit the trash heap, bub. Honestly, I'm fine with this! Aladdin and Pac-Man know what they're doing, and I've got the brains to lead them in the right direction." - Brian_

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 19

Lucina had returned from Exile Island and arrived at camp. Chrom was the only one there as Lobo and Shulk were out fishing again.

"The boys are out fishing, I assume?" asked Lucina.

Chrom nodded, "Yeah, how was Exile Island for you, Lucina?"

"Pretty good, really. Had a chance to talk with Aladdin about a few things. I let him have the immunity idol clue since Shulk has our idol." explained Lucina.

"_Lucina was sent to Exile Island yesterday and had a chance to talk with Aladdin, one of my old allies. This was great for me because now I could potentially get this plan of mine going with combining my alliance from Kokoria with Lucina's alliance on Zoruto." - Chrom_

"However, please do not get upset with me," warned Lucina, "I told Aladdin not to trust Sheik. She cannot be trusted, believe me."

"Why's that?" asked Chrom, confused. Lucina then proceeded to tell Chrom about Sheik's true identity of being Princess Zelda.

"_But then I hear that Sheik is holding a very large secret; she's a princess in disguise, and denying every bit of it even when it's very obvious, according to Lucina. I find it odd really, considering that Lucina revealed her heritage to everyone here on Zoruto, but... it's not that big of a deal." - Chrom_

"I wonder why she doesn't just tell everyone," noted Chrom, quietly, "You'd earn a little more respect."

"I think she's trying to put on an act, and that's why I can't trust her. I want to know more about her in order to trust her. That's why I don't want to keep her around." explained Lucina.

Chrom nodded, "And you have every right to not trust someone like that."

"_I know Sheik won't be happy with me for exposing her, but I don't really care. You betrayed my trust for the continued denial of your past when you should just come clean about it. All the signs point to yes, so why don't you just say it? It just irritates me." - Lucina_

"Nevermind about her," noted Lucina, "We need to make it to the merge together. We pulled that last one off too close to cut. We're even with Gorunia. We can't beat Kokoria, but we can beat them."

Chrom nodded, "Exactly the way it should be. Eliminate Gorunia, the outsiders, and then the game begins for real."

"_I want to make the merge with both father and Shulk not only for numbers sake, but also to prevent me making a tough decision. I don't want to have to vote out Shulk or father out at all, but if we lose, I have to make that choice, and I don't want to think about it." - Lucina_

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 20

Greninja and Braixen were alone at camp, as Sweet Tooth and Chun-Li were busy out getting wood for the wood supply as they were running low.

Braixen was still feeling on low morale after the looting. Greninja looked over at her, "Don't let it bother you, Braixen. You are with people who care for you."

Braixen nodded, "I know that. But I don't want to go home a loser because I let personal feelings get in the way of my train of thought."

"_Braixen is young and not as experienced as me, as clearly shown by our evolutionary stages. So she will have plenty of more challenges ahead. I want her to know that no matter what I have her back, Chun-Li has her back, and she won't be alone." - Greninja_

"Well you should feel somewhat secure," noted Greninja, "If we are indeed at the bottom at the merge, they will most likely go for me and Chun-Li before you. We're stronger physically. Who knows... you might be able to slip under the radar."

Braixen nodded, looking over at her, "I just don't know if I could do it all on my own though. I've been fine because I've had you by my side, Greninja."

"But it's very unlikely we'll make it to the finals together, and you have more of a chance then I do to win this game." complimented Greninja.

"_What with Sheegwa calling me out on being an anti social player, Ghirahim mocking our decision to vote him off, and Foxy pretty much just snubbing us off like we meant nothing to him... it's just not looking good for us right now. We need to win, or we will fall." - Braixen_

Greninja motioned for Braixen to come over towards here, "Come here, for now, we have eachother." Braixen nodded, and scooted over towards Greninja and leaned into her embrace.

"Thank you Greninja... for at least being a good friend." smiled Braixen softly.

"I do what I can for someone like you." replied Greninja. She couldn't smile all that well given that her tongue scarf hid her mouth, but if she could, you would notice.

Sweet Tooth and Chun-Li were returning from the forest carrying wood, and noticed the snuggling pokemon.

"Aw, look at them." giggled Chun-Li.

Sweet Tooth smirked, "Huh. For some reason I expected something like that to happen after meeting them. Guess it turned out alright. Hope he treats her well."

"You think they'll be a showmance?" asked Chun-Li, looking at him. He simply nodded.

"_Greninja and Braixen clearly have feelings for eachother, and I know I can't break that up. But if we happen to win the next immunity challenge, hopefully a bond like that will certainly keep me from being an early merge target, and make one of them a target." - Chun-Li_

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 20

It was lunch time for the Kokoria tribe. Everyone had a bowl of rice at their disposal, and were having for now a quiet lunch. Only Foxy wasn't eating, being an animatronic that didn't eat at all.

Brian finished up his portion quietly, "Now that hits the spot, guys. Think I'll have just a little bit more, just for that extra brain power, y'know?"

As he walked over to the bag to begin cooking more rice, Sheik spoke up, "You don't need to eat more. That's likely why you all ran out of the first bag."

Brian rolled his eyes, "Well excuse me princess, I just felt like having some right now. Not the whole bag in one sitting."

He was only mocking her, knowing her title by this point. This still made Sheik freeze up a little at the mention of 'princess'.

"_What? How would he know? How could he possibly no? Nobody on this tribe even remotely knows who I am, nor anyone from Zoruto. Unless... no she wouldn't do that. Lucina wouldn't just throw that secret around like a volleyball, would she..?" - Sheik_

Sheik glared at him, "What are you getting at there..?"

Brian blinked, before realizing what he said, "Ohhh! Don't pay it any mind. I'm just being a smart ass. It's what I do."

Sheik rolled her eyes, "You know exactly what you said."

Aladdin looked over at Brian curiously, with a little worry on his face.

"_Brian had to open his mouth and get Sheik all paranoid. Not that I mind at all. In fact, Brian, continue being a smart ass, please. You'll be only digging your own grave and giving me more of a chance to win the game!" - Aladdin_

Sheik shook her head and stood up, "Okay look. Here me out. There might be some rumors flying around here that suggest I'm a wealthy princess, well you know what? I'm not! I'm a warrior of the Sheikah tribe. I once served the princess of Hyrule, but I am not a princess."

Everyone looked at her as she made her case to the others.

"In fact, you want to know who a real princess is?" continued Sheik, when nobody replied, "Lucina! She's a princess as well, and want to know something else? Her father is Chrom! Don't believe me, look at their swords. They're exactly the same thing, just with different names labeled on the hilt."

Now it was everyone elses turn to look at one another confusedly.

"_So Sheik went on a rampage that quite frankly only alienated herself further from the tribe because come on, I had a feeling she was hiding something. But then she drops the bomb saying that Chrom and Lucina are father and daughter, and are also prince and princess of another kingdom. Jesus Christ, that's a lot of information. Sure you wanna tell us all that?" - Brian_

Sheik placed her rice bowl off to the corner, and left off on her own towards the beach in frustration. This left the other tribe members to discuss what she had said.

"Well they do look similar you know? Both are from the same universe," said Pac-Man, "Blue hair, sword users... I'm not doubting Sheik on that."

"But she is hiding something. Whether or not Lucina's telling the truth about the princess thing or not, she can't be trusted." reminded Brian.

Trevor shook his head, laughing up a storm, "Hoo boy. Usually I'm the asshole who causes all the drama! I have a tribe of superstars, but with very unstable personalities!"

"_It'll be interesting should we merge and see both or either Lucina and Chrom again. I don't know if Chrom meant to hide this from everyone for strategy reasons, or if he only told certain people, because I certainly never knew about this." - Pac-Man_

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 20

Sitting by the shelter, Shulk and Lucina were having a talk about what was coming up in the next several days.

"Think we're merging today, Lucina?" asked Shulk.

Lucina shrugged, "I hope so. I'm not ready for another tribal immunity challenge."

"_With Zoruto only down to three members, I can only hope we merge today because then the three of us enter the merge, hopefully join the alliance father made on Kokoria, and then move on from there. It's really our only prayer at this point." - Lucina_

"Well... what I will tell you is this," explained Shulk, "If you're going to vote me out, tell me before tribal council. I'll give you the idol before I go. Otherwise, I leave with it. I know you'll tell me, but... figured you should know."

Lucina nodded, "Damn it Shulk, don't say stuff like that. Be positive. We need to win."

Shulk nodded, "Oh, I know, I know! I'm just saying it before I forget to, that's all!"

"_I have the hidden immunity idol, and I should just use it to take out Chrom if we lose immunity, but... I want to save the idol for the future. Use it now, we may not have a tool for our survival later on. Keep it, and we might stand a chance moving forward." - Shulk_

Lucina looked over at Shulk after a while, noticing his Monado blade in his hands, "Hmm... I never asked this question in a while. Has your research been going well with the Monado?"

Shulk shrugged, "Going pretty decent. Haven't discovered anything new about it since the game started though. Heh, sounds pretty pointless, really."

"Could I use it perhaps, just to see how it works?" asked Lucina, curiously.

Shulk was about to say yes, but then remembered that if Lucina used it, she might be able to figure out the truth behind the future telling powers it had. So he shook his head and made up a story, "No, sorry. The monado.. it's a weird one, really. My friend Dunban, y'know... used it and lost control of his body. I wouldn't let that happen to you."

"Oh, okay then. That's sweet of you to care." smiled Lucina. Shulk chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head.

"_Lucina could use the Monado, but I couldn't risk her figuring out its powers. I know she trusts me, but I don't know if she'd trust me less if she knew the monado could see into the future. I got to play it safe with it, because it is my tool for power." - Shulk_

A few moments later, Chrom arrived with tree mail, "Okay guys, it's that time. Time to win one more challenge."

"Are you serious?" asked Lucina, looking behind her. Chrom simply nodded, while she sighed a curse.

"_I'm going to do my best today at the immunity challenge. Like none other before, because this is life or death for the Zoruto tribe. Shulk goes home, I might lose the idol. Father goes home, I might lose his alliance. I can't lose, not now. It's time to change fate!" - Lucina_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Kokoria, Zoruto, getting your first look at the new Gorunia tribe; Ghirahim voted out at the last tribal council."

While Kokoria was already aware of the situation, Zoruto really didn't seem to mind it.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Kokoria and Zoruto."

Foxy and Lucina both did so.

"For today's challenge, one member from each tribe will be in charge of rolling back three large crates from out in your tribe colored lane, and back to the puzzle area. It's a fairly simple puzzle, using the crates to create a staircase to the stars. However, it's difficult in execution as all sides of the crate have similar appearances, but one thing will not be right. If both sides of your staircase read out your tribe name without any errors, you win immunity. First two tribes to finish win immunity, safe from the vote. Losing tribe, one more tribal council, and it could very well mean the creation of the smallest tribe ever. Coaches, you will be in charge of choosing who does what, okay? Let's get started."

Kokoria

Rolling crates: Aladdin

Stair Puzzle: Brian and Pac-Man

Gorunia

Rolling crates: Chun-Li

Stair Puzzle: Braixen and Greninja

Zoruto

Rolling crates: Chrom

Stair Puzzle: Lucina and Shulk

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Aladdin, Chrom, and Chun-Li all raced out all the way to the farthest located crate and started to roll it back to the start. None of them had any trouble out of the gate, and all of the tribes each had one crate out of three.

The second crate was gotten nearly almost the same. Aladdin had a slight lead over Chun-Li or Chrom, while Chrom was beginning to tire out almost a little early. Still, he didn't give up as each tribe brought back their second crate. They all needed one more crate.

Aladdin got to the third crate and started to roll it back easily. Chrom cracked out his knuckles and ran out for the third crate for Zoruto. Chun-Li was not seeing where she was going while running back, and accidentally tripped over her own foot rather clumsily. She dusted herself off not hurt at all, but it hurt Gorunia a little as Kokoria and Zoruto had all of their crates, and Brian, Pac-Man, Shulk, and Lucina got to work on the puzzle.

Chun-Li was already slow off the gate, trying to roll the crate back after her little tumble. This frustrated Braixen and Greninja a little, but they remained supportive. Brian was leading the charge like normal for Kokoria's puzzle, while Lucina and Shulk worked together on the Zoruto puzzle. Both tribes made steady progress.

Chun-Li finally made it back, and rested after her hard work in the crate pushing. Braixen and Greninja needed to make up for loss time, and both pokemon were working together nicely. Brian was doing a good job, but then Pac-Man noticed a little error in a piece that Brian placed. Cursing, Brian had to redo some of his work, slowing Kokoria down as Lucina and Shulk started to put pieces into place after doing it mostly on the ground.

While Braixen and Greninja were doing steady work on the puzzle, Brian finally found what he did wrong, and started to work with Pac-Man to put pieces in place. Meanwhile, Lucina and Shulk had one piece in, and were already worried they were wrong.

Soon enough, Lucina and Shulk had to start over as well, after Lucina pointed out that the last O on ZORUTO was secretly a Q. This problem got Gorunia back in the challenge as Greninja and Braixen were sure they had it right and started to put the puzzle into place. Kokoria was close to yet another victory.

Soon enough...

…

…

"Done Jeff!" called Brian. Jeff ran over and easily confirmed victory after looking at both sides.

"Correct! KOKORIA WINS YET ANOTHER IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

All of Kokoria hugged and cheered.

It was down to Gorunia and Zoruto. One tribe would soon be down to the smallest any tribe in 26 seasons of Survivor has been to; two members. Lucina was cursing quietly, realizing that Braixen and Greninja were catching up swiftly and were almost done. She pushed Shulk into hurrying up.

In the end...

…

…

…

"Okay Jeff, are we right?" asked Braixen, clasping her hands together. Jeff ran over to...

…

…

...confirm victory for Gorunia.

"CORRECT! GORUNIA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Gorunia hugged and cheered.

"Gotta hand it to you, Kokoria, you have been one of the most dominant tribes in Survivor history. You've won all but one immunity challenge. Congratulations. Gorunia, you had a bad start, but you prevailed, and nobody will be going to tribal council. Zoruto, sadly, you've had a rough road from Day 1. But before you guys attend yet another tribal, gotta send two people to Exile Island. Cannot send Aladdin."

After some discussion...

"I suppose we'll send Pac-Man and Braixen." shrugged Lucina.

Both of them nodded, and Jeff handed a map over to Braixen. Sheik rolled her eyes a little, realizing that she was right about Lucina.

"They will return in the morning after tribal council. Zoruto, I'll see you tonight, where you will vote off yet another player. See you then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 20

Both Braixen and Pac-Man arrived at Exile Island. Braixen was really happy after winning the challenge, since now her alliance is safe.

"_Winning that challenge... oh my goodness, that was one of the most amazing feelings I've ever had. From winning immunity guarantees we all make the merge, or at least I'm assuming. We'll be down to ten players, minus the coaches so... it makes sense." - Braixen_

Both players chose an urn, and this time it was Pac-Man who got the idol clue, while Braixen got nothing.

"Aw nuts." noted Braixen, placing the urn to the side.

Pac-Man smiled at her, "I won't leave you hanging there. I'll let you see it when I'm done reading it, okay?"

"_I have no problems with sharing the clue with Braixen. I mean, we may not be on the same page once we merge, but with this clue, I think we'll be able to find that immunity idol, and that will come in handy at the merge!" - Pac-Man_

"Why thank you!" smiled Braixen, waiting patiently for Pac-Man before he handed the clue over to him.

"Don't mention it," smiled Pac-Man, before looking around, "Hmm... suppose I'll go get wood for the cold evening tonight, huh?"

Braixen nodded, watching Pac-Man walk off as she read the clue to herself.

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 21

With Zoruto facing what could be a very big vote, all three players were sitting around the camp fire, with Lobo muttering and complaining in the shelter.

"Why does Zoruto suck so much!" complained Lobo, "I've got the best three players for the job... physically strongest... and we still lose?"

Shulk shook his head, "Puzzles aren't our strong suit. Hasn't been from Day 1."

"_Again we go to tribal council. Feels like a theme at this point. We've been the losing tribe since the beginning after we voted out Palutena. I sort of regret that move, but I've gotten this far with Lucina, and I can't really put all the blame on voting off the goddess." - Shulk_

Chrom sighed, lending his hand out to Shulk, "Well, it's been an honor. I think it's clear one of us is going home."

Shulk nodded, and shook Chrom's hand firmly, "I know. I wish you luck if you stay, but of course, right now I want to stay."

"I understand that." chuckled Chrom.

"_Lucina's in the middle, and tonight she has to make that crucial decision to vote me off, or vote Shulk off. I think she has a better chance with Shulk out compared to me because I could bring Aladdin and Pac-Man over, and combine into a strong alliance. Shulk... only has an idol. That's it." - Chrom_

Lucina sighed, and looked at both men, "I know you both well enough to know that whatever decision I make, you'll respect that choice."

Both Chrom and Shulk nodded, with Chrom replying, "Do what you think is best for you, dear."

"_I was not ready for tonight, but I had to assume it was coming. My mind will be running a thousand times a minute trying to come up with the best solution, and even when it's time, I doubt it'll be the right choice." - Lucina_

A little while later, Lucina and Shulk were walking alongside the lake, discussing the vote.

"So what's on your mind?" asked Shulk.

Lucina shrugged, "Tribal council, I guess. I don't know Shulk, I feel like I'm the one responsible for the loss today."

"Don't blame yourself, Lucina," reassured Shulk, "we did the best that we could."

"Yeah..." murmured Lucina, thinking to herself about a lot of scenarios. Suddenly, her head perked up with a plan, and she smiled, "Oh! I got an idea, Shulk! I think it might just be the right idea."

"_When you think about it, I think it's only fair to send this vote into a tiebreaker. A 1-1-1 tie breaker, to be more precise. This way, not only will they get to battle for it, but I will as well. It's a risk I'm willing to take. Personally, it's better then betraying my father, or my friend." - Lucina_

"I'm all ears then!" smirked Shulk.

"Father will still be voting for you tonight," explained Lucina, "But I want you to... write my name down tonight Shulk. Vote for me tonight. I will vote against father, and force a tie."

Shulk blinked, "Whoa, wait, a tie? You want us to go to rocks?"

"Rocks or fire making, I can't be too certain but... it's fair. I don't have to make a decision, and you two can fight for it if it's fire." explained Lucina.

"But if you lose then..." reminded Shulk.

"Then I go home. I know that. It's a risk I want to take Shulk." smiled Lucina.

"_Lucina came up with a ridiculous plan of causing a tie breaker tonight, rather then having to choose me or Chrom and get blood on her hands. A cop out, but I respect her decision. However... there's something I think she's forgetting about. I have to use the Monado to make my decision." - Shulk_

"Alright then... a deal's a deal Lucina. Good luck." smiled Shulk. Then the pair hugged eachother tightly. Afterwards, Lucina returned to camp.

Shulk sighed, and sat down in the sand, pulling the Monado off of his back, looking into the middle of it, "Okay Monado... what will happen tonight..."

Soon the visions started to come to Shulk, "Hmm... fire making, that's fair... I burn through the rope first.. alright that's good... but who loses...?"

Who Shulk saw lose in the fire making tie breaker was not shown to the cameras, nor was his reaction.

– – – – –

The Zoruto tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Not once in the history of Survivor has a tribe been down to only three players. So what we'll do tonight is go around and I want each of you to give a reason why you should stay. Lucina, go first." asked Jeff.

"Well, I believe I've done the best that I've could, Jeff. I think both men know what I'm capable of and that they know I'm a valuable asset in the long run. Keep me if you want to win against Kokoria or Gorunia." replied Lucina.

"Okay, Shulk, you're next." said Jeff.

"Well, how do I say this then. Chrom, Lucina, I think I've shown my cards to you both on where I stand. I do have the immunity idol, and I do not intend to use it to save myself. I think it could come into use, so... please, keep me around. We can't lose the merge." replied Shulk.

"And lastly, Chrom, give them a reason to keep you." asked Jeff.

"Well, I think I'll make my case to Lucina, since it's clear she's making the decision tonight. Uhh... Lucina, I think you know where I stand. I may not be a pure Zoruto member, but I am your father. If you keep me around, we could bring Kokoria over and we'll be a strong unit." replied Chrom.

Lucina nodded, before looking over at Shulk.

"Okay, with that said, it's time to vote. Lucina, you're up."

– – –

Chrom's Vote: You're a good man, but... only one can stay. Sorry. (Shulk)

Lucina's Vote: Sorry father, but I'm doing this to give you both an equal chance. (Chrom)

Shulk's Vote: (Doesn't say anything as he casts his vote.) (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Shulk. (He nodded, crossing his arms.)

…

…

Chrom. One vote Chrom, one vote Shulk, one vote left. (Chrom nodded, looking over at Shulk and Lucina. Lucina closed her eyes.)

…

…

…

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia... (Lucina was shocked to hear that, knowing what was next.)

…

…

…

...is Chrom. That's two, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Lucina was very surprised at the vote. Chrom nodded in defeat, and shook Shulk's hand, and hugged Lucina, wishing her luck as he handed his torch to Jeff.

"Chrom, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Chrom nodded, turning to look at Lucina, "Wish you both luck. Win this, Lucina." He smiled, and left the area.

"Two original members of Zoruto, how fitting for this tribe. You better start hoping for the best now, because one more loss, and there's nothing left of this tribe. Hopefully you'll have a hail mary soon enough. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Chrom's Final Words**

"I am surprised Lucina chose to vote me out over Shulk, but I have to respect her decision the whole way through. Shulk does have the idol, so I hope he uses it to protect not only himself but Lucina as well. I also will be rooting for my Kokoria team mates if my daughter can not win. Stay safe out there!"

VOTE

Chrom – Lucina and Shulk

Shulk – Chrom

For the third pair for Survivor: Beach Bowl Galaxy... _**KUKI AND WALLY**__**!**_

Now for a big reveal... the rumors are indeed true. ONE of the three coaches will become a player in Survivor Lake Hylia! Who will join the game and give up their coach prize; Lobo, Sweet Tooth, or Trevor? Also, MERGE HYPE!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	10. Episode 9 Time To Quit The Honeymoon

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Ghirahim gone, it was down to Chun-Li, Braixen, and Greninja. Chun-Li knew that if they lost another challenge she would be the next player voted off. Later on, Brian and Foxy came over to loot as part of their reward, and Foxy showed little care for his former tribe now that Ghirahim was gone._

_The whole thing made Braixen depressed, as it seemed like Kokoria and Zoruto would be teaming up against them, and they were low on supplies with the looting taking most of their rice and comfort. Greninja did her best to comfort her crush, reminding her that the game was far from over._

_Over at Kokoria, Aladdin told Pac-Man what Lucina told him on Exile Island, and then also told Foxy and Brian. Foxy later made a promise to the three pure Kokoria members, saying that they have treated him with care and respect, and that he will follow them until his time came._

_Later on in the day, during lunch, Sheik lashed out at Brian and the rest of Kokoria after Brian made a snide comment about being a princess. Sheik then revealed Lucina's true origins as well as Chrom's. While Sheik did not raise any favors for herself, it did raise suspicion about Chrom and Lucina._

_On Zoruto, it was very clear still to date that Lucina was in the middle between two alliances; her Zoruto ally from Day 3 Shulk, and her father Chrom. Chrom's case to Lucina was that he could bring his allies from Kokoria, Aladdin and Pac-Man, and team up to make an alliance of 4._

_Shulk meanwhile was trying his best to keep his deal with Lucina going, reminding her that they still could win immunity, and go into the merge with three as opposed to two. Lucina agreed, and planned to perform her best at the challenge._

_At the immunity challenge, predictably Kokoria won once again with the help of Brian's fantastic work with puzzles. Between Gorunia and Zoruto, it turned out to be Gorunia that won the challenge and sent Zoruto to tribal council, where they would soon become the smallest tribe ever in Survivor history. Pac-Man and Braixen were sent to Exile Island._

_Before tribal council, Lucina went back and forth in her head about what to do about the vote. Soon, she came up with a solution; a 1-1-1 tie vote, and have it settled by a tiebreaker. She knew it would put herself in danger, but she didn't care. Shulk was the only one told, and she asked him to vote for her, while she voted against Chrom. Using the Monado to his advantage, Shulk looked to see how the tiebreaker would turn out._

_In the end, seeing a future that Shulk did not like, he switched his vote over to Chrom, and thanks to Lucina's plan, Chrom was sent packing in a 2-1 vote, leaving Lucina in shock over what Shulk did. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Gorunia: Braixen, ****Chun-Li****, ****and**** Greninja**

**Kokoria: Aladdin, Brian, Foxy, Pac-Man, and Sheik**

**Zoruto: Lucina and Shulk**

– – – – –

Zoruto Day 22

Lucina was in slight anger when she and Shulk returned from tribal council. Lobo noticed her anger, and was confused over it.

"What's wrong, baby doll?" chuckled Lobo, "Seeing as though your daddy's out, I assume you have no reason to be pissed off."

Lucina glared at him, "Shut up, scum! That was not my intention, and besides you know nothing!" Lobo merely laughed at her, shaking his head.

"_Last night, I did not expect Shulk to go against my plan. I didn't even think about the fact that he could so easily vote my father out. Had I known that, I wouldn't of gone through with the plan. But... why? Why did he do it? Was he scared?" - Lucina_

Shulk scratched his head, knowing he would have to put up with an angry Lucina. When Lucina approached him, he sighed and looked at her.

"Listen, Lucina," sighed Shulk, "I know this is sudden, but I had to vote your father out. In fact, I saved you from making a terrible error."

"What error? You mean me possibly losing the tiebreaker and going home?" asked Lucina, "At least that would be my fault for not performing my best at the challenge."

"Lucina, you would have lost the tiebreaker!" explained Shulk.

"_I have no option now. In order to keep Lucina under control and still trust me, I need to tell her about the Monado's power. Before we left, I saw the results of the fire making challenge, and... she would have lost to Chrom. I couldn't afford to lose her, so I spared her from making a mistake." - Shulk_

"How would you know? You can't possibly know." replied Lucina, crossing her arms.

Shulk sighed, and pulled out the Monado blade, "Lucina... I do know. It's because I can see into the future. This is why I didn't... want you using the sword. You might have figured out it's power before I chose to tell you."

Lucina blinked, staring at both him and the Monado back and forth, trying to comprehend what she was just told.

"_Apparently... Shulk can see into the future. I am a little hurt he chose not to tell me, but I assume he had his reasons because that is a very powerful weapon to have in this game. But now that I know... we're nearing a point where we need to work together to use it." - Lucina_

Lucina sighed, looking at him, "It's funny... because I'm from the future myself. You never noticed how father and I looked near the same age?"

Shulk chuckled softly, "I figured there was something odd, I'll admit. Listen Lucina, we can't waste it... now that it's just us two, we can't lose now."

Lobo laughed, walking up to them, hearing their conversation, "And those powers will come in handy, Monado boy! Listen, give them hell, because once I'm out of here, you ain't getting help."

"Not like you were much help yourself." muttered Lucina.

Lobo shrugged, "Look, my only fault was sending Sheik off the damn tribe instead of Waluigi! You were the ones that voted off the ultra powerful goddess. But hey, my fault because I was the coach, right?" He rolled his eyes.

"_Right now, I have the idol, and the power to see into the future. Knowing that we're only an alliance of two and maybe Sheik if she hasn't abandoned us, we need all the help we can get. If we merge, we need to get Kokoria's trust. Perhaps if we tell them about Chrom, they'll bring us in." - Shulk_

– – – – –

Kokoria Day 22

Aladdin was walking by himself collecting wood for the morning. He noticed Pac-Man returning from Exile Island and he smiled.

"Hey Pac-Man! How was Exile Island?" asked Aladdin.

"Good, good! Say, where is everyone right now?" asked Pac-Man, reaching a hand into his shoe.

Aladdin shrugged, "Aside from Foxy still sleeping, why?"

Pac-Man nodded and pulled out the latest idol clue, "Let's go get that idol, then!"

"_Aladdin and I have three clues combined for the hidden immunity idol. The one Annette gave me, the one Aladdin got, and the one from yesterday. I know for certain where the immunity idol is, and I'm going to make sure we find it today!" - Pac-Man_

Placing the wood down for the time being, Aladdin followed Pac-Man deeper into the woods, knowing that they wouldn't be caught right away. Even then, the only person they didn't want finding them was Sheik.

"We gotta dig in the middle where several tree branches meet up above to create an X," explained Pac-Man, reading the clue out to Aladdin, "Should be simple!"

"Yeah, only if there weren't too many trees to be found!" joked Aladdin.

"_Honestly, while I'll help Pac-Man find the hidden immunity idol, I don't really want it for myself. See, I don't want that target on my back. People will start suspecting me and start writing my name down to dispose the idol, and if it avoids my head then by all means I'll let Pac-Man find it." - Aladdin_

Both guys started to look up into the sky, roaming around, trying to find that X that Pac-Man discussed. Moments later, Pac-Man thought he saw it.

"Hey Aladdin! I think I see it!" he called out, running over towards the spot. Since it was sunny out the sun shone down upon them, and it made a small 'X' out of the shade over where the idol likely was.

"Clever of the producers, I'll say." chuckled Aladdin.

"We need to dig around here, and we'll be home free." smiled Pac-Man. With that side, both of them started to dig.

In the end...

…

…

...Pac-Man's prediction came right as he pulled out the wrapped idol. "Yahoo!" he called quietly, high fiving Aladdin.

"Great work, dude!" smirked Aladdin.

"_Yay! I found the hidden immunity idol, and honestly, I'm shocked that it was never found yet. I guess no one cared enough to go looking for it until know, I assume. Oh well! My alliance has it, and not Sheik, so that's a great start!" - Pac-Man_

The duo placed the idol in Pac-Man's shoe, and they walked back to camp trying to act normal. Along the way, they walked right into Brian and Trevor taking a stroll themselves.

"I was wondering when you two were coming back with wood." remarked Trevor.

"Who needs wood right now?" smirked Aladdin, "We found the idol! Kokoria's idol is in Pac-Man's hands!"

Both Brian and Trevor were pleased to see the hidden immunity idol when Pac-Man pulled it out of his shoe.

"_I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get the idol, but whatever you know? We have it and that's what matters. If we merge tomorrow, we are going in quite prepared and in a strong position of power to do whatever we want, just as it was meant to be." - Brian_

– – – – –

Gorunia Day 22

With a tribal council avoided once more, the three remaining members of Gorunia were feeling very glad that most likely they would all make the merger. Braixen had just returned from Exile Island a few moments ago.

"I'm just so relived, guys," smiled Braixen, "No tribal council, we're still together strong, and I feel my morale boosting back up."

Chun-Li smiled at her, "That's great to hear. See, if we simply try our best, we can't lose at all."

"_For a tribe of three ladies, I believe we've kicked many sorts of ass lately! We took out the two main distractions, and while we may be low on supplies, we are not low on energy. Hopefully the merge comes soon so that we're back in good shape and the real game begins." - Chun-Li_

"Ninja!" agreed Greninja, nodding her head. Braixen nodded, looking over at Sweet Tooth, "Any tips before we merge, Sweet Tooth? Or do you think you've given all we could learn from you?"

Sweet Tooth chuckled, placing his hands on his knees, "Listen ladies. A lot has happened lately. Aside from learning Greninja's a female thanks to you, Braixen. You're going to need to lay low. All three of you. There is a small chance the two Zoruto will be out before you."

"But I think they might come together to work with Kokoria," reminded Braixen, "I mean, they have plenty of reason to work together."

"But they likely voted Chrom off, don't you think?" wondered Chun-Li.

"_Greninja pointed out to me that there was a strong chance that Kokoria and Zoruto were likely going to work together to run us out of town. Kokoria has the stronger players, but I think any duo of those three on Zoruto are just as dangerous. They won't break up." - Braixen_

"What she said," agreed Sweet Tooth, nodding at Chun-Li, "Shulk and Lucina are very likely the ones who will be targeted first if Kokoria isn't a disorganized mess. Depends on how Phillips ran that tribe, I'd say. I think you need to enter the merge with a 5-5 tie."

"Are you sure? I'm not sure if that's worth the risk." worried Braixen.

Greninja shook her head, "Gre! Grenin ninja! Greninja ja ja!" She was basically explaining that anything was worth the risk.

"_Braixen is getting paranoid, and that worries me. I am glad her morale is high then it was a few days ago. But now with a merge approaching, paranoia is running high. I just hope we come up with a smart plan to stay alive." - Greninja_

Braixen nodded, "Well, we'll see how the merge goes. Who knows, maybe Kokoria is disorganized as Sweet Tooth suggests, and maybe we could pick up Sheik, or maybe Foxy will return to us."

"That's the spirit." smirked Sweet Tooth.

"_Who knows how this merge will play. It's the same every season; the merge starts out with everyone worried if their alliance will work out in the first vote. I just hope myself, Greninja, and Chun-Li all manage to make it to the Final 3. We have the spirit, but do we have the skill?" - Braixen_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Kokoria, Gorunia, getting your first look at the new Zoruto tribe; Chrom voted out at the last tribal council."

Kokoria was sad to see Chrom gone, and then questioned if Sheik was telling the truth or not about Chrom and Lucina.

"Okay guys, you've been three tribes for 22 days, and I think that's been long enough, don't you think? Coaches, you've done your part, now it's time for the game to change. Everyone drop your buffs, you are merged!"

Everyone cheered loudly as red, blue, and green buffs dropped rapidly to the ground. Jeff then started to toss out purple buffs out to everyone. The only ones who didn't get buffs were the three coaches.

"Okay guys, before we go any further... it's time to reveal one more twist that I'm sure many of you have been predicting from the beginning. One of these coaches... will earn the right to enter the game as a player."

Everyone was not surprised at that revelation, although they weren't expecting only one of them to enter the game. They were all sure that all three would join the game.

"Here's how it will work. For the last 22 days, Lobo, Sweet Tooth, Trevor, we have been reviewing your skills as a coach. In both challenges, decisions made, and overall camp life. Just because Kokoria won a lot and Zoruto lost a lot doesn't exactly mean those will be the results. It's all fair game from here."

Lobo smirked, crossing his arms. He was sure he wasn't the best coach. Both Trevor and Sweet Tooth looked at one another, knowing that likely one of them was joining the game.

"The coach that did the worst... and has no chance to enter the game..."

…

…

…

"...is Lobo. You were lazy, uninspiring to your team, and barely made an effort in challenges. Of course, that's who you are normally, Main Man. Sorry, but Lake Hylia has no future for you but the coach prize should Shulk or Lucina win."

Lobo nodded, shrugging, "I figured as such. Besides, I have no plans to play Survivor again. I just came out here to get a vacation and $#%# around." He laughed out loud obnoxiously.

"Right. Now it comes down to you two; Sweet Tooth and Trevor. The coach that did the best will be offered a spot in the game. This will come at the expense of losing your coach prize. Keep that in mind. The winning coach is..."

…

…

…

"...is you, Trevor Phillips! You've made one of the biggest comebacks yet for a player, from being on one of the worst tribes in Survivor History to arguably one of the best. Good job. Sweet Tooth, you made good decisions, but ultimately, there was little fight back compared to Trevor."

Trevor hooted and hollered, "YEAH! OH YEAH BABY! Told ya I wasn't a fool! Suck it Michael!" He shoved his middle finger out in the sky. Sweet Tooth shook his head, but still patted Trevor's back. Most of Kokoria was happy to have Trevor be the winning coach. The other two tribes look dismayed.

"So, Trevor, you right now have the chance to enter the game. If you accept the offer, you will get a 1 in 11 chance at winning the million dollars. If you accept, you will not get a chance to win the coach prize should any of your five players win. What's your choice?"

…

…

…

"Jeff, come on," smirked Trevor, "Those are amazing odds! I'm taking the damn offer! I'll show you that the comeback wasn't a fluke."

Jeff nodded, smiling as he handed Trevor the last purple buff. A helicopter soon landed to take Sweet Tooth and Lobo home.

"Alright then! Trevor enters the game as the final member of the merged tribe! Lobo, Sweet Tooth, sadly, you will be making your way home. As long as one of your players win the title of Sole Survivor, you will get your prize of 10 grand. Have a safe trip home."

Both Lobo and Sweet Tooth said their goodbyes to their tribes one last time before boarding the helicopter and heading home.

"Okay guys, I'm assuming based on all the talk from all three tribes that you will be moving to the old Gorunia camp, since the fish tend to roam that part of the lake far more then the other camps." Everyone nodded in agreement with Jeff, "Okay then. You guys can make your way to your new home, and I'll see you tomorrow for the immunity challenge!"

**Final 11: Aladdin, Braixen, Brian, Chun-Li, Foxy, Greninja, Lucina, Pac-Man, Sheik, Shulk, and Trevor**

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Night 22

Upon arrival at the old Gorunia camp, there were quite a few changes. For one, Kokoria and Zoruto's personal items were moved over from their old camps. They were also given two fresh bags of rice, and a big feast awaiting them.

"Yahoo!" cheered Aladdin, "Happy Top 11 everyone!"

"I hear that!" smirked Brian.

"_To make it to the merge is 100% a great feeling. To just know that the game is shifting into power drive gives me a large adrenaline rush and I can't explain the feeling any better then I can right now. Even though things look bleak, I'm going to enjoy myself." - Shulk_

At the feast table there was cheese, crackers, wine, fruits, sandwiches, and a lot of different kinds of bread and meat.

"Alright you guys, dig in!" smiled Pac-Man, "Let's get to know one another before the game turns us all into enemies!"

Trevor laughed, "You can say that again, little man!"

"_I'm thrilled to be playing the game! I've been awaiting this twist from the beginning, and hell even I thought I was crazy for thinking this would happen! But screw Ruchong, that proves it wasn't my fault. Pinkie Pie, Ilyana, Sorlag... they ruined that tribe. Not me." - Trevor_

"So I suppose I'll start," smiled Chun-Li, "I'm Chun-Li, the Veteran's Island winner. Umm, martial artist, and a good sport! That's all I can really say, I suppose."

Aladdin nodded, "Well, I'm Aladdin, once a good thief, kinda laid back and took some time away to woo this one girl I like. That's me in a nutshell."

"I'm Sheik," said Sheik, when it was her turn, "A member of the sheikah tribe. I once served under Princess Zelda, but only for personal reasons." Lucina looked over at her, and shook her head.

"_Sheik is still trying to hide her identity. I don't get it, you know? I had a feeling she might tell us all at the merge, but she's still trying to hide it. I don't know her strategy, and until I do know what it is, I'll just assume she's crazy for doing such a thing." - Lucina_

Brian raised his wine glass up into the air, "To 17 more days of wheeling and dealing, and lots of feelings getting hurt in the process! Cheers!"

Everyone chuckled, and clinked their glasses with Brian, "Cheers!"

"_The main reason I'm keeping my identity a secret still is because the target on my back is big enough as it is. You might as well write my death warrant if I were to tell them all the truth. I had intentions to reveal my identity now, but that stupid Jackle delayed me quite a bit." - Sheik_

As everyone was eating calmly and sharing a few stories, Sheik looked over to her right and noticed Braixen. She leaned over to whisper, "After we're done eating, mind if we talk? I have a lot you may want to know."

Braixen didn't look back, but nodded her head in agreement, "Sure thing."

"And... bring your team with you." reminded Sheik, sipping her wine calmly. Braixen nodded again.

"_I have no intentions to work with Zoruto, or work with Kokoria. Kokoria is a strong enough tribe, and I was on the bottom of that tribe. For Zoruto, they turned their backs on me, so I need a new alliance, and Gorunia has no idea about me, so they should be easier to work with." - Sheik_

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 23

Sheik was the one who came up with the merged tribe name, as well as the one in charge of designing the flag. Working with her were the Gorunia ladies. Sheik decided to use this time to talk about her plan.

"So what's the name again, Sheik?" asked Chun-Li.

"Majora. It's a fabled name in Hyrule folklore," explained Sheik, "Quite fitting since I am from this land, and know the lore. Not to mention, I think it fits well."

"_Sheik named the tribe Majora. She said it was named after some mask that had a bunch of mysterious things about it, and almost brought doom to one nation. I don't really know much about it, but it's a fine name really." - Chun-Li_

"You said you wanted to talk to us, Sheik?" asked Braixen, curiously.

Sheik nodded, "Yes, actually. I just wanted to ask if I could join your alliance. I do not have bonds with anyone. In fact I like to think they dropped me and left me to rot. Especially the damned Zoruto people."

"Ninja?" wondered Greninja, curious about why Sheik hated Zoruto.

"You see," continued Sheik, "Lucina is one of the most fake people out here. She pretends to be your friend, and then she stabs you in the back whilst trying to spread a false rumor about you. They think I'm a princess, which I'm not."

Braixen nodded, "Yeah, I don't believe that. You said it yourself, you were a consort to that Zelda woman, right?"

"Exactly." nodded Sheik.

"_I am perfectly fine with bringing in Sheik into my alliance with Chun-Li and Greninja. I think she's completely misunderstood, and she needs some support in this game. We're not looking so good, so all the help we can get is very much appreciated." - Braixen_

"What I want you three to know," explained Sheik, "Is to not trust the Zoruto tribe. They will throw you under the bus the minute they get a chance. I say Shulk goes first, then Lucina. Then we make an attempt to break up Kokoria."

Chun-Li nodded, "That sounds like a plan to me. You girls okay with that?"

Both Braixen and Greninja nodded in agreement.

"_I trust Sheik. I do not assume she is playing us to be fools as I firmly believe she is with us to the Final 4. As long as we can get the two Zoruto players out and attempt to break the Kokoria tribe apart, perhaps we stand a chance." - Greninja_

Meanwhile, while Brian, Foxy, and Pac-Man worked on expanding the shelter, Shulk, Lucina, Aladdin, and Trevor were talking out in the forest.

"So is it true?" asked Aladdin, looking at Lucina, "You are indeed Chrom's daughter from the future?"

Lucina nodded, "Yes. That is the truth. I know it sounds weird, but trust me, you have to believe me. My sword speaks for itself." She unsheathed her sword, the Falchion, which was an exact copy of Chrom's.

"_After hearing it from Lucina herself, I do believe her when she says she's Chrom's daughter. It does make sense that Chrom is out, seeing as though he was not an original Zoruto member, but it's still weird she voted her father out." - Aladdin_

"Chrom would have wanted us to side with Kokoria," explained Shulk, looking at Aladdin and Trevor, "Gorunia has all of the threats, and Sheik can't be trusted at all."

Trevor nodded, "Not to mention that pokemon duo is getting comfy and cozy in the shelter last night. I love me some lesbians, but not in Survivor."

"Greninja goes first then?" asked Lucina, "She's stronger then Braixen, and it breaks up the couple."

"Sounds good to me." smiled Aladdin, shaking both her and Shulk's hands.

"_We've made our case to the Kokoria members, and the first on the boot list is indeed Greninja. We can't let another pokemon duo make it to the Final 3 like in Singapore. Not to mention, it's a romantic couple from the looks of it. Time to quit the honeymoon before it's over." - Shulk_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back tribal immunity, since it's no longer needed."

Trevor and Braixen did so.

"Tribal immunity is no more, as we move on to individual immunity. From this point on, one person will be safe from each tribal council. Have this necklace, you are safe, if you don't you are vulnerable. For today's first individual immunity challenge, you will test your endurance. You will stand barefoot in the middle of the water on a floating platform. There are wooden slats where your feet will rest. If your feet come off at any time, you're out. Last person standing wins immunity, and will be safe tonight at the vote. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated on each platform.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Off the bat, Greninja and Lucina appeared to be the most balanced. This was a challenge designed for Greninja basically. Shulk was struggling a little, his feet already sore from standing on the very thin slats. Sheik was tempted to throw the challenge.

Trevor wanted to show off how tough he was from the beginning, so he maintained a good balance, and fought off the pain in his feet. Everyone else was doing averagely.

– 20 minutes in... –

Shulk managed to maintain the pain in his feet for a few more minutes, trying to keep himself from falling off first. Braixen was beginning to feel pain her feet as well.

Suddenly, two dropped out.

…

"Braixen and Sheik both dropped out! We're down to nine players."

Sheik had thrown the challenge, not wanting the target on her back to enlarge to ridiculous amounts. Braixen wasn't happy to lose, but hoped for the best in Chun-Li and Greninja. Pac-Man and Brian were well balanced and weren't feeling much pain from the beginning in their feet. Aladdin's feet were tingling with numbness, and Foxy looked like a statue, unable to feel pain in his metallic feet.

– 30 minutes in... –

Two more players dropped out...

…

"Aladdin and Shulk are both out of the challenge! We're down to seven play-"

Jeff was interrupted when he noticed a foul, as Foxy had lifted his right foot up a little.

"Nevermind, we're down to six. Foxy lifted his foot up, he's out as well."

Foxy didn't seem to care that he lost, although he was peeved he was fouled. Aladdin and Shulk weren't too bothered by the loss. Greninja was feeling pain in her webbed feet, and although her balance was strong, she was also considering throwing the challenge to avoid being seen as a threat. Pac-Man hummed his theme tune to himself to keep himself from losing focus.

– 40 minutes in... –

Suddenly, two players dropped out after a small silent agreement.

…

…

"There goes Chun-Li and Greninja in unison. Both are out of this challenge, and we're down to four players."

Both women decided to drop as both had the same fear of being seen as a strong threat for winning the first challenge. Trevor looked over and shook his head and let out a little yawn, leaning back a little.

"Oh #$%#!" he cursed as he found his mistake, falling into the water as his balance was lost from leaning back.

"And now Trevor's out! Down to three players."

Trevor shoved some water aside in anger, swimming back to shore. Brian, Pac-Man, and Lucina all remained. Lucina hoped to win immunity in order to ensure that if an idol needed to be played, Shulk could use it without fear of her being a back up target. Still though, the pain was getting to her feet and toes.

– 50 minutes in... –

Brian and Pac-Man were battling a little pain in their feet, and being smaller then most of the other players, they had less worries about balance given their short stature.

But soon, one player dropped...

…

…

"There goes Lucina! We're down to two players! Brian and Pac-Man, both fighting for individual immunity!"

Lucina was upset that she lost, but she couldn't bare to last any longer, as her feet gave out from under her. Aladdin and Shulk helped her back to shore.

Both Brian and Pac-Man looked at one another, and it seemed like they were waiting for the other to make a deal.

– 1 hour in... –

In the end, only one could outlast the other...

…

…

…

...and it was Brian, when Pac-Man fell backwards into the water.

"Pac-Man's out! BRIAN WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDIAUL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Brian.

"Great job out there today Brian! It came down to the two smallest players left, and you prevailed over the other! You are safe tonight at the vote, and cannot be voted off. For the rest of you, tonight could be a big night. Tribal council tonight, someone will be going home. See you all then."

– – – – –

Majora Day 24

With tribal council looming, and paranoia settling in, Shulk sat down in the shelter while no one was around, and looked into the Monado for what could be coming up for the night. He saw a calm future for the night and smiled.

"Psst, Lucina?" whispered Shulk when Lucina came into view, "We're good... Greninja's going home tonight."

Lucina nodded, "Well.. that's good to know then. Just keep us posted with what you see, okay?"

"I think we're good Lucina. No need to worry." reassured Shulk.

"_After we came back from the challenge, I grabbed the Monado, and sought out what will happen tonight. Turns out, we're still looking good, and Greninja's going home. Honestly, I expected double dealing, so I'm surprised it didn't change." - Shulk_

"Shulk, aren't you a little concerned? Once Gorunia is out, we're next." reminded Lucina.

Shulk shrugged, "Does it not matter? We're next in line no matter who we go with." Lucina nodded, sort of agreeing with him.

"_Shulk is certain we're safe tonight. We do have the idol, and I am hoping we get to hold onto it for a few more votes honestly. He seems very confident Greninja is going home, and I suppose he should be if he's seeing the future. But the future does have many outcomes.." - Lucina_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Aladdin and Pac-Man were walking along the trail towards the water well to meet up with the other Kokoria members.

"Feeling good about tonight?" asked Pac-Man.

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah, I think so. It's been a while since our last vote, so... we just need to walk in with an open mind."

"_We did make a deal with Zoruto to go all the way to the Final 7. However, we still haven't made a firm decision as to whether or not to go with them. As far as I know, we're writing down Greninja's name tonight. But after her?" (He shrugs) "You got me beat." - Aladdin_

Eventually, they arrived at the water well. They overheard Foxy talking to Brian and Trevor, "So.. y-y-ye be good with th-th-that?" His sensors detected movement behind him, and he turned around, "Oh! It b-b-be- it be the other l-l-landlubbers!"

"Sup fellas!" greeted Aladdin, "Already talking game without us?"

Trevor stepped forward and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, we have been. Listen up. Change of plans tonight. You know how we told Shulk and Lucina we're voting out Greninja? Well, time to change it up. Vote Shulk tonight."

"Wait, what?" remarked Pac-Man, a tad surprised.

"I highly suspect he has a hidden immunity idol. He's been there twice already, and Lucina once. There's no doubt they have it." explained Brian.

"_The more I thought about it, the more it looked like Zoruto has the hidden immunity idol. Trevor told us that we have them on our side to vote off Greninja. So with them distracted, I think it's a grand idea to vote Shulk out, and potentially get rid of the idol. If he plays it, then cool, Greninja goes home." - Brian_

"A-a-and if they so happen- so happen to pl-pl-play that idol-idol-idol?" remarked Foxy, "Then that fr-fr-frog goes home. Aye, it be- it be clever."

Aladdin crossed his arms, "I mean, I don't have any problems with it, but I just hope you're right about this."

Brian smiled, "Don't worry, I'm confident they have an idol. Doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"_I haven't had a good blindside in a while, and hey, making someone look like an idiot when they leave tribal council with the idol in their pocket? It'll be so beautiful to watch Shulk get blindsided like that. Hah! I'll be replaying that moment once I get back home." - Trevor_

"So go tell Sheik the good news," smirked Trevor, looking at Aladdin, "She'll happily write Shulk's name down, and break any chance of them trying anything funny if they figure out our plan, which I doubt they will, but be prepared."

Aladdin nodded, "Alright then. We'll see if it works out well."

"_I feel like we should save Shulk for another vote, and take out Greninja just so that the couple is broken up, quite personally. But I have to go with the team, and majority says Shulk has to go first. Hey, sometimes the cards force you to play with your team." - Aladdin_

A few hours later in the day, after Aladdin and Sheik had their conversation about voting off Shulk, Sheik was very eager to make that situation happen.

"Don't need to tell me twice. It'll be done." replied Sheik to Aladdin. He nodded in return, fist bumping with her.

"_Shulk and Lucina turned their backs on me, so I'll return the favor gladly. If I don't have a chance to win, then I have no pity in taking away their chances. As if any ever existed. Heh... it's fun to play the bad guy now and then." - Sheik_

So Sheik decided to rely the news over to her new alliance with Gorunia, and they were also on board to vote off Shulk, especially since the latter is Greninja getting voted off, which they wanted to prevent.

Later on in the day, it was literally ten minutes before tribal council had to get underway. Shulk was taking one last look into the Monado to make sure things were going good. After viewing the future, his face grew worried.

"Oh no... oh crap!" muttered Shulk, putting the Monado away, and rushing up to find Lucina.

"_So we literally have to go tribal council any minute now, and... I got too careless with checking the Monado regularly to make sure things were on track. All of a sudden... the plan changed. Like... something the future didn't even take into consideration. Kokoria turned on us, and Gorunia is joining them." - Shulk_

"Lucina, come here!" called Shulk, motioning her over, "I'm using the idol, the future changed!"

Lucina blinked, "What? Shulk! You should have been paying attention, we don't have time to change anything!"

"I know, I know.. I'm sorry! Damn it!" cursed Shulk.

"_Shulk got a little too comfortable, and I felt it too. Now the target shifted onto him, and he's now the target. What happened was that they want us to feel comfortable and not worry about a blindside, and then pull a fast one. Should have seen it coming myself." - Lucina_

Shulk took a deep breath, "It's okay... don't panic. We just... vote out a Gorunia. Show Kokoria that while we figured them out, we were going to stay loyal. Maybe show them that we are trustworthy."

Lucina sighed, crossing her arms.

Shulk continued, "So... let's vote for..."

– – – – –

The Majora tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Before we begin, Trevor, behind you is a torch. I want you to take it, dip it into the fire, and get fire."

Trevor smirked, getting up and doing so.

"This is part of the ritual at tribal council, because as you already know, fire represents life in this game. As long as you have fire, you will still be in the game. If its gone, so are you."

He then took his seat.

"So a lot of things have changed since the last vote as now one of the coaches have joined the game, and probably a lot of new things and alliances have formed. Brian, what was your take on Trevor joining the game?" asked Jeff.

"I'm fine with it really. Of course, I'm just saying that since Trevor is part of my original tribe and he's been my buddy since Day 1. Couldn't of asked for a better coach." replied Brian.

Trevor smirked, high fiving Brian.

"Lucina, Zoruto has fared poorly in challenges, but it's a fairly even merged tribe. Four Kokorias, four Gorunias, and three Zorutos. Do you think former tribes will become a factor in tonight?" asked Jeff.

Lucina shook her head.

"For some, yeah that's a factor. But some players abandoned their old tribes, so.. I can't speak for everyone." replied Lucina.

Sheik rolled her eyes.

"Aladdin, how do you see the vote tonight, because like all merge votes, this is usually the biggest one?" asked Jeff.

Aladdin nodded.

"Oh yeah, I agree. Um, the merge is when the game shifts into overdrive, and I went into it knowing that. It's also the hardest vote because you never know if it will help you short term or long term." replied Aladdin.

"Chun-Li, do you feel a target on your back, being that you came from Veteran's Island, and perhaps not many people respect that?" asked Jeff.

"A little bit, yeah. I could see why people would want me out solely because I got 12 free days in the game, but since I joined Gorunia, only one person opposed the idea of me being here, so... we'll have to see." replied Chun-Li.

"Sheik, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"That's easy. The biggest threat in the game. That should always be your first vote." replied Sheik.

Lucina rolled her eyes, wanting to speak up, but chose not to.

"Foxy, any last words before we vote?" asked Jeff.

Foxy looked around at everyone before looking back at Jeff.

"V-v-vote with honor, a-a-and do what- do what is b-b-best for you." replied Foxy.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Trevor, you're up."

– – –

Aladdin's Vote: Sorry man, gonna have to go with my team on this one. (Shulk)

Braixen's Vote: Come after Greninja and I, you become our number one target. Later. (Shulk)

Sheik's Vote: Bastard. (Shulk)

Shulk's Vote: Even if they won't show loyalty, I plan to. Even if you weren't the target. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

But before Jeff could read the votes, Shulk stood up with a smirk on his face.

"I apologize for interrupting you Jeff," explained Shulk, walking up with the hidden immunity idol, "But I think there's still a future for me in this game." He handed it to him.

Trevor cursed, shaking his head, while Brian and Aladdin nodded, hoping whom they targeted wasn't someone important. Greninja immediately became nervous, and Braixen reached over to hold her hand gently.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Shulk, will not count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Shulk, doesn't count. (He smirked, crossing his arms, looking proud of himself.)

Shulk, doesn't count.

Shulk, doesn't count.

Shulk, doesn't count.

Shulk, doesn't count.

Shulk, doesn't count.

Shulk, doesn't count.

Shulk, doesn't count.

Shulk, doesn't count. That is nine votes for Shulk, and none of them count. Only two votes to go. (Braixen and Greninja shut their eyes, while Trevor crossed his fingers.)

…

…

…

…

...next vote, Sheik. One vote Sheik, one vote left. (Sheik rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. Greninja sighed a breath of relief, with Braixen hugging her tightly.)

…

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia, and the first member of our jury, Sheik. That's two, and tonight, that's all I'll need. You need to bring me your torch.

Sheik grabbed her things and her torch, "Let it be known that you two can never be trusted."

"Sheik, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sheik turned around to face them, "And, oh, I suppose you should know... the rumors are indeed true. Guess it doesn't matter to hide it now." She then walked out of tribal council.

"Well that vote was certainly interesting to say the least. An idol was played, someone got sent to the jury with very bitter feelings, and a secret might have been revealed. But since she's out, doesn't matter any more. How will this vote effect the game? We'll find out soon, grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Sheik's Final Words**

"Of course, Shulk uses his immunity idol, and I'm the one they vote out in the process. Not like it matters much, since both he and Lucina will follow after me in the next two votes. I believe my game plan would have worked if it wasn't for Jackle. He ruined what could have been a winning strategy."

VOTE

Sheik – Lucina and Shulk

Shulk – Greninja, Chun-Li, Sheik, Brian, Pac-Man, Braixen, Aladdin, Trevor, Foxy (none of these counted)

For the fourth pair for Survivor: Beach Bowl Galaxy... _**GALLADE AND GARDEVOIR**__**!**_

Gardevoir may have competed on Veteran's Island this season, but she is not considered a returning player since she never DID play the game of Survivor.

I also apologize for the long wait, a few IRL things came up I needed to deal with, and that's out of the way now. Hopefully those waits are over!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	11. Episode 10 Feeling Special Today?

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Chrom gone, Shulk gave Lucina a good explanation as to why he did what he did. He told Lucina that the Monado could see into the future, and that he has saved her numerous times using that to gain her trust. Their mission was clear; go to Kokoria, as that is what Chrom would have wanted._

_Over at Kokoria, Pac-Man and Aladdin began their search for the hidden immunity idol. Using various clues earned from many players, the duo managed to get the immunity idol, and shared it with Brian and Trevor._

_Over at Gorunia, the remaining players asked for advice from Sweet Tooth. He explained that Zoruto is no worth going to, as they were down to two players, Chrom was likely gone, and it would give them time to find cracks in the Kokoria alliance._

_On Day 22, the three tribes finally became one, becoming the purple Majora tribe. In a big twist, Jeff revealed that one of the three coaches would finally enter the game, and it ended up being Trevor who was deemed the best coach of the three, becoming the eleventh player of the merged tribe._

_During the merge feast, everyone started to get to know one another, no strategy really taking place right away. However, Sheik was already on the prowl to make a move. She wanted to abandon both Zoruto and Kokoria, and go join Gorunia. She knew they would believe her._

_And she was right. She convinced Braixen, Greninja, and Chun-Li that she was never Princess Zelda, and that Lucina and Shulk were not to be trusted at all. Meanwhile, Shulk and Lucina were planning their own schemes with Kokoria. After a talk with Aladdin and Trevor, it became certain that the Gorunia tribe plus Sheik were on the chopping block, with Greninja being the first target._

_At the immunity challenge, many players dropped out in fear of becoming a challenge threat. In the end, Brian lasted the longest and won individual immunity for the night._

_Before tribal council, while Shulk appeared confident in the future remaining the same, Trevor and Brian changed the plans up. With Shulk distracted, they were ready to vote him off, and use Sheik as a safety net just in case Zoruto tries anything funny. After Aladdin spoke with her, it appeared Sheik was eager to vote Shulk off. It was mere minutes before tribal council when Shulk realized what was really going on._

_At tribal council, Shulk played the hidden immunity idol on himself, and saved himself the horror of a 9-2 vote elimination. Choosing to spare Kokoria as well as the pokemon lesbians, Shulk and Lucina sent home Sheik, whom they couldn't trust at all, making her the first member of the jury. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 10: Aladdin, Braixen, Brian, Chun-Li, Foxy, Greninja, Lucina, Pac-Man, Shulk, and Trevor**

**Jury: Sheik**

– – – – –

Majora Day 25

With the big tribal council out of the way, Shulk felt way better about himself with Sheik gone.

"_Last night was almost the death of me. I neglected to check up on the future just in case anything changed, and I almost paid for it. It's all in the past now, Sheik's gone, and hopefully Lucina and I have put ourselves in a good position of power to do whatever we need to do to win." - Shulk_

Lucina walked over to him after dropping off her torch with the others, "What's the plan, now? We don't have the idol anymore, so it's now or never."

Shulk nodded, "Kokoria, of course. See if they appreciate us saving them. Then we either need to find cracks, or bounce between alliances. We need to break up the pokemon duo."

Lucina nodded as well, "I agree."

"_We may no longer have the idol, but I trust Shulk 100% with whatever plan he wants to put forward. After all, with his powers, I'm fairly certain he will put us in a perfect position to move to the next step. With Sheik gone, I do hope that's one less target on our backs." - Lucina_

"Also, what if Kokoria is still against us, Shulk?" questioned Lucina.

"Then we attempt to tie it up and go to rocks," replied Shulk, "Gorunia will do anything to stay alive. Even tell them Greninja's getting the boot again. Did you see her face after I played the idol? She thought she was done for!"

Lucina giggled, "I noticed. Listen, Shulk, whatever your decision is, I'm with you all the way. I owe you my life in this game, after all you've done for me."

"It's the least of my problems, Lucina." smiled Shulk, brightly, giving her a tight hug.

"_I'm pretty sure if things don't go my way, I'm going home before Lucina, so at least that could be the last shield I can offer her. Who knows, maybe she could win immunity or find another immunity idol. I have high hopes for her. But, until my game is over, I'm shaping the future for only me, not her." - Shulk_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Trevor, Brian, Aladdin, and Pac-Man were all talking about the last vote.

"Holy #%$#! That was a close one, man!" laughed Trevor, high fiving Aladdin and Brian.

Brian nodded, "Oh dude I know! I thought for certain you or Aladdin were toast!"

Aladdin chuckled, "Hey, we made it through that vote, and they no longer have the immunity idol. We need to keep things standard and stick to the plan."

"_Last night was a little nerve wracking after Shulk played his immunity idol. Glad it's gone now, he no longer has that safety net. Sheik's gone, I'm not crying any tears, and uh... yeah, I think we've got this down pat for a few more votes before things begin getting ugly." - Aladdin_

Trevor spoke up, "Listen. I love Foxy. He's the best animatronic friend I never had. But listen, I want a purely Final 4 Kokoria, baby! Foxy is not pure! Foxy is only half blood! Do you think we can do it together?"

Pac-Man nodded, smiling brightly, "Oh sure I can! That would be amazing! Kokoria has worked so hard, so to end on a note like that would be just as amazing!"

"_Trevor suggested that he, Brian, Aladdin, and myself all make a Final 4 pact, taking Foxy out at five, and make it so that no matter what, a pure Kokoria wins the game. I actually trust Trevor because like... I don't know, he's not appearing to be hiding any hidden motives." - Pac-Man_

"I'm totally with that plan, Trevor," smirked Brian, turning to look at Aladdin and Pac-Man, "I say for now, we take Shulk out next, then Greninja, and then Lucina, Chun-Li, and Braixen in some random order. Doesn't matter to me."

"No matter what happens, we need Shulk out of here, and we need the pokemon duo split up!" declared Trevor, crossing his arms.

"_Listen, am I worried? #$%# no, I ain't worried! What, you think I'm scared of going up against Aladdin and Pac-Man? Of course not. Because I know they won't be in the Final 3. I've got it all mapped out, and thanks to someone's ingenious plan, I might just be a million bucks richer!" - Trevor_

– – – – –

Majora Day 25

Sitting underneath the shelter, Braixen, Greninja, and Chun-Li were all hanging out, and discussing the previous vote.

"I was half scared for a minute, I won't lie," confessed Chun-Li, sitting up right, "I thought for certain that Greninja was going home. Guess Zoruto had ulterior motives?"

"Seems to be the case," agreed Braixen, with Greninja nodding at her words as well, "Thing is though, what do we do from here on? Shulk and Lucina are easy pickings, but then what?"

"_Greninja's still in the game. I won't lie, I was very worried that I was going to lose such a dear friend out here. Chun-Li is friendly but... Greninja's... she's special to me. Yeah, I know, 25 days out here with complete strangers, and I'm already developing close feelings with someone. It's weird." - Braixen_

"We might need to ask for their votes, Braixen. I mean, we have a good chance to go into a purple rock drawing and eliminate a Kokoria in the next vote." explained Chun-Li.

Braixen shook her head, "I don't exactly trust them, though. What's stopping them from, well, turning on us as well? Look, no matter where they go, they can't make it to the end, right?"

Greninja nodded, "Grenin... ninja ja."

"_Sometimes I feel like I made a few mistakes back when we were in tribes. I believe if I had voted Chun-Li out, and taken Ghirahim instead... maybe we would have Foxy. Maybe Sweet Tooth would have won out over Trevor, as well. We wouldn't be in this mess to begin with." - Braixen_

Chun-Li smiled, "If they try flipping back and forth, they certainly won't win at all. For now, let's just give it a try, okay? Maybe things will look better if we work together."

"We'll see... I just don't know right now," sighed Braixen, "I'm feeling like one wrong move will send all three of us home one by one."

"_Braixen is worried, and I don't blame her. I have confidence that if we take the risks, we could win out big time if it all works as planned. Myself? I don't expect to win, given that Veteran's Island was a large cop out for me. I want it so that Braixen or Greninja can win the game. That's my goal!" - Chun-Li_

A few moments later, Chun-Li walked out from underneath the shelter to go help with chores. Braixen looked over at Greninja and sighed once more.

"I know you've been unable to... you know... with all the people around since we merged," began Braixen, "But.. I just want you to know that you're my rock out here. If.. if you went home last night? I would feel totally lost out here. This game was much... much harder then how Serena described it."

Greninja looked up at her and placed a webbed hand on her cheek, whispering very quietly, "You're a tough one. You can do it. Trust me." She then smiled lightly.

Braixen blushed at the cheek touch, nodding her head softly as she laid herself down next to the frog pokemon, snuggling up to her.

"_Sometimes, I feel as though Braixen has zero confidence in herself. When things get rough, she lets the pressure get to her. I know that feeling. When I was a wee Froakie, I was separated from my parents. Even when danger struck, I held strong and here I am today. Braixen still has a lot of learning to do." - Greninja_

Meanwhile, deep in the jungle, Trevor and Brian were talking about something in private.

"I'm telling you Brian," explained Trevor, "It's impractical! It's ingenious! I can't believe he of all people came up to us with that plan! I almost died of laughter from the inside."

Brian nodded with a smirk, "Dude, it's a win win situation! Against anyone else? I would lose, and you would lose. Against him? One of us definitely wins, I mean, who will vote for him to win after this?"

"_Trevor's been my best ally from the beginning, even when he was a coach, and I owe it to him for bringing me this far into the game, as well as Kokoria's success in challenges. We got involved in an amazing Final 3 that... is our only way to win this game. We're fools to let it pass." - Brian_

"I'm telling you Brian, I'm already envisioning the future!" grinned Trevor, day dreaming, "I can see my mansion being built in Los Santos. Buying out Playboy Mansion! Aha! I'm going to be rich and famous! All thanks to reality television!"

Brian chuckled, "Better remember Trevor, you gotta go through me to win it, and it'll be pretty even against a jack ass like myself."

Trevor smirked, looking at him, "You got yourself a grand competition once Day 39 hits, little doggy." The two of them fist bumped and laughed at their impending success.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will split up into two teams of five. Two members will stay at shore, the other three will traverse through an obstacle course in the water. You will dive off your platform, swim over to netted teeter totter, followed soon by a balance beam leading you back to shore. Once you reach the shore there will be a treasure chest. The two players from before will then climb up a tall structure and work together to haul that chest up the structure, where then the other three players must then use the puzzle pieces instead to build a tiki statue. First team to finish wins reward."

"For reward, you will leave here, and be taken to Goron City, where you will have an amazing feast cooked by the Gorons. Now, the Gorons. do eat rocks. However, they've been given the memo, and they will be cooking for you guys as well as themselves! In addition, Exile Island returns, but only now one person will go instead of two. Let's pick teams and get started."

TEAM 1

Hauling: Greninja and Shulk

Swimming/Puzzle: Aladdin, Chun-Li, and Pac-Man

TEAM 2

Hauling: Foxy and Trevor

Swimming/Puzzle: Braixen, Brian, and Lucina

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Aladdin, Chun-Li, Pac-Man, Brian, Braixen, and Lucina all dove into the water to begin the challenge. While Braixen was a fire pokemon, compared to Foxy she would not be in any serious danger if she swam. Hence why Foxy was in charge of hauling with Trevor. However, she was a terrible swimmer as one would imagine. Team 1 took an early lead as Chun-Li, Aladdin, and Pac-Man all made their way over the netted teeter totter.

While Team 1 took their time on the balance beam, Team 2 was making up for lost time as Lucina offered to help Braixen through the water. Eventually Team 2 made it over the netted teeter totter.

Eventually, with zero troubles on their hands, Aladdin, Pac-Man, and Chun-Li made it across the balance beams, and moved up towards the tall structure after hooking the chest up to the hookey. Greninja and Shulk then started to haul the chest up the big wall.

The balance portion seemed to be easier on Team 2 as all three players had good balance and much like Team 1 had no troubles at all. Once hooking up the chest to the hookey, it came down to Foxy and Trevor against Shulk and Greninja.

Trevor and Foxy worked very well together, and even made up for lost time by Braixen to get the chest up near the same time as Greninja and Shulk. With both teams back to being even, it would come down to who would do the puzzle the best.

Brian was the king of puzzles from Kokoria, so he figured he had the best of both worlds as Braixen and Lucina were the best puzzle makers from their respective tribes. They made very steady work while Chun-Li, Pac-Man, and Aladdin struggled a little on their own.

Trevor smirked from the side lines, knowing just how big a difference there was once the puzzle portion started. He knew his team had it in the back. Team 2 had half of their tiki connected while Team 1 had only the beginning piece.

Aladdin eventually found the right piece after many failed attempts by Chun-Li, and it seemed like Team 1 was back on track. However...

…

...they weren't.

"Jeff! Come over here!" called Brian.

Jeff ran over to where Team 2's tiki was to confirm victory.

"Correct! THE TEAM OF TREVOR, BRIAN, BRAIXEN, LUCINA, AND FOXY WIN REWARD!"

All of Team 2 hugged and cheered.

"Great come back from the puzzle makers! Definitely some of the best ones from all three tribes, so it's no surprise you guys ended up winning the challenge! Before you go and savor your reward... you need to send someone to Exile Island. Who's going?"

After some discussion...

"I think Aladdin's going over today, Jeff." replied Trevor.

Aladdin nodded with a smile, taking a map from Jeff and walking off towards the island for his second visit.

"Aladdin will return in time for the next immunity challenge. In the mean time, Lucina, Foxy, Brian, Trevor, Braixen? You will be enjoying a great feast given to you by the Gorons and their chief, Darunia. Please, enjoy yourselves! As for you Greninja, Shulk, Pac-Man, Chun-Li? Got nothing for you, grab your things and head on back. See you all later."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 25

Aladdin made his way towards Exile Island, knowing that it didn't really matter at this point. They had the idol, and there was really no need for anyone else other then his alliance to be there.

"_I'm not surprised that I was sent to Exile Island. Pac-Man has the hidden immunity idol, we have the numbers, so I'm there's no reason to send someone like Greninja, or Shulk, or Chun-Li over here. As far as I know, the Gorunia idol is still out there." - Aladdin_

But to Aladdin's surprise, there was a small change to Exile Island. Instead of two vases, there was a large tiki statue, similar to the one in the puzzle from the challenge, and a big red button near it, as well as a note.

Aladdin opened the note curiously, "Alright what is this... 'Feeling special today? Why not go out searching for the special hidden immunity idol on the little island across from the statue. Press the red button, you got 5 minutes to find this little gem. If you hear a loud roar, your time is up.' Huh, now this is interesting."

"_From the sounds of it, the special idol from last season is back and I'm definitely all ears. Now we need to keep the likes of Gorunia and Zoruto out of here. That, or I need to step up, be the hero, and find this idol. I have a knack for this kind of thing, so.. leave it to me!" - Aladdin_

Aladdin had only one clue for this special idol, and it was very clear that it was located somewhere in the cracks and corners of the little island. Aladdin took a deep breath and pressed the big red button, "Time for a Sonic Boom!" He laughed at his own corny joke as he ran out towards the island to begin his five minute search.

Aladdin had two options during the special idol search; either find the idol, or waste time finding it and then warn the Kokoria tribe about it. It was either find it now, or keep weary of it's existence.

Aladdin shook his head and confirmed his decision as he stepped onto the island, "Forget it. I'm searching for this baby!"

"_Pac-Man has an idol, but honestly, once it gets down to the Final 6 or 7, I may be in danger because who knows when Brian or Trevor will try something funny. Or heck, if the others begin to fight back? So I need this idol to protect myself, because I'm dependent on me, and me alone." - Aladdin_

Aladdin searched high and nigh for this special idol. He himself thought it would be amazing if he could get it on his first try and being a thief in life, he knew it wouldn't be that difficult of an accomplishment.

"Alright it's not there, and gah, I only have 2 more minutes... let's try over here." mumbled Aladdin to himself as he focused his search to the right side of the island, digging through the ground and underneath rocks.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Aladdin flipped over the fifth rock of the day, and dug underneath it. He was at a lost for words when he felt a wrapped object underneath, "Hello, what's this?" He pulled it out, and it appeared to be the special idol.

He kissed it and turned to look at the statue from afar, "Aha! I won your silly game, and now this game is in the hands of Kokoria. The way it needs to stay!"

"_I'm so happy I found the special idol. True, it's not entirely special, but if there comes a time I need my safety ensured, I will have it nice and handy. I'm just... I'm just at a lost for words over this whole thing. Other then maybe the Gorunia idol we have firm control now, and there's little that can change." - Aladdin_

– – – – –

Reward Day 26

The five reward winners stepped into the big Goron city, the city of the rock people in the land of Hyrule.

"Never thought I'd see the day," grumbled Trevor, "A species made entirely out of rocks, and rock eating."

"_Finally, I win myself a food reward in Survivor. Where are we going? #%$#ing Goron City, that's where. At least Probst promised us no rock made meals, but I ain't holding my tongue just yet. It also feels great to win the challenge when odds were stacked against us, baby!" - Trevor_

"Too bad Sheik's gone already," smirked Brian, "If she went with us, at least they'd recognize her and ruin her disguise for us!"

Lucina giggled a little, while Braixen rolled her eyes slightly, looking away from them.

"_It's good to go on reward, but uh.. I wish it was with people I actually like and all. Foxy and Lucina are okay really, but Trevor and Brian just don't know when to keep their mouths shut. I mean, Sheik's already gone, and Brian wishes to continue mocking her. At least have some respect." - Braixen_

Eventually the winners arrived at what appeared to be the feast area. It was decorated with Survivor emblems and the mug shots of the five reward winners. Dining tables were everywhere, and there was a long line of food in front of them.

Soon, a big goron stepped up towards them, guffawing loudly and with spirit, "Ho ho ho! Welcome to Goron City, you five! The name's Darunia, the goron chief! Please enjoy yourselves to all the food you've earned at the challenge! Jeff Probst sends his regards!"

While Lucina, Brian, and Trevor helped themselves to real human food, Braixen had a special case as there was some specific pokemon food just for her. Only Foxy didn't eat. Several goron folk found this confusing.

One of them looked up at Foxy, "Why aren't you eating, lad? Tons of food for everyone!"

Foxy looked over at him with a little glare, "C-can't you- can't you see wh-wh-wh-what I really am, laddie?"

The gorons weren't intelligent beings, and having never seen a robot before, they couldn't really understand what he was.

"No, not really," said another goron, "But you sure you won't be starving tonight?"

"I be fine, ye sc-sc-scalleywags! A pirate I m-m-may- a pirate I may be, but 'tis a l-l-long tale I wouldn't b-b-be bothering you- bothering you with." reassured Foxy.

"Oh, but we wouldn't mind listening to a special guest!" cheerfully replied a goron, sitting down aside from Foxy.

Foxy groaned mechanically, "If y-y-ye say so, laddie."

"_It be l-l-l-like- it be like the gorons nev-nev-nev-never seen someone like- someone like me be-be-be-before! Aye, they be a d-d-d-dense- a dense kind. This pirate's tale is tr-tr-tragic. Made a few cr-cr-cry I think, at the d-d-d-dinner. Some cringed. But ye g-g-get what ye asked for." - Foxy_

While Foxy spoke of his history with the gorons, Lucina and Braixen spoke quietly by themselves while eating peacefully away from the others.

"I want to ask.. is there any way we could combine our alliances into one for the next vote?" whispered Braixen, "It, well... it may be our only chance to have one of us win the game."

Lucina nodded quietly, "I was thinking about that, honestly. We'll just have to see what happens, Braixen."

"_I wouldn't mind working with Gorunia at all, but it's hard because no matter what, those girls are as tight as can be from what I'm seeing. If everything plays out to our favor we'll be fourth and fifth out, Shulk and I. I say our chances are better with Kokoria, but it depends on what Shulk sees." - Lucina_

– – – – –

Majora Day 26

It was a slightly boring day today at the Majora camp. Chun-Li and Greninja were busy out in the water collecting fish for dinner. As there were only four people, they didn't need to catch a whole lot for the tribe.

Back at camp, Pac-Man and Shulk were sharing several coconuts they found today.

"This one tastes a bit off," remarked Shulk, tossing it behind him back into the forest.

"Yeah, Kokoria had nothing but bad coconuts," laughed Pac-Man, "But we didn't worry about coconuts there. We just had the rice and fish."

"Nothing wrong with that, I'd say." smiled Shulk.

"_With half the tribe gone, luckily only Pac-Man was here, and no one else from his alliance to get in the way. So, I figured why not bring up my deal to him and see where it takes us. It might be our only choice at this point to go with Kokoria. Going with Gorunia might yield a loss for us." - Shulk_

"I'm actually curious Shulk. Why did you guys vote Sheik off instead of one of us? I mean I can only assume you figured everything out." asked Pac-Man.

"I didn't trust Sheik at all," explained Shulk, "She was running her mouth left and right, throwing me and Lucina under the bus, so on and so on. I also wanted to show that if you weren't going to be loyal, we were. Otherwise Trevor would be gone right now and not her."

Pac-Man nodded, "Ah, I see! I show my deepest gratitude, Shulk. However, honestly, I'm only one person. If I had things my way, we would have stayed loyal to you and not Gorunia."

"So it sounds like Trevor and Brian hold reign over Kokoria's decisions?" asked Shulk.

Pac-Man realized he might have been saying too much, and smiled, "Oh no, we pretty much all agree on several things. It was Trevor's idea to flip on you and we sort of agreed on that."

"_Sometimes I feel like I can be a little too honest at times. Heh heh! Don't blame me, I'm just too nice that sometimes I just say things that are on my mind! I just hope Shulk doesn't think much about what I told him, or else it'll be my fault." - Pac-Man_

"Ah, I see." noted Shulk quietly. A few moments later, Pac-Man left to go check on Chun-Li and Greninja's fishing with a small hum of _Dig-Dug_. Shulk then crawled back into the shelter and pulled his Monado out to see if things were in his favor.

"Okay... nope, I'm their target. Drat!" cursed Shulk quietly, placing the Monado beside him and sighing deeply.

"_So Kokoria won't think too much of us. Not like I expected much out of that really. Now I need to win immunity, no matter what. Because if we can't get Gorunia on our side, then I'm going home, and I don't have an idol to protect myself." - Shulk_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward, and Aladdin, returning from Exile Island."

Aladdin returned from another a corner, while the reward winners walked down towards them via a nearby trail.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Brian."

Brian did so.

"For today's challenge, it's another endurance competition, and just as simple as the last one. You will hold up two poles up against a plank that rests above your head. You must push the poles against the plank and keep it that way for as long as you can. If either pole slips off the plank, you're out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins immunity, guarantees a 1 in 9 shot at a million dollars, and makes it three more days. Let's get started."

All ten players got situated under neath their designated spots.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

From the beginning, Aladdin, Greninja, and Lucina appeared to be very calm and focused. No movement whatsoever came from those three players. Pac-Man and Shulk were struggling from the beginning. Chun-Li wasn't entirely trying either, as she knew that her name hadn't been coming up a lot.

Trevor, Brian, Foxy, and Braixen remained even and calm, although a few twitches escaped Trevor's arms. Although nothing was ever certain.

– 20 minutes in... –

Soon, two players dropped out...

…

"Shulk drops out, followed by Trevor! We're down to eight players!"

Shulk was a little bit irritated at his loss. It was almost as if the future knew he would lose this challenge, and there was no way of preventing it. Trevor didn't care, as Shulk was already out.

Everyone else was doing decent. Pac-Man's struggling ended a little bit compared to Shulk, but it was still there barely. Brian was calm and collected, while Foxy and Braixen were experiencing their own arms twitching like Trevor's. Soon, they too dropped out.

"Foxy and Braixen also drop out! Down to six now, instead!"

Neither seemed upset to lose, although Braixen was praying hard that Greninja won immunity.

– 30 minutes in... –

It seemed as though Pac-Man had relaxed his tiny muscles and was seemingly better then he was at the beginning. While Brian and Aladdin appeared to be just as strong as before, Greninja and Lucina appeared to be losing their balance, as their poles were inching the edges.

But then someone dropped out.

…

"There goes Chun-Li! Chun-Li is out of the challenge!"

Chun-Li nodded and clapped her hands, beginning to cheer on the remaining five. Soon after her, someone else dropped out.

…

"Greninja drops out! Down to four players!"

Greninja grumbled, shaking her head as she felt a little upset at herself. She kept readjusting the poles too much, and it cost her. Braixen embraced her as she sat down beside her.

– 40 minutes in... –

Lucina started to readjust her poles once more, and she made a good effort to move them towards the middle unlike Greninja's.

Brian looked over at her, and was worried she would be tough to beat moving forward. Aladdin and Pac-Man looked over at one another, and Aladdin took a look at Brian.

Soon...

…

…

"There goes both Pac-Man and Aladdin! Down to Brian and Lucina for individual immunity!"

It seemed like both Pac-Man and Aladdin gave up on agreement. Since they both had idols, it wasn't really a big concern to win immunity.

– 50 minutes in... –

Both Brian and Lucina fought hard, and tried to remain focused. Both of their poles were once again nearing the edges of the plank. Lucina didn't bother trying to move them again, hoping Brian would drop out before her.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Lucina's efforts were not enough.

"Lucina drops out! BRIAN WINS HIS SECOND STRAIGHT IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Brian.

"Once again, Brian, you are safe at tribal council! Another endurance challenge under your belt, you seem to be growing as the one to beat in these challenges! You're safe and cannot be voted off. As for the rest of you, tonight will be the last night for one of you. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Majora Day 27

With tribal council looming, the alliance of Aladdin, Brian, Trevor, Pac-Man, and Foxy all discussed the upcoming vote.

"I'm assuming we're keeping our votes on Shulk?" asked Pac-Man.

Brian nodded, "He's the biggest threat out of those guys, and as long as Gorunia is still with us we have the votes to take Shulk out now, and then break up the pokemon pair."

"_Once again I win immunity. Heh, that's all three challenges so far in the merge. Not what I expected, but hey, every bit counts I guess! Tonight, Kokoria will stand strong and vote Shulk out again. Shouldn't be hard if everything goes as planned, which I'm sure it will." - Brian_

"Honestly, we should be voting out Greninja tonight," murmured Trevor, scratching his head, "But to hell with it, she'll go home next. Is that fair? Shulk goes tonight, and we continue our reign to the Final 5!"

"Sounds like a fair deal to me!" grinned Aladdin.

"Aye, th-th-that be fine with me l-l-laddie." agreed Foxy with a nod of his head.

"_The next two votes are simple, vote off Shulk and then Greninja. Then after that, who knows what will happen. Will we continue the trend? Or will we have to make a bold play against Trevor or Brian? At this point, I don't see that being the case, but in Survivor, you can't ever be sure." - Aladdin_

After agreeing to the plan, Foxy, Trevor, and Brian all left the area. Aladdin turned to Pac-Man and grinned, "Guess what, we have two idols now."

Pac-Man looked confused until Aladdin pulled out the special idol, "Whoa! Really? Is that the... no wait, you were on Exile Island..."

Aladdin shook his head, "This is the special idol from last season. I'm only telling you because you're my best ally in the game. If things start looking bleak, we hold all the power here."

"Awesome, I'm so happy to be your ally, Aladdin!" smiled Pac-Man brightly, high fiving him.

"_Aladdin has the special idol, and I'm a-okay with that! Since he has the idol, and I have my own idol, we do run the show on Kokoria, so if Trevor or even Brian start acting funny, we'll always be two steps ahead of them!" - Pac-Man_

Meanwhile, the Gorunia trio was having a chat with Lucina and Shulk about the upcoming vote.

"Listen, tonight, I'm pretty sure Kokoria is voting off Shulk," explained Lucina, "If we combine our votes together, we'll be able to cause that tiebreaker, and have it come down to rocks."

Shulk nodded, "It's risky, but it's our only chance, guys. We lose this, one of them wins the money guaranteed."

"_So operation Kokoria failed on us, but Gorunia is still an option, and Lucina has made a good bond with Braixen from the reward, so that's a great thing for us! We were able to have a group chat, and I think we're ready to turn this game around." - Shulk_

"Who do you suggest we vote for tonight?" asked Chun-Li.

"Trevor. Because honestly, he's going to dig his own grave. He's not that big of threat when you think about it." explained Shulk.

Braixen shrugged, "Still a bigger threat then Foxy, though."

Lucina shook her head, "Foxy might turn into Maria 2.0. If he sneaks by to the end, he'll have his team on the jury ready to award him the million dollars. That, or he'll be an easy way for someone else to win the game. Either way, if he goes via the rock, it might be good for us."

"_So Shulk and Lucina want to team up with myself, Chun-Li, and Greninja in order to take control of the game. However, I'm too nervous about what could happen if it all works. They could just as easily flip over to Kokoria and turn on us. Not to mention, there's a big chance one of us draws that rock." - Braixen_

"Just think about it, ladies," smiled Shulk, "Either way, it was a game well played." With that said, both he and Lucina left the area, leaving the Gorunia trio by themselves.

"I think we should consider it, you guys," noted Chun-Li, "With them, there's a good chance we make it to the Final 3 without any troubles."

"But then they might realize that and team with Kokoria again," warned Braixen, "I just... gah! I don't know! Do we take the risk, or vote with Kokoria again against Shulk?"

Chun-Li nodded, "The risk is the rock possibly being drawn by one of us."

"Ninja..." murmured Greninja quietly.

"_It's certainly a worth while risk. While the rock could easily be picked by myself, Braixen, Chun-Li, or even Lucina, we might have to hold hope that if we do it, that Aladdin, Pac-Man, or Foxy pick it instead." (She takes a deep breath) "I have faith in us to make the right decision." - Greninja_

– – – – –

The Majora tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of our jury,"

"Sheik, voted out at the last tribal council."

Sheik walked in transformed as Zelda, wearing her normal every day dress. She didn't look at anyone.

"So last night was a pretty big night, I gotta say, and who knows if tonight will be any bigger. Aladdin, were you surprised when Sheik was voted off?" asked Jeff.

Aladdin nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be honest with you. When Shulk played that idol, I thought for sure it was going to be me or Trevor. Turns out they gave us a second chance, that or they didn't like Sheik at all." replied Aladdin.

"Braixen, how does tonight's vote differ from the last one?" asked Jeff.

Braixen sighed.

"Well, there's a lot of variables going into the vote tonight. I think it should be an obvious vote, but then again... Survivor is a crazy game." replied Braixen.

Pac-Man looked over at her with a very light concerned face.

"Lucina, are you nervous about the vote tonight? Zoruto is down to only two players, and it seems like Shulk was the one everyone wanted out aside from I guess yourself." noted Jeff.

"Well Jeff, I know I'm safe, but I have worry for Shulk. He's the bigger threat then I am, so it would make sense for him to go tonight. I just hope something good works out." replied Lucina.

Shulk nodded, looking over at the three Gorunias.

"Brian, that's two immunity wins since the merge, so are you concerned at all that once you lose immunity you might become a target?" asked Jeff.

Brian nodded.

"Jeff, I'm not stupid. Once this necklace is off me and on someone else, I'm likely prime target number one. I just have to have faith in my alliance that without immunity I'm safe." replied Brian.

"Pac-Man, how does the vote go tonight, for you?" asked Jeff.

"I think we should be using this time to eliminate a physical threat." replied Pac-Man.

Shulk nodded calmly.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Trevor, you're up."

– – –

Braixen's Vote: This vote has to be made, unfortunately. No hard feelings. (?)

Brian's Vote: You're one tough kid, and I think we could make good team mates. Bye. (Shulk)

Shulk's Vote: Please, please make this work! I didn't have a chance to see my future yet! (Trevor)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Shulk. (He nodded, clasping his hands together.)

…

Shulk. Two votes Shulk.

…

Shulk. Three votes Shulk.

…

Shulk. Four votes Shulk.

…

…

Shulk. That's five votes for Shulk. (He nodded, closing his eyes. Lucina looked over at the Gorunias.)

…

…

Trevor. One vote Trevor, five votes Shulk. (He grinned, nodding his head.)

…

Trevor. Two votes Trevor, five votes Shulk. (Braixen looked over at Greninja and Chun-Li, nodding.)

…

…

…

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia, and the second member of our jury, Shulk. That's six, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Shulk nodded, giving Lucina a hug as he grabbed his things and handed his torch to Jeff.

"Shulk, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Stick in it long enough, Lucina!" he called out as he left the tribal council area.

"Another Zoruto hits the dust, and now only one remains. Perhaps this was just fate for the Zoruto tribe, or perhaps now the game might shift track? We'll see what happens soon. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Shulk's Final Words**

"In a game where your fate changes on the fly, there wasn't much of a chance for me and my powers. Regardless, I had a blast playing Survivor, and now all I can hope for a strong come back from Lucina! Gorunia, well, I think they just made a mistake. I'll be watching from the side lines, so play well!"

VOTE

Shulk – Greninja, Chun-Li, Brian, Pac-Man, Braixen, Aladdin, Trevor, Foxy

Trevor – Lucina and Shulk

For the fifth pair for Survivor: Beach Bowl Galaxy... _**BONNIE AND FREDDY**__**!**_

Shulk was a fun experiment to try out. Now you see why those with future predicting powers like that of Sabrina never do well in this game.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	12. Episode 11 Living The Pirate's Life

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Sheik gone and no idol to save them now, Shulk and Lucina were banking on Kokoria seeing their loyalty and to bring them along to take out the Gorunia tribe. Lucina thought otherwise, and figured Gorunia might be the best option. Meanwhile, the original Kokoria members agreed to stick together._

_Braixen was relived to know that Greninja was spared last night, and they along with Chun-Li plotted to get the Zorutos on their side to take out a Kokoria member. During this time, Trevor and Brian were gloating about a mysterious Final 3 deal that would ensure one of their victories._

_At the reward challenge, despite Braixen's struggling in the swimming portion as expected, she, Brian, and Lucina pulled ahead in the puzzle portion and won themselves, Trevor, and Foxy a trip to Goron City._

_They sent Aladdin to Exile Island where he found a brand new twist; the special idol from Survivor: Yoshi Desert was back, and had strict rules on finding it. Aladdin had to find it in five minutes, or else he would be banished from the search. Luckily for Aladdin, he found it on his first go, securing both idols with Pac-Man._

_At the reward, while Foxy amazed the Gorons with his back story, Lucina and Braixen used this time to bond and figure out a plan to stay alive with Shulk worked his own magic back at camp._

_Back at Majora, Shulk spoke with Pac-Man about potentially working together to eliminate the Gorunia tribe. While Pac-Man was a bit too honest for Shulk's tastes, it still appeared that Kokoria was going to target Shulk if he did not win immunity._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Lucina and Brian. In the end, Brian won out in his second immunity win of the season._

_Before tribal council, Kokoria planned to vote out Shulk as Shulk fore told. Despite some talk about booting Greninja and splitting up the pokemon lesbians, they stuck to the original deal. Aladdin later told Pac-Man about the special idol. Meanwhile, Shulk and Lucina tried to convince the Gorunia tribe to vote with them against Trevor and force the purple rock. While they seemed on board, they were nervous about the rock possibly being drawn by one of them._

_At tribal council, the fear of the purple rock was too much for the Gorunia trio, and Shulk was voted out in an 8-2 vote, becoming the second member of the jury. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Aladdin, Braixen, Brian, Chun-Li, Foxy, Greninja, Lucina, Pac-Man, and Trevor**

**Jury: Sheik and Shulk**

– – – – –

Majora Day 28

With Shulk and his ability to see into the future gone, Lucina knew now it was all or nothing.

"_Shulk was voted out last night, and now I'm all by myself. I've been in this scary situation before, being all alone in my fight. I'm used to it, and now, I don't trust anybody. But I have to use someone to get my work done. So that means going to Gorunia and working out a deal." - Lucina_

Lucina crawled into the shelter, where the other three members of ex-Gorunia were sitting or laying around.

"Hey Lucina," greeted Chun-Li, "Sorry about the vote last night. We really didn't have much of a choice."

Lucina nodded, "That's fine. Don't worry about it. Just know now that if we fail, it was that decision that caused all four of us to be booted in a row."

"Well, I made the call in the end, actually. Because as far as I know, the Gorunia idol has yet to be found." reminded Chun-Li.

"_Last night, we voted out Shulk rather then force a tie. Braixen wanted to vote against Trevor, but I didn't want to. The purple rock is scary and if it doesn't go in your favor, the game's over. I know the Gorunia idol is out there, and maybe Lucina or one of us could find it." - Chun-Li_

"I was thinking about that myself," replied Lucina, "I'm going to throw the reward challenge today. I don't even care. I need to get that idol and with as few people around as possible."

"That would be for the best." agreed Braixen. Greninja nodded in agreement.

"_It is better for Lucina to go searching for the idol rather then ourselves. Right now, I believe it will be one of us that goes home next. If they catch Lucina in the act, she might be the next to go if she doesn't find the idol, and that buys us more time." - Greninja_

"If you get the idol, who would be the person you want out?" asked Chun-Li.

"Aladdin, Brian? Trevor maybe? Get one of the big threats out of here. Brian especially. Two immunity challenges in a row, sooner we get rid of him the better." replied Lucina.

"_I'm all by myself in this game, and I haven't quite figured out my Final 3 yet. I know I can't go with the Gorunia girls. I can't compete against them in these challenges. Not to mention if it's Final 4, and I lose immunity, I'm done. Right now, I'll use them to further my own game, later on, they'll become my targets." - Lucina_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Aladdin was walking along the waters collecting sea shells to bring home, thinking to himself.

"_I already told Pac-Man I had the special idol, but not Foxy, Brian, or Trevor. I don't think I'll ever tell them, but if they go to Exile Island, they'll think I'm hiding something. So I need to warn them about it, and just hope they don't figure out that I have the special idol." - Aladdin_

So Aladdin walked further along the shore before finding Brian and Trevor returning from a fishing trip. He walked over to them with his arms crossed.

"Finally, I get a chance to talk to you both." confessed Aladdin.

"What's the matter, Aladdin? Something come up?" asked Trevor.

"It's about Exile Island," explained Aladdin, "The special idol is back in play."

Both Brian and Trevor look at one another with concerned looks, with Trevor muttering out the F word.

"_Last season, the special idol wasn't all that special, but it does protect somebody from the vote like an extra immunity necklace. If we get down to two members of the minority, one of them finds it, the other wins immunity, one of us has to go home. It's still dangerous either way." - Brian_

"I haven't found it yet, but we got to make sure none of them are sent over there. I mean, chances are slim and when you go over there you'll learn why, but we can't take the risk." warned Aladdin.

Trevor nodded, "That idol has to be ours. Pac-Man has one, can you just imagine if we have two idols? Jesus Christ we'd be the most powerful alliance in history! Makes my Army of Goats look like the feminists on the internet."

"You better believe it." agreed Brian.

"_Now could Aladdin already have the special idol? Maybe. He's a really slick kid, but you know what? Let him! I don't care! Final 4 it's useless, and he'll just go there instead of Pac-Man! Think about that. Two idols, both of them useless and destroyed!" (He slaps his knee) "BOOM!" - Trevor_

– – – – –

Majora Day 28

Aladdin, Foxy, and Pac-Man were sitting around the camp fire and aside from Foxy were eating the fresh fish that Trevor and Brian caught.

"How's Lucina doing?" asked Pac-Man, looking over at Aladdin.

"She's doing fine, I guess?" shrugged Aladdin, "I mean it's not like she's that weak of a girl without Shulk around. She's tough."

"_So Lucina's all by herself now that Shulk's gone, but that still doesn't mean we can ignore her now. She's not going to break down without Shulk, she'll fight to the nail to stay here. While Greninja is slated to go next, we still need to look at Lucina as a potential vote." - Pac-Man_

Pac-Man nodded, "Perhaps we should look at all angles?"

Aladdin shrugged, "I have been. I don't see any reason to take Lucina out before Greninja, really. We can't let that romance continue forward. Once Greninja's gone, Braixen and Chun-Li don't have any legs to stand on."

"Aye, the l-l-lad's right." agreed Foxy, "Th-them lassies look up- look up to Gr-gr-gr-Greninja like an old-old-old-older sister."

"I suppose yeah. I just, I don't know. I feel like we should just finish off the Zoruto tribe. Stay consistent?" suggested Pac-Man.

"_I see what Pac-Man's saying, I really do. But I kind of want to keep Lucina around just as a back up plan. Right now, it seems like Kokoria is holding strong at five members and will go to the Final 5. But I keep wondering if Trevor will get greedy and turn on us. So if Lucina's around, that's someone I can trust, since she is Chrom's daughter." - Aladdin_

"Any opinions on your end, Foxy?" asked Pac-Man.

Foxy shook his head, "Not at the m-m-m-moment, lad. Stick to- Stick to the pl-pl-pl-plan."

"I'm hoping for that at any rate. Truth is, I know we can rely on eachother." smiled Pac-Man, giving a thumbs up happily.

"_Aye, Pac-Man warms me p-p-p-pirate heart, even-even-even if it's a decayed ch-ch-child- decayed child heart. But this here's- here's a game we be pl-play- we be playing! This pirate wants-wants to w-w-w-win for the p-p-p-pizzeria, and a win ag-ag-against Pac-Man is im-imposs- is impossible." - Foxy_

Meanwhile, back underneath the shelter, Braixen, Greninja, and Chun-Li were talking about Lucina and her plan.

"Do you trust Lucina, Braixen?" asked Chun-Li.

Braixen nodded, "I do. Sheik made her out to be some fake, but like... she's not a fake at all. She's genuine."

"_I feel like you shouldn't listen to rumors at all, and while the rumor about Sheik was real, I think what she said about Lucina was all wrong. I don't think she got to know Lucina as well as she thought she did. I think she's friendly, tough, and is not a quitter." - Braixen_

Chun-Li nodded, "I believe so as well. I just hope she shares the hidden immunity idol with us. We need to take some of these guys out."

"Grenin, ja ja." nodded Greninja.

"Yeah, I don't even know if they're thinking about the Gorunia immunity idol at all." replied Braixen.

"_It's interesting we were able to regain Lucina's trust so quickly. I do not know if she doesn't have a choice but to work with us, or if she's planning something beyond our control. Braixen seems confident she's with us. For me, I'm not too sure." - Greninja_

Chun-Li giggled, "For a bunch of smart guys over there like Brian, Aladdin, maybe Pac-Man, they really don't think about the bigger picture sometimes. I just want to wipe that smug grin off Brian's face!"

Braixen grinned, "I do too! Man, he's just unbearable to live with. He sleeps in, talks smack about people that aren't even in the game anymore, and it seems convenient he does all this when the cameramen aren't around."

"I think if anyone's a fake, it's him. He wants have a squeaky clean image." noted Chun-Li.

"_If Lucina gets that idol and we're able to vote Brian off at the next tribal council, I'm going to feel so good about myself. I don't think he would even see it coming, and that would be his downfall. Can that happen, I want that to happen so badly." - Braixen_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will split up into three teams of three. One at a time for each team you will come up, grab a slingshot, and attempt break five colored tiles. First team to knock out all five tiles wins reward."

"For reward, you will leave here, and arrive at a spa owned by the Zora people. You will have a meal, take showers, and receive massages, should be a fun experience. Let's pick teams and get started."

Green Team: Chun-Li, Braixen, and Brian

Red Team: Aladdin, Trevor, and Foxy

Blue Team: Greninja, Lucina, and Pac-Man

"Okay, first up are Chun-Li, Aladdin, and Greninja! Ready, aim, fire!"

Both Chun-Li and Aladdin chipped at their tiles, but didn't break them. Greninja easily managed to break the first tile.

"Greninja scores for the Blue team! They lead 0-0-1! Next up, Braixen, Trevor, and Lucina! Ready, aim, fire!"

Lucina aimed up from the second tile, hoping to throw the challenge like she planned. She missed, while Braixen and Trevor broke the chipped tiles.

"Braixen and Trevor score! We're tied 1-1-1! Brian, Foxy, and Pac-Man are next up! Ready, aim, fire!"

Foxy's shot missed entirely, while Pac-Man's shot chipped the second blue tile. Brian had good aim and knocked the second tile.

"Brian scores for the green team! They lead 2-1-1! We start the rotation all over again! Chun-Li, Aladdin, Greninja, you're back up! Ready, aim, fire!"

Once again, Greninja destroyed the chipped tile made by Pac-Man, while Aladdin and Chun-Li missed entirely.

"Greninja scores and ties it up with the green team 2-1-2! Braixen, Lucina, Trevor, go back up! Ready, aim, fire!"

Continuing her plan, Lucina once again failed her shot. Braixen and Trevor destroyed their next tiles easily.

"Once again Braixen and Trevor score! Green team takes the lead 3-2-2! Pac-Man, Brian, and Foxy are up next! Ready, aim, fire!"

Pac-Man still didn't have great aim, laughing at his failure. Brian got the fourth tile for the green team, while Foxy finally got on the board.

"Brian and Foxy score! Green team still leads 4-3-2! Should Chun-Li score, Green team wins reward. Aladdin and Greninja return to shoot along side her. Ready, aim, fire!"

For the first time in the challenge, no one scored a point. All three shots misfired by a small bit.

"No one scored that time. Braixen, Trevor, Lucina, you're back up. Ready, aim, fire!"

Once again, there was no point scored. Braixen and Trevor chipped their tiles, but no score.

"Wow, a slump seemed to have hit! Brian, Foxy, Pac-Man, you're back up! Brian, score here, your team wins reward. Ready, aim, fire!"

…

…

…

...both Foxy and Pac-Man missed, but Brian got three for three with the fifth tile breaking.

"BRIAN SCORES! BRIAN, BRAIXEN, AND CHUN-LI WIN REWARD!"

All members of the green team hugged and cheered.

"Great job, you three! Brian, your sharp shooting earned your team a nice little spa reward, and I think you'll enjoy it. But before you guys go, gotta send someone to Exile Island. Aladdin was sent last time, so who's going today?"

After some discussion...

"Greninja, Jeff." confirmed Braixen. Brian didn't really get a say, being outnumbered.

Greninja nodded, walking over to get a map from Jeff and made her way off to Exile Island.

"Greninja will return in time for the next reward challenge. In the mean time, you three will make your way to the Zora Spa, and enjoy yourselves. Foxy, Aladdin, Lucina, Pac-Man, Trevor? Got nothing for you, head on back to camp. See you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 28

Greninja arrived on Exile Island, and noticed the big tiki statue on the island. She was able to be herself around here since there was nobody around besides cameramen.

"Finally some peace and quiet." muttered Greninja.

"_Since the merge, I haven't had much free time to myself. Everyone's around, and I can't really speak my mind like I normally can when I'm alone or when I'm with Braixen. Feels like a small break to me when it's all said and done." - Greninja_

Greninja then read the special idol note to herself before looking over at the island.

"I can assume Aladdin's the only other one who has done this. Let's give it a try." noted Greninja to herself as she pressed the big red button, swiftly making her way over towards the big island. She only had five minutes and only one clue about its whereabouts.

She searched mostly in the area opposite of where Aladdin found the idol, flipping rocks over, underneath boulders, digging up holes all over the island.

"It has to be somewhere." muttered Greninja to herself, digging up her sixth hole of the evening, and with only two minutes left.

"_If I cannot find this special idol, then I doubt even a mere human could find it. It takes skill and knowledge of your surroundings to find anything, and my abilities far exceed Aladdin's. I only get one clue as well, so much for that." - Greninja_

In the end...

…

…

…

...just as Greninja was about to check the other side, she heard a loud roar coming from Exile Island. It was the tiki statue making the signal that her time was up.

Shaking her head, Greninja returned to the Exile Island camp area, "Well that wasn't helpful.."

– – – – –

Reward Day 29

Brian, Braixen, and Chun-Li all arrived at the Zora spa, and were greeted by the owners.

"Hello and welcome!" the manager greeted, shaking each of their hands, "How shall we serve you this morning?"

"I think it's fair to say that all of us need showers, sir." chuckled Brian.

"_So once again, I win yet another challenge. Damn, I'm just winning everything now, I just can't stop! That's two immunity and two reward wins. Perhaps I need to stop winning now and just calm down a bit. Any more wins, and then I have no choice but to keep winning, or else I'm a large target." - Brian_

Chun-Li nodded, "A shower would be very lovely, thank you."

"I'll just take a grooming please." smiled Braixen.

With that said, Brian and Chun-Li made their way towards the outdoor showers, while Braixen got her own grooming.

"_So this turned out to be a very nice reward. Of course I had to spend it with Brian, which isn't pleasant at all, but Chun-Li at least gets to have her own little reward, so I was happy to spend it with her. I do hope Lucina will be able to secure that idol, though.." - Braixen_

Brian was the first to finish his shower, and he dried up with a towel. He looked over and noticed that Chun-Li forgot her shower. So he decided to bring one to her.

"Hey, Chun-Li," called Brian, "I think you forgot your towel!" He flipped it over the bamboo shower wall, smiling.

"Oh, thank you Brian!" laughed Chun-Li, "Didn't think I would forget about that."

"_Chun-Li's pretty hot, I won't lie about that. I have had my fair share of love affairs before so I know how to handle women. They can get testy, but I know a way into their hearts and that's with a lot of care and help. Not that I think I stand a chance with Chun-Li, but hey, you never know." - Brian_

Braixen noticed the exchange, and rolled her eyes a little bit, looking away from them as she enjoyed her grooming.

"_I think Brian's a pig. I feel like he wants to try and get a quick peek at Chun-Li's naked body and probably brag about it to the others when we get back home. I think he needs to learn a few manners and maybe show some respect." - Braixen_

A few moments later, Chun-Li finished her shower, and Braixen finished her grooming. While Brian turned the massage down, the girls took it in a heartbeat.

"You girls enjoy yourselves, and I'll be over here waiting for lunch." smiled Brian.

"Yeah, we'll see you soon Brian," smiled Braixen falsely, before walking away with Chun-Li towards the massage tables, "Give him credit, at least he doesn't want to join just to get a good view."

Chun-Li shrugged, "I think you're being too hard on the guy. Sure he's cocky, but he's got some respect."

"_I think sometimes Braixen lets personal feelings get the best of her. You know, she never liked Ghirahim at all and made it her mission to vote him off, and uh, I think she'll want to do the same to Brian when she gets the chance. I think she just needs to chill out and relax a little." - Chun-Li_

– – – – –

Majora Day 29

Lucina was sitting down in the shelter watching the other players wander around doing chores. She was waiting for her chance to run into the forest to begin her search.

"How much water's left in that container, Pac-Man?" asked Trevor, pointing over at the blue water jug.

Pac-Man picked it up and shook it. Very little was in it, "Not much, should I go get some more then?"

Trevor shook his head, "Nah. Lucina, you're not doing a whole lot. Why don't you go and provide for us and get some use into those legs of yours?"

Lucina rolled her eyes at that comment, "I do plenty for the tribe, you should know that. I was merely taking a break."

"No break when it comes to chores, darling," laughed Trevor, "Doesn't look like Lobo told you guys that, huh?"

"Perhaps he didn't." muttered Lucina, taking the water jug from Pac-Man as she walked into the forest towards the water hole.

"_What perfect timing, I thought. Sent out to go get water for the tribe and I decide that that's the best chance I could get to go searching for the idol. I mean, I've been up since dawn, and no one has left camp, not even to fish today." - Lucina_

As she left, Trevor watched her every step as she left. He then walked over towards Foxy to whisper something to him.

During so, Lucina arrived at the watering hole, and filled up the water jug to the brim. She then placed it to the side, and began her search for the idol.

"_Since this is the Gorunia idol, it has to be in the same area as Zoruto's. I mean, it only makes sense. For fairness at any rate. I would be shocked if it's not in the same general area." - Lucina_

Lucina started to search for the special tree. The Zoruto idol was hidden inside of a tree, so she looking for various trees that had holes in them. Mostly ones that had wonky looking branches.

"Okay you bastard, where are you.." whispered Lucina to herself, trying to move hastily as to not let the others be suspicious.

She searched about 15 trees by this point, becoming frustrated and having no doubt that the others were onto her.

In the end...

…

…

…

...she reached her hand up the sixteenth tree of the evening, and gasped as she felt the wrapped object touch her hand.

"Oh my gods!" said Lucina in excitement, pulling the object out and unwrapping it, "The idol, it's still here! Thank Naga!"

"_I was so happy to get my hands on that idol. Not only was it still there, it looked like no one had gone looking for it at all. I mean, all the potential locations were untouched. Perfect, now with the idol, I have no doubt now I can save myself." - Lucina_

Lucina got up to walk back to camp with the water jug. As she turned around she was freaked out to see someone standing behind her, letting out a loud SCREEEE sound. This made her jump and fall back to the ground.

"Aaieiee! Foxy!?" screamed Lucina, backing up on the ground.

It was indeed Foxy, who had appeared to have followed her here undetected, "Aye lass. Wh-wh-what do ye th-th-think ye be- ye be doing?"

Lucina shook her head, and scrambled back onto her feet, still a tad freaked out, "N-none of your business. Don't do that to me again, or my blade will meet your neck."

She walked right by him to go get the water jug, stuffing the idol in her pocket, shaking her head.

"_Lucina's got that immunity th-th-thing! That- that be- that be a d-d-darned shame, me m-m-mateys! Now we best- we best be on our g-g-guard, or else w-we be- we be walking t-t-the plank!" - Foxy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward, and Greninja, returning from Exile Island."

Greninja returned from another a corner, while the three reward winners walked down towards them via a nearby trail.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you once again, Brian."

Brian did so.

"For today's challenge, I will show you a series of symbols. Your goal is to show me the same line up of symbols that I showed. Get it wrong, you're out. Last person left standing wins immunity, safe at the vote. Losers go to tribal council where the third member of the jury will be chosen. Let's get started."

All nine players got situated.

"Okay, first series of symbols! Motorcycle, Pizza, Palace, Collar, and Frog. Show me one by one."

…

"Okay, everyone but Chun-Li and Foxy got it right. Everyone else moves on!"

Foxy and Chun-Li took a seat near Jeff, not really caring about the loss.

"Second series of symbols: Fire Ball, Fox, Frog, Pizza, and Statue. Go."

…

"Everyone but Aladdin and Trevor got that one right. We're down to five players."

Trevor shook his head, while Aladdin shrugged, both of them joining Foxy and Chun-Li by Jeff.

"Third series of symbols: Motorcycle, Palace, Statue, Frog, and Collar. Go."

…

"Everyone got it right this time, no one gets eliminated! Fourth series of symbols: Palace, Collar, Fire Ball, Motorcycle, and Frog. Go."

…

"Pac-Man and Lucina are wrong, you both are eliminated. Down to Brian once again, against two pokemon."

Lucina and Pac-Man didn't mind the loss. The three that felt like they needed immunity most were still competing.

"Fifth series of symbols: Pizza, Fire Ball, Statue, Sword, and Frog. Go."

…

"Everyone got that one right once again, everyone moving on. Sixth series of symbols: Fire Ball, Fox, Collar, Pizza, Frog, and Motorcycle. Go."

…

"Greninja got that one wrong. Down to Braixen and Brian, and we move to a tie breaker. I will show all nine symbols, and you must put them in the right order. The player with the most points, wins immunity."

Both players nodded, while Greninja was praying that Braixen won immunity.

"Here's the last series of symbols: Palace, Fox, Statue, Fire Ball, Pizza, Sword, Collar, Frog, and Motorcycle. Go."

…

…

…

"By one point, the winner is BRAIXEN! BRAIXEN WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Braixen.

"For the first time this season, someone else has immunity around their neck, and that person is you, Braixen. Great job, safe tonight at the vote. For the rest of you, someone will be going home tonight. You have the afternoon to think about it. See you all then."

– – – – –

Majora Day 30

Lucina sat back in her seat, not happy about losing the immunity challenge.

"_I didn't win immunity, and I feel like I needed to. Since Foxy caught me the other day, I know that my head might be put on the chopping block. That, or they'll try to get me to waste it and Greninja goes home, or not use it and I go home. So... I need to figure a new plan out." - Lucina_

Lucina looked up from the shelter and noticed Foxy, Brian, and Trevor walking into the forest without Pac-Man or Aladdin. Getting an idea, Lucina got up and followed close behind, deciding to become a spy.

"_If I can get information on who the target might be, uh, then maybe I'll stand a chance tonight to make the right decision and maybe send Brian home. He doesn't have immunity so it might be good to get him out of here when we have the chance." - Lucina_

Lucina hid behind a dark bush, and listened in on the conversation.

"Are we still all good here, the three of us?" asked Trevor.

Brian nodded, "I believe so yeah. Not good that Braixen has immunity, and that Lucina has the idol. She does have the idol, right Foxy?"

Foxy nodded, "Aye, th-th-that she does, matey."

"_I have a Final 3 deal with Foxy and Trevor right now. It was Foxy's idea, surprisingly. By all three of us working together and making it to the end, we all stand a fair shot. Aladdin and Pac-Man? They'd win hands down! With the three of us, it'll be even and the jury will be forced to vote for one of us." - Brian_

"Man that just makes the vote even harder," muttered Trevor, shaking his head, "Send home Greninja, risk Lucina playing the idol on her? Or just vote off Lucina?"

"It's a calculated risk, I know," agreed Brian, "I wouldn't mind sending either of them home, but I feel like we've been pushing Greninja's elimination back too much."

Trevor shook his head, "Look, it doesn't matter. Once those two are gone, our plan is set up perfectly. We bring in Chun-Li and Braixen like little puppy dogs, and blindside Aladdin and Pac-Man. Boom. Competition outta here."

Brian smirked, high fiving both him and Foxy, "I'm all for that plan! Final 3 to the end, boys, let's do this!"

Foxy grinned, "Aye aye, m-m-mateys!"

"_No one likes Trevor or-or-or-or Trevor or Brian. The sc-sc-scalleywags rub every-everyone the wr-wr-wrong way! Foxy m-m-may be no master-mastermind- may be n-n-no mastermind, but l-l-liked I am! Aye.. it be a r-r-rough life living the- living the p-p-p-pirate's life." - Foxy_

They then left the forest before Aladdin and Pac-Man wonder where they were. They still needed to plan out the vote. Lucina rolled her eyes and left the bush she was hiding in.

Lucina walked back to camp nonchalantly, and walked down to the beach where the Gorunia ladies were located.

"Alright, I believe we might have found our little crack," explained Lucina, "What if I were to tell you that the Final 3 was going to be Brian, Foxy, and Trevor?"

Braixen looked behind her annoyed, "I would vote for Jeff Probst. Totally disgusted overall. Not a single good person in that group. Well, minus Foxy, but..."

"Okay, because that's what will happen unless we do something about it." warned Lucina.

"_So Lucina randomly tells us that there is a Final 3 alliance between Foxy, Trevor, and Brian. They plan to turn on Kokoria once she and Greninja are both gone, and use Chun-Li and myself to their advantage. If there's anything I can do to prevent it, I'm doing it." - Braixen_

"So we're voting for Brian then?" asked Chun-Li.

Lucina shook her head, "Think about it. Who would you really vote for in the Final 3?"

Silence.

"...Foxy." "Yeah, Foxy." "Ninja." said Braixen, Chun-Li, and Greninja respectively. Greninja pointed over at the other two, agreeing with them.

"_There's just no denying it. Foxy is a terrible player. He's been riding coat tails even before I joined the game. However, compared to Brian or Trevor... he's at least kind and not mean spirited. The only mean thing he's ever done is scare Lucina, but that's just minor really. Still though, I wouldn't be happy." - Chun-Li_

"As would I," replied Lucina, "So we're voting for Foxy tonight, and I'm using the idol. Brian's strong, but he'll dig his own grave, as will Trevor. Trust me."

"But what if they vote for Greninja?" asked Braixen.

"I'm confident they're voting for me tonight. If she does go home, I'll take full responsibility." replied Lucina.

"_It's between myself and Greninja tonight, and I'm going to use the idol on myself. I could care less if Greninja gets voted off. That's one less obstacle to worry about if she's gone. I at least save myself and throw away my only protection to lower my threat status." - Lucina_

While this was all going on, Trevor, Brian, Foxy, Aladdin, and Pac-Man were discussing who was going home between Lucina and Greninja.

"I mean, I've been saying it since the beginning," confessed Aladdin, "Greninja needs to go. Break up that couple, man."

"I don't know, Lucina knows that Greninja is a target. She'd be a fool not to protect her. She's leaving herself open." reminded Trevor.

"_The hardest thing about tonight is who are we sending home! I mean, Lucina found an idol according to Foxy, and now there's a chance one of us could be going home. It could be me, and I don't want it to be me!" - Trevor_

Pac-Man nodded, pointing at Trevor, "See that's what I'm thinking! We vote Lucina, she uses the idol probably on Greninja, and she goes home."

Aladdin shook his head, "I don't know. I feel like Lucina's smarter then that, guys."

Brian nodded, "I believe so too, but it's worth taking the risk. I actually believe Lucina's smug enough to not use the idol on herself."

"_I'm still working my magic to try and get Greninja out of here. I don't know, I think Lucina's selfish enough to not share the idol with anyone. Especially now with her best ally out of here. I feel a little outnumbered again even by Pac-Man. So... we'll see." - Aladdin_

Eventually, after a great deal of talking and even some good convincing from Aladdin, the team made their decision.

– – – – –

The Majora tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Sheik,"

Sheik walked in wearing clothes similar to that of another member of her tribe, Impa. She was not Zelda.

"And Shulk, voted out at the last tribal council."

Shulk wore a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, and had goggles on his head. He had the Monado on his back. He looked excited.

"So here we are, Day 30, and yet for one of you, this game is moments away from being over. Braixen, how do you feel having beaten Brian in today's challenge?" asked Jeff.

"Oh it felt so good, Jeff! He's been winning everything, and I think it was time for the king to step down for a day. Let me be an immunity queen for today." replied Braixen.

Brian chuckled a little.

"Lucina, as the last remaining member of Zoruto, are you feeling the heat?" asked Jeff.

Lucina nodded.

"Definitely. Sheik and Shulk are both gone, I have zero allies, so... I know that my head could be on the chopping block and the only thing I can do is fight to be here." replied Lucina.

Trevor looked over at her.

"Brian, for the first time since the merge, you're sitting here totally vulnerable. Feeling the heat yourself?" asked Jeff.

Brian shook his head.

"Not at all, Jeff. I mean, hey, a blindside could come crashing into me and I wouldn't see it coming but uh, I think other then that I feel totally fine. My alliance has my back, and there's no way we're breaking." replied Brian.

"Foxy, Kokoria has to be one of the most united and strongest tribes I've ever seen. Usually I see some cracks even from my angle. Yet I just don't see anything! Am I not seeing the big picture?" asked Jeff.

"Aye matey, w-w-we be a fine alliance. Ain't n-n-no- ain't no breaking over h-h-here." replied Foxy.

"Aladdin, how do you vote tonight, then?" asked Jeff.

Aladdin thought about it.

"Well, we gotta cut the strong from the game. That's just the way it is. I got nothing against them, but with them in the way we can't win. That's all there is to it." replied Aladdin.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Aladdin, you're up."

– – –

Braixen's Vote: You lasted far longer then you should have. Bye. (Foxy)

Brian's Vote: I don't discredit you for trying. Good luck. (?)

Lucina's Vote: Here's hoping everything plays out well. (Foxy)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything. Just then, Lucina stood up from her seat, and walked over towards Jeff.

"Found it today, I'm playing it." said Lucina quickly, dropping it in Jeff's hands and taking her seat back.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Lucina, will not count."

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote...

…

…

…

…Lucina. Doesn't count. (Aladdin and Brian were very nervous, as was Trevor. Lucina smirked.)

…

Lucina. Doesn't count.

Lucina. Doesn't count.

Lucina. Doesn't count.

Lucina. Doesn't count. That's five votes for Lucina, and none of them will count.

…

…

…

Foxy. One vote Foxy. (Everyone, including the jury, minus Shulk, was shocked. Trevor and Brian had their mouths hanging out. Lucina and Braixen were refraining from snickering.)

…

Foxy. Two votes Foxy. (Foxy shook his head, letting out a mechanical sigh, "It's me...")

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia, and the third member of our jury, Foxy. That's three, and tonight, that's all I need. I need you to bring your torch.

Foxy stood up and grabbed his torch, bringing it up to Jeff. Brian looked infuriated. Trevor took a deep breath before nodding his head.

"Foxy, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Foxy nodded, and clanked his way out of tribal council.

"The faces say it all. What were the odds that something like that would of happened tonight? From where I stand, I say it was a 1 out of 10 shot. We'll see what happens soon, grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Foxy's Final Words**

"They got me! Th-th-them lassies got- lassies got ol F-F-Foxy the P-P-P-Pirate! For an an-an-animatronic as b-b-b-broken as I to make- to make it h-h-here, I think F-F-F-Freddy will e-e-eat his hat at m-m-my- at my success! Kokoria, I th-th-thank ye for taking in an old p-p-pirate like me. Yarrghh!"

VOTE

Foxy – Greninja, Lucina, Chun-Li, and Braixen

Lucina – Brian, Pac-Man, Aladdin, Trevor, and Foxy (none of these counted)

For the sixth pair for Survivor: Beach Bowl Galaxy... _**DARKWING DUCK AND GOSALYN**__**!**_

Next episode is a double elimination! Two players will be voted out in a single episode! Who will not make it to the Final 6? Find out soon!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	13. Episode 12 Our Little Trojan Horse

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Shulk gone, Lucina was on her own, and was planning to stay alone until she could find a back up plan. With the Gorunia idol still out there, Chun-Li suggested to Lucina to go out looking for it. Lucina planned to find the idol, but not align with the girls, knowing she couldn't compete with them. Meanwhile, Aladdin warned Trevor and Brian about the special idol._

_Braixen had grown to really trust Lucina, seeing as though Sheik's perceived notions about Lucina being a fake proved wrong. Later on, Pac-Man wanted to vote off Lucina, thinking it was only fair to finish off Zoruto before going after Gorunia. Aladdin however wanted Lucina around in case of a back up plan._

_At the reward challenge, Braixen and Brian's perfect aim earned them and Chun-Li reward for three at a luxurious Zora Spa. Greninja was sent to Exile Island, where she failed to even get close to finding the special idol._

_At the reward, Brian tried to be gentlemen like and impress the two Gorunia ladies, however Braixen only saw Brian as being a pervert, and trying way too hard. Chun-Li was worried that Braixen was taking things a little too personally._

_Back at camp, after being told to go get water, Lucina used this precious time to go out looking for the Gorunia idol, using the same ideal instructions for the old Zoruto idol that Shulk found. After searching through many trees, she was able to find it, but not without Foxy catching her in the act._

_At the immunity challenge, the castaways were tested on memory. In the end, Brian finally lost as Braixen walked away with the immunity necklace, safe for the night._

_Before tribal council, Lucina was determined to figure out what was going on. While she failed to get that information, she learned about a Final 3 alliance between Trevor, Brian, and Foxy. She then told the Gorunia ladies about the Final 3 alliance, and polled them on who would win. All three of them including Lucina said Foxy would win, making the target of the night Foxy. With the vote jumping back and forth between Greninja and Lucina for Kokoria, Lucina was going to use the idol on herself no matter what happens._

_At tribal council, Lucina played the idol on herself, unconcerned about Greninja's fate. As it turned out, Lucina was who Kokoria voted against, and with four votes Foxy was ousted from the game, making him the third member of the jury. Tonight, two players will meet their ends and be voted out! 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Aladdin, Braixen, Brian, Chun-Li, Greninja, Lucina, Pac-Man, and Trevor**

**Jury: Sheik, Shulk, and Foxy**

– – – – –

Majora Day 31

With the surprising tribal council out of the way, there were several happy faces, and several shocked faces. Only one was angry, and that was Brian.

"_I'm very upset right now. Foxy? He's gone, and that was my ticket to winning one million dollars. I'm... I'm beyond shocked that he's gone right now. I don't know what was going through those girls' heads when they voted him out. To them, there should be no reason to vote him off." - Brian_

Meanwhile, the girls celebrated their victory over Kokoria.

"Did you see the look on Brian's face?" giggled Braixen, high fiving Chun-Li and Greninja.

Chun-Li nodded, "I did, he looked so pissed! His little puppet got voted out, and little did he know he would have lost to him!"

"_It felt great walking back to camp knowing that we just threw out Brian and Trevor's only option to stand a chance at the Final 3. Not that they would have, since we would have all voted for Foxy to win. The reason being that he was more respectable then they were. Plain and simple." - Braixen_

Lucina turned to look at them from the side, "I plan to tell Aladdin and Pac-Man about their plan. I hope they can trust me, seeing as those I was their allies' daughter."

"Do what you need to do, Lucina," smiled Braixen, "Before long, we'll be the Final 4! Another season ruled by women!"

"Yup." nodded Lucina, pretending to be enthusiastic about it.

"_I just don't care for all girl alliances. If it was girls I liked then fine, but I know going to the end with them would result in fourth place. I came here to win, and win against the better players. None of them I would consider 'good players' honestly." - Lucina_

"Kokoria may have dominated, but when it comes down to it, we got the strategy part down pat." remarked Chun-Li.

Lucina shook her head, "Listen. Don't lose your sense of mind yet. We haven't made it past the next vote yet. Once we do, then we have the right to be so."

Greninja nodded her head, while Braixen replied, "Of course, we know that. I'm just a little excited, that's all!"

"_I started this game on a constant streak of bad luck. Being stuck with Ghirahim, losing most of the challenges, Sheegwa questioning my social skills... now I feel like the tides have turned and I feel much better about myself now. It's perfect!" - Braixen_

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Trevor and Brian were talking about what the next step was.

"What happens now, Trevor?" asked Brian, "Foxy's gone. We don't have any options now."

"Hold your horses, Brian. I know things look bleak, but they ain't over until it's over. We stick to the plan. All is well, right?" replied Trevor.

"_Foxy's gone, but that's not a big loss for me. We just find someone else that fits the role just as well or better then Foxy did. Who will that person be? Well, I have the perfect person. It's someone who hasn't even been here all 31 days so far." - Trevor_

"Who else would make a good goat, Trevor? Because honestly, I don't see any." muttered Brian.

"Chun-Li. It's simple," explained Trevor, "Stick to the plan, vote off Lucina, Greninja, and Braixen.. and then at the Final 5 we pull our plan and blindside Aladdin and Pac-Man."

"...don't you even see it? They'll vote for her to win because she's the minority!" complained Brian.

Trevor shrugged, "Hey, it's not our fault they want to give this season a #$%#ty ass winner. You and I pulled all the strings. We would be considered robbed. We just make strong cases for us and against her.. and we'll be fine!"

"Okay.. if you say so." sighed Brian.

"_Honestly, Lucina's going first. She's reminding me too much of Zatanna from my season. Thinks she can get whatever she wants, is a total bitch, and ruins my plans all the time. Unless I have a very good reason to send home a Gorunia, she's going home." - Trevor_

– – – – –

Majora Day 31

Deciding to go out and get tree mail for the upcoming reward challenge, as they believed it to be, Lucina and Aladdin were talking with one another along the way.

"I won't question your decision to vote off Foxy," said Aladdin, "But I do wanna say I wish we voted Greninja instead."

"Should have. I wouldn't of cared." remarked Lucina.

Aladdin was a little surprised, "Really? Isn't she your ally?"

Lucina shrugged, "In a sense she was, but now I see no reason to stick with her and Gorunia."

"_Aladdin and Pac-Man are very well liked, I know. It would be considered suicide to go up against them in a Final 3. However, I believe that this is just a game. I think Braixen, Greninja, and Gorunia in general knows that if I turn on them, it was not personal, and only a game move." - Lucina_

"So what you're saying is, you want to join Kokoria?" asked Aladdin.

Lucina nodded, "Somewhat. I wish to join you and Pac-Man. I believe that is what my father would have wanted in the end. Besides, I wouldn't be so sure to trust Brian or Trevor right now."

"Why do you say that?" asked Aladdin.

"Right after we got back from the immunity challenge," explained Lucina, "I overheard Brian, Trevor, and Foxy talking about going to the Final 3. Once Greninja and I were gone, they would use Braixen and Chun-Li to take you and Pac-Man out."

Aladdin nodded, not surprised, "Really?"

"_In the beginning, it was hard to trust Lucina strictly because I wasn't so trusting of Shulk. With Shulk gone, and Lucina all by herself, I think I can trust her a little bit more then I could before. If Trevor and Brian want to one up Pac-Man and I, they're several steps behind us." - Aladdin_

"I swear on my father's name that I am telling you the truth. If I do not warn you, you will be eliminated shortly after I'm out. I wouldn't lie to you, Aladdin. Not now when I have nothing to hide." warned Lucina.

Aladdin nodded, "I know, and I trust you Lucina. I trusted Chrom second next to Pac-Man when he was still in the game. What I think I can suggest is... well we can't take both of them out back to back."

Lucina nodded, "I know, then we'd be up against three with our own three. Here. If Trevor doesn't win immunity, we vote him off. Brian is more likely to dig his own grave. He seemed less calm and collected then Trevor was after Foxy left."

"Okay... you have my word on that, Lucina." agreed Aladdin, shaking Lucina's hand firmly.

"_I still need to get in touch with Pac-Man about the change in plans. I hope he's trusting of Lucina, seeing as though he was the loudest in wanting her out before Greninja. We'll just see where this plays out in the end." - Aladdin_

Down by the beach, Trevor and Chun-Li were having a small conversation.

"This game will change a lot in the last eight days, you know that." explained Trevor.

Chun-Li nodded, "I know that, and I will admit the two of us did go into this game later then the other 18 players."

"So what? There's the big reason right there, hot stuff! Brian's an asshole, so the jury has to vote for one of us." smirked Trevor, "listen to me, you'll never win against Braixen or Greninja. The jury will love their little lesbian romance. I know I would! I would like to see a porno with them just like Fla-"

"Trevor," interrupted Chun-Li, sighing, "I'm sorry. I know I would lose against them. But that is fine with me. I rather see good people win, rather then people like you or even Brian."

"_Trevor offered me a Final 3 deal with Brian, telling me that I have a fair shot against them compared to Greninja or Braixen. But honestly, I don't care. I'm fine with third place. As long as someone from my alliance wins, I will consider it a victory for me as well." - Chun-Li_

"Your loss then." shrugged Trevor, "Just warning you, you could be 500,000 dollars richer with us. Maybe even one million dollars richer. Really want to throw that away?"

"For my friends, yes I would." replied Chun-Li firmly. She then walked back to camp, leaving a quite stunned Trevor.

"_What is this, Survivor Losers? You came here to win one million dollars, not watch your friends win it! I mean yeah, you'd lose to us as well, but there's a slim hope of chance you can win! With your lesbian friends, zero! Zip! Zilch! Gone! You're #$%#ing dead, kiddo!" - Trevor_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Braixen."

Braixen did so.

"For today's challenge, it will all be about balance. You will stand on a very small perch, while at the same time holding a pole up which on the top a ball sits. If you fall off the perch, or your ball rolls off the pole, you're out of the game. Last person standing wins immunity, safe tonight at the vote. Tonight, we will have tribal council, and someone will be going home and become a member of the jury. Let's get started."

All eight players got situated.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Right off the bat, Chun-Li was in her comfort zone. Balance was mostly her key to success. She had thrown the last several to keep the target off her. Today, she felt like giving it her all. Trevor and Pac-Man also seemed even at the moment.

Lucina and Greninja were tempted to continue throwing immunity challenges, knowing that if everything works out well, Trevor or Brian was going home. Aladdin, Braixen, and Brian, for now, were looking decent.

"Just a day after a shocking vote, tribal council will return tonight. Will the same craziness return? Immunity is everything."

– 20 minutes in... –

Lucina and Greninja took a glance at one another, and Lucina seemed to have changed her mind over throwing it. She felt like it was going to be uncertain about their safety. So both of them didn't give up.

However, two others did, and they lost their balance.

…

"Brian's off and Aladdin's off! Both men are out of the competition, and we're down to six."

Braixen and Trevor looked very steady and calm, while Pac-Man's legs started to twitch only slightly. Chun-Li nodded to herself, taking a nice deep breath.

– 30 minutes in... –

Another player dropped out.

…

"Pac-Man loses his balance, the ball falls for him. He's out and we're down to five."

Trevor was the only concern left for the ladies, as if he won immunity, the plan would only be set back a little. Brian would be the replacement target, but they didn't want Brian out, they wanted Trevor out.

Braixen's legs started to twitch and soon she lost her balance as well.

"Braixen out of nowhere drops out. Down to four."

Greninja looked over at Chun-Li from afar and nodded her head. They had the best people up against Trevor, and they just needed more time.

– 40 minutes in... –

Another player dropped out...

…

"Lucina falls out of it. Lucina's out of the challenge. We're down to three. Two from Gorunia against the Kokoria coach. Should be a showdown."

"Got that right Jeff." noted Trevor, closing his eyes. He was clearly struggling more then Greninja or Chun-Li. Both women smirked at him.

– 50 minutes in... –

In the end... the next to drop...

…

…

...was Trevor. He cursed a little.

"Trevor drops out! Down to the two Gorunia lad-" Jeff was cut off as Chun-Li dropped out after Trevor. It seemed as though Chun-Li allowed Greninja to win immunity.

"Nevermind! Chun-Li's out! GRENINJA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Greninja.

"Great job Greninja! You seized the moment, and you have earned immunity for tonight's vote! As for the rest of you, got nothing much else to say. Tribal council tonight, somebody going home. See you all tonight, then."

– – – – –

Majora Day 31

With someone going home by the end of the night, everyone was doing their best to ensure their plan goes the way it was intended to go.

Lucina was talking with Braixen, Greninja, and Chun-Li by the fire.

"It's simple. Tonight, Trevor goes home," explained Lucina, "Then we continue from there, okay?"

"Sounds good to me. I wish it was Brian, but I do see why you want to save him for last." replied Braixen.

"Ninja." nodded Greninja.

"_It feels good to win immunity and to snatch it right out of Trevor's grubby little hands. I for one am glad he did not win it. Tonight, we will vote him out, and move forward without any worry about being in danger. I trust as long as Lucina worked her magic." - Greninja_

Lucina smirked, crossing her arms, "It's only a smooth run from here on, girls. Let's make it happen tonight."

All four girls fist bumped one another and Lucina left them to their own devices for the time being.

"_Tonight, Trevor's going home, and then it's smooth sailing from there. It seems as though Gorunia believes I'm with them. However, it's not the case. Once Trevor's gone, I believe it will be time to cut ties with them. I'm sure they will understand. It's only a game." - Lucina_

Braixen smiled, looking at Greninja and Chun-Li, "Wow. Can you believe it? Final 4. We're going to do it! I know she said not to get arrogant, but I'm sorry, it's just too exciting!"

Chun-Li giggled, "It's fine. We have every right to be excited if everything works out well."

"_I know we've let Lucina down in the past, but we've come together to make this Final 4 pact, and I think as long as she did her work on Aladdin and Pac-Man, it will be happening! So tonight, we just need to remain calm, and everything will be fine." - Braixen_

Meanwhile, Aladdin, Pac-Man, Trevor, and Brian were all talking about the vote.

"Trevor said he wanted Lucina out," explained Brian, "Are you still all for that?"

Trevor thought about it, before shaking his head, "Nah, you know what? We're entering that part of the game where the puzzles will be overflowing the endurances. Lucina is nothing. She's by herself, we can drown her out later. Tonight, let's ax Braixen, cut the head off the hydra."

"_Chun-Li denied my alliance. Okay, that's cool. No problem, fine by me! You know, if you don't want to join me, fine! I'll just have to drag you there myself! So we're going to vote off Braixen tonight since we can't get to Greninja. Once she's gone, those two can't do anything. Hah!" - Trevor_

Pac-Man nodded, "Okay! I think if we get Lucina on board, that will be 5-3, and we're golden. No need for a tiebreaker."

"Yeah, thank god for that!" laughed Trevor, "Facing Braixen in fire making? $#%# that!"

"Don't worry, everything will play out perfect. Remember, Final 4 Kokoria as promised?" reminded Aladdin.

"That's right. Kokoria all the way." smirked Brian, giving him a thumbs up.

"_Tonight, Pac-Man and I need to make a decision. Do we really blindside Trevor, or go along with the plan. All I know is, if we go with Trevor and Brian, Braixen's sure to survive the tiebreaker. So... gotta have a talk with Lucina before we leave for tribal council." - Aladdin_

After confirming the plan to vote off Braixen, Aladdin and Pac-Man stayed behind to talk. Aladdin used this free time to fill Pac-Man in on what Lucina told him.

"Wow... well, I'm not lying when I said it was coming." shrugged Pac-Man.

"Question is, do we make the move now? I think honestly we keep them around just to keep a bigger target on them." explained Aladdin, crossing his arms.

"_Aladdin told me that Brian and Trevor had a plan to take Aladdin and I out of the picture within a few couple of votes. With Foxy out of the way, they lost a lot of support to make that work. What Aladdin is suggesting is to keep them around, and try to keep the target off of Lucina for right now." - Pac-Man_

"Keep the target off Lucina, and when the time comes... bam! They're out, and they won't even see it coming. She'll be like our little trojan horse." smirked Aladdin.

Pac-Man nodded, and noticed Lucina coming over towards them, "Oh hey Lucina! We were just talking and... we think we need to maybe send Braixen home before Trevor."

Lucina blinked, "Wait, what? Why?"

"Listen, we don't know what they're exactly doing yet. You just took Foxy out from under them, and they might be scrambling to keep things normal," explained Aladdin, "So maybe, just maybe, we keep them comfortable. And then.. slide that knife into their backs without thinking twice!"

"I see... I don't know, I feel like Trevor needs to go first though. He and Brian need to be split up." warned Lucina.

"Well, yeah but.. so do Greninja and Braixen." reminded Pac-Man, "And we've been putting that off for three votes now."

"_Aladdin and Pac-Man don't want Trevor to go home yet. They think it's a better idea to just keep them around, let them feel comfortable, and then stab them in the back when there's nothing they can do about it." (She sighs) "Not like I care who goes home, I just want the threats gone." - Lucina_

After a lot of talk from both parties, eventually they came to an agreement.

– – – – –

The Majora tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Sheik,"

Sheik walked in wearing her normal clothes, nothing too fancy.

"Shulk,"

Shulk wore a dark green t-shirt, blue jeans, and lacked the goggles as well as the Monado.

"And Foxy, voted out at the last tribal council."

Foxy looked absolutely nothing different from before. He only sported a pirate hat.

"It hasn't even been a full 24 hours, and yet by the end of the night, another player will be sent home. Brian, whats your take on this?" asked Jeff.

Brian shook his head.

"Last night was a rough one. Even though Foxy was rusty and broken, he was still a valuable member of Kokoria. We all need eachother to survive." replied Brian.

"Trevor, as it stands now, it's four Kokoria against three Gorunia and only one Zoruto. Can that one Zoruto, Lucina, change everything?" asked Jeff.

"You got to be a fool if you think otherwise, Probst. Look at it this way, Lucina can go for a tie, or she can change the game right now. Whatever she likes. I hope it's in my favor, but you know Survivor never surprises anyone." replied Trevor.

Lucina smirked, as well as Braixen.

"Lucina, feeling comfortable tonight? Last night, you definitely needed that idol, of course, but what of tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight, I feel a lot more comfortable then I did the previous night. Maybe it's just how the game changed since Foxy left. I feel like now's my time to shine." replied Lucina.

"Chun-Li, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I suppose we should vote against a tough competitor in these challenges. That way they do not hog the immunity necklace." replied Chun-Li.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Pac-Man, you're up."

– – –

Aladdin's Vote: Take you out now, we don't have to worry about you again. (?)

Braixen's Vote: Should be Brian, but I suppose he can wait a few more days. (Trevor)

Lucina's Vote: Sorry, but it has to be done now or never. (?)

Trevor's Vote: Heh. You got this far. I suppose you weren't good enough. (Braixen)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Trevor. (He nodded, crossing his arms.)

…

Trevor. Two votes Trevor.

…

Trevor. That's three votes Trevor. (He nodded, not worried quite yet.)

…

…

Braixen. One vote Braixen. (She nodded, grabbing Greninja's hand.)

…

Braixen. Two votes Braixen, three votes Trevor. (Lucina looked over at Aladdin.)

…

…

…

Braixen. Tied three votes Braixen, three votes Trevor. (Greninja shook her head, looking at Aladdin and Pac-Man.)

…

…

Braixen. Four votes Braixen, three votes Trevor, one vote left. (Lucina closed her eyes, nodding.)

…

…

…

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia, and the fourth member of our jury, Braixen. That's five, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Braixen was surprised to see her name a fifth time, shaking her head and upset. As she grabbed her things, Greninja stole a kiss from her lips before she gave her torch up.

"Braixen, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

She nodded, and walked out without another word.

"Now that was a blindside I think no one saw coming. Remember, just when you think you're safe? Blindsides can happen at any time. Be ready for anything. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Braixen's Final Words**

"I was not expecting to be voted out tonight. I also didn't really expect to see my name come up at all. I feel totally betrayed by Lucina, and I feel like I fell to her fake trap of lies and deceit. Sheik was telling the truth and I feel like I should have listened. Serena, I hope you're proud... I did the best I could."

VOTE

Braixen – Lucina, Brian, Pac-Man, Aladdin, and Trevor

Trevor – Greninja, Chun-Li, and Braixen

– – – – –

Majora Day 32

Both Greninja and Chun-Li returned to camp feeling very uneasy about the previous vote, having no idea Braixen was going home.

"_Last night was just... I don't know how to describe it really. Braixen was voted out and it rubbed me the wrong way. Mostly because there was nothing I could have done about it. Could have given her immunity... but I had no idea it would happen so... I'm kicking myself right now." - Greninja_

Greninja took a deep breath, before muttering quietly, "I don't have a choice..."

Chun-Li overheard a little, "Hmm, what's-"

Greninja walked forward to speak to the other players, "I would like all of you to know right now that you made a wise choice at tribal council. How wise, we'll see."

Trevor did a double take, "Wait, you CAN speak English?"

"Yes, but that's none of your business," grimaced Greninja, "it was merely a strategy. Since Braixen is gone, I haven't a choice but to reveal myself now."

"I had a feeling you were hiding something. Guess you had us fooled." noted Brian, dully.

"_So Greninja actually knows English, and was merely putting on an act that she was a wild pokemon. Whatever, she's been full of secrets since the beginning. She's got nothing to hide now, and if she doesn't win immunity, she's going home, plain and simple." - Brian_

"Just be warned you have awakened the beast within me, and I will not be holding back." warned Greninja, before leaving the area with Chun-Li, who was also confused.

Lucina shook her head, "She can talk the talk, but I'm not worried about her. If she wins, Chun-Li goes home. Guess she's not too concerned about that."

"_Last night, I did vote Braixen off, and only because I see Aladdin's plan working. I just do. Maybe my mother rubbed off on me as a strategist. Greninja seems bitter, but I do hope Braixen isn't and maybe she can talk some sense into her once she goes to the jury. I hope." - Lucina_

"I don't blame her for being angry," replied Pac-Man, eating some rice, "I mean she did lose her girlfriend when you think about it."

"She'll see her again in seven days. That's no big deal." replied Lucina, shrugging a little, "At least that's how I felt when I lost Shulk. I didn't make a big deal out of it."

"I think that's a tad different there." chuckled Pac-Man.

"_Right now, Aladdin and Lucina are my main alliance. Everything went as planned last night, so I think we should be on a good path to the Final 3. We just can't lose sight of the goal, and we need to keep track of Brian and Trevor. If Greninja wins immunity, it might be one of them." - Pac-Man_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Greninja and Chun-Li were speaking quietly.

"Here's what I want to see happen," explained Greninja, "I want you to make deals. As many as you can to keep you and I safe. I will focus on winning immunity. Understood?"

Chun-Li nodded, "Yeah... I'm sorry, but it's a lot to take in after knowing you for so long."

"You mean the English? It's okay. I get that a lot." replied Greninja, crossing her arms.

"_With Braixen gone, I don't know what's best for my game anymore. Maybe now I should look to Trevor and Brian for assistance. Although I fear that since I snubbed them off, I think they might not be so pleasant to take me in. Perhaps.. I can try spreading rumors. Yeah, that's my best option." - Chun-Li_

– – – – –

Majora Day 32

Sitting around the fire, Chun-Li was having a talk with Trevor and Brian. She had a lot of courage to approach them after openly denying them an alliance.

"Hey guys.. mind if we talk?" asked Chun-Li.

Trevor smirked, eating a spoonful of rice, "You want to talk now? Funny that, you just turned us down the other day. Now you want to help us?"

"_As I expected, Chun-Li comes running over like a lost little puppy, and begs for forgiveness. Listen lady, I may not be much for miracles, but I ain't trusting you. You're still going to the Final 3, but just let it be known you can't stop us." - Trevor_

"Listen, just hear me out, okay?" sighed Chun-Li, "I turned you down because I was told that you would be the next to go. Lucina was planning on switching Pac-Man and Aladdin over to our side and blindsiding you. Turns out they switched her over to your side."

Brian chuckled, "Listen, I'll believe that. But come on, you shouldn't of expected them to flip on us."

"I don't know what happened honestly. But I'm sure Lucina will become a major key player later on and that's only because she's a solo player. She could be the main reason why you guys lose." warned Chun-Li.

"_I don't trust Lucina at all now. I think she's playing a very dirty game and just making deals left and right to save herself from being voted off. Honestly, I can see her going to Pac-Man and Aladdin and just running the show from there. They'd have the votes to do it." - Chun-Li_

"We'll see about that, darling," smirked Trevor, "Brian will sniff out any plan of theirs if they try anything. He's like a living lie detector."

Brian chuckled, "Please, Trevor, you're seriously making me out better then I am."

Chun-Li rolled her eyes, "Just play smart. I know you think you have, but I beg to differ." She then got up and walked away.

"_Chun-Li makes convincing arguments, but honestly, who cares at this point. We lost Foxy, and after last night I feel a little more comfortable with Pac-Man and Aladdin. We got Braixen out of here, so let's continue the trend and get Greninja out next. Finish off the lesbians." - Trevor_

Meanwhile, Pac-Man and Aladdin were laying inside the shelter, waiting to go to the immunity challenge. Pac-Man turned his head to look over at Trevor, Brian, and Chun-Li whispering for that short while.

"What's going on out there?" asked Aladdin, quietly.

"I don't know... but I'm interested." replied Pac-Man.

"_Last night, we decided to make our move and sort of plan out a 'trojan horse' if you will. We need to try and lure Trevor and Brian into a false sense of security. Right now, I'm concerned. Chun-Li might be working her magic on the duo, and I feel like our plan could fall if we're not ready." - Pac-Man_

Pac-Man looked over at Aladdin, "I know we agreed on Greninja going home next but... perhaps we might need to get Chun-Li out next. I'm thinking she's trying something. She's been talking with them a lot the last few days."

"Strange. I could of sworn I saw her and Trevor sneak off a few times yesterday." replied Aladdin, sitting up a little.

"We both have idols, but only those two only know about mine. I'm not saying use them, but don't get too comfortable. We might have the trojan horse, but Brian and Trevor aren't as dumb as we think they are." reminded Pac-Man.

"Got that right." agreed Aladdin.

"_Keeping Trevor and Brian around just to keep them unsuspecting of a blindside isn't the main reason they're here and not Braixen. It's mostly so that there's a bigger threat then myself. Brian and Trevor are really good in challenges, so it keeps a target off me. Let them win everything. That's fine by me." - Aladdin_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Greninja."

Greninja did so.

"For today's challenge, you will each be digging in a circle of sand, locating a rope that is connected to five bags underground. Once you find the rope, pull it out of the sand and you'll find the five bags. Each bag contains a small ball which you will use in a table maze. First player to get all five balls in each of the holes wins immunity, guaranteed a 1 in 6 shot at winning this game and the million dollars. Losers, tribal council, someone going home. Let's get started."

All seven players got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone started to dig within their own respective sand circles to try and locate their rope of bags. While Pac-Man and Trevor were finding nothing off the bat, Aladdin and Lucina easily located their ropes and started to tug them out. They were deep in the sand, so it would take a lot of strength to get them out.

Lucina struggled to get her rope out of the sand, while Aladdin did a little bit more digging around it to easily yank it out of the sand. He swiftly undid the knots of the bags, and released all five balls. A huge lead into the challenge, Aladdin started on the table maze. Chun-Li, Trevor, and Brian had dug several holes and came up short, while Pac-Man finally found his rope. Greninja was struggling and in a panic after hearing Aladdin was already at the table maze.

Aladdin was making quick work of the table maze, already getting two balls in their holes. However, those were only the closest ones, so he had a lot more to do. Lucina and Pac-Man were still trying to yank their ropes out. Lucina figured she needed more digging.

Eventually, Brian and Trevor found their ropes, and started to dig round and yank them out. At this point, Chun-Li and Greninja were the only two still searching, while Aladdin was the only one working on the table maze.

However, Chun-Li finally found her rope, and started to work hard to get it out and spare herself less time on the maze to beat Aladdin. Pac-Man meanwhile got his rope out from the sand, and soon he was working on the table maze. Aladdin had slowed down, getting lost in the maze on his fourth ball.

Lucina followed shortly after Pac-Man, releasing her balls and rushing over to her table maze to begin playing catch up to Aladdin and Pac-Man.

And catch up Lucina was indeed playing. She already passed Pac-Man by getting two balls into their holes. Pac-Man, while he wasn't exactly trying to win, laughed at how poorly he was doing at a maze considering where he grew up. Greninja, while still in last place, did not give up once.

Finally Greninja was able to find her rope on the sixth hole she dug, and she started to pull hard, knowing she was tied with Chun-Li, Trevor, and Brian for the time being. Pac-Man soon had three balls in, while Lucina and Aladdin each had four balls in.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Aladdin managed to get his fifth and final ball in the last hole, stepping away.

"HE'S GOT IT! ALADDIN WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Aladdin.

"You had a strong lead into this challenge, Aladdin, and while you were quickly caught up to, that lead never died. Congrats on the win today, you are safe at the vote. For the rest of you, nothing but a date at tribal council. Somebody going home after 33 days. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Majora Day 33

Greninja and Chun-Li were sitting down by the beach discussing the vote.

"How did everything go yesterday?" asked Greninja.

Chun-Li shook her head, "I don't think we stand a chance. I mean, I kinda snubbed Trevor and Brian of a Final 3 alliance when Braixen was still around so... I think one of us is still going home."

Greninja nodding, sighing softly, "What a shame."

"_My only ally is Chun-Li, and it appears as though one or the other will be left to fend for herself. That.. might end up being Chun-Li, as from my understanding they have been trying to vote me off since we merged. If I survive tonight, I will be greatly surprised." - Greninja_

"I think we might as well vote for eachother, you know?" shrugged Chun-Li, "I mean, maybe there's a chance whoever stays has a chance to break through one of those alliances."

"I believe so. If it's you, remain calm, and focus on the goal at hand. Understood?" explained Greninja.

Chun-Li nodded softly, "Absolutely. Count on me, Greninja." Then the two of them hugged it out.

"_It'll be tough if Greninja's gone, but I'm a tough girl. I think I can do it on my own without my alliance or even my friends around. If I do stick around, I just hope Trevor and Brian still take me in, because that will be my only chance to win this game... I think and hope." - Chun-Li_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Aladdin, Brian, Pac-Man, and Trevor were talking about the vote.

"So are we still voting off Greninja tonight?" asked Brian, "I mean, it's simple enough. We've been trying to get her out for the last three to four votes... might as well?"

Aladdin nodded, "Okay, yeah that's fine. However.. I fear they might get their hands on the idol. It might be re-hidden out there."

"Oh yeah.. I hadn't thought about that." noted Brian, rolling his eyes.

"_I want to send home Chun-Li tonight. So I decided to put a bug in their heads that maybe they'll be out looking for the re-hidden idol that Lucina played a few nights ago. If they use it, and we stick together, we're screwed. This is just an excuse to get Chun-Li out of here." - Aladdin_

Brian sighed, "Alright, that's fine with me. Trevor and I will vote Greninja, you two vote Chun-Li. Fair? Lucina will break the tie."

"$#%# that! I don't trust her one bit." grumbled Trevor.

"I do," replied Aladdin, smiling, "She's with us and I think she'll vote off Greninja. At least... I think she will."

"_I don't trust Lucina at all, man. If we split the votes, it'll be 2-2-2. She'll decide everything, and what if she returns to those Gorunia goons? That will tip the scales, and my ass will probably be roasted on a bun! So Aladdin better have Lucina on a leach and tell her what to do!" - Trevor_

Trevor shook Aladdin's hand firmly, sighing, "Alright... let's do it. Aladdin, if this plan fails, and I go home, I'm blaming you."

"Fair enough, buddy." chuckled Aladdin.

After agreeing on the split vote plan, Aladdin left the area to alert Lucina on the split vote plan.

Lucina nodded, "Okay, so... who are you and Pac-Man voting off?"

"Chun-Li. We suspect she's getting close with Brian and Trevor," explained Aladdin, "And I rather not risk her plaguing their minds with bullcrap."

Lucina crossed her arms, "I still think Greninja's more of a threat to me, personally."

Aladdin shrugged, "Listen, I don't mind who you vote off. We're still three strong, and besides a tiebreaker we'll be three strong to the end."

"Okay then..." nodded Lucina, shaking Aladdin's hand.

"_Aladdin and Pac-Man want Chun-Li out, as they can't trust her at all. Personally though, I want Greninja to go so that's one less threat out of here. She did poorly today, but given endurance or strength, she'd win easily. So it's a lot to think about tonight." - Lucina_

– – – – –

The Majora tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Sheik,"

Sheik walked in wearing a red outfit, and had her hair braided. She was transformed as Zelda.

"Shulk,"

Shulk wore a dark red t-shirt, black shorts, and wore goggles again. Once again, he did not have the Monado with him.

"Foxy,"

Foxy still looked nothing different from before, sans the pirate hat still being on.

"And Braixen, voted out at the last tribal council."

Braixen looked far cleaner then she did on the island. She looked ticked off to be sitting there.

"So another surprising vote after another. I got to say, you guys are definitely not holding back this late in the game. Lucina, what happened after you got back to camp?" asked Jeff.

"Well... Greninja revealed herself to speak English. She had only told Braixen and uh.. I suppose she wanted someone to talk to besides just speak her name over and over again." replied Lucina.

"Aladdin, kind of shocking to see a pokemon who you thought was a wild pokemon suddenly speak English. What was your take on it?" asked Jeff.

"I thought nothing of it. Some of us had suspicions she was hiding something. For me, I was shocked, but it doesn't effect how I vote tonight. I won't base my vote on who talks what language." replied Aladdin.

"Pac-Man, how does the vote go for tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight, I think it's clear that Kokoria sticks together again. I really got to enjoy the company of people like Braixen and Greninja, and even Shulk, but it's a game. Even though I liked them, and they liked me, they had to go." replied Pac-Man.

Both Shulk and Braixen nodded from the jury side.

"Chun-Li, if it's you tonight, feel proud of the way you played the game?" asked Jeff.

Chun-Li nodded.

"Absolutely. You know, I came into this game on Day 12, and I'm still sitting here on Day 33. I may have only 22 days under my belt, but that's good enough for me, really." replied Chun-Li.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Aladdin, you're up."

– – –

Aladdin's Vote: Sorry, but this is purely strategic. I hope Lucina agrees. (Chun-Li)

Chun-Li's Vote: You've been a good friend, but it's you or me tonight. (Greninja)

Greninja's Vote: Good luck, friend. (Chun-Li)

Lucina's Vote: Strictly business. Only a game move. (?)

Trevor's Vote: Aladdin, you better hope to God everything goes as planned. (Greninja)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Chun-Li. (She nodded.)

…

Greninja. One vote Chun-Li, one vote Greninja. (Both of them looked at eachother and nodded.)

…

…

Greninja. Two votes Greninja, one vote Chun-Li.

…

Chun-Li. Tied two votes Chun-Li, two votes Greninja. (Trevor took a deep breath.)

…

…

Chun-Li. That's three votes Chun-Li, two votes Greninja. ("Interesting.." noted Brian to himself.)

…

Greninja. We're tied three votes Greninja, three votes Chun-Li, one vote left. (Both girls took a deep breath, while Lucina nodded.)

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia, and the fifth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

...Chun-Li. You need to bring me your torch.

Chun-Li nodded, grabbing her things, and hugging Greninja goodbye as she gave her torch up to Jeff.

"Chun-Li, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

She nodded, and left tribal council with a smile on her face, "Good luck guys!"

"Another Gorunia bites the dust, and now only one remains. Down to six, and we only have six days left to go. The million dollars will be awarded to one of you, and I'm sure it will end in a blood bath. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Chun-Li's Final Words**

"You know, I had a blast out here playing the game. I didn't think it would be easy getting here to Day 33, but hey, at least I can say I did it. Maxwell, Gardevoir, Dr. Mario, I hope I did you all proud by making it this far, and I hope the best for Greninja out there. She's done very well! Good luck!"

VOTE

Chun-Li – Greninja, Lucina, Pac-Man, and Aladdin

Greninja – Chun-Li, Brian, and Trevor

For the seventh pair for Survivor: Beach Bowl Galaxy... _**ISABELLE AND VILLAGER**__**!**_

One more episode to go before the finale! Auction will return! Who will not make it to the Finale? Find out soon!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	14. Episode 13 Vote Out Of Bitterness!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Foxy out of the game, the remaining members of Gorunia enjoyed seeing the shocked and angered look on Brian's face. Although happy for the time being, Lucina was still not fully with them, and none of them had any idea about it. With their goat gone, Trevor and Brian turned to Chun-Li._

_Chun-Li openly denied them any option of an alliance, saying she was sticking with her old tribe, and will not stab them in the back just for greed. This angered Trevor, but he shrugged it off, saying then he'll just have to drag her there. During this time, a secret plan was hatched between Aladdin and Lucina._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to a showdown between Chun-Li and Greninja against Trevor. After Trevor dropped out, Chun-Li followed to give Greninja immunity for the night._

_Before tribal council, while Gorunia and Lucina were set on voting off Trevor for the night, with suspected help from Pac-Man and Aladdin turning on them, there was a plan to vote off Braixen by Trevor and Brian, and finally cut the couple apart. While knowing that Brian and Trevor were gunning for them, Aladdin came up with a trojan horse plan to catch them off guard. Lucina was still in the middle whether or not to vote off Braixen._

_In the end, Lucina did not bother having it come down to a tiebreaker, and voted against Braixen, sending her home in a 5-3 decision, leaving Gorunia blindsided, and wondering where Lucina really stood in the game._

_After tribal council was over, Greninja decided it was time to reveal her English speaking ways, seeing as though she knew if she didn't win immunity she was next in line. While the others weren't too threatened by the news, Greninja told Chun-Li to work her magic and to try to come up with a back up plan._

_The next morning, Chun-Li spoke with Trevor and Brian about actually making the Final 3 deal happen, warning them that Lucina was trying to get Pac-Man and Aladdin to flip on them. Of course, neither man believed her tale, and thought that Lucina was flipped over to their side. However, their constant talking worried Aladdin and Pac-Man about Chun-Li more then Greninja._

_At the second immunity challenge of the episode, Aladdin was able to take an early lead and no one could catch up to him, winning immunity and guaranteed a spot in the Final 6._

_Before tribal council, Chun-Li and Greninja knew there was no hope and planned to vote against eachother. Hoping to blindside Chun-Li, Aladdin came up with a split vote, saying he was worried about an immunity idol being played. Showing no concern for who Lucina voted, Trevor agreed to the plan._

_At tribal council, Lucina voted against Chun-Li, after hearing that she was seemingly getting close with the enemy, sending her to the jury in a 4-3 vote. Only 6 remain. Tonight, one more will go..._

**Final 6: Aladdin, Brian, Greninja, Lucina, Pac-Man, and Trevor**

**Jury: Sheik, Shulk, Foxy, Braixen, and Chun-Li**

– – – – –

Majora Day 34

Greninja was very surprised to return to camp rather then leave to the jury house.

"_I was absolutely expecting the vote to be against me last night. However, it amazes me that I am still here, and not Chun-Li. There might be something up and I'm just not involved in any shape or form. For the time being, I can only focus on winning immunity from here on out." - Greninja_

She pulled Pac-Man aside from a short moment, "Is there... anything going on that I'm not aware of?"

Pac-Man smiled at her, "Oh! Well, I think Chun-Li was becoming dangerous. That's all I'm going to say."

"Fair enough. I suppose you have your reasons." nodded Greninja.

"_I knew Greninja would be surprised that she survived, I mean, I think she expected to be voted out last night. But it was a plan made in order to prevent Trevor or Brian from getting any power. With Greninja, I have faith she won't make 3 against 3 with those two." - Pac-Man_

"Just keep me informed please, Pac-Man," continued Greninja, "I have nowhere to go from here. Your words will be my guidance."

Pac-Man nodded, "Really? Well I can tell you that you aren't the next to go. I can promise you that, okay?"

"Alright... thank you again." replied Greninja, giving him a firm nod before leaving the area.

"_I do believe that if I make it to the Final 3, I have a strong chance to win this game. I will not degrade myself by taking the..." (She rolls her eyes) "the 'dastardly duo' of Trevor and Brian to the end, as Braixen calls them. They do not deserve it. Out of the other three, Pac-Man has given me the most respect, so I will rely on him to keep me informed." - Greninja_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire pit, Trevor and Brian were thinking up another plan.

"Well now what?" asked Brian, looking at Trevor, "It's our fault we didn't tell Aladdin to tell Lucina to vote Greninja. We just dumbly let her do whatever the hell she wants. Now Chun-Li is gone."

Trevor rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay, don't get all huffed up about this Brian. We still are the masterminds of Kokoria. Aladdin's our little spy, Pac-Man's our little tool. Nine times out of ten the tool is the one that gets zero votes."

"_During Singapore, Glaceon was a goat going into the Final 3. The only reason he got any votes at all was because people were pissed off that Serena outplayed them all, and were smart not to vote for the bitch Zatanna. Here, Pac-Man doesn't have any sympathy, nor as big a family as Glaceon. He's got nothing!" - Trevor_

Brian blinked, "Wait, Pac-Man? You want him in the Final 3?"

"He's the Glaceon of this season," explained Trevor, "Glaceon had sympathy glued all over him, and people were pissed off that Serena outplayed them, that's why he did as well as second place. Pac-Man has done nothing but do what we tell him to. He's guaranteed third. I #$%#ing dare anyone to vote for him out of bitterness."

Brian scratched his head, "Well yeah, I agree with you 100%. But what if we become the Serena in this story? As in, everyone's bitter at us."

"Then fine! $#%#ty winner for a $#%#ty season!" shouted Trevor, "It's like that's the theme of the game all of a sudden! Zatanna, Tatsuki, Garrus, they all $%#$ing SUCKED! Vote for the person who played the best damn game, not for the person you liked the best. That's not how this #$%# works! It's a million dollar decision, damn it!"

Brian shook his head, "Okay, calm down there, big guy. As much as I agree with you on all of that, we just need to bring that up when we get there, and maybe they'll listen. For now, because of all of these silly circumstances, we're sticking to the plan. Final 4 Kokoria as planned, right?"

Trevor took a deep breath and nodded, "...right. Final 4 Kokoria."

"_Trevor went on a rant about winning this game playing it the best, and I totally agree with him. Survivor is a game where you have to make big moves, and play strategically. Lately, it seems like winners are based on 'who is nice' or 'who did not piss me off'. That to me isn't how Survivor is won." - Brian_

– – – – –

Majora Day 34

Later on in the day, Aladdin and Lucina were laying down in the shelter taking a small rest. They were also talking about what was to come.

"Everything's set to go. I just hope they aren't thinking too much about Chun-Li going home." noted Aladdin.

Lucina shrugged, "For the most part, I'd be surprised if they aren't thinking about it at this point."

"_I chose to vote out Chun-Li over Greninja because after what Aladdin and Pac-Man told me, Chun-Li needed to go. If she stayed, we were potentially walking into a 3-3 split vote, or something along the lines of it, so Greninja stayed. Hopefully, she can join us in blindsiding the boys." - Lucina_

"Well I guess they've been giving me no dirty looks," chuckled Aladdin, "So I think we're good to go from here on. Of course, anything can change in three days."

Lucina nodded, "I do believe Greninja will vote with us. I don't see her going to Brian and Trevor for anything. She can't stand them."

"We'll have to see what happens." replied Aladdin.

"_At this point, the only way things can grow bad is if Trevor and Brian go to Exile Island, and realize that the special idol is gone. Then they'll know that it's in the hands of either Greninja or myself, and I think they'll begin by pointing the finger at me. If I feel in danger, hey, I'll use the idol." - Aladdin_

Aladdin turned to look at Lucina, "If it helps, do not send Brian or Trevor to Exile Island. We can't let them find the special idol."

Lucina nodded, "Got it. If I get the chance, I'm sending you."

"Good. You should." smirked Aladdin.

"_If the special idol has been found, then either Aladdin or Greninja has it. Personally, I'd rather it not be found at all, since it can be a little overpowered. But if someone had to have it, I want it to be Aladdin because I trust him more then Greninja at this point. You have to trust somebody." - Lucina_

Later on in the day, Pac-Man walked down to go get tree mail. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed what appeared to be an animatronic humanoid. It was holding a balloon and a sign that read 'Balloons'.

"Huh, what's this?" he asked to himself, walking forward towards it, "Our... umm... reward challenge?"

Suddenly the animatronic spoke, "Hi."

Pac-Man blinked, "What might you be, friend?"

"_Jeff loves to surprise us from time to time, and today's surprise is beyond what I've seen in 34 days of being out here in Hylia. Today, there was a little animatronic balloon boy waiting for me at tree mail. I guess he's one of Foxy's friends or something. That's all I could guess!" - Pac-Man_

Pac-Man walked up to the tree mail box, and saw six wallets in there, indicating an auction.

"Oh! An auction! Maybe that's why you're here, I guess." smiled Pac-Man, looking over at the Balloon Boy. Only this time it was gone. All Pac-Man could hear after that was a boy giggling 2 or 3 times.

"Huh.. weird." shrugged Pac-Man to himself as he returned to camp with the wallets.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Welcome to the Survivor Auction. If you see something you like, you may take it!"

The one thing noticeably different about this auction compared to the rest so far was the animatronic balloon boy that Pac-Man met earlier that day.

"I want you all to meet Balloon Boy. I was able to buy him from a shut down pizzeria, which I'm sure you all know what that is. He's going to be here every auction from this point on to help out."

"Hello." greeted the Balloon Boy.

"Now, shall we get to the auction?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Each of you has $500 bucks. You may not share food at all, nor may you give money to another survivor. Let's get started!"

Jeff pulled out a covered item.

"It'll remain covered." noted Jeff.

"Hmm, I'll call 160 on that!" called Pac-Man.

"Already out of the gate, Pac-Man wants to spend 160 for this unknown item." remarked Jeff.

"Sorry, I just love playing the odds on this one." laughed Pac-Man.

Seeing how that was one of the first few items, no one bothered really.

"Very well, sold to Pac-Man for 160 bucks."

Jeff lifted the lid, and it was a hot dog and orange juice.

Pac-Man smiled brightly, and nodded his head, already taking a test bite, "Thank you! This will hit the spot nicely."

Jeff then revealed another hidden item.

"Next item!"

"120!" called Greninja.

"140!" called Lucina.

"160!" called Greninja.

"180!" called Lucina.

"High bid so far is Lucina at 180. Any other takers?"

"300!" called Brian, out of nowhere.

Everyone looked up at Brian at his large bid. Nobody decided to challenge him.

"Once, twice, sold to Brian for 300 bucks."

Jeff revealed what it was; a bowl of baked beans.

Brian shrugged, taking it from Jeff, "Oh well. I paid for what I get. Thank you."

Jeff then revealed the next item.

"Covered up, again. All part of the plan, right Balloon Boy?" chuckled Jeff. Balloon Boy only giggled.

"200!" called Lucina.

Greninja raised her hand calmly, "240."

Lucina called once again, "260 then."

Trevor looked over at Brian and nodded, "300 for that, Probst, I'm taking that one."

"Trevor bids at 300 bucks. Does anyone else want to jump in?"

Nobody else did anything. Lucina nodded, wanting both Trevor and Brian to waste their money.

"Okay then. Once, twice, sold to Trevor for 300 bucks."

Jeff revealed a sealed note and handed it to Trevor, "Please read that note out loud."

Trevor nodded, looking to his fellow castaways, reading the note, "You must send one person to Exile Island, and you'll take all of their money away from them."

Aladdin cursed under his breath.

"Alright, 400 bucks doesn't sound all that bad for rest of the auction. Sending Brian over Jeff. No offense, but that special idol will be Kokoria's." taunted Trevor, looking at Greninja and Lucina.

Both of them rolled their eyes at him as Brian handed his wallet to Trevor, and took a map from Jeff.

"Brian will return in time for the next immunity challenge." instructed Jeff.

Jeff turned to look at Balloon Boy, "Okay, I think it's time for you to bring out one of your items, if you will. Why don't you go get it."

Balloon Boy nodded, giggling once again as it walked away for a few moments. Then it returned with a giant ten slice pizza in its left hand.

"Right here, we have an amazing pepperoni pizza, trademark of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You have to split money with another Survivor. Since Brian is gone, one person will be left out."

Lucina tapped Aladdin's shoulder, "Wanna split, Aladdin? 280?" Aladdin nodded, and called it out to Jeff, "280 for Lucina and I."

"280 being split between Lucina and Aladdin. Is there anything higher between Pac-Man, Greninja, and Trevor?"

"Let's bid together, Greninja," smiled Pac-Man, to which Greninja nodded silently. Pac-Man then called out, "320!"

"400." called Lucina. Trevor didn't mind not being able to bid, even though he could if he wanted.

After some whispering between Greninja and Pac-Man, Pac-Man smiled and looked at Jeff, "We're going to go 680 bucks, Jeff."

"Wow! 680 dollars split between Greninja and Pac-Man. Lucina, Aladdin, if you bid higher, you win it by default. Otherwise, it's bought by Pac-Man and Greninja." offered Jeff.

Lucina looked at Aladdin, who shook his head.

"Very well, then. Sold to Greninja and Pac-Man for 680 dollars. Enjoy your pizza!"

Both of them handed 340 bucks to Jeff, and Balloon Boy waltzed over to deliver the pizza to them.

"Hello." greeted Balloon Boy as he sat the pizza in Pac-Man's arms and then returned to Jeff's side.

Jeff revealed the next item.

"Time for something nice. How about a sweet desert... three slices of cheesecake! It comes with a twist after you buy it."

Aladdin immediately stood up, "400! I want that, I want that so badly!"

"420." called Lucina, knowing that only she or Aladdin will win the bid.

"420 going for Lucina. Only Aladdin can out bid her. Going once..."

Aladdin looked over at Lucina, and then at Trevor. Having a feeling that he would have to share the cheesecake, he decided to let Lucina have it.

"...twice... sold to Lucina for 420 bucks. Come on down."

Lucina smiled and walked up to Jeff, handing him her money.

"For the twist.. you must share this reward with two other people. Two will get cheesecake with you, and two will not. Who will they be?"

Lucina wasted no time in selecting.

"Pac-Man and Aladdin, please." smiled Lucina, bringing the cheesecake back with her, and she and Aladdin started to eat. Pac-Man was getting stuffed by this point, though he still had room for the cheesecake slice.

"That's it. The auction is over! You all can head back to camp. I'll see you all tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 34

Knowing that there was a special idol hidden on Exile Island, Brian was determined to get it. Even though he knew it was four against two, he still wanted the bragging rights.

He walked up to the large tiki statue and grabbed the one clue for the special idol, "Alright, five minutes doesn't seem so bad."

"_Only two other people have been here to search for the idol; Aladdin and Greninja. I'm thinking okay, there's no way with only one clue they'd be able to find it easily. But I intend to change that. We already have Pac-Man's idol, so securing a second one would make us unbeatable." - Brian_

After hitting the big red button, Brian rushed off towards the lone island where the idol would be located at. Unlike Greninja, Brian started his search on the other side of the island; the island where the idol was hidden at.

"Okay, so from what I can assume," muttered Brian to himself, shoving rocks out of the way of his search, "the idol has to be around rocks or underneath one. Shouldn't be too hard. But there's so many damn rocks!"

So after about seven rocks on the beach turned over and nothing was there, Brian stood up and looked around the scenery. He only had three more minutes.

"Hmm... oh hey, what about over there?" he said to himself, seeing the big mass of land that was centered in the middle of the island. He noticed several movable rocks around it, "Maybe it's in a crevice."

He ran over to see if he was right.

…

…

…

...after flipping over the twelfth rock of the search, he heard the loud roar emit from the tiki statue. By that point, Brian had searched all around the land mass.

"...you know what? I think someone has it. That's got to be it. The clues are all there, aren't they? The idol should have been hidden in one of those holes." confirmed Brian to himself.

"_So if the special idol was already found, that leaves two suspects. Greninja would have played it at the last tribal council to ensure she was safe going into the Final 6. So... I think Aladdin might have it. Why would he be hiding it from us? There's absolutely no reason to if we, as the Final 4 Kokoria, plan to stick together to the end." - Brian_

Brian returned to the tiki statue to pick up the normal idol clue that led to the re hidden merged idol back at camp.

He shook his head, "Something's not right here... damn it! If Aladdin's planning to drop Trevor and I...? I can't let that happen." He then walked into the Exile Island shelter to think about the next step.

– – – – –

Majora Day 35

Aladdin was paranoid upon return to camp. With Brian on Exile Island, he was worried he would realize that the idol was no longer there.

Walking with Pac-Man in the forest, he turned to look at him, "Seriously, he's not a dummy. He'll figure out I have it if he puts two and two together."

Pac-Man nodded, "I know. But um.. doesn't it not matter? I mean... we're four against two. There's no way they'll get Lucina or Greninja on their side. We outnumber them."

"I know, but... you never know what could change, especially with hidden immunity idols running around." replied Aladdin.

"_The one thing I was hoping not to let happen at the auction actually happened. Trevor won the Exile Island note, and he sent Brian over there. If Brian finds out that the special idol is missing, he'll probably suspect that I have it. Of course he might also blame Greninja.. but he's not that stupid I don't think." - Aladdin_

"If you're that paranoid, then try to play it up," explained Pac-Man, "Or heck, we could still pretend to stick to it and vote Greninja if she doesn't win immunity."

Aladdin shook his head, "No, I want to make our move next. Damn it. I'm not about to lose this game. Neither of us are. We need to split them up as soon as we can."

"Alright..." nodded Pac-Man, feeling a little worried for his friend.

"_This is the first time in the game where I saw Aladdin feel worried about the possibility of losing. He's kept such a calm and level head from the start of the game, so to see him like this is surprising. I just hope we can overcome this hurdle and make it through." - Pac-Man_

Aladdin shook his head, "We need to win immunity. We can't let either one of them win. Hopefully Greninja can pull out another win and beat Trevor again."

"Or Lucina. If Greninja gets immunity, well... we might be in danger if everything goes wrong." noted Pac-Man.

Aladdin nodded at his words, and the two of them continued their trek through the forest.

Meanwhile, Lucina, Trevor, and Greninja were having a talk back at camp. Lucina was giving Trevor a stern look.

"I have to say Trevor, you're oddly confident at the auction today." remarked Lucina.

Trevor shrugged, "So? Is that a problem, babe? I mean, it's true ain't it? We got four, you and Greninja are outsiders."

"_Today at the auction, Trevor made a somewhat clueless remark about how much in control the Kokoria tribe is in. It just rubbed me the wrong way, even though I know it's not the truth since the Kokoria 4 will not be sticking together, as long as what I've been told remains true." - Lucina_

"Well, there's no reason you need to shove it in our faces, you know?" replied Lucina, crossing her arms, "There's still a jury vote coming up."

Trevor nodded, "So? Listen, you girls can be bitter all you want. You understand it is a game for a million dollars. You're not just going to hand it to someone who didn't deserve it."

"I do suppose whoever played the best game deserves it the most," agreed Lucina, "however, not all of us jurors will respect such rude players, even if they are the best players."

Trevor rolled his eyes, "It's that attitude that lost Limberg, Serena, all of those amazing players the million dollars. Listen, I don't give a crap if you treat me like a bitch. If you played the best game, you'll get my vote. Fair is fair."

Lucina smirked, "Alright, so why didn't you vote for Zatanna? She did play the better game then Serena after all. Serena made few errors that cost her votes. Say it however you want Trevor, you are a hypocrite."

"_Lucina's really starting to piss me off. Hey, I already made the connection between her and Zatanna. Both are bitches, both ruin my plans like the troll under the bridge, and they have the nerve to challenge me! ME! At least Zatanna had numbers to do that! Who does she think she is!" - Trevor_

Trevor was looking red in the face, standing up and pointing at Lucina, "Don't you dare call me something that I'm not you little #$%#! I know that in the past I've called this game an entire sham, but having been here for two seasons, I've learned to respect it! I will continue to respect it, got that?! Now get the hell out of my face!" He spat at the ground near her foot, and stormed off down to the beach.

Lucina hardly looked threatened, simply chuckling to herself, "What a dastard, wouldn't you agree, Greninja?"

Greninja shrugged, not really saying much during the whole fight between Lucina and Trevor.

"_Perhaps if they keep fighting, they will ignore me and go right for eachother. My chances of making it to the Final 3 are slimmer then ever now that my allies are gone. If I do not win immunity, I have to hope that things go in my favor as Lucina promised. Knowing Lucina, it's hard to trust that." - Greninja_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Brian, returning from Exile Island."

Brian returned from around a corner, and took his spot back on the purple mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Aladdin."

Aladdin did so.

"For today's challenge, around you are five huts containing questions about Hylian lore. In each hut is a question and two answers. If you select the right answer, you will earn a small tiki statue. If you're wrong, you'll get a piece of coal which you must take back and throw in the fire. First person to get all six questions right and return all six tiki statues wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final 5. Let's get started."

All six players got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Each hut could contain two people to answer the question, so there would be no need to wait if people wanted to do the same question as another. Aladdin and Lucina raced into the first hut, Brian and Greninja in the second hut, Pac-Man in the fifth, and Trevor returned into the fourth hut. All six of them got the questions right, all earning a tiki statue.

Brian and Greninja immediately raced into the third hut, and answered the question wrong, earning a piece of coal. Aladdin followed suit into the second hut, followed by Trevor. Aladdin got it wrong, while Trevor got it right. Lucina went into the fifth hut, and Pac-Man into the first hut, both of them getting it right. Lucina, Trevor, and Pac-Man each led with two statues, the rest had only one.

Aladdin raced into the second hut again, and answered it correctly to earn his second tiki statue. Greninja and Trevor went into the fifth hut, and got the answers right on them. Lucina followed Pac-Man into the third hut, and got it right once again. Brian ignored going back into the third hut and went to answer the fourth question, getting it right. The score remained the same, with everyone earning one statue each.

Into the first hut went Trevor and Brian, the second hut was taken by Pac-Man, with Greninja going into the third, and Aladdin and Lucina went into the fourth hut. Each person got the question right, earning yet another tiki statue. Thanks to the likes of Fi, Ghirahim, and Sheik, the questions were not entirely hard to answer.

Trevor, Pac-Man, and Lucina only needed one more tiki statue to win the challenge. Lucina went into the second hut, Pac-Man into the fourth hut, and Trevor into the third hut. All three of them got the questions wrong. It would only be a matter of racing to the finish. Aladdin got the fifth hut question wrong, while Brian and Greninja got their fourth tiki statues from huts 3 and 4 respectively.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Lucina made it to the end with all five of her statues seconds before Pac-Man and Trevor.

"LUCINA'S FIRST! LUCINA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Lucina.

"After such a terrible start for Zoruto in the beginning of this game, you have certainly kept the spirits up for Zoruto, because now you are in the Final 5, only days away from potentially winning this game and the million dollars. Congratulations. Brian, Aladdin, Trevor, Greninja, Pac-Man? Tonight, one of you will be sent home after 36 days. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Majora Day 36

Upon return to camp, Trevor was under the impression that with Lucina immune for the vote, that Greninja would still be the next one going home.

However, Brian had a lot to discuss with him, and to add to that a lot to do afterwards.

"_Tonight, I'm going to be playing balls to the wall. I want to find out the truth about what's going on tonight. While everyone seems to agree on Greninja going home, the fact that Aladdin is potentially hiding the special idol from the rest of us worries me that we may not be so in charge." - Brian_

Walking into the forest with Trevor, Brian started to explain his plan, "Okay, we need to be on alert tonight. I couldn't find the special idol on Exile. I'm under the impression it's been found already. Aladdin has it."

"What makes you think he has it and not Greninja?" asked Trevor, a little surprised, and confused.

"Because she would have used it last night to guarantee Chun-Li goes home, rather then just hoping we would vote her off instead," explained Brian, "I have a really bad feeling he's been planning things with Lucina. After all, he talks with her a lot. Not to mention, Pac-Man might be involved."

Trevor rolled his eyes, "Well no $#%#, of course Pac-Man would be involved. He's his friend, damn it."

"_Just as I figured! Aladdin might have the special idol in his grubby little hands. Well I'll tell you something; good on you Aladdin. We might have caught you red handed, and I think we'll find out tonight just how you messed up! Ha hah!" - Trevor_

Brian nodded, "So here's what I'm going to do, okay? I have a feeling they're going to try something tonight. Final 6 would be a grand time to do it, I think. I'm going out to look for the hidden immunity idol. Should be out there after Lucina used it. Vote Greninja, keep things the same. If we're wrong and we vote Aladdin, we're screwed."

Trevor nodded, "And how should we play this idol if you find it?"

"I... I don't know. Like, it could be either one of us," sighed Brian, "You've been a target lately, but I've won more challenges, so it could go either way."

"_The problem is choosing who gets the idol. If I use it on Trevor, and they do turn on us, I'm a goner if I misuse it. Should I really protect myself and sacrifice Trevor? Or do I save Trevor and look like the biggest fool in the game if my name is written down four times?" - Brian_

After agreeing to the plan, Trevor returned to camp, while Brian wandered off to find the hidden immunity idol with his clues.

Back at camp, Aladdin, Lucina, Pac-Man, and Greninja were all talking about the vote.

"You have my word Greninja," smiled Pac-Man, "That we are not voting you off tonight. We'll be splitting up that pair, okay?"

Greninja nodded, "Okay, thank you. I am in your debt for the last three days."

"_With Lucina winning immunity, I thought for sure that perhaps I might be the next to go. As luck may have it I am still told that I am safe, and that we are voting off Brian or Trevor tonight. That is, unless they're playing me. They would have done a grand job if they did." - Greninja_

"But who should we vote off? Brian's stronger, but I really want to wipe that smug grin off Trevor's face once and for all." smiled Lucina.

"I'm sure we all do," chuckled Aladdin, "I mean, I'm fine with voting Trevor off tonight. He's loud and obnoxious, but he's had more experience then Brian out here, so..."

Pac-Man nodded, "That's fine with me. Both have to go eventually, so we might as well get it over with, right?"

"Exactly." agreed Lucina.

"_We've been doing this trojan horse plan of Aladdin's since the Braixen vote, and while he's pretty sure it won't be as big of an impact, we might as well get it over with so that we can move on from here. I mean, the game's almost over, so we so might as well start cutting the threats out now!" - Pac-Man_

As they all left for tribal council, Trevor was hoping things either stayed the same, and hoped that if it didn't, Brian would keep him safe.

"_Don't look at me with those scolding eyes! I know I've been back and forth, back and forth about keeping Kokoria strong to the end, but you know what, I had to adapt! I adapted to the $#%#ty moves made, and here I sit wanting the Kokoria Final 4 to happen, because maybe I'll finally win." - Trevor_

– – – – –

The Majora tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Sheik,"

Sheik was wearing a yellow and white outfit, still transformed as Sheik for the time being.

"Shulk,"

Shulk wore a dark brown t-shirt, black jeans, and did not have his Monado with him. His blond hair was slicked back.

"Foxy,"

Foxy still looked nothing different from before, and he had a pirate hat on.

"Braixen,"

Braixen walked in still looking the same as ever, but with a red bow in both of her ears.

"And Chun-Li, voted out at the last tribal council."

Chun-Li wore a skin tight blue and yellow outfit, and had let her brown hair down from the buns.

"So Day 36, the game only days away from ending, and I'm sure there's a lot of game left. Aladdin, you were the only one who didn't buy anything at the auction today. Regret not buying anything?" asked Jeff.

Aladdin shook his head, playing it up.

"No, not at all. You know who I am Jeff. I'm a thief, and I don't have a lot of money from where I come from. Jealous of living near the sultan's palace and just being all in awe of it. That's why I'm out here. To play well, win the million dollars, and perhaps become a prince." replied Aladdin.

"Trevor, you could relate to Aladdin in a similar way. Isn't that why you came out to play Survivor? Win enough money to get away from the poor life and live a rich man's dream?" asked Jeff.

"Hell yeah Jeff! I failed that the first time, and look at me now! Went from being on the worst tribe ever to the best tribe ever! We've dominated the whole damn game! I feel proud to be Kokoria's coach!" replied Trevor.

Lucina and Greninja shook their heads at him.

"Greninja, I never got to ask you any questions since at the time I had no idea about your English speaking. But if I may ask, are you feeling the heat?" asked Jeff.

Greninja nodded.

"Yes. Lucina has immunity, and if Kokoria is so strong as they claim to be then... obviously I am the next to go. I tried my best, and it wasn't enough." replied Greninja.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Lucina, you're up."

– – –

Brian's Vote: I'm not buying it for a minute. Hopefully we catch them in the act. (Greninja)

Greninja's Vote: You are delusional in your ways. I do hope you learn from this. (Trevor)

Lucina's Vote: I don't even think Jackle was this full of himself. Goodbye, you dastard. (Trevor)

Trevor's Vote: I'm doing you a favor, sweetie. Sending you back to your girlfriend. (Greninja)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything. Just then Brian stood up. He did indeed find the merged immunity idol.

"Okay Jeff, I might as well play this.. and just clear the air about a few things, if I may be honest." smirked Brian, "So..."

…

…

"Here you go." smiled Brian, handing the idol to Jeff, playing it for himself. Trevor was peeved but let it go, praying hard Greninja still went home.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Brian, will not count."

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote... Trevor. (Brian cursed softly, while Trevor rolled his eyes.)

…

Trevor. Two votes Trevor. (He nodded, hoping that Aladdin and Pac-Man stayed loyal.)

…

…

Greninja. One vote Greninja, two votes Trevor. (Braixen frowned a little, holding her hands together.)

…

Greninja. Tied two votes Greninja, two votes Trevor.

…

…

…

Trevor. That's three votes Trevor, two votes Greninja, one vote left. (Trevor muttered under his breath, "Damn it all.")

…

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia, and the sixth member of our jury, Trevor Phillips. That's four, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Trevor shook his head, grabbing his things and his torch, "Damn it Brian.. screw you all, though." He gave his torch to Jeff.

"Trevor, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Trevor nodded, and left tribal council without much to say.

"The first Kokoria member falls since the merger, and now we're down to only five players left. After a big blindside like this, it'll be a strong showdown to the end of the game. We'll see how it all plays out. You have three days, three more votes, two more challenges, and at the end, only one will win. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Trevor's Final Words**

"Dream ends here, guys, damn it! I mean yeah, 15 grand, but that will only get me so much! Brian let me down, but he's still got my vote since he was the first to believe in me at the start of this game. Aladdin, Pac-Man, good move, you got me, but I hate you for it. Lucina, you're a $#%#. I'm done."

VOTE

Greninja – Brian and Trevor

Trevor – Greninja, Lucina, Pac-Man, and Aladdin

For the eighth and ninth pairs for Survivor: Beach Bowl Galaxy... _**ALOE AND LOTUS, AND MIRIEL AND HER HUSBAND**__**!**_

The last pair might be revealed later today as well, since it is the koopalings that you all voted for several weeks ago, and I think you can figure out who those two will be. XD

Anyway, who will be crowned the winner of Survivor Lake Hylia? Greninja, the pretend-wild pokemon? Lucina, the sole Zoruto member? Brian, the egotistical 'under'dog? Pac-Man, the nice guy? Or Aladdin, the strategic thief? Find out on the finale! Hype!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	15. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 18 players from all forms of media were stranded within the beautiful area of Lake Hylia. They were separated into three tribes, named after the various tribes around Hyrule; Kokoria, Gorunia, and Zoruto._

_The game started off with a bang when Jeff Probst revealed one of the first main twists of the game; returning villain coaches in the form of the Main Man Lobo, Needles 'Sweet Tooth' Kane, and Trevor Phillips. Their job was to coach their tribes as best as they could in order to get one of their players to win the one million dollar prize._

_From the beginning the Zoruto tribe was already at a slump. With Jackle and Waluigi being mere distractions, and Sheik holding a dangerous secret, there was many problems, and they lost challenge after challenge. Thanks to the future telling powers of Shulk and his Monado blade, there was some hope in him and his ally Lucina. Palutena and Jackle were the first casualties._

_At the Gorunia tribe, they suffered much of the same. Fi and Ghirahim were enemies, and Fi was focused solely on making sure he was eliminated from the game, including trying to throw a challenge. However, it was all for naught as she was voted out instead of Ghirahim. Despite the conflict, a lesbian romance blossomed between Braixen and Greninja, and Greninja was holding a big secret; she secretly knew English, but nobody but Braixen._

_At Kokoria, they were a happy tribe. Having three of the strongest physical competitors and a smart puzzle man in Brian, they excelled challenge, only going to tribal council one time in the whole game to vote off outsider Annette. While the main alliance was Samus, Chrom, and Aladdin, Aladdin was playing his own game, trying to protect himself. He made a deal with Pac-Man, leaving Brian the new outsider._

_During the game, there was a second game going on; Veteran's Island. Chun-Li, Dr. Mario, Gardevoir, and Maxwell were all competing to get a chance to earn a spot as the 19th player in the game. Ultimately, Chun-Li won Veteran's Island, and became a full player._

_On Day 12, the game changed when the coaches were asked to take players out of their tribes and change their fate in the game. With Chrom, Samus, Foxy, Sheegwa, and Sheik all being banished from their tribes, they joined newcomer Chun-Li in a 'Coach Roulette'. Foxy and Sheik became members of Kokoria, Chun-Li and Sheegwa were moved to Gorunia, and Chrom and Samus were put on Zoruto._

_Zoruto still couldn't get their act together, despite having two of Kokoria's strongest players at their disposal. However, another secret was revealed; Chrom and Lucina were father and daughter, and he took Sheik's spot in the alliance with Shulk and Lucina. Running the show from their, they voted off Samus and Waluigi back to back._

_With Lucina needing to soon make a choice between her best ally Shulk, and her father Chrom, she decided to have it come down to a 1-1-1 tie vote, but once again, using the future to make his decision easy, Shulk saved Lucina from making a huge mistake, and voted out Chrom in a 2-1 vote. He would later tell her about the Monado's powers._

_Ghirahim had lost his best ally in Foxy, and he needed to save himself. His dastardly plan started by convincing Sheegwa that she was not wanted in the tribe. With Sweet Tooth banishing her, Braixen and Greninja merely using her as a vote, and even respecting Chun-Li loads more, it seemed to be a success. Sheegwa went off on her former tribe, and was the next to go. However, this only gave Ghirahim little time as he was the next to go shortly after._

_While Kokoria continued to dominate even with Foxy and Sheik on their tribe, the game was still being played. With Ghirahim gone, Foxy decided to join Kokoria's ranks and become their new alliance member. Sheik was then the next to go. Then Lucina decided to throw her under the bus and unveil the rumor following Sheik since Jackle unearthed it. This caused Sheik to hold a grudge against her former alliance once she found out._

_On Day 22, the three tribes finally became one; the purple Majora tribe. Then the final twist of the season was revealed; one of the three coaches would become the 20th and final player. This ended up being Trevor, due to Kokoria's massive dominance all season long._

_Immediately getting to work, Sheik aligned herself with the three Gorunia ladies and told them not to trust Shulk or Lucina, saying that they would stab them in the back the second they'd get the chance to. After the plan was to vote Shulk off first, they joined Kokoria in trying to make that come true. However, Shulk found out using his Monado, and made the only move he could. At tribal council, he used the immunity idol on himself, and sent home the defector Sheik. After the idol was used, he was the next one voted off._

_Lucina had no plans to work with Gorunia, but told them that if they're to make it any farther in the game, they needed to take out a member of Kokoria. Helping her, Lucina was able to find the Gorunia immunity idol, and after figuring out a Final 3 forming between Trevor, Brian, and Foxy, she quickly made a bee line for Foxy, seeing him as the ultimate winner in that situation. After the idol was used, Foxy was voted off and sent to the jury._

_Needing to guarantee herself Final 3, Lucina told Aladdin and Pac-Man about Trevor and Brian defecting and planning to blindside them at the Final 6 or 7. While eager to make the move now, Aladdin suggested a 'Trojan Horse' strategy. This included pretending to be Final 4 Kokoria, and vote off the Gorunia tribe. Back to back, Braixen and Chun-Li were voted off, leaving Greninja all by herself. Trevor and Brian were none the wiser._

_Last episode, Trevor sent Brian to Exile Island during the auction. After the merge the special idol from Yoshi Desert was hidden on Exile Island with special rules on finding it. Aladdin was able to find it. However, it was just his bad luck that Brian was able to figure it all out._

_With Lucina winning immunity for the night, Greninja was in danger of going home. However, Aladdin, Pac-Man, and Lucina were all ready to vote off Trevor and send him home. Brian, meanwhile, had a bad feeling that they were planning to blindside him or Trevor, and planned to find the rehidden immunity idol._

_At tribal council, Brian did find the idol... but failed to use it on right target, Trevor. Trevor was blindsided in a 4-2 vote, and sent to the jury in a fury._

_Now only 5 remain!_

_Greninja._

_Lucina._

_Brian._

_Pac-Man._

_And Aladdin._

_Tonight they will compete in their final immunity challenges. Three will move on to face the jury, but only one will outlast all the rest, and become the Sole Survivor!_

**Final 5: Aladdin, Brian, Greninja, Lucina, and Pac-Man**

**Jury: Sheik, Shulk, Foxy, Braixen, Chun-Li, and Trevor**

– – – – –

Majora Day 37

Brian was shaking his head upon arriving back at camp after what appeared to be a big vote.

"Well, well, well," chuckled Brian, "Can't say I'm surprised it was coming, really."

"_Last night, Trevor was voted off, and I do feel semi-responsible for sending him home since I had the idol and I used it on myself. At this point, I'm going to play balls to the wall, and expose Aladdin and Pac-Man's idols. Maybe if these players were smart, they'd take them out now." - Brian_

Aladdin shrugged, "Well, you guys were planning it yourselves, you can't lie about that, Brian."

Brian rolled his eyes, "Hell no, we were always planning Final 4 Kokoria. That's a fact!"

"And what about when Foxy was still here, huh?" asked Pac-Man, crossing his arms.

Brian blinked, realizing he might have been caught in that regard, grumbling to himself.

"_Brian and Trevor were a strong duo, I mean Trevor was really good at getting what he wanted all season long, and Brian's a really smart dude. It was time I took a stand and turned against them just like they would have if given the chance. You don't win this game without making moves." - Aladdin_

"Well, then I hope you wouldn't mind if I tell Greninja and Lucina a little something, right?" smirked Brian, turning to face the ladies, "Both Aladdin and Pac-Man have hidden immunity idols. Aladdin has the special idol, no doubt, and Pac-Man has the idol from Kokoria. I kept it secret until now. You need to flush them out now, or risk handing the million to one of them."

Both Lucina and Greninja blinked, and turned to look at both men. Aladdin didn't seem fazed by Brian's attempt, and Pac-Man looked a little guilty.

"If the three of us work together, one of us could be the Sole Survivor," explained Brian, "One of these two make it to the end, the game is won. Trust me."

With that said, Brian left the camp area to go lay down on the beach. After a moment of silence, the other four players looked at eachother, and then just bursted out into laughter.

"Really Brian? Really?" laughed Aladdin, shaking his head.

"Does he really think he can get you two to flush the idols now?" smirked Lucina, "Final 5 is the last time they can be used. You might as well play them."

"_I am a little surprised that both Pac-Man and Aladdin had immunity idols. But honestly, there's nothing I can do about it. I think since Brian exposed them, they'll use the idols next vote, so they're in the Final 4. Besides, if I want to win this game, I want to win against the best." - Lucina_

Greninja shook her head, "That settles it then. He will be voted off next if he fails to earn the immunity necklace."

"Nothing could be more satisfying then that, right now." smirked Aladdin, fist bumping the other three players.

"_Brian is the next one to go, but I do realize that once he's gone, or if he wins immunity, my bags have to be packed because there is no way I can break up Aladdin, Pac-Man, and Lucina. I stand a better chance doing it at Final 4 then Final 5, but... I have to believe." - Greninja_

Both Aladdin and Pac-Man showed off their immunity idols to the girls, before putting them back away. Pac-Man spoke up, "We might as well use them. It's better then to not use them, right?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah. Not like we need them, but it's just extra baggage we don't need anymore."

Greninja nodded, "I must say, both of you have kept the secret hidden for so long. I must give my props to you both. Especially you, Pac-Man. I did not think for a second you could... keep that a secret for as long as you did."

Pac-Man smiled bright, "Aww, thank you! It was easy, trust me."

"_Honestly, now that we're nearing the end of the game, I have to start thinking about who I can beat in a Final 3.. and who can't I beat. Brian, for sure, I can beat. He only has Trevor's vote. Pac-Man? I don't know... he's made too many friends, and maybe I might get burned for my sneaky gameplay. Perhaps it's time to finally cut ties with Pac-Man." - Aladdin_

– – – – –

Majora Day 37

Walking alongside the beach, Aladdin and Lucina were talking about the remaining days in the game.

"Honestly, we need to start thinking," explained Aladdin, looking over at Lucina, "Especially at the next vote."

"What are your thoughts?" asked Lucina.

Aladdin placed his hands on his hips, "I believe we need to take Greninja out next, if she doesn't win immunity. Then if Pac-Man doesn't win immunity at Final 4, we take him out. Final 3, you, me, and Brian. One of us wins this game easily over him."

"_Aladdin approached me with the idea of bringing Brian to the Final 3 instead of Pac-Man. When I think about it, it is a good plan, since I know Brian would get less votes then Pac-Man would, but I'm still not sure if Brian even deserves to speak his mind at the final vote." - Lucina_

"I can safely say this," replied Lucina, "If Brian wins immunity, we can easily make it work. However, I'm not sure if I really honestly want him there. I want to win against the best of the best. Brian... really isn't."

"I see what you mean, but I think Pac-Man's social game is very strong. He's made good bonds, especially with the Gorunia tribe. You know... the tribe you abandoned?" reminded Aladdin.

Lucina rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me. That was a strategic move. With you guys, I'm likely able to get farther then fourth place. Besides, it's a game, and they'll respect the game."

"Oh how many winners would be different if the jurors actually respected the game.." chuckled Aladdin.

"_Lucina is a good person to take to the Final 3 because I don't think she can win. I made a good connection with Sheik, Foxy, Chun-Li.. and I know if I blindside Pac-Man he'll take it well. That's four. I know I sound cocky right now but uh... hey, I think by this point I deserve to be. Heh." - Aladdin_

As the duo walked along the beach, Lucina happened to look up at the sky noticing something. It appeared to be a wyvern flying around the island, "That's strange.."

Aladdin was confused himself before he looked up, "Huh... what's with the dragon?"

"_We were just minding our own business, waiting for the immunity challenge, and then Aladdin and I notice a wyvern or dragon of some kind flying around the island. I couldn't make it out to be anything or anyone. I mean, I know a wyvern but it couldn't be who I think it is." - Lucina_

As the wyvern came closer in view, both Aladdin and Lucina could make out what was going on. On the wyvern was three people; one man, one woman, and a purple circular looking gal.

"Is that... Minerva?" wondered Lucina.

"Minerva?" asked Aladdin, confused until he could make out the cloaked woman on board the wyvern, his face lightening up, "wait, ...Jasmine?"

A few moments later the wyvern landed nearby camp. The first one to come off was the rider himself. He wore black armor and had a mask on, and his hair was smokey white. The second one to come off was a cloaked woman who only showed her face and her silky black hair. The last one to come off was a circular girl that was purple and had black pig tails.

"Our loved ones?" noted Lucina, "But why only three?" Not really caring why though, Lucina ran over to where the wyvern and her rider were. These two were known as Gerome and Minerva, "It is rather good to see you here, Gerome."

"As am I, Lucina," replied Gerome, "I won't lie.. I was a little worried. But I didn't show it. I knew you were a tough woman."

Lucina nodded and smiled, hugging Gerome, "I'm glad you could be here, though, Gerome. And you too, Minerva."

"_Gerome is my boyfriend, and he's really nice if you get to know him. He's a very mysterious man, but I know him well. He's a strong individual who fights for both him and his wyvern. I am glad he could be here to see me here towards the end of the game." - Lucina_

Suddenly, Minerva coughed out a blast of fire, luckily out of range of anybody. A few words came out of her, although in a spooky, ghostly tone, "Nya ha ha! 29 is just my lucky number!"

Lucina blinked, "..what was that? That sounded like Henry..?"

Gerome rolled his eyes, "Father put a curse on Minerva before we left. I think he wanted to send a message or something.. who cares anyway. I just want to be here for you and you alone."

Lucina nodded, and hugged Gerome once more.

Meanwhile, Brian and Greninja were looking for their own loved ones, since they didn't seem to come with Minerva.

"Do you think we got singled out or something? What's going on here?" asked Brian.

"_So Aladdin got to see his girlfriend, Pac-Man got to see his best friend, and Lucina her boyfriend. However, Greninja and I didn't get to see anyone. It's almost like our loved ones didn't come. I don't know why Stewie wouldn't be here, but he's got to be somewhere. Well, unless that wyvern ate him." - Brian_

Greninja shrugged, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, she noticed something coming from the waters. Shortly, a majestic looking pokemon emerged from underwater, and on its back was a small baby. The baby was cheering and laughing like a maniac.

"Oh goodie!" snickered the baby, "I've always wanted to ride on a sea monster! Whoo woo hoo hoo!"

Brian smirked, "There he is. And that must be your loved one?"

Greninja blinked, not being able to see before her very eyes. It was her father, a Milotic. She hadn't seen her father in over ten years since he left to go on a mega stone hunt with a pack of Milotic.

"_When mega stones started to become a thing, my father agreed to go on a hunt for them in the Hoenn region, years after we started our family in Kalos. It's been ten years and... I won't lie if I say I'm emotional right now. But I am remaining strong." - Greninja_

Stewie hopped off Milotic once they reached the beach, and walked forward towards Brian and Greninja, "Why thank you for the ride sea monster, now if you'll excuse me I ha- ummph!" Greninja immediately hopped onto Stewie's head in a rush to greet in her father, sticking his head in the sand.

"Ninja! Grenin gre!" shouted Greninja, switching to her pokemon speech since she knew her father did not speak English at all.

"Milo... milotic lotic." smiled Milotic, allowing his daughter to embrace him tightly, rubbing her back with his long tail.

"Ninja... grenin. Greninja gre gre." smiled Greninja, nuzzling her head against Milotic's neck.

Milotic nodded, "Lotic.. Milo, milotic lotic? Milotic milo.."

Greninja blinked, before shaking her head, "Nin... greninja ninja! Grenin ja ja!"

"_My father told me that he came not only to see how I was doing but to request my help in retrieving the mega stones. Apparently Team Magma had poached his entire team, stole the stones from them, and now he's the only one left. But... he said he couldn't wait longer then 2 days." - Greninja_

Milotic thought about what his daughter said, before nodding his head, "Milo.. milotic lotic milo." He smiled at her.

Greninja smiled softly, nodding her head, "Ninja! Greninja nin ja ja!" Milotic had given Greninja permission to continue to Day 39, since he could spare to wait that long for her to be done with the game, but she had to leave immediately after the game.

Meanwhile, Aladdin and Pac-Man were catching up with their loved ones. Jasmine, Aladdin's girlfriend, came prepared, and cloaked herself to prevent anyone from assuming Aladdin had been dating a wealthy princess. Everyone just assumed it was custom in their world for females to be covered.

"_Jasmine's a very smart girl, and I thank her for thinking two steps ahead of me, because I would be in a mess if they learned she was a wealthy princess and I wasn't just some old street rat in Agrabah. Hey, that's why I want to marry her. Not only to be a prince, but to be with an amazing girl!" - Aladdin_

"_Cylindria is one of my best friends back home, and I'm very glad she came here today to wish me luck in the last three days. Maybe this is the courage I need to make it through the last three days! I've been surrounded by many good people, but now it's time to crack down and finish out strong!" - Pac-Man_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Lucina."

Lucina did so.

"Today, you had the oppurtunity to see your loved ones right before the last part of the game began. Hopefully they gave you the courage to move forward. For today's challenge, four large puzzle pieces are buried out in the sand before you. Your goal is to dig up your colored pieces. If you dig up another color, you have to leave it, potentially giving someone else an easy piece. There are hints in the sand that lead to your pieces, so pay attention. Once you have all four pieces, you can begin putting the puzzle together. First person to finish, wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final 4. Nothing more important then that. Let's get started."

All five players got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All five players raced out onto the beach to begin looking for their colored puzzle pieces buried in the sand. The colors were as follows: purple for Aladdin, white for Brian, red for Greninja, blue for Lucina, and green for Pac-Man. The first pieces for all five players were relatively easy to find, since they were all pretty much near the beginning. From the start, each one had one piece.

Brian knew that if he didn't win immunity, and Greninja did, then he was going home. He needed to win immunity to guarantee himself Final 4 and maybe even Final 3. He eventually found his second piece. While Aladdin and Greninja spent a while trying to find another piece, Lucina and Pac-Man found their second pieces.

Greninja thought about a few things in her head. While her father's friends were in danger, there was something she could do to make sure she could provide for her family. She started to fight harder, and eventually came across her second piece. Meanwhile Pac-Man was on a roll, finding his third piece. Meanwhile, Aladdin wasn't really trying to find anything, knowing he was safe.

Eventually Pac-Man found his fourth and final puzzle piece, and started to work on his 3D puzzle. The key to the puzzle was to make sure the colors aligned with the colors on both outside and inside. Brian started to lose focus on the challenge, frantically searching about. He eventually found his third, just as Lucina found her third piece. At this point, it would be a battle to catch up to Pac-Man.

Brian quickly found his fourth and final piece, and raced back to work on his puzzle, hoping his quick wits could defeat Pac-Man. Meanwhile Greninja was becoming frustrated, unable to find another piece, just as Aladdin found his second piece.

In the end, one of Brian or Pac-Man finished first...

…

…

…

"Done!" yelled Pac-Man, stepping back from his 3D cube. Jeff ran over to confirm his victory.

"Correct! PAC-MAN WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Pac-Man.

"Great effort Pac-Man! You now have a point on the board for immunity wins next to everyone else left in the game! With that win, you are in the Final 4 with a 25 percent chance of winning the money. Lucina, Brian, Greninja, Aladdin? Tonight, you got tribal council, another player going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Majora Day 37

With Pac-Man safe at the vote, and Aladdin likely using his special idol at tribal council, pretty much everyone else was vulnerable at the vote tonight.

Pac-Man looked over at Lucina with a smile, "Look, I have no use for my hidden immunity idol, so I'm going to use it on you tonight, mainly out of thanks for being a good ally."

Lucina smiled back and hugged Pac-Man, "Why thank you, Pac-Man. You don't really need to do that for me, we all know who's going home, though."

"So? I just want to show gratitude. Besides, might as well, right?" chuckled Pac-Man.

"_Pac-Man won immunity today, and he told me after we got back that he would give his idol to me to play at the vote, mostly out of respect. He could just be selfish and keep it for himself to bring home after the game, but that just shows how much respect he has for others. It can be dangerous." - Lucina_

Aladdin walked over to the duo, and placed his hands on his hips, "So I assuming we're voting off Brian tonight? Might as well right? He's more of a threat then Greninja at this point."

"I guess so," shrugged Lucina, "I'm just ready for him to get out of here so I don't have to listen to his condensending voice anymore."

"_With both Greninja and Brian on the chopping block tonight, we need to decide who is worth keeping around. Greninja is a physical threat, and Brian a mental threat. The more I think about it, the more I want to keep Brian around, because if he makes it to the Final 3, he can't win. Greninja on the other hand..." - Aladdin_

"Although, here's what I've been thinking," explained Aladdin, "I think if he pulls an 'Angel' and wins the final challenge, any combination of us could beat him. We probably can't beat Greninja if she makes it to the end."

"Depends on if the jury will be bitter at us for playing the game or not," replied Lucina, "And knowing Brian and Trevor, that's a definite chance."

Pac-Man nodded his head, "I personally would like Greninja here on Day 38 over Brian, but I'm with you guys no matter what the decision is."

Aladdin nodded, "I'll talk with Brian before we leave, see what he has to say for himself."

"_Aladdin has a strong point about Brian. If he lose to him at the final challenge, all we need to do is vote off Lucina, and ironically have it end up a Kokoria Final 3, and either Aladdin or I win the game. If Greninja's here, well.. she could win. While she would be a good winner, I want one of my alliance members to win." - Pac-Man_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Greninja and Brian were having one potential last supper.

"I guess it's between us tonight," shrugged Brian, "We might as well vote Lucina since Aladdin's special idol will come into play."

Greninja shook her head, "Unnessescary. One of us is going home, so there's no bother in making an alliance."

"_Tonight, I am confident that Brian is going home. He doesn't deserve to be here, and I believe it's time to send him over to the jury where he belongs rightfully. It could still be me, but I believe in someone to tell me before tribal that I'm going home or not. I rather be told then shocked." - Greninja_

Aladdin walked over to camp, and looked over at Brian, "Could we have a word before we leave? Just want to hear something from you."

Brian shrugged, and got up and followed Aladdin into the forest, "What's up?"

"Listen... you might be staying tonight. What will you promise me if you're here on Day 38?" asked Aladdin.

Brian's eyes lit up, and immediately said, "Final 3 Kokoria. I know we had trouble keeping it Final 4 Kokoria, but we can still make it happen. Strong to the end, like we were in the beginning. A member of Kokoria deserves to win."

"_Aladdin and Pac-Man were playing the game, and I think Trevor and I were played harshly. However, I still believe a member of Kokoria should win this game. I barely know who Greninja is, and Lucina's just plain and simply a bitch, so I would prefer the Kokoria tribe filling up the Final 3." - Brian_

Aladdin nodded, "Alright. So tonight we'll vote off Greninja.. and then we'll take out Lucina?"

Brian nodded firmly, "Absolutely, I swear to you that I won't go back on that. Well.. not that I can or anything, since we're down to the end, hehe."

"Okay.. thank you Brian." smiled Aladdin. He did not shake his hand, although Brian never offered.

"_I heard from Aladdin, and I think it's... pretty reasonable. However, I can't forget the fact that they were never going to make it Final 4 or 5 Kokoria ever, especially if what Lucina said was true. So for me to actually honor that could be me giving into his demands. I'm not sure." - Aladdin_

Later on in the day, and minutes before tribal council, Greninja pulled Lucina aside, and whispered to her, "Am I going home tonight? Please tell me now."

Lucina blinked, before shaking her head, "..No, you're not. Brian's going home."

"Okay... thank you." replied Greninja with a nod, grabbing her torch and following the others off.

– – – – –

The Majora tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Sheik,"

"Shulk,"

"Foxy,"

"Braixen,"

"Chun-Li,"

"And Trevor, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Last night, the first member of Kokoria was voted off since the merge began and from what I saw, it could have been a game changing move. Greninja, you were the one saved last night, so are you feeling good about your position tonight?" asked Jeff.

Greninja nodded.

"I shouldn't be, but I believe I am. I know, Day 37 and I'm confident that I'll be sitting there in the Final 4, but I believe I've proven to be a respected competitor and I think the others see that." replied Greninja.

Braixen bit her lower lip, worried.

"Brian, do you feel in trouble tonight, especially after the blindside Trevor suffered last night?" asked Jeff.

Brian shrugged.

"A little bit. I mean, if I'm voted off tonight, I won't be surprised. It's coming down to the end of the game, and I could be a real threat to not only win challenges but to win." replied Brian.

Sheik, Braixen, and Chun-Li refrained from bursting into laughter.

"Pac-Man, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I suppose we vote for the person we see as the biggest threat at this point. That's all I can say really." replied Pac-Man.

"Okay, it is time to vo-"

"Jeff!" called Aladdin, standing up, pulling the special idol out of his pocket, "I suppose that since this is the last day it could be used... might as well return it to you and guarantee my spot." He handed it to Jeff. Everyone was a little surprised on the jury that he indeed had it.

"This is indeed the special idol. The rules of this hidden immunity idol are that the user is safe before the votes are cast. That means Aladdin, you are safe tonight. You cannot be voted out. That leaves Lucina, Greninja, and Brian as the only ones vulnerable." explained Jeff.

Everyone nodded, not surprised at that outcome of the Final 5.

"Okay, now it's time to vote, Lucina, you're up."

– – –

Aladdin's Vote: Sorry, I feel safer with you in the Final 4. Nothing personal. (?)

Brian's Vote: Aside from what your name is, I don't know who you are. Bye. (Greninja)

Greninja's Vote: It's either you or me, and I rather see your torch go out tonight. (Brian)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, tonight is the last night you can do so."

No one did anything. Just then, Pac-Man stood up and pulled the Kokoria idol out of his bag, walking over to Jeff.

"Jeff. I know that I have immunity tonight, but I did have intentions to use the idol tonight, just like Aladdin," explained Pac-Man, "And since I can't use it on myself... I'm using it on Lucina."

Lucina smiled at Pac-Man, and gave him a wink as he sat down. The jury was interested in his decision.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Lucina, will not count."

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Greninja. (She nodded.)

…

Brian. One vote Greninja, one vote Brian. (He looked over at Aladdin, and held his hands together.)

…

…

…

Greninja. Two votes Greninja, one vote Brian. (She rolled her eyes. Braixen sighed a little.)

…

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia, and the seventh member of our jury, Greninja. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Greninja shook her head, slightly surprised and disgusted at the decision. She handed over her torch to Jeff.

"Greninja, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Greninja nodded, and used the move Shadow Sneak to disappear from the area.

"The final Gorunia member is out of the game, thus giving Sweet Tooth no chance of winning the coach prize. Now that we're down to the Final 4, there's only one more immunity challenge left, and only two tribal councils left. Better cut the crap and begin playing to win. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Greninja's Final Words**

"I am a little disgusted that they chose Brian over me. I mean, really now? What has he done that warrants a spot in the Final 3? Nothing, I believe. Lucina told me I was safe, and she lied right to my face. Father, mother, I hope I made you proud. Father, I'll be joining you soon. Thank you very much."

VOTE

Brian – Greninja

Greninja – Lucina, Brian, Pac-Man, and Aladdin

– – – – –

Majora Day 38

Brian was overjoyed to still be in the game, and glad Aladdin and Pac-Man still saw some good in him.

"_I wasn't sure if I was going to make it out of that vote alive or not! But oh my God, here I am, and the Final 4 is here! All we got to do now is knock Lucina out of the game, and I'll be one happy dog." - Brian_

"Thank you, oh thank you guys!" smiled Brian, "I know I've been an asshole the last couple of days, but uh... hey, at least I'm here and not Greninja."

Lucina nodded, "Just remember that you're only here because you're less of a threat."

Brian rolled his eyes, "Whatever floats your boat. I'm just glad to be here."

"_Brian should be feeling lucky that he's here and not Greninja. Wasn't my idea to send Greninja home, so I know I won't take the heat for it all. That burden will go onto Aladdin, and I'm totally fine with that." - Lucina_

"Come on guys," smiled Pac-Man, "Day 38.. the game's almost over, let's just enjoy it for what it's worth! We got this far, after all."

Aladdin nodded, "I completely agree with you on that."

"_At this point, I need to take Pac-Man out soon. If he doesn't win immunity, it would be worth taking him out instead of Brian. I believe if I'm sitting next to Brian and Lucina in the Final 3, I think I'm going home a millionaire." - Aladdin_

A few moments later, Jeff Probst arrived at the Majora camp.

"Anybody home?" greeted Jeff.

"We're over here Jeff!" called Pac-Man, motioning him over, "we were expecting you."

"I'm sure you were," chuckled Jeff, "Since I'm sure you all know what's coming next."

Brian nodded, "Get to it Probst, I'm ready!"

Jeff nodded at Brian's words, "Alright then, let's get to the Rites of Passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 16 torches of the 16 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the challenge area, where we'll start the final immunity challenge."

"_Zoruto started out as such a train wreck of a tribe, and luckily I found a strong ally in Shulk. With his future telling powers I was able to make it all the way here at the Final 4. I played the game the way my father would have wanted me to, and that was with honor and intregity. I may have betrayed a few, but it is just a game, and I believe they understand what needed to be done." - Lucina_

"_I started this game out as an outcast. Luckily my coach, Trevor, was able to see a lot of good in me, and mostly thanks to my smarts, Kokoria won almost every challenge. Hey, it's no surprise I got this far, so I will continue to dominate and walk away with the grand prize. Sure, I'm a jerk, but I'm a jerk playing the game. I didn't make any personal moves or attacks, I played the way I needed to." - Brian_

"_I knew going into the game I wasn't going to be a big strategic player, nor a back stabber or anything of the sort. Aladdin was my rock out here, and I helped him get all the way here. He couldn't of made it here without my help, of course. We had control of both idols, and now that the Final 3 is only steps away, we just need to win one more challenge in order for our journey to be complete." - Pac-Man_

"_From Day 1, I didn't stop playing the game. I made an alliance with Chrom and Samus, and even then I knew I was the odd man out, and that's where Pac-Man came into play. With Pac-Man by my side, and both idols in our pockets, we controlled the game and made big moves before the others could get the chance to do them. We're only one day away and... I need to make one more move." - Aladdin_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Palutena's.

"I always wondered why a goddess was even here in the first place." wondered Aladdin.

Pac-Man nodded, "I think Zoruto did the right thing. Had she been on Kokoria, I think we would have sent her home early as well."

They came across Fi's torch.

"From the stories I've heard about her from the Gorunia gals? Oh my God, she was a dumbass!" laughed Brian.

Lucina shook her head, "We didn't even need to throw a challenge to take out our distractions. Why did she think she needed to?"

They came across Annette's torch.

"I think she got carried away with her family's success," noted Lucina, "At least that's what I could guess."

"She really didn't make friends with anyone, except Pac-Man, who was friends with everyone." replied Aladdin. Pac-Man smiled.

They came to Jackle's torch.

Lucina rolled her eyes, "Honestly, he played too hard, too fast."

"I suppose Reala was right all along about him from the get-go. He was merely just a second rate nightmaren." laughed Pac-Man.

They came to Samus' torch.

"She was such a tough lady," noted Pac-Man, "I was slightly surprised when she was voted off so soon after the roulette."

"I was glad they voted her off. The woman had zero social skills." replied Brian.

They came to Sheegwa's torch.

"I don't know what was up with her," shrugged Lucina, "Braixen said she was very judgemental."

"I believe she was just too young to play the game, unlike her siblings." replied Aladdin.

They came to Waluigi's torch.

"I think he wasn't all that threatening to be honest," chuckled Aladdin, "I think he would have just been a loose cannon."

Pac-Man nodded, "Then again, you could never be too sure about people like him."

Next was Ghirahim's torch.

"Ghirahim would have been a pain to deal with had he lasted to the merge." noted Lucina.

Pac-Man looked over at the others, "I agree. He seemed like the next Sweet Tooth or something. Turns out he was just the new Quan Chi."

They came to Chrom's torch.

Pac-Man looked over at Lucina, "Do you still regret not bringing him over here over Shulk?"

"It wasn't my choice, but in the end, I'm comfortable about where I got in the game, with or without my father. I'm sure he's proud of me." smiled Lucina.

Then came Sheik's torch.

"Let's be honest here. I think Sheik was unfairly judged just because of some silly rumor." noted Pac-Man.

"I did have some intentions to work with her and Zoruto, but then Lucina exposed her and... well I had to work with what I got." replied Aladdin.

They came to Shulk's torch.

"You know, Shulk had a big heart. I think that's the best thing to say about him." remarked Brian.

Lucina smiled warmly, "Shulk tried his best every single day, and never gave up once. Thank you Shulk, for getting me this far."

Foxy's torch came next.

"I think Foxy was completely underestimated out here. I'm not going to lie about that." noted Aladdin.

Lucina shook her head, "Just... he needed to go. I was not going to let this season fail."

Then came Braixen's torch.

"Braixen grew up out here, and I hope when we see her again, she's learned a lot about herself." smiled Pac-Man.

"She was a good person when you got to know her. I just feel like she was only focused on building a relationship with Greninja." noted Lucina.

Chun-Li's torch came next.

"She was one hot girl. What better to ask out of a twist that was almost completely unfair." remarked Brian.

"Nah, it wasn't that unfair, Brian. Otherwise she would still be here, and not out of the game right now." laughed Aladdin.

Soon came Trevor's torch.

Lucina smirked, crossing her arms, "Sweet justice if I might say so myself. Glad he's gone."

"Oh shut up. Trevor's not that bad of a man. Severely misjudged and mistreated because of the way he was raised. He's a confident man." smiled Brian.

Last, but not least, came Greninja's torch.

Aladdin smiled, "I'm glad she took the strategy she did. I believe in the same situation, I would have done the same thing."

"You mean not speak English? I would tend to agree with you on part of it. As long as there's someone out there that can understand you, then yeah. Otherwise... pointless!" replied Brian.

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Pac-Man."

Pac-Man did so.

"For your final immunity challenge, you will race through a large maze. In the maze are four medallions scattered in the four corners of the maze. Your goal is to collect all four medallions and then race back to the center of the maze. First person to collect all four medallions wins immunity, and earns a spot in the Final Tribal Council. Nothing more can guarantee your safety then immunity. Let's get started."

The Final Four survivors got ready for the big showdown.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All four players raced out of the center part of the maze, and started their search for the four medallions. Pac-Man was born to run a challenge like this, having been, for the most part, a maze expert. He easily managed to traverse his way to his first medallion.

Brian, Aladdin, and Lucina all scurried around the maze frantically, trying to find their way to their respective colored medallions. Lucina managed to find her first one, while the other two men were lost for the time being.

Brian wasn't lost for very long though. He managed to find his first medallion after a while of searching. Aladdin was now the only one without a medallion and he was in no rush to find one. Pac-Man was remaining calm, not panicking quite yet.

Lucina managed to pass Pac-Man and found her second medallion, taking the lead in the challenge while everyone else still had one. Aladdin managed to find his first after stumbling upon it after a while. Brian and Pac-Man were seeming to go in circles.

After finding his first one, and seeing that Pac-Man was actually doing horribly, Aladdin decided to put some effort into the challenge. His plan was to let Brian or Lucina win immunity. But since that Pac-Man wasn't doing so well, he put the pedal to the metal, finding his second medallion.

And eventually Aladdin would take the lead after finding his third medallion! He was really on a role, memorizing the maze very well. Brian was completely lost and losing track of where he was. Pac-Man was now also getting loss, feeling a little overconfident.

Although Pac-Man felt a little better after finally coming across his second medallion. With the second medallion, Pac-Man put a plan together, and then raced out of the corner to find another.

While Lucina was not in a rush, she managed to find her third medallion, tying up with Aladdin and only needing one more to win immunity. She knew that she or Aladdin needed to win the challenge to ensure their options were open between Brian and Pac-Man.

Although Pac-Man was slowly catching up to Aladdin and Lucina, finding his third medallion and getting back into this challenge. Brian at this point was totally out of it. Lucina then found her fourth medallion, now making her way towards the center of the maze.

Although Aladdin and Pac-Man tried their best to find the fourth medallion, it wasn't enough to catch up to Lucina, who made it back to the center without any trouble.

"We have a winner! LUCINA WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Lucina.

"The last woman standing, as the last Zoruto member standing, Lucina, you have earned yourself a spot in the Final Tribal Council! Congratulations. As for the others, as strong as Kokoria as been, one more will go home tonight, and become the final member of our jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Majora Day 38

With Lucina safe from the vote, Brian was immediately paranoid about the vote, mainly since he thought Aladdin and Pac-Man would be with eachother.

"_Damn it! Damn it! Lucina wins immunity, and I couldn't even catch up in that damn maze! Looks like I'm going home tonight. I don't even think Lucina will give me the light of day to cause the purple rock so, unless something happens, I'm packing my bags." - Brian_

Aladdin, Lucina, and Pac-Man were all talking about the vote, while Brian rested in the shelter, awaiting his demise.

"So Brian's going home tonight?" wondered Pac-Man, "I'm just making sure because it is Day 38 and all."

Aladdin smiled, "I think we don't need to worry about anything. Brian's gone, and the Final 3 is ours."

"_Tonight, we have the power tonight to send home either Brian or Pac-Man. I am worried about Pac-Man getting more votes because of his lovable, respectful personality. He hasn't pissed anyone off, and while he really isn't a strategic player, he's very likable." - Aladdin_

"Good riddance, I say." smirked Lucina.

"Good to hear, let's finish this adventure up!" smiled Pac-Man, brightly, fist bumping both Lucina and Aladdin.

"_I do feel safe going into the vote. It is a little bad that either Aladdin or I will get a vote from Brian, and ruin our no vote record, but that's no big deal. I'm just thinking about wondering what to say to the jury right now. I'm really nervous!" - Pac-Man_

After leaving Pac-Man alone, Lucina and Aladdin discussed the vote.

"I keep going back and forth on this," explained Lucina, "Because I chose to align myself with you guys because I want to win against the best. Brian doesn't deserve third place. But.."

Aladdin nodded, shaking his head, "I know, but it's a game. Pac-Man will understand, I hope. Maybe we could beat him, I don't know."

Lucina shook her head, "I just want... gods, I don't know."

"_It's really hard to vote off Pac-Man tonight. I really do not think Brian deserves third place. He's obnoxious, he's cocky, he's under the false assumption that he's running the show and it's... it's really annoying. I'd rather take Pac-Man and lose to him then take Brian and have him earn more money then he deserves." - Lucina_

After making a firm decision, the two returned to camp.

– – – – –

The Majora tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Sheik,"

"Shulk,"

"Foxy,"

"Braixen,"

"Chun-Li,"

"Trevor,"

"And Greninja, voted out at the last tribal council."

"After a strong run from the Kokoria tribe, the hope of a pure Kokoria Final 3 is out of the question. Aladdin, you've been with both Brian and Pac-Man since Day 1. Is this vote difficult?" asked Jeff.

Aladdin nodded.

"Absolutely, Jeff. I mean, I know there has been some rough patches here and there, but after the last vote, we were determined to stick together." replied Aladdin.

Brian nodded, while Aladdin gave a subtle wink to Lucina.

"Lucina, you're safe tonight, so you're guaranteed a spot in the Final 3. How do you determine who sits next to you?" asked Jeff.

"I want people in the end that I think deserve it. I believe there is someone here that doesn't deserve it at all, and I believe he should be voted off tonight." replied Lucina.

"And I think you're talking about me, aren't you?" scoffed Brian.

Lucina rolled her eyes, "Who else? Your attitude and perception about this game is pathetic. Why bother giving you third place?"

"Who thinks I would be third?" wondered Brian, "If anyone will be third, it's you. You've been a snotty little.. whatever since the day I met you. Especially after voting off your own father? Really now?"

"I did not vote off my father!" shouted Lucina, "That was... that was out my control!"

Brian raised an eyebrow, "Really now? So Shulk had idols pouring out of his ears did he? I fail to believe that, honestly."

Lucina was about to retort until Aladdin put a hand on her shoulder, whispering, "Don't let him get to you. He's not worth it.." Lucina shook her head and kept quiet.

"Okay, with all that said, it's time to vote. Lucina, you're up."

– – –

Brian's Vote: I think Aladdin deserves it more then you. Later. (Pac-Man)

Lucina's Vote: I don't know... but... gah! What am I doing? (?)

Pac-Man's Vote: Sorry, but I think you put this all on yourself, buddy. (Brian)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Pac-Man. (He nodded, looking over at Brian.)

…

Brian. One vote Brian, one vote Pac-Man. (Brian rolled his eyes, grabbing his things.)

…

…

…

Pac-Man. Two votes Pac-Man, one vote Brian, one vote left. (Brian and Pac-Man's eyes widened a little, Brian let go of his bag, hanging his mouth.)

…

…

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Lake Hylia, and the eighth and final member of our jury, Pac-Man. That's three, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Brian was shocked beyond belief he was spared. Pac-Man nodded, accepting his fate. He shook everyone's hands as he handed his torch over.

"Pac-Man, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Pac-Man nodded and left tribal council, waving goodbye with a thumbs up.

"Well, that might have been an interesting tribal council, along with a very surprising ending after what happened. Despite all that, all three of you have made it to the Final 3, and now your fate lies with the jury. 8 people you voted out now hold your fate in their hands. One more night waits for you in Lake Hylia. Enjoy it, get some sleep, and we'll see you back here for the final vote. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Pac-Man's Final Words**

"I can't really be mad at them, really. I mean, there's a million dollars on the line, and I really wasn't thinking about what could happen if something went awry. Aladdin, it hurts, but you had to do what you needed to do. Brian, Lucina, I wish you both luck, and we, the jury, will vote for the best player!"

VOTE

Brian – Pac-Man

Pac-Man – Lucina, Brian, and Aladdin

– – – – –

Majora Day 39

Upon returning to camp, Brian was overjoyed to, yet again, still be in the game after two tribals where he thought he was a goner.

"Aladdin, thank you so much! I mean, oh my God, thank you! You just made my day!" smiled Brian, shaking Aladdin's hand rapidly.

Lucina cleared her throat, "Keep in mind, I could have voted for you and let you all draw rocks. You should be thanking me."

Brian rolled his eyes, "Oh whatever. At least someone here will win deservingly out of the two of us." Aladdin scratched the back of his head trying to avoid the conflict.

"_The fact that I got here after being at a dangerous spot speaks a lot for my game overall. I know I've been rude and openly arrogant, and that's because I have a reason to be. You don't get to Day 39 after being in a 4 against 1 disadvantage from Day like... 3 or 4." - Brian_

Lucina shook her head, "At least I have something to be proud of. I got here after my tribe was unable to win anything. Five immunity challenges we lost, yet one of us is here. Shouldn't that not be a good thing?"

Aladdin nodded, "Honestly, I think it is. No matter what you say Brian, I think it will be close between us three."

"Maybe.." muttered Brian.

"_Both Lucina and Brian have bad blood against eachother, but I am proud of Lucina for not letting her personal issues take aside the game for once and she focused on achieving the Final 3 with a good chance to win. I think I have a good chance but Lucina will be tough, I think." - Aladdin_

"So should we burn the shelter?" asked Brian, looking at Lucina and Aladdin, "Not like I care. It is Gorunia's shelter and all. Might as well burn it."

Not getting a clear response from either of them, Brian threw some hot coals into the shelter, and started a fire in it with the flint. The shelter was cleared out of personal items.

"It was a good journey." smiled Lucina, watching the shelter burn up.

Aladdin nodded, "A very good journey... now comes down to one more vote."

"Right." smirked Lucina.

"_Father, I hope you're proud of me. I will bring home the win for Ylisse, and I believe the game I've played will impress everyone. Sure I've made enemies and betrayed some, but I believe they know it's a game, and the win should go to someone who has played it." - Lucina_

Soon, they took their torches, and headed off one last time to tribal council.

– – – – –

The Majora tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Sheik,"

"Shulk,"

"Foxy,"

"Braixen,"

"Chun-Li,"

"Trevor,"

"And Pac-Man, voted out at the last tribal council."

"You may have noticed Greninja isn't here. Due to a promise she made to her father when he arrived for the loved one visit, she left this morning to assist him in an emergency situation. She has already made her vote, and it's in the urn. She had zero questions for you all."

The final 3 nodded, a little surprised as none of them knew about Greninja's situation.

"But the show shall go on. Anyway, welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to be the Sole Survivor, and win 1 million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Aladdin, you can go first." explained Jeff.

"Hey guys, nice to see you all again! When I first got here to Lake Hylia, I entered game mode, and was prepared to play from the beginning to end. It helped that Kokoria was a very strong tribe thanks to our combined efforts. I think I deserve to win because I played a key factor in all of the votes, I led my alliance from the beginning of the merge with help from Trevor until I had to take him out. I hope you all see the work that I've done, and I hope you reward me. Thank you." pleaded Aladdin.

"Brian, you're up next."

"I was the outcast on Kokoria. Other then Trevor, I had no friends on that tribe. Zero, zilch, nada, no one. However, Aladdin's right, the combined efforts, mostly me thank you very much, of the Kokoria tribe kept us from going to tribal council almost every time! Then came the merge, and Aladdin's wrong, because it was all me and Trevor. We controlled the Shulk votes, the Braixen vote, the only thing they did was the split vote. I controlled the game, and I rightfully deserve it." pleaded Brian.

"Lucina, close us up."

"I can't really speak the same as them since I was never a member of Kokoria, but I was a member of the ill-fated Zoruto tribe. Shulk and I did our best to keep the spirit alive, and after he was gone, I held the torch from then on, and here I sit with a 1 in 3 chance of winning the game. I believe I deserve to win because I've fought so hard. It's only a game, and you should look at it as one, even if I betrayed you. It's all a part of the game. Thank you." pleaded Lucina.

"Thank you, finalists. In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Lucina, Brian, and Aladdin. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Alright jury, it's now time to address the Final 3. We'll start with you, Chun-Li."

Chun-Li nodded, and walked up to talk to the finalists.

"Hello guys! Congratulations on making it here!" smiled Chun-Li, "Umm.. I suppose my question is what will you use the million dollars for if you win?"

"I suppose I'll be able to get out of the streets and live the life of a regular member of society in Agrabah. It was a rough life living off scraps and having to barter and steal," explained Aladdin, "So yeah, I just want to start my life over if I win."

Lucina thought about it, "I think I'll be using the money to help the lives of my people in Ylisse. I am a princess, and my father is the Exalt, and I hope to bring good to my world with the money I hope to win."

"As for me," finished Brian, "Uhh.. well, I suppose I'll be spending it a lot on myself. Buying me a flat screen TV, a mansion maybe, and all that."

Chun-Li nodded with a smile, "Okay, thank you guys!" She then sat back down.

"Sheik."

Sheik nodded and walked on up to face the finalists, crossing her arms.

"I only have a statement to make for Lucina," started Sheik, glaring directly at Lucina, "Lucina, at the beginning of this game, you were my closest ally out here. Quite honestly I thought the two of us were going to be the best of friends once I revealed my true self. However, you turn around and expose my secret when I didn't want it out in the open. You knew it existed, yet not know the truth."

Lucina nodded her head.

"Furthermore, thanks to a certain someone and the ability to see into the future," continued Sheik, looking over at Shulk, "and yes, he told us all at Ponderosa about his Monado blade's powers. Anyway, thanks to him, you got much farther in this game then you should have. I will not be voting for you tonight. That vote will go to Aladdin. And I hope the jury sees that he is the only valid option for the night."

Lucina rolled her eyes, speaking up, "Sheik, listen to me! It's just a game! A game! I had to fight to get here, and Shulk was out of this game early!"

"So what? I felt a strong bond with you out here, being both princesses after all," retorted Sheik, "But.. oh well.. I suppose I was the only one you had the strongest bond with aside from Shulk... oh wait! There's others too!" She looked over at Braixen with a grin.

"I played the way I needed to Sheik," sighed Lucina, "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but to be completely honest, you should have told us in private. It's your own fault."

Sheik blinked, "Hmph. Is it now? Very well then.. I suppose that will do for now. Aladdin, good luck. Brian, get a reality check."

She then sat back down.

"Shulk."

Shulk smiled, and walked up to address the finalists.

"Hey, I just want to say great job!" smiled Shulk, "Uhh, Aladdin, great game man. You played it very well, and I respect it. Brian, I think you are delusional in your ways, and based on what's been talked about with the jury, you and Trevor were never in control. Otherwise Trevor wouldn't be the first to fall."

Brian rolled his eyes, as did Trevor.

Shulk turned to look at Lucina, "Lucina. Wow, I'm amazed you got there after all the horrible luck we had. Don't listen to anything Sheik had to say. In fact, jury, don't dare listen to Sheik. She's just bitter because she picked a poor strategy and stuck to it like glue."

Sheik rolled her eyes now, while Lucina smiled.

"Lucina, I think you deserve to win. You fought from Day 1, and never stopped once. Good luck, and I hope you win, and the jury sees it my way." smiled Shulk, taking his seat on the jury.

"Thank you Shulk." smiled Lucina.

"Pac-Man."

Pac-Man nodded, and gleefully walked up to talk.

"Hiya guys! Great job by the way!" smiled Pac-Man, "My only question is for Aladdin. I just want to know why you chose to vote me out instead of Brian. I'm only curious that's all."

Aladdin nodded, "Fair enough, you deserve to know. Uhh... it's because I was afraid you would be a threat. While you and I were a strong pair, I came into this game wanting to win for myself. If that meant taking you out, then I had to. I apologize for it, but it's a game, and I had to play it."

Pac-Man nodded, "Okay, thank you, Aladdin. Finalists, good luck!"

He sat back down with the others.

"Braixen."

Braixen nodded, and walked up in front of the finalists.

"Brian, I'll start with you. You are a dispicable, horrible being," began Braixen, "You treated everyone here aside from your own alliance like idiots. Like we were scum. You don't deserve to win, even if you played the best game. Which, by the way, you didn't, you delusional idiot."

Brian spoke up, "Hey, like Lucina's been saying, it's a game! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but that's how I am!"

"If that's how you are in real life, I'm amazed you have a family." retorted Braixen. Most of the jury was surprised at the very rude comment Braixen made. Brian didn't feel offended though, shrugging it off.

"Lucina," continued Braixen, "I should have listened to Sheik. She said at the start of the merge that I shouldn't trust you. That you would turn on me. After she was gone, I started to think she was wrong, because we got along really well. But that was only sucking me in. Then you break our pact, and turned on me to go with people that you will lose to."

"What pact?" asked Lucina.

"Final 4, you, me, Chun-Li, Greninja." replied Braixen.

"Braixen, you never promised me Final 4," explained Lucina, "You only said we should stick together. Never once did you make a Final 4 pact."

"I just assume that sticking together meant making a pact," muttered Braixen, "Lucina, you hurt me. I really fell into your trap, and... I don't know if I can respect that. But if you win, I'll shake your hand and be done with it. Good luck."

She then sat back down.

"Trevor."

Trevor smirked, spitting out onto the ground before walking up to talk.

"Okay, let me just address one #%#$ing thing here," declared Trevor, "Brian and I told Aladdin and Pac-Man what to do. If there's anything Aladdin controlled, it was Pac-Man, and that's it. #$%$ you all. I believe that the best player needs to win the game, and that person is Brian."

Brian nodded his head, "Glad somebody agrees."

"The only stupid thing you did was waste the idol on yourself, but I can let that slide," shrugged Trevor, "Uhh... Aladdin! You'd be the only other person I'd be okay with winning. Sure you betrayed me and literally became a rat under my control, but after I left, you showed me what good strategy you had. Good on you. Lucina, if you win, then the jury was bitter. Bottom line. That's all I gotta say."

He spat out once more before taking his seat.

"And last but not least, Foxy! You're up."

Foxy clanked his way to face the finalists.

"Ahoy me maties! I first give thanks to me matey Shulk over there!" began Foxy, his voice less broken, "Fixed me voice box for tonight. A fine mechanic if I say so meself!"

Shulk smirked, and nodded his head.

"Me mateys, me question is what was the biggest move ye made in the game!" asked Foxy.

"I think it was joining Aladdin and Pac-Man after you were out," replied Lucina, "If I went with Gorunia, I would have been fourth out. I couldn't compete with them."

Sheik muttered out, "Yes you could have."

"For me, I think it was a move I wasn't able to make, if that counts," chuckled Brian, "when me, you, and Trevor made a Final 3 deal. It would have been an equal playing field for all of us."

Aladdin thought about it, "It was a perfect plan known as the Trojan Horse. We took Lucina in, and after she exposed Trevor and Brian about betraying us, we decided to play cool, and keep things going as normal until Trevor was gone. It was done well. The only thing that hurt was Brian going to Exile, but that's minor."

Foxy nodded, "Aye, that be good for now. I wish ye all luck!" With that said, he sat back down.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. You're voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Sheik, you're up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

And with that, Survivor Lake Hylia is all said and done for! We will have a new winner soon! How will the votes be shown? I will release the Final Votes one hour after the finale is released! 1 PM EST! :D

Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy is next! So be ready for that coming... around the new year, who knows. It could come before or after the new year! The cast list will be live soon, so check it out to meet the new players for that season!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	16. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call New York. Aladdin, Brian, Lucina, and the jury (minus Greninja, who was still absent) were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up guys? Glad to see you all here tonight!"

All of the contestants cheered.

"It's good to see some excitement on Finale night! Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One million dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. After 39 days, we will find out who will be the winner! Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes at least 4 or 5 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"FROM STREET RAT TO MILLIONAIRE! GOOOO ALADDIN!"

"WE LOVE OUR WAIFU, LUCINA!"

"WOOF WOOF! BRIAN RULES! WOOF WOOF!"

First vote,

…

…

Aladdin.

…

…

Lucina. One vote Lucina, one vote Aladdin.

…

…

Brian. Tied one vote each now.

…

…

Aladdin. Two votes Aladdin, one vote Lucina, one vote Brian.

…

…

…

Aladdin. That's three votes Aladdin, one vote Lucina, one vote Brian.

…

…

…

…

The winner of Survivor Lake Hylia is ALADDIN!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Aladdin doing a little victory dance as his monkey Abu rushed from the audience to praise him. Both Lucina and Brian congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 9 contestants booted, Palutena, Fi, Annette, Jackle, Samus, Sheegwa, Waluigi, Ghirahim, and Chrom, soon joined them.

"Just as the audience cheered him on, from street rat to millionaire, Aladdin definitely played a very good game! He was on the move from Day 1, and he was always thinking his next move carefully! Winning in a 6-1-1 vote, the jury clearly agreed on one thing: Aladdin was the true winner!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my twenty-sixth season of Survivor! ^^

It came down to several winners for me. From Shulk, to Braixen, to Pac-Man, to Aladdin, and even FOXY had a winner story at some point. In the end, it was better for Aladdin to finish out strong as the winner.

And yes, since Lucina had one less vote cast against her during the game, she will earn second place and Brian will earn third place. This is the rule held from Survivor Edenia, when Sub-Zero and the Nerd tied for second.

Following this season is Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy! 20 new players paired up in 10 pairs of loved ones will be playing against eachother to become the Sole Survivor! While a basic back to basics season, there will be a nullification twist that will be explained in the first episode!

**Coyopa: Aloe, Bonnie, Crash, Darkwing Duck, Gallade, Isabelle, Kuki, Miriel, Roy, and Skarloey**

**Hunahpu: Coco, Freddy, Gardevoir, Gosalyn, Iggy, Kellam, Lotus, Rheneas, Villager, and Wally**

Check out the cast list!

There will be a slight delay, but ultimately, I think the wait will be worth it! :D


End file.
